Al diablo el amor!
by Anillus
Summary: Arnold, ¿quién hubiera dicho que años después estaría intentando convencerte de todo lo contrario? Somos buenos amigos, y así las cosas están muy bien. ¡No hay que complicarlo todo! Y más aún, si se trata de amor... Capítulo 16!
1. Ceremonia de honor

Una vez que estuve frente al enorme edificio, me quité las gafas oscuras… Observé la fachada pintada recientemente… Subí los escalones, junto con un gran número de personas (de todas las edades, e incluso ancianos para mi sorpresa), que asistían a esa ceremonia al igual que yo. Sentí una sensación cálida y resguardada cuando ingresé al lugar… Noté que había muchas remodelaciones y que ciertas cosas habían cambiado… Sonreí mientras buscaba coincidencias con respecto a mis recuerdos.

-Vamos Ruth! Apúrate! Se nos hará tarde!... La tal Susan será la que nos entregué la medalla… Dicen que está igual que siempre!...- Dijo una mujer que estaba a mi lado, y pude notar a varias caras conocidas de algunos años anteriores…

-Tiene que haber envejecido con los años… Todos lo hacen!... Algún tratamiento estético tal vez… Estirarse el rostro, y quedar con un gesto de susto…- Respondió la mujer de pelo castaño que se adelantaba frente a mi… Vi que ese grupo se apartaba riendo… Ruth McDougal… "_Sí, las personas cambian, pero en el fondo son las mismas_". Pensé ladeando la cabeza, y dirigiéndome al aula que me habían dicho.

Caminé por el pasillo, buscando el número… El lugar había sido remodelado, y la antigua aula donde coincidíamos con mis ex compañeros, ahora era una sala de computación. Al pasar por una sala que parecía intacta, me sonreí… Allí estaba Berta, la portera encargada de custodiar a los estudiantes en sus horas de castigo… Ese era el único lugar que estaba idéntico comparado con aquella época… Estaba sentada limándose las uñas (cosa que siempre hacía mientras los chicos observaban el reloj, esperando que la hora de suspensión pasara lo más rápido posible)… Cuando tenía dieciocho años, yo solía llevarle una caja de donas (como especie de soborno para que me dejara salir… Éramos socias en secreto, y nunca terminaba de cumplir la hora que me habían asignado). Pensé en entrar y saludarla, pero cuando me vio en la puerta me dijo que si estaba interesada en hablar sobre el presupuesto de la remodelación, que pasara por la oficina del director… Era obvio, que no me había reconocido.

Todo era nuevo, y con un toque pacífico de resonancia que dejan los lugares que suelen estar rodeados de gente constantemente… No pude evitar pensar en las tantas historias que ocurrirían en ese lugar por día… Y las muchas otras que habían quedado en el baúl de las memorias… Así como la mía. Me vi reflejada en el vidrio de la puerta, y pensé que quizás me había vestido demasiado formal para la ocasión… Luego noté a otras personas de traje al igual que yo, y descarté esa preocupación banal.

Sentí un cosquilleo muy extraño que no reconocía hacía mucho tiempo… Casi nervios podría decir… Cuando ingresé al aula, noté que las sillas estaban marcadas con nuestros nombres… Me sorprendí, pero me senté donde estaba la mía "Helga. G. Pataki"… Al parecer los chicos habían tenido clase esa mañana, y luego a la tarde, habían limpiado el lugar para el acto que iba a realizarse. Cuando me senté, vi a otras personas cerca de mí… Al echar un vistazo con más precisión, noté a una mujer con un bebé, dos hombres charlando y otra mujer de cabello negro que no me costó mucho reconocer… Quizás por un rechazo instintivo de piel: Rhonda Wellington Lloyd. Estaba sentada hablando con un grupo de mujeres que reían sin parar, con una voz delicada y casi rayando a la exagerada agudeza… Enseguida comprendí que se trataba de sus fieles seguidoras, de años anteriores. Me sorprendió de sobre manera verla allí, nunca me habría imaginado que alguien tan sofisticada y petulante como ella, accediera a presenciar un acto de ese estilo…

Para ser sincera, cuando mis amigos me habían hablado al respecto me mofé riéndome (a veces solía salirse esa parte de mí, que hablaba demasiado y quedaba mal parada). Después me explicaron que se trataba de una colecta para ayudar a las obras de caridad en la ciudad: se haría una reunión en la antigua preparatoria 120, y graduados de distintos años, se juntarían para recibir una medalla en honor por el hecho de haber completado el secundario. Todos colaboraríamos con sorteos, y auspiciando los deportes. Fue entonces cuando me asombré comprendiendo las buenas intenciones, y decidí participar…

Cuando tenía dieciocho años, había escuchado la conversación de dos ancianos en una plaza, donde decían que a veces es necesario echar un vistazo hacia el pasado, y así tomar fuerzas para mirar hacia el futuro y vivir el presente saboreando cada momento. En ese tiempo yo estaba desanimada con respecto al capricho del destino, que no le presté atención a la conversación de un par de "vejetes" como había pensado. Yo era una joven inquieta y de carácter bastante colérico… Sin embargo, esas palabras habían ahondado en mí de alguna manera. Diez años después allí estaba yo, en esa burbuja suspendida en el tiempo, para echar un vistazo… Comprendí que los años curan cualquier dolor, pero la nostalgia siempre está.

-Helga…?...- Al parecer Rhonda había notado mi presencia, al igual que las mujeres que estaban con ella… Dibujé una sonrisa cordial, pensando que quizás debía dejar las impresiones del pasado y levantarme a saludarlas…- Eres tú…?...- Indagó acercándose a mí, con una sonrisa de lado…- Vaya! Casi ni te reconozco… Estás muy diferente!…-Mencionó observándome de arriba abajo y luego haciendo un gesto, como si notara algo mal en mi atuendo… Suspiré sonriendo y recordando por qué no me caía bien cuando tenía dieciocho años… - Cuéntame de tu vida, querida! Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos, no supe mucho de ti después de la graduación…

Saludé al grupo que la acompañaba que para ironía del destino, parecía conocer mi trabajo y seguirme… ¿Quién hubiera dicho que las mismas personas que me tildaban de marginal hacía unos años, me estuvieran falsamente elogiando en ese momento?, igual de más está decir que poco me importaba. Les expliqué en un tono relajado que era escritora. Tenía una columna de opinión en un periódico de New York, donde yo vivía… Todas asintieron, dando su opinión y gustos sobre la gran manzana del país… La ciudad que nunca duerme y que deslumbra a todos los que la conocen.

Si bien la conversación me aburrió bastante, aproveché para mirar cada detalle a mí alrededor y las personas que entraban… Un grupo de hombres, de voz bastante grave y que al coordinar todos juntos parecía que ahogarían a un parlante, llegaron haciendo ruido y sentándose en el fondo jurando que las personas más divertidas, eran las que sentaban detrás de todo. Medio sonreí al pensar quiénes eran y al comprobar mis suposiciones. Algunos estaban muy distintos físicamente, otros lucían igual que siempre: _Berman, Peterson, Hudson, Willson, etc. _Cada uno se aproximó a las sillas que estaban marcadas con sus nombres.

-Parece que el acto se iniciará… Será mejor que tome asiento, si me disculpan.- Dije con una sonrisa dibujada, interrumpiendo la "interesantísima" charla con Rhonda y sus clones (Jajaja! Recuerdo cuando las llamaba así!), y aproximándome a mi lugar. Rodé los ojos al sentarme… Los asientos de la preparatoria eran tan incómodos!...

Más personas fueron ingresando y ocupando lugares… Sonreí al notar que algunos de mis ex compañeros se aproximaban a mí, dispuestos a saludarme al notar quién era. Hice lo mismo, con los que eran inconfundibles a pesar de tener diez años de diferencia: Harold Berman (tan inmenso, tosco, algo tonto, pero de buenos sentimientos al igual que a los dieciocho años), Nadinne (a la que había saludado después de Rhonda, de bata blanca y cabello suelto y largo con muchas ondas), y demás personas que a medida que las reconocía, cambiaban la imagen que me había quedado de ellas.

Otros tantos, no habían asistido por obvias razones: el horario del empleo en el que estaban, los hijos, la distancia (muchos nos habíamos ido de la ciudad, al terminar la preparatoria, por no decir la gran mayoría), y otros no habían querido participar, porque simplemente, no les interesaba. Sin contar, que para esas fechas, la nevada era más fuerte que de costumbre. Por un minuto me asombré de mi misma por estar de vuelta allí, con los que un día habían sido mis compañeros… A muchos los conocía desde jardín de niños, y eso me generaba alegría. Habíamos vivido muchas cosas, juntos. Era bueno volver a verlos, aunque yo no lo dijera… Inclusive a Rhonda Lloyd… -Se pasan tantas horas con una persona a la que no toleras, y con la cual me peleaba por estúpidas frivolidades (por idea de ella), que el fondo, existe cierto cariño a pesar de todo-.

_Diez años después_… Las cosas cambian, diez años después.

Vi a una mujer, de cabello negro, ojos cafés oscuros y rasgados… Su tez era cálida, al igual que su sonrisa, pero por su forma de caminar, de pasos contados y exactos, se notaba que en su vida diaria, siempre se encontraba bajo una demandante presión. Me crucé de piernas, y enarqué una ceja viéndola avanzar por el pasillo y saludar a varias caras conocidas… Luego hizo un alto frente a mí, y dibujó una amplia sonrisa, guardando las gafas que traía, en el bolsillo de su bata.

-Helga!...- Exclamó con esa vocecita que era igual de sublime y amable como de costumbre…- Creí que no vendrías!...- Dijo mirándome y sentándose a mi lado… Sonrió:- Kon'nichiwa!- Me saludó en japonés, la cultura que había adquirido por herencia… Luego me abrazó y correspondí el gesto…- No esperaba verte!... Habías mencionado que tenías mucho trabajo últimamente en tu sección… Después de leer tu columna del viernes, entendí a lo que te referías…- Me dijo bajando un poco la voz, y hablando sobre la última opinión que se había publicado en el New York Times, donde yo había criticado el subterráneo de la ciudad…

-¿Dejarás que te salude, Phoeps?…- La detuve, entre tantas preguntas que me formulaba, una tras otra… Phoebe, mi gran amiga! Mi mejor amiga, en realidad… Esa amiga que había seguido siendo mi contacto irrompible a través del tiempo... Sonreí al notar como ella hacía un gesto de que se quedaría en silencio…- Solo bromeaba… Cómo estás?... Al parecer, insististe tanto con los mensajes en mi contestadora, que no tuve más remedio!…- Comenté, mientras las dos reíamos…

Todo ese tema de la reunión de ex graduados, me la había comentado ella, dos semanas atrás…

Me había explicado la causa por la cual nos volveríamos a ver en la antigua preparatoria, después de que yo me mofara de lo patético que sería juntar a más de veinte personas, para celebrar una ex graduación que había ocurrido, _diez años atrás_. Luego cuando me dijo, que se trataba de soporte y condolencia con las obras de caridad en Hillwood, me disculpé y dije que pensaría si asistiría… Y allí estaba.

-Es verdad que tengo que entregar mi próxima opinión antes del viernes…- Respondí pensando en el tiempo en que estaría por Hillwood…- Pero, ya se aproxima la Navidad y de todos modos, iba a volver a casa… Así que estás serán solo unas vacaciones o como quieras llamarlas…- Le expliqué haciendo un gesto relajado en mi asiento.

Mi amiga sonrió:

-No sabes nada respecto a Lila? Cuando la llamé, me explicó que se agregarían más funciones en el teatro y que apenas podía tomar un avión y venir, para salir volando otra vez…

Lila vivía en New York al igual que yo. Era una bailarina profesional de danza clásica. En esos días, se encontraba brindando unas funciones de ballet en el teatro Broadway. Ella era, junto con Phoebe y Natalie, las amigas que me habían quedado de la preparatoria y con las que podía contar, sin importar lo que sucediera. De pequeña eran mis aliadas en cuanto plan se me ocurriera… Pero tanto Natalie como Lila, no podrían asistir a esa celebración.

-La última vez que la vi, fue hace dos meses. Yo tenía que entregar mi última columna y no…- Me detuve bajando un poco la voz, Phoebe levantó una ceja, esperando a que continuara…- No encontraba nada que criticar. Entonces vi la función de esa noche, y pude escribir sobre algo.- Finalicé notando la expresión curiosa de mi amiga, que me sonreía.- Obviamente que le dejé la imagen profesional que se merece, estuvieron fantásticas todas las personas que salieron a escena… Es un espectáculo bien montado…- Agregué, mientras tanto Phoebe y yo levantamos la vista, para notar a quién había ingresado al aula…

El profesor Stephensen… Un sujeto de unos cuarenta años, de cabello castaño, enormes gafas y sonrisa cordial y revolucionaria. Habíamos tenido a ese profesor, los últimos años de preparatoria. Cuando ingresó, aún era relativamente nuevo e inexperto en lidiar con adolescentes. El habernos tenido a nosotros, fue una especie de inmunización para los años que le siguieron… No me extrañaba que lo hubieran elegido para entregarnos las medallas ese día. Tenía una conexión única con nosotros, en aquel tiempo: el único profesor que nos toleraba!… Pero aquí la pregunta era, nos recordaría acaso?... Un profesor de ese estilo, tiene varias aulas a su cargo y en promedio en un año es casi imposible saber todos los nombres de los estudiantes…

-Hola… Cómo están niños?... Pasaré lista para asegurarme de que están todos aquí…- Dijo en son de broma como primer saludo. En el acto, las mujeres y hombres que estaban en esa aula, tomaron asiento sonriendo, comentando y algunos distraídos en otros asuntos.- Mientras más acerquemos las sillas unas de otras, mejor estaremos… Todavía hoy, no han arreglado la calefacción…- Mencionó el hombre de impresionantes gafas y yo medio sonreí con ironía, tamborileando mis dedos en mi asiento… Diez años habían pasado y el Estado aún no reparaba la calefacción en esa preparatoria… La verdad, pocas cosas me asombran!

-Algunos de ustedes están realmente irreconocibles!... Y otros no tanto…- Prosiguió Stephensen y yo observé a mí alrededor…- Primero me gustaría llamar a la persona que organizó esta reunión y quiero pedirles un aplauso para él… Es uno de los mejores profesores que tenemos aquí, y una excelente persona también. Ustedes lo conocen de hace mucho… Eugene Horowitz…- En efecto, todos aplaudimos al hombre pelirrojo, de pecas, pantalones en la cintura y camisa holgada… Eugene era un profesor de química, y fue quien tuvo la idea de volver a reunirnos.

-Hola a todos… Me da mucho gusto que estén aquí!... Es más gente de la que en un principio creí que vendría!... Les agradezco enormemente en nombre de la preparatoria 120!...- Tenía la misma forma de hablar entre inocente, patética y alegre de toda la vida… Su voz había cambiado y conservaba la misma estatura mediana de la preparatoria. -Tenemos varias actividades planeadas y esto será un paso importante en cuanto a la sociabilización en la ciudad… Este tipo de eventos enriquecen a…

Y luego, como recordando viejos tiempos, tuvo dos problemas por los que tropezó y dio contra el suelo: uno, se había enredado con el cable del micrófono que tenía en la mano (Dios!…); y dos, la puerta se había abierto, prácticamente arrasando con él… Todos bajamos la mirada…

-Eugene…- Murmuró el profesor Stephensen…

-Estoy bien!- Explicó el sujeto con más mala suerte en la ciudad, con una sonrisa… Yo observé a Phoebe y le hice un gesto de que se acercara…

-No sé por qué no me extraña que el laboratorio haya estallado… Eugene es profesor aquí!...- Mencioné riendo con ganas… Phoebe río en un tono más bajo que yo, y me codeó levemente…

En ese instante, el sujeto que había empujado al desprevenido de Eugene, le extendió la mano…

-Lo siento Eugene… Déjame ayudarte…

La voz se escuchó gentil y cordial entre las demás risas y comentarios. Era serena, de una persona tranquila y paciente, pero igual de grave, mostrando a alguien que se hace escuchar entre las personas… Abrí grandes los ojos, y levanté las cejas estirando el cuello en el acto, para comprobar mis sospechas. Era _Arnold_…

-Mmmm… Lamento esta intromisión inoportuna… Hola señor Stephensen…- Junto con ese hombre rubio de avellanados ojos verdes agua, estaba un hombre de cabello recortado, tez oscura, quien se acercó al profesor y le extendió la mano…

Stephensen sonrió estrechándola cálidamente y saludando a los dos…

-Cómo en los viejos tiempos, Gerald!... Tú y Arnold llegando tarde!…- Comentó el sujeto con una amplia sonrisa… En realidad, eso de arribar último era propio de Arnold. Recuerdo cuando era el último en caminar hacia el aula y yo volteaba a verlo con ojos llenos de espera… Sonreí. Viejos tiempos!

Ambos se sentaron en las mesas que estaban delante de todo, las cuales tenían sus nombres. Parecía el decorado del preescolar en un aula de grandes!...

-El cabeza de balón y el sujeto del cabello extraño… Acaso no saben que tienen que cumplir con el horario?...- Bromeé con Phoebe, quien me miró de reojo, sonriendo…

-Helga…Estás en una especie de regresión, hoy?...- Me preguntó mi amiga, y me encogí de hombros… En cierta forma era raro estar sentada detrás de Arnold y no lanzarle una bolita de papel, para que volteara a verme… Tenía veintiocho años, y aún continuaba siendo el mismo disperso, irracional y aventurero de aquel añejado tiempo… Con muchos otros rasgos y cambios en el camino. Se había vuelto más perspicaz, con ese espíritu libre de querer estar por todos lados. San Lorenzo lo comprobaba todos los días. Era un arqueólogo que custodiaba y llevaba a su equipo por todas las misiones.

-Bien, haremos las cosas de esta forma… Me gustaría conocer un poco acerca de ustedes, qué fue de sus vidas y a qué se dedican ahora… Sería grato para sus compañeros oírlos hablar. Sé que ahora con internet habrán vuelto a reencontrarse varios… Pero, de todas maneras, quisiera oírlos…- Nos pidió Stephensen y alguien inició con la presentación… Yo miré a Phoebe.

-Será casi increíble para más de uno aquí, que tú y Gerald estén de novios aún…- Le comenté a mi amiga, quien sonrió con ese gesto meloso y demandante que tenía para el cabello de cepillo (Jajaja!)…

A través del tiempo, seguí siendo amiga de Phoebe, Lila, Natalie, Gerald y Arnold…

Con Phoebe mi gran amiga, solía hablar varias veces por semana. Con Lila y Natalie me cruzaba en New York constantemente y se volvieron mis amigas más cercanas. Con Geraldo no tenía opción (era el novio de mi mejor amiga, hasta el día de la fecha chocábamos a veces- sobre todo cuando yo me quería llevar a Phoebe de vacaciones conmigo-, pero en el fondo nos llevábamos bien), y con Arnold… Éramos buenos amigos, en la distancia. Nos escribíamos cada vez que podíamos e intentábamos mantenernos en contacto. Él había sido uno de los que más me había hablado de la reunión de la preparatoria… Y uno de los que más yo me había mofado, luego disculpándome.

Le hice un gesto a Arnold y a Gerald de saludo, pero estaban tan distraídos hablando del lugar, de la situación y de quién sabe otras cosas, que no me notaron… Rodé los ojos. Me sorprendió debo admitir, que no nos hayan visto a mí y a Phoebe al ingresar. Pero bueno… qué esperar!

Después de que uno de los presentes hablara respecto a su vida (extensamente debo decir, todo el mundo quiere contar su historia, y esa regla siempre se repite), el profesor Stephensen me asombró con su detallismo exagerado de cómo era nuestra aula el último año, recordando pequeñeces que inclusive yo, ya había olvidado…

-Y estaban sentados así… De ese modo- Nos dijo levantando las manos, con una sonrisa y dando unos pasos al frente…- Inclusive algunos se sentaron hoy, con la misma postura de hace tiempo…- Mencionó parándose frente a Harold Berman. El sujeto estaba recostado prácticamente sobre su mesa, observando nítidamente hacia el frente…

-Es verdad! Harold se sentaba así y mírenlo... No cambió demasiado…- El comentario de alguien que no tardé mucho en reconocer, provocó que todos riéramos dándole la razón. Sid Hudson fue el primero en señalar la posición de Harold…

Sid parecía un hombre con un estilo de vida sin muchos sobresaltos… De estatura mediana, cabellos hacia el rostro, nariz respingada y enorme. Llevaba la camisa suelta y desprolija con un jersey. Se notaba muy sonriente e igual de paranoico…

-Harold… Qué hay de ti?... Cuéntanos, a qué te dedicas?…- Pidió el profesor Stephensen, y Harold carraspeó aclarándose la garganta…

-Mmmm… Bueno, siempre me gustaron los bosques y una vez tuve una mala experiencia con un árbol y otros dos sujetos… Supe ver el negocio!… Tengo una maderera en la ciudad… Y la profesora Chester, que decía que nunca llegaría a nada! - Nos explicó con orgullo mencionando a la antigua profesora de Matemática… Los hombres del fondo lo aplaudieron…

-Eso suena muy interesante!... Vaya, así que has formado tu propia pymes…- Dijo Stephensen y Harold se acomodó cruzándose de brazos…

-No… Es una maderera…- Corrigió e inevitablemente las carcajadas estallaron… No sé si Harold entendió el por qué de las risas, pero el profesor notó la situación chocante y prefirió seguir con las anécdotas…

-Stinky Peterson….- Mencionó Stephensen aproximándose al hombre de un bigote peinado, cabello tirado hacia atrás, y prácticamente todo sonrojado por el frío…- Qué fue de ti, muchacho?... Veo que viniste con tu familia… Podrías presentárnoslos?...- En efecto, la mujer que había visto cargando a un bebé, parecía ser la esposa, novia o pareja de Stinky.

-Mi esposa Gloria… Y mis hijos: Hilary y Stinky Jr.- Señaló al niño a su lado y a la bebé… Enarqué las cejas… La tal Gloria me sonaba familiar, pero… De dónde?... Como sea. Stinky parecía que había vuelto a vivir en el campo o trabajaba allí… Tenía la piel sonrojada por el sol, y el acento campesino se hacía latente, nuevamente…

-A qué te dedicas, Stinky?... Te recuerdo como un chico humilde, buen compañero, algo revoltoso al igual que tus secuaces…- Bromeó el profesor, y Stinky rió…- Solías preguntar mucho en los exámenes….

-Mi esposa y yo tenemos una granja en las afueras de la ciudad… Planto las mejores calabazas y grosellas de Hillwood… Estoy iniciando los trámites, queremos entrar en el mercado internacional…- Explicó bajo el asentimiento y la atención de todos nosotros…

-Te ha ido de maravilla, Stinky!...- Mencionó el extenuante profesor… Luego sonrió al notar las ausencias obvias… Faltaba un sujeto llamado Charles. Amigo de Arnold y Gerald… Señaló el espacio vacío y Gerald aclaró:

-Charles trabaja en la oficina del alcalde… No pudo venir, pero yo retiraré su insignia por él…- Explicó el moreno, y Stephensen sonrió ampliamente…

-Lo sabía… Vino a visitar la preparatoria hace un tiempo…- Nos dijo el profesor, y luego sonrió otra vez…

-Ese chico era todo un personaje!... Siempre estaba ausente en el aula… Y cuando tenía que hacer un examen, se retiraba disculpándose porque lo llamaban del comité estudiantil…

Todos reímos… Era verdad, Charles siempre desaparecía del aula.

-Esta aula fue la que más trabajo me daba, en aquella época!… Solía llegar los primeros días, y notar la impresionante cantidad de aviones y demás cosas que arrojaban al frente…- Confesó tomando asiento, y observando al grupo frente a él…- Muchos de ustedes están muy diferentes… Debo admitir, que al llegar, pensé que me había equivocado de curso…- Dijo bajo las carcajadas de muchos…

Luego sostuvo su vista en el frente y mis manos se inquietaron. Sabía que me había notado, y hasta el momento esperaba que no lo hiciera. Me incomodan mucho las exposiciones públicas, con los años aprendí a manejarlo, pero… Aún continúo siendo tímida.

-Helga Geraldine Pataki?...- Preguntó al verme y la mayoría se dio vuelta como si recién me hubiesen notado… Luego los murmullos se iniciaron- Esa es la misma jovencita que discutía conmigo por la forma en que debían hacer los proyectos que les asignaba?...- Preguntó en voz alta, y después de observar a Phoebe, sonreí en respuesta…

Noté que tanto Gerald como Arnold recién caían en cuenta de mi presencia en ese lugar. Noté a Gerald sorprendido y a Arnold… Muy distraído.

Tomé aire, y asentí con la cabeza -Mmmm…Soy escritora… Redacto a diario una columna para el New York Times, que se publica cada viernes… Vivo en New York hace seis años…- Conté sobre mi vida, lo que me parecía más directo y que precisaba ser dicho…- Estoy aquí gracias a mis amigos, ellos me avisaron que esta reunión se haría, y quise venir… - Finalicé mirando a Arnold quien sonrió y me hizo un gesto de saludo… Solté aire e hice lo mismo.

-Sí, algo de eso me había enterado…- Me dijo Stephensen sonriendo.- Aunque, de todas maneras hubiera apostado a que eres escritora o psicóloga quizás… Tienes esa mirada particular, de quien analiza todo a su alrededor…

-Puede ser…- Respondí medio sonriendo y suspirando mientras inclinaba mi cabeza.

Stephensen era un profesor que me caía bien cuando era una adolescente. Por el solo hecho de que era un profesor joven y para mi alegría no había tenido a O L G A de alumna… Así que fue el primer docente que me trató como estudiante, sin compararme con mi hermana.

-Siempre escribiste muy bien, tenías y seguro debe ser igual, una narrativa muy rica y una deserción espontánea en distinguir las emociones… Valoraba tu originalidad!… Y también detestaba esas bolitas de papel que arrojabas al frente!...- Bromeó bajo la risa de los presentes, y yo me encogí de hombros asintiendo levemente…- Estás muy distinta, luces más segura. Eso es bueno…- Concluyó Stephensen bajo el llamado de Harold…

-Casi no la reconocí cuando se acercó a saludarme!... Helga vestida como una dama inglesa?... No me arrepiento de haber venido!...- Bromeó el sujeto a mi lado, y lo miré sin poder evitar sonreírme un poco… Me crucé de brazos, y rodé los ojos.

El resto del tiempo simplemente pasó, en que cada uno pusiera al tanto de su vida, a mucha gente que ya resultaba prácticamente desconocida. Y que por algo casi inoportuno, pero con una causa latente, todos nos reuniéramos de nuevo en esa aula.

Después de eso, el señor Stephensen nos llamó uno por uno, siguiendo la vieja lista que teníamos a los dieciocho. Cuando fue mi turno, me puse de pie y me dirigí a recibirla. El hombre me dio un fuerte apretón de manos, que correspondí cruzando un par de palabras con él. Me informó de su deseo de leer algún otro trabajo mío, y yo prometí que le alcanzaría algo de todo lo que escribo a diario.

Tuve que sonreír cuando noté que Phoebe tenía su cámara con ella, y nos tomaba una fotografía….

Una vez que pasó la nostalgia de otros tiempos, los sorteos y demás actividades se iniciaron en el lugar…

Con el primero que me crucé en el pasillo, fue un hombre de cabello gris, casi blanco se aproximó a mí preguntó si estaba interesada a participar de un sorteo. Accedí, comprando un número… Casi lo estrangulo cuando me dijo que el precio era de veinte dólares!... Pero como era el sorteo de un auto, rodé los ojos y accedí.

Di unos pasos y me detuve al ver un sujeto delante de mí, quien se acomodó rápidamente los cabellos y tomó un inhalador… Lo aspiró calmando la afección respiratoria que tenía. Al escuchar esa forma de respirar, levanté una ceja prácticamente atónita:

-Brian?... Eres tú?... Jajaja!... Cómo has estado?... Luces tan diferente, créeme casi ni te reconocí si no fuera por ese inhalador! - Lo saludé sonriendo y notando que él hacía lo mismo.

-Mmm… Hola Helga… Me alegra verte!...- Me respondió de igual manera y me crucé de brazos apoyándome contra una pared y sonriendo…

Brian Morrinson. O mejor conocido como Brainy, entre todos nosotros… El sujeto que siempre aparecía detrás de mí, respirando como si le faltara el aire!... Al que golpeé en incontables ocasiones y que después de un viaje a San Lorenzo cuando teníamos 10 años, se volvió mi amigo y dejé de golpearlo… Tanto.

Pasada la graduación, lo había visto en un par de ocasiones… Algunas fiestas, reuniones y demás… Hacía mucho que no lo veía, en ese último tiempo.

-No creí haberte cruzado en el aula donde nos reunimos todos… Sabías que nos juntaríamos con el profesor Stephensen, no es así?...- Le pregunté y asintió con la cabeza.

-Si… Lo sabía. Pero llegué demasiado tarde…- Mencionó utilizando el pequeño artefacto de nuevo, para librar sus vías respiratorias…- Estuve en casa de Eugene y hablamos respecto al tema. El antiguo Laboratorio estalló…

Asentí observándolo…- Parece como si hubieras participado de una maratón!...- Bromeé sonriendo…-Llegué ayer por la noche, y no sé mucho sobre lo que ocurrió. Lo bueno es, que había solo tres personas y no hubo heridos. Sigues viéndote con Eugene?...- Indagué con curiosidad, sonriendo- A quiénes frecuentas todavía?...

Me contó que Thadeous (conocido como el malandrín desquiciado de Curly), Eugene, Jason y otros sujetos, seguían igual de amigos que siempre. Asentí confesando que también me habían quedado algunos amigos de aquella época… Estuvimos hablando un rato, hasta que noté a Phoebe en la distancia haciéndome un gesto de que me acercara…

Brian y yo nos acercamos al grupo que conversaba amenamente...

Fue una bella tarde, entre algo distinta y redundante… Algo así como el reflejo de lo que fue hace mucho tiempo. Los castillos, las casas, las escuelas, los cárceles… Son solo eso, espacios para que la gente los habite. Lo bueno fue habernos reunido después de que nos invadiera el tiempo y su habilidad de borrar lo actual.

Luego de que la tarde se terminara y cada quién se marchara con su familia o con las personas que había reencontrado, Gerald se dirigió a Phoebe y a mi…

-Qué dicen si todos vamos a cenar?... Muero de hambre, la nieve abre el apetito de cualquiera!…- Propuso y yo asentí, mientras Phoebe me hablaba de la gente que había hallado…- Arnie, ven aquí!…- Escuché que Gerald llamaba a Arnold… No lo había visto hacía un buen rato, andaba muy perdido con antiguos amigos… Yo sonreí al verlo acercarse… Él hizo lo mismo…- Estábamos planeando ir por algo de comer.- Le explicó Gerald y él se acomodó la chaqueta…

-Seguro!... Conozco un lugar donde la música suena bien…- Nos dijo, y yo observé a Phoebe… Bien, salir a cenar me parecía una buena idea… Mi estómago crujía también…

Mientras caminaba detrás de Phoebe, sentí una mano que jugando con la mía, y me detuvo… Me di vuelta exaltada por el arrebato, pero sonreí rodando los ojos, al ver a Arnold riendo…

-Por cierto… Hola Helga!... No nos habíamos saludado…- Me dijo observándome… Sonreí.

-Estabas perdido en la multitud y no prestaste atención…- Mencioné en son de regaño… Le di un leve golpe en el hombro y el rió…- Hola Arnold… Sí que estás bronceado!... Un camarón con pelos, legítimo!...- Me reí, bajo el bufido de él…

-Creí que no vendrías…- Dijo después de unos instantes de silencio… Yo sonreí en respuesta.

-Eso es para que veas, que soy impredecible…- Respondí de igual manera, mientras los cuatro nos dirigíamos a la salida.

**Continuará…**

Hola! Cómo están?... Bueno, aquí les dejó otra loca historia que se me ocurrió!… Cómo verán, la escribo desde el punto de vista de Helga. Veremos que sucede… Y querrán saber qué ocurrió durante los años de amistad de cada uno, no?... Jajaja!... En fin, nos vemos pronto! Suerte y ojalá les haya gustado el inicio! Chau!


	2. Salida de amigos

Mientras el auto se ponía en marcha, yo observaba por la ventana la nieve cayendo… La primera nevada antes de la Navidad sucede con un mes y medio de anticipación en Hillwood… Los días se vuelven oscuros más rápido, porque la noche con su manto envía a los niños a casa temprano. Eso sí, hay excepciones…

-Cuidado Arnold!... Hay un par de niños deslizándose por la acera y ocupando parte de la calle!...- Remarcó Phoebe a mi lado, quién observaba a través del vidrio igual que yo… Noté los ojos de Arnold por el espejo retrovisor, asentir…

Limpié el vidrio luego de que se empañara… Había un grupo de hombres que iban de puerta en puerta cantando villancicos. Había parejas paseando y observando las tiendas, porque la época de furor de compras siempre es una semana antes de la Navidad. Hillwood siempre había sido una ciudad amplia, no tan importante, pero con el correr de los años se había expandido más… Y nosotros íbamos camino a los centros comerciales, sin embargo a esas alturas ya se notaba la cantidad de personas que volvían a sus hogares por las fiestas. Había un grupo de turistas también…

-Y no pude creerlo cuando lo vi… Ah, ah, ah… Vive en el lado oeste de la ciudad, con su novia. Controla cada movimiento que él hace… Ella dice, salta y veras al pobre tipo tirándose de un rascacielos!... Jajaja!... Lo tiene preso y comiendo de su mano. Es muy celosa, así que se escapa para salir los fin de semana…- Escuché la voz de Gerald, quien no había parado de hablar sobre el reencuentro en la antigua preparatoria. Arnold iba manejando y asentía a todas cosas que él contaba como siempre…

Me froté las manos por el frío. Había olvidado llevar guantes… Las cálidas ocurrencias de Gerald, siguieron:

-El que no logra asentarse, según sus propias historias es Harold. Oh no… El sujeto se la pasa iniciando y rompiendo un noviazgo tras otro. Siempre fue de exagerar, pero por lo luego nos contó Sid… No tienen estabilidad ninguno de los dos.

Vi que Arnold enarcaba una ceja, dudoso…

-Dices que Rhonda lo traumó de por vida?...- Preguntó hasta irónico y desconfiado… Por mi parte no pude evitar reírme en son de burla de Gerald e inclusive de Arnold.

-Qué es tan chistoso, Helga?...- Me preguntó Gerald, mientras yo me cruzaba de brazos…

-Hay Geraldito! Realmente me sorprende que un hombre de tu edad, casi por ocupar el tercer escalón del tiempo- Gerald siempre fue unos meses más grande que todos nosotros, estaba por cumplir treinta años.- Crea todos los disparates y fanfarronerías de sus amigos!...- Dije burlándome mientras Phoebe a mi lado ahogaba una risita.

-Sabías que en una charla de "amigos", un setenta por ciento de las historias que dicen experimentar a diario con respecto al sexo, son inventadas?...- Solté mientras me apoderaba del silencio en aquel auto…- El otro treinta por ciento, de las que pueden llegar a ser verdad, son constantemente exageradas e inclusive exóticas y nunca antes vividas…

Gerald volteó a verme enarcando una ceja con un tono desafiante…

-Te recuerdo que tienes casi la misma edad que yo, Pataki!... La crisis de los treinta nos afectará ambos muy pronto…- Me dijo, como si cumplir un año más me ahogara de angustia!...- Y además… Harold no mencionó nada sobre sus experiencias sexuales… Y créeme es algo que no me gustaría que rondara por mi mente!...- Me afirmó mientras Arnold y Phoebe reían…

-Se supone que eso me tiene que doler?...- Le respondí de igual manera- Es increíble que seas tan ingenuo…

-Y según tú Helga, qué parte deberíamos creer de todo lo que nos dicen?...- Me preguntó Arnold observándome por el espejo retrovisor con una sonrisa de lado… Le sonreí de igual manera…

-Wolfgang siempre fue un presumido fanfarrón al igual que todos los de la calle Viveland…- Esa era la calle donde había crecido Arnold… Allí estaba la pensión de huéspedes de Sunset Arms. Y también, por la misma calle, vivía la pesadilla que nos torturaba de pequeños. Noté que Arnold rodaba los ojos por mi comentario, y yo sonreí…- Prácticamente con una personalidad débil y floja, influenciable por el manejo cuidadoso con guantes de seda de su propio ego. Era más que obvio que una mujer con un poco de carácter lo tendría besándole el piso por dónde camina…- Analicé notando que Gerald ponía música… Me reí. No le gustaba escuchar la verdad al parecer…

-Y por otra parte, si hablamos de Harold y Sid… Yo diría que un noventa por ciento de lo que dicen, es puro cuento…- Concluí, notando que Arnold me hacía un gesto quieto de asombro, asintiendo con la cabeza lentamente…- Y ni hablar de Charles… Su amigote elocuente, chicos!...- Ironicé por el mejor amigo de los señores sentados delante de mi… Y al que por cierto, no veía hacía un buen tiempo…

-Hablas de Charles porque no está aquí para defenderse!…- Bufó Gerald desde el asiento de adelante…- Además, qué me dices de las mujeres y sus creencias infantiles sobre el amor?... Son más influenciables e ingenuas que los hombres y eso te consta!...- Dijo observándome como si me hubiera dado en el centro de mi debilidad… Se refería a mi primer libro… Puffff!

-Así qué tu teoría machista está basada en que los hombres son más inteligentes que las mujeres?...- Lo miré de lado y codeé a Phoebe…

-En realidad, hombres y mujeres pensamos con distintas partes de nuestro cerebro. Los hombres suelen reaccionar a los estímulos de una manera más física, con decisiones casi automáticas. Las mujeres pensamos con una parte más sensible e intuitiva…- Dijo Phoebe y miré a Gerald refutando sus creencias…- Será por eso que nos cuesta menos hablar de las emociones. -Concluyó mi amiga y luego me observó un poco…-Bueno… en algunos casos…

Me aclaré la garganta…- Lo ves, Gerald?...- Indagué mientras notaba que Arnold ladeaba la cabeza con una sonrisa…- Y lo dice una neurocirujana como es Phoebe…- Me defendí concluyendo mi debate con Gerald, que como siempre _yo_ terminaba con la última palabra…

-Cómo fue que de la novia de Wolfgang llegamos a esto?...- Preguntó Arnold entonces y los cuatro reímos…

-Si Helga no se fuera por las ramas…- Musitó Gerald y yo fijé mi mirada en él…

-Si Gerald no fuera tan precario en sus conversaciones…- Dije bajo el chistido de Phoebe…

-A ver los niños de diez años…- Resopló mi amiga observándonos…- No nos hagan volver a casa!

Después de unos momentos, Arnold nos miró a ambos por el espejo y dijo:

-Digamos que no importan las diferencias que podamos hallar… Hombres y mujeres nos necesitamos mutuamente. Somos distintos y eso es exactamente lo que hace al amor entre ambos géneros, milagroso.

Arnold continuaba teniendo esa extraña diplomacia que lo volvía líder de grupo donde fuera. Con ese simple comentario, nos había contentado a todos…

-Y ahora nos dirá que es una cuestión de ver las pruebas en la evolución de la humanidad, ya que ambos sexos aportaban su parte desde las antiguas civilizaciones…- Dije yo, conociendo a Arnold y todo lo que había estudiado, o mejor dicho todo lo que había aprendido en sus viajes con sus padres de niño.

Gerald sonrió conmigo…

-Estoy de acuerdo con Helga en algo, viejo… Es una aclaración muy tuya.- Le dijo a Arnold quien solo asintió sin más… Después estacionó el antiguo Packard en el estacionamiento de ese restaurant. Yo iba tan compenetrada en observar la ciudad en esta época del año que siempre de alguna manera odié y amé a la vez… Que ni siquiera presté atención a dónde nos había llevado!… El complejo estaba enorme, con otra ambientación y la decoración entre rústica y ahora moderna. Entonces comprendí en dónde estábamos… Caminé unos pasos y me acerqué a él.

-Tendría que haber desconfiado de tu idea desde el principio!...- Bufé viéndolo observarme detenidamente…- Algo me decía que yo debía elegir el lugar!...- Protesté bajo el llamado de Gerald y Phoebe… Arnold sonrió.

-Ha cambiado mucho… Hace cuánto no vienes?... Vamos! Te agradará…- Me dijo haciéndome un gesto con la cabeza de que entrara. Lo seguí sin más remedio…

Muy brillante la idea de Arnold! Yo había trabajado en ese restaurant italiano cuando era adolescente. Trabajaba en la caja, en un tiempo de cinco horas al salir de la escuela. No me gustaba eso de volver a los lugares que yo tenía en mi memoria. Por eso había tardado tanto en decidir si ir o no a la reunión en la antigua preparatoria. Generalmente, cuando volvemos a un lugar que nos impactó, nunca es la misma cosa. Nunca es igual…

Avancé notando el decorado que fue lo primero que había cambiado, y la altura del techo me pareció modificada también. Lo primero que llamó la atención fue la ausencia de unos cuadros que antes estaban colgados en la repisa más llamativa del lugar. Pertenecían a la obra de Edward Hopper. Obviamente, eran copias no pinturas originales… Yo solía perder mi mirada en esas imágenes, porque sentía que con su forma de retratar la soledad, de alguna manera reflejaba la mía. Y para ser honesta, me gustaba trabajar en ese lugar cuando era chica, porque me gustaban esas pinturas. Algo que nadie sabía…

-Hoy quiero una botella de vino francés…- Pidió Gerald mientras conversaba con el mozo sobre los vinos que tenían en su bodega. Los vinos italianos suelen ser más dulces…

-Es una suerte tenerte de conductor designado, Arnie…- Bromeó junto con el camarero, mientras Arnold sonreía…

-No bebas demasiado. La vuelta esta noche, está a tu cargo…- Dijo Arnold mirándolo como si no se lo esperara…

Cuando Arnold estaba por quitarse la chaqueta, golpeó a una pareja que estaba sentada detrás de él…

-Lo siento…- Dijo sonriendo de repente… Al parecer, había encontrado a alguien conocido.

-Hola Arnold! Vaya coincidencia!...- Dijo una mujer sentada con el matrimonio. Era muy linda, de cabello castaño largo y lacio, ojos cafés oscuros y un jersey de color violeta.

-Mira nada más!… Arnold Shortman!... Hacía tiempo que no sabíamos nada de ti…- Comentó el hombre de la mesa contigua, mientras se levantaba y ambos estrechaban la mano…

Observé a Gerald y Phoebe que lucían igual de quietos y expectantes que yo…

Gerald sonrió de repente…

-Lucy y Sam… Cómo han estado?...- Preguntó Gerald mientras la pareja nos saludaba a cada uno… Y luego la chica que se abrazaba espontáneamente con Arnold, también se nos acercó…

Arnold nos presentó a todos: Lucy y Sam eran una pareja de fotógrafos que Arnold había conocido en uno de sus viajes. Y Kayla era una estudiante de periodismo.

Hubo un buen tiempo en el que los tres amigos se pusieron al tanto de sus vidas, y de lo que había ocurrido en las misiones de San Lorenzo. La charla todo el tiempo se mantuvo interesante y fluida…

-Es cuestión de aplaudir y quitarse el sombrero con esos chicos…- Decía la tal Lucy, tomada de la mano de su esposo…- Con una roca hacen un monumento histórico y hay una pila de turistas que deciden bajar antes, para tomarse una fotografía!…

Nos explicó entre todas las risas… Con los años, gente de la comunidad de ojos verdes había aprendido a hablar inglés. Y los contingentes de gente que quería conocer el lugar llegaban todos los días. Así que los niños creaban historias sobre los antiguos piratas y demás y de esa forma se aseguraban su propio modo de generar dinero…

Con una servilleta de papel, Arnold nos explicó la ubicación de tres templos que habían descubierto él y su equipo…

-Aquí se encuentra el volcán Torrealba en todo el esplendor de su imponencia… Y del otro lado, el río San Juan… Pero nunca habíamos buscado detrás de la maleza. Un rejunte de arena y níquel, nos hizo llegar a una obra arquitectónica como ninguna otra…- Nos explicaba con todo su entusiasmo y excitación por esos viajes, que ahora eran su estilo de vida.

-Sería una gran historia para el próximo artículo que pienso escribir!...- Exclamó su amiga Kayla sonriendo con luz en el rostro… Tenía una expresión iluminada, parecía ser una chica muy alegre… Y no había que saber sumar dos más dos, para notar que entre ella y Arnold había algo. Era cuestión de comunicación corporal… La forma en que se reían, en la que ella se acomodaba el cabello y como él se reclinaba en su asiento… Juego de seducción a la vista!

Le sonreí mientras se dirigía a mí, explicándome en qué consistía su trabajo… Era muy bonita, eso era indiscutible. Fresca y… joven. Es más, podría jurar que debería tener veintitrés o veintidós años… Mientras la escuchaba y seguía la charla, pensé en los giros de la vida. Antes a Arnold le gustaban chicas más grandes que él… Ahora parecía querer invadir cunas, por lo que podía ver!

Típico…

-Helga es escritora, quizás las dos encuentren mucho en común…- Dijo Phoebe mirándome de reojo, como si me estuviera analizando… Me pareció extraño, pero solo sonreí.

-En verdad?... Y cuál es tu campo?...- Me preguntó la tal Kayla con una sonrisa muy cordial y melosamente simpática. Sonreí en respuesta, e iba a responderle pero la tal Lucy se adelantó:

-No quería parecer una acosadora cuando te vi, pero… Yo leí un libro tuyo!... Sabes es muy interesante, tienes varios aspectos y materiales que hacen que una mujer piense y piense… Me sentí muy identificada!...- Me dijo como esperando que le explicara en qué me había inspirado… Tomé aire.

Mi primer libro… Ese que escribí a los dieciocho años y que con un golpe de suerte, una editorial había aceptado publicar. El mismo maldito libro que me abrió puertas y me frustraba cada vez que lo recordaba!

Se trataba de una serie de poemas e historias de amor y demás fantasías… Con el tiempo había decidido empezar a escribir sobre asuntos más serios, y volcar mi interés en cuestiones con una _causa._ Así que cada vez que intentaba escribir sobre política y otros temas, la editorial los rechazaba pidiéndome que volviera a lo antiguo, a lo "lucrativo".

Así era la situación y la causa de mi frustración… Había escrito algo sin mucha consistencia y había sido un éxito… Una tonta cursilería mía… Y había intentado escribir cosas mejores, pero nunca había podido superar mi primer libro. Para contrarrestar mi falta de creatividad y motivación, la columna de opinión que tenía en New York, me devolvía las esperanzas… Era irónico, sin embargo pensar que había logrado llegar al New York Times por mi primer tonto libro!

"_No_ _te sirve de nada renegar sobre tu pasado… No puedes cambiarlo. Lo que hiciste y sentiste en ese momento forma parte de ti"-_ Solía decirme Arnold cada vez que nos escribíamos y yo protestaba con furia.

-En realidad lo escribí cuando era prácticamente una niña todavía…- Dije notando la mirada perdida de Arnold, quien tomó algo de vino y escuchó lo que yo decía…- Teníamos un taller de poesía en la preparatoria y digamos que las ideas corrían en aquellos días…- Finalicé sin dar exactamente la razón de lo que me había motivado.- Ahora cambié de estilo… Me gusta más ahondar en cuestiones que nos afectan. Me gusta caminar por la ciudad e ir descubriendo lo que mueve a su gente a pelearse, amarse, odiarse…

El hombre de pulóver gris, gafas y cabello oscuro, sonrió mirándome….

-Uno crece después de todo… Y la forma de escribir cambia.- Dijo el tal Sam, apoyándome en mi idea… Asentí dándole la razón.

Después expliqué lo que solía investigar a diario y la verdad, en todo momento noté a Arnold muy distraído… Cada vez que hacía un alto, para ver si estaba poniendo atención, lo veía sumido en sus pensamientos, jugando con su copa, o respondiendo a los comentarios de Gerald sobre el jazz que escuchábamos…

De pronto, y como si el mundo diera un vuelco espantoso, comprendí lo que sucedía.

Lo estaba aburriendo con mi charla.

Claro!... Era tan claro como sus avellanados ojos verdes, que continuaban siendo igual de expresivos.

Él vivía una vida de constantes sobresaltos y aventuras, recorriendo lugares, conociendo gente nueva y adentrándose en el mundo. No permanecía quieto en ningún sitio y siempre buscaba algo nuevo, como me había dicho en muchas de sus cartas…

Él vivía todas esas historias y yo… Las escribía.

Cómo no aburrirlo?... Qué tanto había cambiado yo? Cómo me vería él? Cómo me habían visto la mayoría de mis amigos de la niñez? La gente parecía no reconocerme, y eso, aunque en un principio me impactó, ahora guardaba completamente su significancia…

Yo estaba muy lejos de la Helga. G. Pataki que vivía en Hillwood… Y a la que las personas recordaban. Estaba muy lejos porque yo había perdido la pasión, esa chispa que me había acompañado desde que tenía cuatro años.

No supe cómo, pero de un momento a otro, sentí una incomodidad que se acrecentaba con los minutos. Y la sensación de sentirme fuera de contexto, me invadió. No sé cuánto se había desdibujado mi cara, para que Arnold tomara su copa de la mesa, me mirara y luego la bajara del impulso, para preguntarme:

-Sucede algo?- Dijo enarcando una ceja, y clavando su mirada y su atención en mi rostro, que yo en ese momento, hubiera preferido ocultar…

-No… Todo está bien. Por qué lo preguntas?...- Respondí sonriendo y fingiendo naturalidad. Por dentro me estaba ahogando la idea de ser una aburrida escritora frustrada… Yo no era así!... Y tener que haberme vuelto tan monótona!... Puaj!... Y lo peor era, que aburría hasta a mis amigos. A Arnold seguramente ya lo debería haber cansado…

-Lamento interrumpir…- Dijo el mozo llegando a nuestra mesa a paso agitado…- Cerraremos temprano hoy. La radio anuncia una tormenta de nieve bastante fuerte, todos nos iremos a casa…- Nos explicó notando que planeábamos hacer una sobremesa mucho más larga…

La pareja de casados, se miró entre sí…

-Enserio?... Vaya, entonces deberíamos volver. A Duquesa no le gusta quedarse solo cuando está nevando…- Dijo la mujer, y entonces comprendí que eran de esas parejas que tienen una mascota que prácticamente es como un hijo, por así decirlo…

Así que cada uno se dispuso a volver a su hogar. Arnold nos detuvo en el camino al estacionamiento…

-Podríamos ver unas películas en mi casa, ya que la noche se volvió sorpresivamente censurada…- Nos propuso, y miré a Phoebe…

-No tengo que trabajar mañana…- Mencionó ella y yo asentí…

-Claro… Por qué no?...- Dije encogiéndome de hombros…- Pero que sean de terror… No me importa si todos aquí son uno miedosos! Las comedias me aburren muchísimo y esa serie de médicos que tiene un buen argumento, está solo los fines de semana…- Bromeé sonriéndole a Arnold. El asintió sin contradecirme. Se dio vuelta para llamar a la niña de Kinder que creí que no nos acompañaría…

-Kayla… Vienes?...- Le preguntó y la vi asentir, y decirle algo en el oído a Arnold que provocó que ambos rieran…

El camino a casa de Arnold, fue más apretado, más locuaz, más extenso…

-Las tiendas todavía están abiertas…- Dijo Gerald observando por el vidrio del auto… Phoebe, la tal Kaylla y yo, íbamos sentadas atrás…- Sin duda es época navideña!... Qué suerte que Santa compró los regalos para nosotros hace un mes, Phoebe…- Mencionó observando a mi amiga. Yo me mordí los labios, ensanchando los ojos…

-Diablos!...- Dije en voz alta, escuchando el silencio del resto, en aquel auto…

-No compraste los regalos todavía, Helga?...- Me preguntó Phoebe y vi a la tal Kayla sonreírme amistosamente…

-Dónde estaría la adrenalina de hacerlo todo a último momento, Phoebe?...- Pregunté imaginándome la odisea que tendría que enfrentar los próximos días. Y todo porque siempre fui desatenta en esas cosas!…

-Yo tampoco lo hice… Hace unos días regresé a casa, el vuelo desde el campus de la universidad, visitar a mi familia… Lo olvidé por completo…- Mencionó Kayla, y yo rodé los ojos asintiendo.

-Podrías acompañarnos, mañana… Qué dices Helga?... Si vas a comprar los obsequios, será mejor que lo hagas antes del viernes…- Sugirió Phoebe y yo asentí… Tenía razón.

-Puedo llevarlas si quieren…- Nos ofreció Arnold como si estuviera escuchando ladrar a un perrito faldero... Lo que hace un hombre cuando está tontamente interesado…. Por favor!...- Estoy de vacaciones, no tengo mucho que hacer…- Concluyó sonriendo por el espejo retrovisor.

-Genial!...- Dijo la tal Kayla y no tuve otra que aceptar.

Una vez que llegamos a la antigua pensión de huéspedes de Hillwood, me quité la chaqueta. Allí la calefacción estaba muy fuerte, y habíamos cambiado a un clima tropical en un par de segundos!

-Qué hay de tus padres, Arnold?... Cuándo vendrán?...- Le preguntó Gerald, mientras Phoebe, la tal Kayla y yo nos sentábamos en el gran sofá de la sala. Tomé el control y busqué una buena película…

-Estarán aquí mañana… El vuelo llega a las seis…- Mencionó Arnold y yo me puse de pie, caminando hacia la cocina y tomando mi propio teléfono de la cartera… Vi a Arnold mirándome con un platón de rosetas de maíz… Sonreí de lado.

-Será mejor que llame a casa… Podrían llegar a notar que no estoy. Tú qué crees, niño de la selva?... No quiero a Bob alertando a toda la ciudad!...- Dije con un tono irónico y rápidamente me arrepentí de haberlo dicho. Cuando yo mencionaba cosas como esa sobre mi familia, recibía esa mirada de Arnold entre compasión e indignación. Compasión porque sabía que mi familia no era nada sencilla, de toda la vida… Y por otro lado, le indignaba que yo no comprendiera que me querían mucho y etc., etc., etc.… Todas esas habladurías humanistas suyas!...

Cuando todos estuvimos acomodados en los sofás de la sala, intenté olvidarme de mi malestar en el restaurant, pero simplemente no pude… Si bien intentaba poner atención a la película (literalmente yo estaba tocando el arpa en una cita en parejas. Phoebe estaba abrazada con Gerald; y Arnold conversaba conmigo y la tal Kayla)… No podía olvidarme de lo fría y poco divertidas que se habían vuelto mis charlas.

Sentía… angustia.

Intenté concentrarme en la película en donde un asesino perseguía a quien sería su víctima con un hacha. Observé a Phoebe y Gerald dulces y expresivos como cualquier pareja. Después pensé en las veces que se volvía a repetir la misma situación… Otra vez estábamos los cuatro (sin contar a la tal Kayla que me hablaba animadamente), en una salida de grupo.

Sonreí bostezando un poco…

Ese día había sido bastante largo y de color sepia, al mostrarme lo que había formado parte de mi pasado una y otra vez. Entendí que era una parte de mi vida que ya había quedado atrás.

Y con ese pensamiento, y el hecho de ser miserable porque no encontraba la chispa que me encendía… Sentí que los ojos se me cerraban amargamente. No sabía a qué se debía mi malestar y esa incipiente tristeza que me dejaba callada… Opté por no pensar más. Probablemente sería un estado hormonal.

_Holding back the years_

_**Reteniendo los años**_

_Thinking of the fear I've had so long._

_**Pensando en los temores que he tenido por tanto tiempo.**_

_When somebody hears_

_**Cuando alguien oye**_

_Listen to the fear that's gone._

_**Escucha que el miedo se ha ido.**_

_Strangled by the wishes of pater,_

_**Estrangulado por los deseos de mi padre,**_

_Hoping for the arms of mater_

_**Esperando los brazos de mi madre**_

_Get to me the sooner or later…_

_**Llegan a mi tarde o temprano…**_

…_**.**_

_I'll keep holding on_

_**Voy a seguir reteniéndolos**_

_I'll keep holding on_

_**Voy a seguir reteniéndolos**_

_I'll keep holding on_

_**Voy a seguir reteniéndolos**_

_I'll keep holding on_

_**Voy a seguir reteniéndolos**_

…_**.**_

_Holding back the years_

_**Reteniendo los años**_

_Chance for me to escape from all I've known._

_**Mi oportunidad de escapar de todo lo que he conocido.**_

_Holding back the tears_

_**Reteniendo los lágrimas**_

_Cause nothing here has grown._

_**Porque nada aquí ha crecido.**_

_I've wasted all my tears_

_**He gastado todas mis lágrimas**_

_Wasted all those years_

_**Desperdiciado todos esos años**_

_And nothing had the chance to be good_

_**Y nada tuvo la oportunidad de estar bien**_

_Nothing ever could yeah_

_**Nada nunca pudo, yeah**_

…_**.**_

_I'll keep holding on_

_**Voy a seguir reteniéndolos**_

_I'll keep holding on_

_**Voy a seguir reteniéndolos**_

_I'll keep holding on_

_**Voy a seguir reteniéndolos**_

_I'll keep holding on_

_**Voy a seguir reteniéndolos**_

_So tight_

_**Muy fuerte.**_

…_**.**_

_Well I've wasted all my tears_

_**He gastado todas mis lágrimas**_

_Wasted all of those years_

_**Desperdiciado todos esos años**_

_And nothing had the chance to be good_

_**Y nada tuvo la oportunidad de estar bien**_

_Cause nothing ever could oh yeah_

_**Nada nunca pudo, yeah**_

…_**.**_

_I'll keep holding on_

_**Voy a seguir reteniéndolos**_

_I'll keep holding on_

_**Voy a seguir reteniéndolos**_

_I'll keep holding on_

_**Voy a seguir reteniéndolos**_

_I'll keep holding on_

_**Voy a seguir reteniéndolos**_

_Holding, holding, holding…_

_**Reteniéndolos, reteniéndolos, reteniéndolos…**_

…_**.**_

_That's all I have today_

_**Eso es todo lo que tengo hoy**_

_It's all I have to say._

_**Eso es todo lo que tengo para decir.**_

**Continuará…**

Holaaaa! Creo que la mayoría nos dimos cuenta a qué se debe el malestar de Helga, no?... Jajaja! Igual si bien en este capítulo se adelantó un poco de la trama, en el siguiente sabremos qué fue de la relación de ella y Arnold… Espero que les haya gustado! Gracias por todos los comentarios en el primero!... Nos vemos pronto… La canción es de Simply Red. Suerte!


	3. Compras de Navidad

_**Flashbaack…**_

_Yo caminaba por un sendero de arena blanca húmeda, rocas y vegetación de un verde lleno de vida por todos lados… El sonido de una fuerte caída de agua se escuchaba en cada paso que daba. El calor era intolerable o al menos sentía una pesadez en el ambiente porque no corría una briza de aire… El sol era fuerte, muy fuerte… Tanto así, que sus rayos parecían resecarme la piel, cada segundo que pasaba. En el camino, observaba a los lados, a los árboles altos con lianas colgando… Nada parecía ser lo que era. De vez en cuando, una mariposa de colores llamativos y psicodélicos se aparecía y se prendía a mi piel, alimentándose de las sales que generaba mi cuerpo por la transpiración…._

_-__**Helga!...**_

_Me apuré caminando entre las rocas, y haciéndole caso a mi oído que me indicaba que ya estaba cerca de un afluente de agua…_

_-__**Helga!... Dónde estás?...**_

_Las rocas parecían brillar… Y de hecho, lo hacían. El agua las había recubierto haciéndolas resbalosas, más de una vez estuve a punto de caerme… Sentí la piel al desnudo y un dolor que me recorría el cuerpo, cuando me raspé una rodilla…_

_-__**Helga!...**_

_Y esa voz seguía repitiendo mi nombre… Me apuré, y rebasé las rocas que de granito y níquel, se volvían espejos. Llegué hasta la laguna, en donde una fuerte caída de una cascada cercana, quebraba la calma… La laguna era de agua clara… Yo podía ver algunos pequeños peces ir y venir._

_-__**Así que quieres jugar, eh?... Bien, voy detrás de ti!…**_

_Me sonreí acelerando mis pasos… Me quedé de pie, absorta cuando noté la enorme cascada prácticamente en frente. Al llegar el río a su tramo final, caer y salpicar en las enormes rocas, esa misma espuma me roseaba en pequeñas gotas que después de unos instantes, me tenían completamente empapada._

_Abrí los ojos y noté a Arnold sonriéndome…_

_-Con que aquí estabas…- Me dijo acercándose y tomándome el rostro… Me reí.- Quiero que sepas que siempre te recordaré de esta manera…- Lo escuché en un susurro, porque el sonido del agua era muy fuerte…_

_Me besaba… Y yo no distinguía entre la ensoñación y la realidad. Sentía algo tan dulce en los labios, y la emoción se mezclaba con una descarga de adrenalina. Y entonces… Yo también lo besaba a él._

_**Fin de Flashbaack…**_

Era esa clase de sueños de los que no queremos despertar. Dormimos tan profundo, y la fuerza que nos mantiene soñando es cálida y de alguna forma relajante, que prácticamente es imposible no cerrar los párpados.

A decir verdad, la sensación de calma era tanta (y sobre todo para mi, y lo nerviosa e inquieta que soy), que por unos instantes recupere la leve consciencia de estar despierta… Entreabrí mis ojos, pero lo único que pude oír fue un leve…

-_Shhhh…_ _Tranquila_.

Me remarcaba aquella voz, que por momentos no pude identificar de dónde provenía. La situación me resultó extraña y me moví… Entreabrí los ojos, y los refregué con una mano. Poco a poco recobré la consciencia de mis sentidos, noté que se había tratado solo de un sueño…

Fue entonces cuando no reconocí el lugar donde estaba… Y más aún me alarmé al notar cómo estaba…

Había un brazo enrollado a mi espalda, que me llamó la atención. Abrí completamente los ojos para ver lo que ocurría:

-Te despertaste!...- Me dijo el sujeto rubio frente a mí, que no tardé en reconocer…- Buenos días, Helga…- Me saludó sonriéndome…

Pero bastó que me sonriera para que yo prácticamente saltara como un resorte de mi lugar, y me pusiera de pie en el acto… Llevándome por delante de mí, una pequeña mesa…

-**Oh D-Diablos!...-** Protesté ante la mueca de sorpresa de Arnold, mientras yo me tomaba el tobillo…-Dónde estoy?... Arnold, tú qué haces aquí?... -Pregunté rápidamente intentando recobrar la compostura. Peiné un poco mi cabello con los dedos, y observé hacia todos lados. El día anterior comenzó a resurgir en mi memoria: la preparatoria, la cena en aquella renovada fonda italiana en donde yo había trabajado hacía años luz, la noche de películas en casa de Arnold y el fastidio por mi amargura que me obligó a cerrar los ojos.

-En la pensión de huéspedes de Sunset Arms…- Me explicó con una sonrisa, poniéndose de pie…- Y yo, estoy viviendo aquí por estos días.

Era obvio que me tomaba el pelo, así que coloqué mis manos en la cintura para hacerle notar que hablaba en serio.

-No necesito explicaciones obvias! Me golpeé el tobillo, no la cabeza así que no tengo pérdida de memoria!- Otra vez, me golpeaba alguna parte del cuerpo, por culpa de Arnold!...- Solo quiero saber, qué estamos haciendo aquí _tú_ _y yo?..._ Me quedé dormida cierto?...- Le pregunté notando que levantaba sus manos, y asentía…

-Lo siento, no quise asustarte… Dime, no te lastimaste?...- Me preguntó con su característica amabilidad, al notar que yo continuaba tomándome el tobillo… Ladeé la cabeza en respuesta. -Todos nos quedamos dormidos…- Me explicó haciendo referencia a la noche anterior…- Creo que esas películas de terror, no capturaban el suspenso tanto como prometían.- Mencionó haciendo un gesto tedioso… Y la verdad, no lo culpaba. Tanta sangre, y no había una idea central, en toda la película!

-Y… Dónde están los demás?...- Pregunté, intentando pasar el incidente al despertarme…- Qué hay de Phoebe, tonto y tu amiga?...

Señaló hacia atrás…

-Supongo que ya deben haberse levantado… Una conversación animada proviene desde la cocina.

-Ah…- Contesté sintiéndome tonta por unos instantes…-Esto es tuyo?...- Le pregunté sobre la campera azul que se había caído cuando yo me levanté…

-No sé en qué momento me dormí anoche, pero desperté esta mañana escuchando un fuerte apretar de dientes y algo que me tomó del brazo… Al parecer tenías frio, porque murmurabas algo constantemente mientras dormías… Por eso decidí cubrirte con mi chaqueta.- Me explicó, mientras yo la tomaba y se la extendía…

-G-Gracias…- Dije cruzándome de brazos y quedándome de pie frente a él…

Hubo un breve silencio…

-Qué dices si vamos a hacerles compañía?... Un poco de chocolate caliente o té, servirían para sobrellevar el frío…- Me ofreció y asentí sonriendo.

-Claro.

Íbamos camino a la cocina, y yo continuaba con una sensación de inquietud en el estómago… Había tenido una reacción exagerada y quizás había sido un poco descortés cuando Arnold solo había querido ayudar:

-Arnold…- Lo llamé tomándolo del brazo, y volteó a verme…- Mmmm… L-Lamento haber sido tan irritable, pero el asunto es que nunca tengo buen humor por la mañana!… Y tú también tuviste un poco la culpa, me sorprendiste y lo que quiero decir es que… No quería ser grosera.- Le expliqué mientras me palpaba el mismo brazo con el que yo sujetaba el suyo.

-Si lo sé… Descuida.- Me dijo sonriendo, vi que su sonrisa se ensanchaba todavía más…- Deberías haber visto tu cara cuando abriste los ojos! Parecías haber visto a un fantasma!...- Mencionó riendo… Lo miré enarcando una ceja, y le di un golpe amistoso en el hombro…

-No te pases de listo!... Necesito una buena taza de café, digan lo digan sobre sus efectos secundarios, siempre me reanima después de dormir mal…

Toda una noche en un sofá, me habían dejado con un dolor de cuello y espalda que poco a poco se sentía… Vi como Arnold también se tomaba el cuello…

Luego por unos instantes se quedó observándome como si notara algún detalle que se le había escapado. Sonrió aproximándose unos pasos hacia mí.

-Respecto a lo que murmurabas dormida…

_Dios!... Acaso había hablado dormida, otra vez?... No podía haber elegido otro día para proyectar mi especie de sonambulismo?... Qué demonios había dicho?..._

Me puse nerviosa en cuestiones de segundos… Aquel sueño… Oh, oh…

_Qué vergüenza! Qué bochorno!..._

-¡**Q-Qué…?...- **Quise preguntar, pero no encontraba las palabras…- Acerca de cualquier cosa que haya dicho, Arnold estaba dormida!...- Le expliqué con apuro, quién sabe lo que había dicho!...- Y… Las películas de la noche anterior, deben haberme lavado un poco el cerebro como para hablar en sueños!… A parte el calor de la calefacción, me estaba matando y ya sabes… Eres mi amigo, te quiero como amigo… No quise…

Arnold detuvo mi discurso y echó a reír con ganas…

- _"Amo el emparedado de pastrami…"_

-Ah?...- Pregunté con desconcierto… Vi que él volvía a sonreír…

-Eso fue lo que dijiste: _"Amo el emparedado de pastrami…" _ y te relamiste los labios!…_-_ Me aclaró caminando hacia la cocina y riendo para sí.

Creo que mi alivio y el hecho que solté el doble de oxígeno que normalmente respiro, es algo obvio…

Lo seguí después de que mis pobres nervios se estabilizaran…

-Buenos días…- Saludamos al mismo tiempo, al ver a las tres personas sentadas alrededor de la mesa del comedor, conversando y tomando té o probablemente café…

-Luces terrible, Helga!...- Me dijo Gerald sonriendo y viéndome acomodarme la camisa…- Dormiste muy mal?... Parece como si hubieras tenido pesadillas toda la noche…

Le noté una expresión de burla que para ser franca, me irritó bastante… Ese tipo de comentarios que al parecer ocultaban otras insinuaciones, me sacan de mi sano juicio!…

-Tengo el sueño profundo, Geraldo…- Aclaré sentándome, mientras Phoebe me alcanzaba una taza de café…- Tu tampoco eres una maravilla cuando te levantas!... Si fuera Phoebe, gritaría cada mañana que te veo a mi lado!…

Solo logré que mis amigos rieran por mi pésimo humor…

-Gerald solo está bromeando, Helga…- Me aclaró Phoebe, mientras le hacía unos masajes a tontín por su dolor de espalda. Gerald sonreía en son de burla, y yo solo observé a Phoebe de reojo…- Creo que deberíamos cambiar tan solo un poco el estilo de películas que vemos cuando nos reunimos. Algo de drama y suspenso podría ser un buen punto intermedio.

Al parecer, Phoebe también pensaba en entregarle el premio al peor director, al tipo que había dirigido la película que vimos la noche anterior!

- No sé si fue la película o no…- Dijo la tal Kaylla sonriendo y levantando su tasa…- Pero soñé que escalábamos el monte Roitz con Alejandro, Joseph, Marie y tu Arnie…- Dijo mirando a Arnold quien asintió para que siguiera hablando.

La tipa hablaba de los amigos de Arnold que yo conocí cuando éramos unos niños y nos internamos en medio de la selva en San Lorenzo, por un viaje escolar (que resultó siendo la búsqueda de Miles y Stella).

- Y de un momento a otro, caía y caía…- Aclaró Kaylla, sonriendo y levantando una ceja…- Siempre sueño que estoy cayendo… Tengo curiosidad en saber qué significa…- Comentó mientras yo le sonreía de igual manera…

"_Vaya forma de desperdiciar un sueño!"..._ Pensé mientras bajaba mi taza y me recostaba en mi asiento.

Arnold hablaba con una notable excitación sobre la idea de escalar el mencionado monte, y yo observaba como se dirigía a Kaylla de una manera ansiosa…

La tal Kaylla era menor que él, seguramente debía llevarle seis años. Y a pesar de que tenía esa voz tan distintiva de todas las parejas de Arnold, tengo que reconocer que en los últimos tiempos se había involucrado con esa clase a las que les gustaban los deportes, extremo. Todas de rostros inusuales, pero obviamente proviniendo de sus gustos, lindas y más lindas…

Eran del tipo que no renuncia fácil a un objetivo, y que muestran decisión y cuentan malísimos chistes. Competitivas, y líderes de grupo por no decir mandonas.

Sonreí para mí misma…

Siempre que me había imaginado como sería una mujer que estaría al lado de Arnold, la imaginaba amable, tranquila, inteligente y de una belleza que enloquece y feromonas suficientes como para hacerlo perseguirla al igual que cuando era un niño.

Al parecer me había equivocado. Algo lo había traumado en el camino, y sus gustos no eran definidos. Habían cambiado…

Daba igual…

-Y tú Helga?... Qué soñaste?...- Me preguntó Kaylla sonriéndome, mientras yo intentaba armar una excusa en mi cabeza…

Si hubieran sabido lo que soñé… En realidad, ese propio sueño me había perturbado a mí también.

Vi que Arnold clavaba sus ojos en mi rostro, como esperando una respuesta. Me aclaré la garganta…

-Mmmm… No recuerdo mucho. No soñé con nada específico… Ya saben, manchas, colores y puntos negros por todos lados… Después una gran interferencia a cuadros. Nunca les ha pasado?...

Todos rieron, inclusive Arnold ladeó la cabeza mirándome…

-Se les hizo un poco tarde para ir al centro comercial… Van a tener que armarse de paciencia…- Nos dijo Gerald, y me tomé la frente… Cierto, los obsequios!...

Fuimos por nuestros abrigos al sofá. Mientras me colocaba el tapado, me detuve unos instantes en un leve detalle…

Creía que la noche anterior, Arnold se había quedado dormido al lado de la tal Kaylla… Bajé la cabeza, pensando en eso. Entonces, si así era… ¿Cómo había podido yo tomarlo del brazo esa mañana como él dijo?

-**Vamos, Helga?... El paseo de compras, nos espera!...-** Me llamó Phoebe, y ladeé mi cabeza, desviando mi mirada del sofá.

-Voy, Phoebe…- Respondí, pasando junto a Arnold que me sonrió con cordialidad. Hice lo mismo en respuesta, y me encogí de hombros, apurándome. Seguramente, mi mente torcida y escabrosa de tantos detalles como siempre, me había jugado una mala pasada, y solo se tratara de una simple y común coincidencia. Si… Así era.

…**.**

Está claro que no es recomendable embarcarse en la idea de hacer las compras navideñas a último momento. A pesar de que ya estaba acostumbrada a esas avalanchas de padres desesperados por obtener el último mega súper camión, y mujeres buscando relojes de oro y otro tipo de joyerías con desesperación… La fila hacia la caja en cada tienda departamental era un eterno suplicio!... No avanzaba, las tarjetas de crédito eran redobladas, comenzaban las peleas con los encargados porque la gente estaba casi al borde de un colapso…

-En qué me he nos hemos metido?…- Pregunte cuando llegamos al centro comercial y yo dirigía mi vista hacia cada tienda…- Oh cielos! Estaremos todo el día para poder llegar hasta la caja!...

-Conozco al sujeto que trabaja en esa tienda. Es instructor de golf de mi hermano menor, vengan conmigo… No demoraremos tanto ahí…- Nos llamó la ingeniosa novia de Arnold y la seguimos.

Era una tienda de antigüedades y otras artesanías… Me adentré unos pasos, y vi a Phoebe conversar con Kaylla….

Caminé buscando algo, un juguete o lo que fuera para mis sobrinos. Tenía que pensar en Olga, en Miriam y Bob… Y supongo que algo para mi cuñado David, también.

-No sabes qué comprar, cierto?...- Arnold se apareció cerca de mí, notando que yo levantaba un candelabro, lo bajaba y observaba un florero…

-Me pasa todos los años...- Expliqué, mientras él tomaba una patineta y sonreí observándola…- Buscar el mejor regalo, el más espectacular es peor que conducir un taxi en New York!- Dramaticé mientras él reía…

Se aproximó a mí, y levantó una alfombra con el dibujo de un tigre cansado…

-Puedo darte un consejo?...

Sonreí pensando en bromear un poco -Mientras no sea algún tipo de enseñanza sobre cuál es el verdadero significado de la Navidad… O que si todos estamos todos juntos lograremos alcanzar nuestros objetivos…

-Helga…

Salimos de la tienda, y yo apunté mi mirada en el mismo auto de juguete que otro tipo con una pipa. Me aceleré y lo levanté primero…

-No tengo problema en escuchar tus famosas lecciones de moral, pero te advierto…- Le dije a Arnold, mientras el sujeto que había querido quitarme el juguete, bufaba marchándose…

-_Helga…- _Me llamó Arnold deteniéndose en cada sílaba de mi nombre…

Volteé a verlo.

-Mi familia es consumista, y mis sobrinos no entenderán si les regalo alguna metáfora sobre la amistad y la bondad en estas fechas…

Me tomó de los hombros…

-**Helga!...** Quieres escucharme por una vez en nuestra existencia?...

-De acuerdo…- Asentí soltándome del agarre…- Habla, te concedo el don de la palabra…

Bajó los parpados y sonrió de lado…

-Qué tierna! Lo que iba a sugerirte es que pienses en cada uno de acuerdo a su personalidad… Y por otro lado, lo que significan para ti. No será tan difícil…

-Me diste la solución perfecta, en verdad!...- Canturreé ironizando…- Si voy a comprar un obsequio para los Pataki's según su personalidad, el resultado: será todo un show!...

Vi que Arnold posaba su atención en una cantimplora nueva… Ese era un buen regalo para él de mi parte, seguro debía morirse de sed en la selva a diario. Eso claro, si no fuera porque yo ya había comprado el obsequio para Arnold.

-Y qué de otro modo podrías hacerlo?... Un regalo habla de lo mucho que conoces a esa persona en particular. Sabes que no puedes llevarles a todos lo mismo…- Mencionó con su insistencia, cuando notó que yo amagaba en tomar dos suéteres parecidos para mamá y Olga.

-Estoy perdida, entonces!... Por qué todos los años es tan complicado?...- Protesté avanzando unos pasos…

Arnold me siguió…

Ambos vimos en el segundo piso, a la clásica representación de Santa interpretado por un sujeto de risa catatónica, rodeado por cinco tipos de barba que eran sus duendes… Y claro, una extensa fila de niños pequeños.

-Era mejor cuando creías en Santa?...- Me preguntó Arnold y enarqué una ceja, molesta…- Dime, hasta qué edad lo hiciste?... Observa, está entregando obsequios, quizás si colocaras una pose algo dulce…- Se burló, sabiendo muchas de las vergonzosas anécdotas que había contado Olga… Como la vez que dijo que mojé la cama hasta los siete, en ese tiempo que había sido nuestra maestra auxiliar en cuarto grado!.

-Ya no estoy para subirme al regazo de Santa, cabeza de balón!…- Me vengué, levantando un balón de fútbol americano y poniéndolo al lado de la cabeza de Arnold… El rodó los ojos y desvió la mirada. No podía evitarlo, pero hasta el día de la fecha, bromear con su extraña forma de rostro, me provocaba travesuras… Sonreí- Recuerdas esa temporada que trabajaste como San Nicolás?... Esos duendes encantados y estrafalarios tendrían que haberte demandado… _Jo…Jo…Jo…Feliz Navidad!..._ Nunca antes había visto a un gordinflón más delgado y con esa extraña cabeza!

Arnold había tomado el trabajo de Santa, una vez cuando teníamos dieciséis años.

Sonrió aproximándose a mi…-Parece que olvidas que venías seguido a verme hacerlo… Te dejé avanzar en la fila muchas veces.

Me ruboricé. _Con tal de estar en el regazo de Arnold yo era capaz de…_

-Esta caja de música para Olga, no estaría nada mal.- Me aceleré cambiando de tema…- Aunque, cuando piensas en qué regalar, lo piensas más de una vez. No es buena idea. Olga tiene cientos de cajas cómo esta, es muy a su estilo. Sería como una estrella más en el cielo!

Arnold tomó otra caja en sus manos…

-Cada estrella brilla a su modo. Qué opinas de esta?...

Me encogí de hombros…

-See…- Dije bajándola otra vez… Miré a mí alrededor. Había una pequeña niña rubia señalándonos a mí y a Arnold, y su abuela reía… Sonreí mirándolas con curiosidad. Al parecer nos habíamos vuelto populares de la noche a la mañana!…

Luego noté a dos parejas de adolescentes besándose, e inclusive a uno de los duendes, del falso Santa de la tienda, tomado de la mano de una mujer…

Me sonreí buscando a Arnold…

-Vaya!... Vinimos al callejón oscuro de la tienda o qué?... La escuela cierra en estos días y están todos los chiquillos aquí!...- Exclamé observando de reojo unas lámparas de noche.- Ese duende debería seriamente considerar rasurarse!...- Me reí ladeando la cabeza…

-En fin, y qué hay de ti hombre de la selva?...- Pregunté acercándome unos pasos a Arnold…- Ya sabes qué les regalarás a…?

Arnold hizo un rápido movimiento hacia mí…

Me zumbaron los oídos… Los latidos fueron más fuertes, pero el contacto era muy suave… Abrí los ojos, sin tener el coraje suficiente de cerrarlos…

Y fue entonces, cuando Arnold se separó de mis labios.

Lo miré sin entender qué había ocurrido. Me alejé unos pasos, posando mi vista en la anciana y la niña rubia que ya se habían ido… Y entonces descubrí al duende de cuarenta años y a la mujer que se ya besaban a nuestro lado…

-Muérdago.- Dijo Arnold señalando hacia arriba con los ojos… Yo también levanté la mirada…

Estaba repleto de esa extraña planta del amor.

-Y bien chicos… Cómo le ha ido?... Nunca había estado en este centro comercial, es inmenso… Y hay una amplia pantalla en tres dimensiones en el primer piso, que vale la pena conocer!...- Dijo Kaylla, y yo me tomé el pecho soltando aire pausadamente…

Phoebe y ella habían llegado a nuestro lado, unos instantes después…

-Helga… Te sientes, bien?... Estás pálida…- Me dijo Phoebe, cuando me dirigí a la caja con ella…

-Si… Estoy bien… Muy bien. No podría estar mejor…- Respondí apantallándome un poco con una publicidad de calzado…

Arnold se aproximó a mí junto a la tal Kaylla…

-Es todo?...- Me preguntó y abrí más los ojos… Luego noté que se refería a las cosas que yo había comprado…

-Si, mmm… Le llevaré un par de tenis nuevos a Bob.- Aclaré intentando medio dibujar una sonrisa…

-Las cosas que has comprado son muy lindas, Helga!...- Exclamó Kaylla y yo asentí, colocándome erguida- Llevas muchos obsequios… Nada como un árbol de navidad abundante y luminoso, con variedad de paquetes en diferentes envoltorios…

Sonreí intentando serenar cada facción de mi rostro, que se movía por si sola como en una especie de tic… O al menos, yo las sentía moverse…

-Bueno… Si volvía a pecar de tacaña en esta Navidad… Es probable que me visitara el espíritu de la Navidad Pasada, de nuevo!… Trayendo recuerdos que quedaron atrás. - Ironicé sonriendo un poco, y escuchando la risa de Phoebe y la chica que atendía la caja, y además la ausencia de palabras en Arnold…

La tal Kaylla se quedó mirándome como si esperara un remate en la broma. Comprendí que no conocía el cuento más protagonizado en esas fechas, de Charles Dickens.

Arnold sonrió observándome…

-Los espíritus de la Navidad Pasada, Presente y Futura visitan al avaro Scrooge, ofreciéndole de ese modo la última oportunidad de salvación a una vida material y sin amor.- Narró Arnold mirándome… Sonrió un poco.- Helga se refiere a un cuento navideño muy popular… Le gusta mucho Dickens.- Finalizó posando su mirada en Kaylla quien sonrió…

-Lo conocía…- Nos dijo riendo, y haciendo un gesto con la mano…- Disculpen, estaba mirando un bonito brazalete para mi madre… Enseguida regreso…- Sonrió apartándose…

Arnold se aproximó a mí, hablándome de la Navidad en Centroamérica. Me contó que inclusive en países de clima tropical, hay costumbres muy europeas sobre la mesa en noche buena.

Le presté atención siguiendo el diálogo y continuando la caminata.

Y así fue que el resto de la tarde intenté actuar relajada y completamente desinteresada… El hecho es, que no dejaba de rondar en mi cabeza aquel asunto:

_Muérdago…_

…_**..**_

_**Soy un profanador**_

_**Estoy desafiando al tiempo**_

_**Ya ves mi transgresión**_

_**¡Es procurar tenerte!**_

_**El cielo entiende que mi obsesión**_

_**Está llegando a un límite**_

_**Y el desierto al menos hoy**_

_**No parece, no parece tan...**_

…_**..**_

_**Sueles encontrarme en cualquier lugar**_

_**Y ya lo sabes nada es casualidad.**_

_**Tu misteriosa forma me lastimará**_

_**Pero a cada segundo estaré más cerca, más, más…**_

…_**..**_

_**Paralizándome, jamás podré esperarte**_

_**¡Y no tengo que esperar en un altar de sacrificios!**_

_**Solo meterme en tu ritual, y descifrar tu enigma**_

_**Tal vez no hablarme más (Shhhh…)**_

_**¡El silencio no es tiempo perdido!**_

…_**..**_

_**Sueles encontrarme en cualquier lugar**_

_**Y ya lo sabes nada es casualidad**_

_**Tu misteriosa forma me lastimará**_

_**Pero a cada segundo estaré más cerca, más, más…**_

…_**..**_

_**Desafiando al rito**_

_**Destruyendo mitos….**_

…_**.**_

_**Sueles encontrarme en cualquier lugar**_

_**Y ya lo sabes nada es casualidad**_

_**Tu misteriosa forma me lastimará**_

_**Pero a cada segundo estaré más cerca, ¡más cerca tuyo, más!**_

…_**..**_

_**Desafiando al rito**_

_**Destruyendo mitos….**_

…_**..**_

_**Desafiando al rito**_

_**Destruyendo mitos….**_

…_**..**_

**Continuará…**

Hola! Cómo están?... Espero que muy bien. Bueno como son gente inteligente, creo que ya sabrán para dónde apunto con este fic, no? Jajaja!... Esto recién empieza, hay mucho que aclarar aún, respecto a Helga y Arnold y el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, y también separados. En fin, espero que les haya gustado, yo me reí mucho! Jajaja!... Nos vemos! La canción tan hermosa es de Soda Stereo! Suerte!


	4. Días en Hillwood

La cena ese día fue en un bar… Técnicamente no era una cena, era una tabla de distintos fiambres y quesos de todo tipo, y comida chatarra como nachos, patatas, y chicharrones. Y un par de cervezas que según el mozo y sus cuentos profesionales para vender, eran de fabricación artesanal.

-No podía sentar al canciller con el alcalde, por su disputa de la última vez… Así que tuve que mover cuatro mesas.- Gerald era organizador de eventos (si al parecer algunos de nosotros trabajábamos de lo que nos había tocado en el test de aptitud, años atrás)… Había llegado al bar hacía media hora. Lucia muy alterado, y nos contaba sobre la última fiesta de la ciudad, para discutir el presupuesto del año entrante…

-Utilizan el poco dinero de esta ciudad para hacer una cena, y decir algunas cuantas verdades que todos ya sabemos, sin llegar a una solución…- Dijo la tal Kaylla ladeando la cabeza… La miré asintiendo.

-Pienso igual…- Dije descruzándome de brazos…- Miren lo que es la secundaria: las sillas se caen y hace diez años que ese lugar iba a tener calefacción!...- Exclamé observando a Arnold de reojo, sentado a mi lado…- Recuerdas que salimos a la calle a protestar, cuando volviste de San Lorenzo y te indignaba el frío?...- Bromeé dirigiéndome a Arnold…

Él por su parte asintió, mirándome con la misma expresión:

-No era una cuestión de frío o calor… Eran nuestros derechos!... Tiritábamos en invierno, y se hacía intolerable presenciar las clases…- Nos narró, colocando ese gesto de superhéroe que salva al mundo, como siempre que se proponía algo… Me sonreí, a pesar de que él tuviera razón.

-Y después de haber vivido en un paraíso como es San Lorenzo, con playa, sol y chicas, cualquiera se indignaría al regresar…- Bromeó Gerald guiñándole un ojo.

Kaylla y Arnold sonrieron rodando los ojos.

Me volví a cruzar de brazos porque estaba en desventaja… La tal Kaylla hacía tres años que viajaba a San Lorenzo para hacer sus notas. En cambio, yo había volado a Guatemala dos veces en mi vida: una a los diez y otra a los quince para buscar a Arnold… Cosa que no había salido como yo planeaba, porque no podía quedarme con él.

-Las playas del Océano Pacífico y la humedad de la selva tropical…- Dije suspirando y notando como Arnold clavaba su mirada en mí; yo sonreí de lado…- El escenario perfecto para que un explorador que viaja a diario, deje un corazón roto en cada aldea que visita…- Mencioné sorprendida de mi misma… Si bien buscaba bromear, yo siempre había pensado eso de Arnold cuando era pequeña… La noche al parecer, estaba soltando mi lengua.

-Tienes una poderosa imaginación!…- Me dijo Arnold y todos reímos…- Me sorprende… Creí que cuando íbamos camino a cenar a lo de Rigganti ayer, habías dicho que para tener el control en el amor todo se trata de saber, que no todas las historias que se cuentan en una charla son ciertas…- Mencionó levantando su botella por mí, como si hubiera ganado un juego de ajedrez…

Era irónico que no yo no creyera las habladurías de otros hombres, pero que me imaginara que Arnold era un Casanova certificado. Me reí secamente, para que no pensara que le estaba dando ese lugar…

-El amor…- Suspiró Phoebe sonriendo y abrazando a Gerald…- Siempre que estamos enamorados nos levantamos con otra energía, el mundo parece diferente y maravilloso!... Dicen que son pocas las personas que encuentran a su verdadero amor y lo hacen justo cuando menos lo esperan.

La interrumpí riéndome un poco:

-Vuelve ese añejado concepto de felicidad…- Mencioné notando que todos tenían su punto de vista sobre el amor en la mesa…- Pienso que existen buenos y malos ratos… La felicidad no es algo ideal, son momentos… Momentos felices.

Expliqué mientras Arnold sonreía un poco y me miraba…

Quien me había enseñado eso, directa e indirectamente fue él…

Cuando era una niña, me imaginaba que el día que le confesara mi amor a Arnold, ambos viviríamos felices por siempre. Él estaría a mi lado, y nunca se alejaría… Con los años, aprendí una valiosa lección: no hay felicidad eterna, es una idealización… Pasar cada instante con Arnold en aquella época y ser su constante abusona, luego amiga y después novia, era una bendición.

Sin embargo, eso no quería decir que él se mantuvo a mi lado toda la vida. También tuvo que irse…

Comenzamos a hablar de amor, de rutina, de engaños, de relaciones a distancia, de divorcios, etc.…

Al reírnos con énfasis, en un momento me burlé de Arnold al recordar algo:

_-Me gustas, gustas... No solo me gustas, sino que me gustas y mucho…_- Lo imité haciendo una voz infantil, cruzando los ojos y dirigiéndome a él… Sabía a qué me refería: esa era su forma de caer rendido a los pies de cualquier niña, cuando tenía la edad de las hormonas en desarrollo…

Sonrió bajando el volumen para que solo yo pudiera escucharlo, y se aproximó a mí…

-Lo dice la niña que pasaba horas convenciéndome de que no debía salir con nadie más…

Le devolví una mirada inquieta y me aparté lentamente, pensando en lo que dijo:

-Hola chicos!... Me esperaban?...- La voz de un invitado, se llevó un momento que había sido un poco incómodo.

Arnold se puso de pie, dispuesto a abrazar a Charles… Un viejo amigo suyo y de Gerald. Lo había conocido en la secundaria, cuando Arnold regresó de San Lorenzo, y el sujeto se integró con nosotros. Charles era moreno, con acento hispano. Había nacido en Hillwood, pero su familia era de Puerto Rico. Esa fue una de las razones por la cual Arnold y él, no tardaron en llevarse bien… Tenían cosas en común.

La tal Kaylla saludó a Charles animadamente como si ya lo conociera. Por su parte, Charles sonrió besándole la mano y sentándose junto a nosotros…

Se dirigió a mí:

-Hola Helga... Arnold dijo que no vendrías.- Miré automáticamente a Arnold…- Cuándo fue la última vez que nos vimos?... Hace un buen tiempo, cierto?...- Me preguntó, mientras yo rodaba los ojos recordando… La última vez que estuve en la ciudad, fue en el cumpleaños de Arnold el 18 de octubre cuando volé a Hillwood para poder estar presente ese día. Charles no había podido asistir…

-Hola Carlos…- Lo saludé sonriendo…- Arnold deseaba que yo no viniera porque de modo contrario, tendría que pagar la cena…- Bromeé, mirando a Arnold de reojo…- Y no nos vemos, desde… Qué importa!...- Dije riéndome mientras Arnold me miraba haciendo una mueca por haberlo tratado de tacaño.

-Es decir que estuviste en la reunión de la vieja preparatoria?...- Me preguntó Charles dirigiendo su mirada en son de casería sobre la tal Kaylla… La niña del kínder le sonrió en respuesta.

¡Qué predecible!... No bastaba que hubiera una nueva presencia femenina para que Arnold, e inclusive Charles volvieran a comportarse como dos adolescentes de quince años!... Charles seguramente se llevaría una leve decepción al enterarse que debía alejarse de ella, porque Arnold coqueteaba con la tipa desde que la había vuelto a ver.

Charles desvió su mirada hacia Gerald y mencionó:

-Cómo les fue?... Estuve repleto de trabajo toda la semana, y no pude hacerme un tiempo considerable… Alguna novedad?... Qué hay de Eugene?... - Preguntó sonriendo, mientras Gerald le contaba la lista de nuevas anécdotas que nos había repetido a nosotros, una y otra vez…

Phoebe se dirigió a mí:

-Tienes pensado cómo harás para entrar con los obsequios sin que los niños los vean?...- Me preguntó acerca de las bolsas que yo tenía junto a mí, en aquel bar… Toda la tarde haciendo compras en el centro comercial, me habían dejado un dolor de pies inaguantable y una clara sensación de confusión en un principio. Sin embargo, cuando lo pensé seriamente, Arnold me había besado de manera casi automática. Todo el mundo se besaba debajo de un muérdago, no había porqué tensarse tanto… No había sido nada más que un inocente beso entre dos amigos.

-Si tengo un poco de suerte, los dos torbellinos ya deben estar dormidos…- Mencioné, mientras Arnold me miraba sonriendo…- Hablaré con David, él se disfrazará de Santa… Le preguntaré dónde escondieron los regalos y luego subiré las escaleras a la velocidad de la luz…

David era mi cuñado. Era torpe, igual de meloso y pesado que Olga, le gustaba vanagloriarse con cuanta aparición de veinte minutos que hacía en televisión (Olga y él, eran actores). A pesar de todo, tengo que reconocer que era una buena persona… Olga se había casado con un buen hombre.

Miré a Phoebe, levantando una ceja:

-No trabajarás mañana o sí?...- Vi que se bajaba las gafas, y me hacía ese gesto que yo conocía…- Trabajas mucho todo el tiempo!... No hay nadie más para quitarle la tapa de los sesos a un paciente?... No es justo, Phoebe! Acaso tú eres la única cirujana de turno?...- Cuestioné, mientras ella suspiraba un poco sonriendo como si no tuviera opción….

-Si todo marcha bien, estaré en casa a las siete…- Respondió, mientras yo rodaba los ojos, cruzándome de brazos…- Ya sabes sobre qué escribirás en esta oportunidad?...- Me preguntó ella, cambiando de tema y refiriéndose a mi columna semanal.

-Tengo que entregar mi columna antes del viernes, lo cual no será problema porque es obvio sobre qué voy a hablar en estas fechas…- Le expliqué, mientras Arnold se aproximaba a nosotras…

-Estaba pensando que sería una buena idea reunirnos todos para festejar año nuevo…. Qué dicen?... Convenceríamos a las familias de pasarlo en conjunto… Todos se llevan bien.

Lo miré ladeando la cabeza.

-No cuenten conmigo…- Dije levantando una mano…-Para mí no será como todos los años, esta vez pasaré la Navidad en casa, y volveré a la ciudad.

Arnold asintió quedándose en silencio, y Phoebe se extrañó bastante…

-Eso quiere decir que en esta oportunidad no pasarás año nuevo aquí?...- Me preguntó mi amiga, con esa cara de reclamo que siempre me hacía en mis locas ocurrencias…

-Mmm… Olga y David insistieron que este año pasáramos las fiestas en Beverly Hiles… Al parecer mi cuñadito tiene la idea de hacer volar un montón de mechas, para proyectar el cielo con pirotecnia.- Expliqué mientras Charles, Gerald y Kaylla se unían a nuestra conversación…- Sí, creo que por una vez, no moriré por iniciar el año próximo en casa de Olga.- Comenté frunciendo la boca por el gesto de asombro que dibujaba Gerald burlándose de mi… Todos rieron menos por sus bufonerías, menos yo vale decir.

Miré a Arnold y lo noté muy pensativo…

-Luces algo sorprendido. Siempre me has dicho que debía darle a las relaciones con mi familia más oportunidades, no? Seguí tu consejo…- Le dije, mientras él me miraba fijamente y asentía absorto por lo que acababa de oír… Por favor!... Cómo si fuera la primera vez que iba a celebrar algo con Olga! Había tenido que tolerar las fiestas, toda la vida!...

-El año que está por empezar viene con muchos cambios en ti, al parecer…- Me dijo Arnold después de unos instantes…

Sonreí en respuesta.

-No exageremos!... Simplemente, es tomarlo con otra naturalidad. Y también, escuchar un poco al pájaro carpintero que taladra mi cabeza con sus buenas intenciones…- Mencioné sonriendo y mirándolo con un dejo de diversión…-Por cierto, ese pájaro carpintero eres tú.

Me miró de igual manera…-Enserio?... No había notado el sarcasmo!...- Me dijo medio sonriendo como si yo no tuviera remedio…

Phoebe interrumpió nuestra conversación…

-Suena genial!… Adoro los fuegos artificiales!... Me gustaría que alguna vez, tuvieran la oportunidad de presenciar el espectáculo que realizan en Tokio!...- Exclamó colocando una pose soñadora mientras nos hablaba de cómo era la experiencia en aquella ciudad de grandes avances en la tecnología.

De repente, noté a Gerald muy inquieto… Se aclaró la garganta varias veces:

-T-Te gustaría…?... Intentó hablar la primera vez, pero la voz le salió interrumpida y muy aguda… Gerald se aclaró la garganta nuevamente…

-T-Te gustaría que T-T-Tokio fuera la ciudad que visitaras en tu l-luna de hiel, es decir, de miel?...- Preguntó dirigiéndose a Phoebe, y chocando los dientes al hacerlo…

Vi que mi amiga ensanchaba los ojos al máximo:

-Bueno… Eso creo que lo pensaría si me casara. Sería decisión de los dos…- Contestó tímidamente, mientras yo notaba que Gerald transpiraba aún con frío…

Se levantó de su silla, tomó un vaso de vino hasta el fondo, y miró a Phoebe firmemente…

-Phoebe… Hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

Toda la gente del lugar había desviado su mirada hacia nosotros… Incluso el grupo de camioneros que jugaba al billar en el fondo, se quedaron esperando expectantes…

Me aproximé a Arnold, murmurándole al oído…

-Tontín no va a ser lo que pienso que está planeando hacer en medio de un bar, con los baños a tres mesas de nosotros, y con todo el mundo apostando y jugando al billar, o me equivoco ?...- Indagué mientras Geraldo hacía un espectáculo de sí mismo, y el bar entero nos miraba como si estuviéramos locos!...

-No lo sé… Estoy igual de sorprendido que tú…- Dijo Arnold mirando junto a mí, a su amigo que perdía un tercio de agua, temblando y tambaleándose…

La gente comenzó a aplaudir y alentar para que de una vez, se dignara a hablar…

-He tenido esto hace meses, muchos meses y no encontraba la forma de decírtelo…

Por el caso contrario, mi amiga se comía las uñas, mirándolo y asintiendo con un robot…

-Phoeps… Y-Yo quería saber, mmm… si tú… Quieres?...- Le preguntó enseñándole una pequeña sortija con una piedra azul…

Charles tenía la boca abierta de par en par, mientras contemplaba la caja, al lado de Phoebe… Me reí sin poder evitarlo!

Mi amiga se paró de su silla:

-**Si!...-** Exclamó sonriéndole al sujeto que tenía en cuclillas frente a ella, deshidratándose sin decir una frase coherente…

Qué imagen bizarra para ser contada!... La cuestión es que, después de que los felicitáramos y nos riéramos sin parar, el bar les regaló una botella de champagne a la futura pareja y pusieron una música romántica para que ambos bailaran… Cuando Gerald comenzó a sentirse un estúpido por ser el único que bailaba, le hizo un gesto a Charles para que lo acompañara… En efecto, Carlos sacó bailar a la tal Kaylla.

Arnold y yo, nos reíamos…

-Dios… Notaste que hasta los sujetos que estaban tirando dardos cerca de la barra, estiraban el cuello para ver la "declaración" de Gerald?...- Me mofé, soltando carcajadas junto con Arnold…- Hay, Geraldito cada día se supera!... Arnold, de verdad no sabías nada al respecto?...- Le pregunté desconfiando que Arnold no hubiera estado enterado de nada… Después de todo, era el mejor amigo del showman de la noche… Jajaja!

-Bueno…- Me dijo algo sonrojado por todo lo que nos habíamos reído…- Sabía que tenía planeado preguntárselo a Phoebe, y qué no tenía el valor para hacerlo, pero jamás imaginé que lo haría de esa manera!...- Mencionó mientras los dos reíamos y comíamos maní.

-Ajáh… -Asentí tocándome el estómago que me dolía por todo lo que nos habíamos reído… Dirigí mi mirada hacia Charles, y noté que hablaba muy animadamente con la tal Kaylla…

-Deberías resguardarte…- Comenté señalando con mí vista a la pareja que bailaba junto a Phoebe y Gerald que parecían sumidos en otro mundo…- Rapidín dirigió la vista de su rifle a una nueva presa y ya lo conoces… Parece que Charles está muy interesado en tu nueva novia.

Arnold se sentó erguido, colocando esa mirada de medio párpado que me hacía cuando no podía creer que yo fuera tan directa, por no decir desvergonzada a veces…

-Hace un tiempo, me crucé con Charles en el aeropuerto.- Me explicó aproximándose a mí, y sonriendo un poco…- Él viajaba a Brasil por un asunto de negocios, y yo volaba a San Lorenzo, para guiar al equipo en la última expedición a la ruinas, antes de tener que regresar para acción de gracias.- Dijo observando a Charles y la tal Kaylla bailar juntos…- Conversamos entre todos el tiempo que tuvimos que esperar el anuncio de la salida de nuestro vuelo: Mary, Kaylla, Joseph y Alejandro viajaban conmigo.- Me contó observándome como si estuviera por refutar una teoría…- Kaylla y Charles se agradaron, y desde ese día, preguntan constantemente el uno por el otro… - Finalizó mientras yo lo miraba estupefacta por lo que decía… Se aproximó un poco más a mí, con un dejo de diversión…- Honestamente… Qué pensabas?...- Me preguntó observándome como buscando la verdad a través de mis ojos…

Desvié la mirada, jugando con una servilleta…

-Nada… Nada. No pensaba absolutamente nada…- Respondí encogiéndome de hombros… Me miró cruzándose de brazos…- Kaylla es muy agradable, es decir es bonita, inteligente, estudia viajando por todos lados al igual que tú y mmm… Es joven! Es más, cuántos años tiene?...- Mencioné mientras Arnold me miraba de una forma que me inquietó un poco…- Si, Charles definitivamente siempre se ha involucrado con gente de menor edad… No me extraña.- Concluí notando que Arnold asentía con una sonrisa de lado… Miró a Phoebe y a Gerald…

-Lucen muy felices, no lo crees?... Si lo pienso, siempre han estado juntos de alguna manera… Se podría decir que más tiempo que tú y yo, no?...- Me preguntó, mientras yo asentía observándolos…

A diferencia de Arnold y yo, y el tiempo que estuvimos juntos como pareja; Phoebe y Gerald no eran tan complicados. Ellos se gustaban, salían juntos en secreto (cuando eran niños), y al crecer tuvieron distanciamientos, pero… Siempre volvían.

-Tienen química…- Finalicé el tema, tomando mis pesadas bolsas y despidiéndome de las parejas de tórtolos donde todo parecía ser mermelada…

Cuando estaba por irme, Arnold se ofreció en llevarme y acepté. Hubiera sido exhaustivo esperar un taxi en esas fechas…

Una vez en la puerta, tomé mis múltiples cosas y sonreí agradeciéndole a mi amigo…

-**Helga espera!…-** Me llamó Arnold antes que tocara el timbre para que alguien en la familia se dignara a abrirme… Casi me voy de frente por ese llamado… Arnold subió las escaleras del pórtico y se aproximó a mi…- Quiero invitarte a un lugar mañana…

Lo miré como si estuviera desvariando…

-Arnold, mañana es víspera de Navidad!... Estará todo cerrado, y por si no lo sabes, anuncian una tormenta de nieve muy fuerte para estos días, ergo: las oficinas públicas y demás, cerrarán antes!...- Dije notando que él sonreía, y sostenía una bolsa que a mi entre tantas vueltas, se me estaba cayendo…

-Será solo por la mañana. Ven conmigo, quiero mostrarte algo…

Lo miré pensándolo unos instantes…

-De acuerdo.- Asentí pesadamente…- Más te vale que no me hagas levantarme temprano en mis vacaciones, si se trata de una broma o quieres que te ayude a alejar a alguna acosadora tuya!…

Arnold sonrió:

-Valdrá la pena… Lo prometo. Qué descanses!…- Me dijo, mientras yo tocaba el timbre…

Lo vi subirse al auto…

-Igual tú. Cuídate y mantén los ojos al frente… Has estado muy distraído estos días…

Al tocar el timbre, escuché a alguien decir:

-**Es Santa! Es Santa!... Oí el ruido de los trineos!... Seguramente se adelanto y viene repleto de regalos!...**

Me mordí los labios y le hice un gesto a Arnold. Él me respondió abriendo la puerta del antiguo Packard que hasta el día de la fecha seguía en pie, gracias a los cuidados que Arnold le proporcionaba.

Metimos todos los regalos en el auto y le dije:

-Necesito que me hagas un favor, cabeza de balón… Espera cerca de mi ventana, cuando encienda la luz, me ayudas a subir los obsequios…- Le pedí notando la expresión que me hacía con las manos…

-De modo que quieres que suba por tu ventana, con esta nieve y espere congelándome abajo hasta que enciendas la luz?...- Me preguntó como si se tratara de una broma…- No sería más fácil inventar alguna excusa que…?

Ladeé la cabeza rápidamente…

-Mira Romeo, si eso funcionara no estaría aquí afuera a punto de atrapar una neumonía, pidiéndote que te quedaras cinco minutos abajo!...

Arnold soltó un suspiro y asintió:

-Te ayudaré… Solo espero que no tengan que descongelarme esta noche!...

Me sonreí traviesamente…

Arnold se llevó el auto, para no levantar sospechas. Toqué el timbre otra vez, y esperé a que me abrieran…

-Hermanita…- Vi a Olga con un delantal sonriéndome en la entrada…Pude distinguir detrás de ella a los cuatro ojos curiosos que se escondían para comprobar que no era Santa quien se aproximaba…- Pasa, debes estar congelándote!... Llegas justo para la cena! Preparé tarta de limón y chocolate para el postre!…

-No es Santa…- Dijo mi sobrina desilusionada…- Esperábamos a Santa, tía Helga… Tommy juró que había escuchado a los trineos…- Mencionó apretando su muñeca y señalando a su hermano, quien acaparó la televisión. Me reí…

-Santa vendrá mañana, pequeña… Le toma un día dar la vuelta al mundo, no puede llegar a Hillwood sino hasta mañana a la medianoche… Y para eso, tienen que estar dormidos.- Le conté siguiéndole el juego a sus padres, que siempre se esmeraban para que los niños tuvieran esa ilusión…

Olga me sonrió.

-Por cierto… Ya cené con Phoebe y los demás… Miriam no les avisó que llamé y avisé que no me esperaran?...- Pregunté, mientras notaba que mi madre aparecía en escena…

-Lo olvidé por completo, linda!... Estuvimos toda la tarde pintando las esferas del árbol que tu padre trajo esta mañana… Mira lo grande que es!...- Me señaló el pino que estaba en un rincón. Bob había prácticamente derrumbado la pared, para poder entrarlo!...

-Sí, eso parece…- Dije asintiendo.- En seguida regreso, tengo que hacer algo que… Ahora vuelvo!...- Me aparté subiendo las escaleras a grandes zancadas, y acordándome que había dejado a alguien afuera esperando bajo la nieve: _Arnold._

Encendí la luz de mi cuarto, y abrí la ventana…

-Arnold!...- Lo llamé en voz baja…- Estás ahí?... Ya puedes subir!...- Escuché ruido entre los árboles…- Arnold, me escuchas?... Eres tú?...- Pregunté, mientras una voz me respondía…

-No… Llámame, Rodolfo!...- Me dijo y no pude evitar reírme…Subió por el árbol que daba a mi habitación, y extendí las manos desde la ventana para que me entregara las bolsas…

-Sospecharon algo?...- Me preguntó apretando los dientes…- Te dejaré loca el año próximo si vuelves a comprar los regalos a último momento!...- Me regañó, mientras los dos hacíamos una cadena humana para poder entrarlos con rapidez…

-No compré todos los regalos a último momento…- Aclaré bajo el constante subir de paquetes…- El tuyo lo tengo hace meses!...

Me miró sonriendo de lado…

-Yo también…- Me dijo bajándose del árbol y mirando hacia mi ventana…- Pasaré por ti mañana a las siete…

Rodé los ojos pesadamente…

-A la hora que el gallo canta!... Bien, como digas… Estaré esperándote!...- Asentí, viéndolo hacerme un gesto de saludo, mirarme unos instantes y marcharse…

Había sido un día muy loco, pero… Me divertí como nunca!

**Continuará…**

Hola… Cómo están?... Espero que muy bien!... Bueno, Jajaja, qué sorpresita que se llevó Helga, no?... Nos vemos pronto. Suerte y gracias por todos los comentarios que dejaron.


	5. Víspera de Navidad

Me puse una par de gafas oscuras porque de por sí ya tenía cara de haber dormido poco, y mis ojeras se notaban. Sentí que el auto comenzaba con sus vueltas, y ninguno de los dos había dicho mucho como para iniciar una conversación… Vi una leve luz iluminar mi ventana, y los fantasmas del sueño se hicieron presentes, llevándome por leves momentos… Abrí los ojos cuando Arnold estacionó en una estación de servicio para cargar combustible. Por suerte no tenía que revisar la presión de los neumáticos, así que no me hizo bajarme. Volví a adormecerme… No sé cuánto estuve así, hasta que Arnold me llamó…

-Llegamos…- Me anunció hablándome para que sostuviera mi cuello y finalmente abriera los ojos…- Helga, ya estamos aquí.- Me explicó mientras yo lentamente me incorporaba y bostezaba hondamente… Lo miré.

-¿No tomaste una foto de esto, o si?...- Pregunté acomodándome y viéndome en el espejo retrovisor…No sabía si había roncado o no en mi pequeña siesta… Arnold sonrió un poco:

-No es la primera vez que te veo dormida… ¿Vamos?...- Me preguntó y asentí.- Por cierto, deberías quitarte esas gafas, no te serán muy útiles…- Mencionó antes de bajarse.

-Voy detrás de ti…- Dije escuchando que él cerraba su puerta y se bajaba. Me quité las gafas e hice unos movimientos, mientras decidía a salir del auto. Como sospechaba hacía mucho frío, no nevaba, pero todo estaba cubierto de nieve y el rocío helado parecía meterse hasta los huesos. Después de echar un vistazo, no tardé en saber dónde estábamos…

-Estamos en el muelle.- Dije acercándome a Arnold, que estaba apoyado contra unas maderas…

-Sí y todavía no amaneció del todo…- Mencionó como respuesta, observando a un pequeño barco pasar a lo lejos… Me compadecí del sujeto que navegaba a esa hora de la mañana, con el clima como estaba… Yo me moría de frío, no quería imaginarme qué sería de él!

-¿Y bien?... ¿Qué era eso que querías que viera?...- Pregunté sin tener una respuesta que satisficiera mi curiosidad… Estábamos en el muelle, pero en las afueras de la ciudad. Hasta las aguas del río parecían estar congeladas…

Arnold mantuvo su vista fija en el frente.

-Pensé que te gustaría apreciar la salida del sol desde aquí… ¿Conocías este lugar?...- Mencionó después de unos segundos y lo miré como si estuviera bromeando…

-Viví en Hillwood por más de veinte años, y tú en verdad creías que no conocía el muelle de la ciudad?...- Dije a lo que parecía ser una pregunta capciosa… Arnold se volteó hacia mí.

-No te pregunté si conocías el muelle… Te pregunté si conocías este lugar.- Me dijo y me quedé en silencio… Observé a mí alrededor… Nunca había estado en esa parte, y obviamente no había podido presenciar la vista desde allí… Era muy bonito.

-No, no lo conocía…- Admití cruzándome de brazos… Sonreí de lado…- Presenciar la alborada…- Me reí un poco…- Esto tiene un toque distintivo de alguien tan nostálgico como tú, Arnoldo…- Bromeé, pero me reí yo sola… Arnold parecía muy sumido en el paisaje, y la mañana.

Me quedé callada mientras el sol se aproximaba…

-Mira…- Me dijo Arnold señalando entre las nubes. A pesar del frío, las gaviotas volaban igual.

Era una pacífica mañana, sin mucho ruido porque a esas horas en esas fechas, la gente estaba de compras o preparándose para la cena de la noche. Los dos estábamos muy abrigados, con bufandas, guantes y gorros… Apreté mis manos para darme calor, y dejé que mi vista se perdiera al igual que la de Arnold… Siempre me había gustado el río, porque podía perder mis ojos a lo lejos, aunque yo no fuera muy amante de los barcos y esas cosas.

Cuando ambos estuvimos en silencio… Lentamente, salió el sol y las nubes se despejaron. Si bien yo no conocía el propósito de porqué estábamos haciendo todo eso: levantarnos temprano para mirar el amanecer, me relajé poco a poco y comencé a disfrutarlo… Estuvimos un buen tiempo en silencio que fue interrumpido con la llegada del barco de pescadores al muelle. Su charla, su risa y sus chistes (con algunas groserías) en voz alta rompieron poco a poco la burbuja de paz absoluta, donde solo se escuchaban el sonido de las gaviotas, y nuestra respiración.

Arnold me miró de reojo:

-Conozco esa expresión, algo tramas…- Me dijo al notar mi sonrisa leve de satisfacción.

Ladeé la cabeza.

-Solo contaba las veces que le dije a Phoebe que sería muy divertido ir a arrojar piedras al río… - Expliqué sonriendo un poco más…- La hacía caminar hasta por aquí cerca… Nunca llegamos tan lejos.

Arnold asintió desviando la mirada.

-Solía venir hasta aquí con mi bicicleta cuando quería pensar… Cuando las cosas se volvían confusas y no sabía cómo afrontar algo… Cuando los consejos del abuelo tenían una enseñanza un poco indefinida y necesitaba repasarlos en mi mente…- Me explicó, mientras jugaba con sus manos, como preparándose para dar un discurso. Yo por mi parte levanté una pequeña piedra blanca y la arrojé con fuerza a lo lejos…

-Bueno, a veces buscas un lugar para estar solo y simplemente no lo encuentras… O del caso contrario, estás rodeado de gente y te sientes solo de todos modos…- Aclaré notando que me miraba asintiendo…- Mi método terapéutico todavía funciona, pruébalo…- Le dije pasándole una pequeña piedra, que él también arrojó a lo lejos, después de cerrar los ojos.

Ambos nos reímos, al iniciar una competencia para ver quién lograba que las piedras dieran más saltos en el agua.

-¿Por qué te gustan los árboles de Navidad pequeños?...- Me hizo una pregunta que me descolocó un poco… Me colgué del barandal y enarqué una ceja. Luego aflojé mis facciones y pensé que probablemente Arnold se había dado cuenta en el paseo al centro comercial, el día anterior…

-Son fáciles de armar, porque la mayoría son de plástico, así que no tienes que ir hasta el bosque a traer uno…- Expliqué recordando varias Navidades…- Siempre tenía que acompañar a Bob, a traer un árbol que era gigante y no pasaba por la puerta de nuestra entrada.- Me crucé de brazos, dirigiendo mi vista en la nada…- El árbol siempre lo decoraban Olga, mamá y papá… Yo solía poner la estrella en la punta, a veces… - Dije haciendo una pausa…- Mi trabajo consistía en quitarle las esferas, cuando las fiestas terminaban…- Concluí notando la mirada de Arnold quieta y concentrada en mi…- Y si voy a tener que desarmar un árbol navideño, prefiero que sea pequeño… Honestamente, ¿a quién le importa el estúpido árbol?... Es una tradición, al igual que muchas otras… De todos modos, mientras más pequeño es el árbol, más grandes se ven los regalos, ¿no?...

Arnold se quedó unos instantes en silencio, y después me miró fijamente:

-Dices que no armar el árbol junto a tu familia es una tradición, al igual que muchas otras… Por una vez podrías romper con ella, y ver qué sucede. La idea de un árbol pequeño cambia las cosas de una noche, es un mínimo detalle, pero cuenta. Sucedería lo mismo al participar en algo simple como decorar el árbol.

No mencioné nada al respecto, y solo lo pensé sin tener nada en mente para replicar.

-¿Y cuál es tu lugar para pensar en San Lorenzo?… Aquí vienes al muelle, ¿pero en la selva a dónde vas? -Pregunté, notando que Arnold dejaba de prestar atención al cielo y clavaba sus ojos en mí, otra vez.

Sonrió levemente….

-¿Recuerdas nuestro primer viaje?... Tomamos un avión en la aldea y volamos con Eduardo a la selva, hasta llegar al templo que está surcado por el arroyo _Mendoza_ y…

-Y el arroyo _Bravo_.- Finalicé yo sabiendo muy bien de qué lugar me hablaba cuando se refería al viaje de toda mi vida… En ese mismo templo, Arnold y yo jugábamos cuando fui a buscarlo a la edad de quince años- Si, claro que lo recuerdo. Podría decirte dónde está ese famoso templo con los ojos cerrados, si estuviéramos piloteando sobre la selva, cabeza de balón.- Dije cruzándose de brazos… Arnold rió.

-Y no dudo ni un instante de tu capacidad de ubicación, Helga.- Me dijo continuando con la historia…- Un día habíamos descendido unos tramos más, buscando una conexión con dos cámaras que habían quedado enterradas cuando el volcán Torrealba hizo erupción.- Hizo un gesto con la boca…- Los chicos ya habían subido, y me quedé solo recorriendo un poco más, mientras pensaba en algo que había resurgido últimamente… No noté que había una fosa mal cubierta y caí y caí…

Lo miré frunciendo un poco el entrecejo.

-Y después me juras que te cuidas en tus exploraciones!...- Lo regañé notando que se apresuraba a seguir contándome la historia.

-Cuando desperté, vi que había caído sobre una pila de hojas y arena que sirvieron de contención.- Se detuvo de nuevo y levantó las cejas…-Creí haber visto a alguien a mi lado, tenía el rostro cubierto y yo deliraba de fiebre en sueños. Solo podía ver sus ojos…- Sonrió observándome.- Puede parecerte absurdo, pero pensé que eras tú.

Me sorprendí y tardé en acotar algo… Después me encogí de hombros, desviando la mirada…

-¿Y por qué estaría yo en medio de la jungla, curando heridos?- Pregunté cambiando el tono… Vi que Arnold asentía.

-Era un integrante de la tribu de ojos verdes.- Corrigió mientras yo prestaba atención…

-¿Y?... ¿Qué sucedió después?...- Pregunté acelerando la charla que parecía estancarse…

-Tardé un par de días en reponerme completamente de la caída. Cuando desperté, escuché que el jefe de la tribu quería comunicarse conmigo… Y a pesar de que no entendía mucho el lenguaje que estaba utilizando, comprendí la historia de todos modos… Me preguntó qué estaba haciendo en la fosa sagrada, y le expliqué que fue un accidente: que me había despistado pensado en…- Se quedó callado repentinamente. Enarqué una ceja, esperando a que continuara… El corazón me latía tan rápido, que tenía miedo que hiciera ruido y me descubriera delante de él… Era como si yo misma estuviera allí, viviendo esa historia.

-Me contó un relato…- Arnold hizo una pausa, y soltó aire.- Antes de que existieran los templos de piedra, antes de que la especie tuviera su descendencia, solo existían el día y la noche. El hombre cazaba y exploraba los espacios de día. La mujer salía de noche, a plantar las semillas que al día siguiente se transformarían en plantas, que darían sus frutos.

Me acomodé el tapado y me froté las manos… Arnold exhalaba vapor cuando hablaba, por el rocío congelado y el propio calor de su cuerpo.

-El Sol de día… Y la Luna de noche. El día que ambos se encontraron, se produjo el primer eclipse y nació el atardecer, haciendo que el hombre y la mujer se conocieran.

Yo lo miré, quedándome en silencio y sintiendo que por alguna extraña razón, se me congelaba el aliento en el pecho.

-Todos necesitamos un complemento, me explicó. Esa otra parte que nos equilibra, de alguna manera…- Se detuvo y me sonrió…- Y yo siempre tuve a mi propia némesis, así que extrañarte es algo normal para mí.- No le dije nada… Pero a mí alrededor todo se tambaleaba, y yo tenía unas enormes ganas de gritar… Noté que Arnold esperaba una reacción...-¿En qué piensas?...- Me preguntó observándome detenidamente, notando mi inquietud…-¿Reconoces esa historia, Helga?...

No tenía idea qué significaba esa historia y tampoco quería averiguarlo. Algunas cosas, simplemente no las queremos oír…

-Pienso que últimamente me ha faltado la inspiración para publicar un nuevo libro, y tú al parecer conoces muchas leyendas que venden… Debería hacerme una transfusión de sangre contigo.- Respondí encogiéndome de hombros, e intentando utilizar mi tono de bromas de siempre, aunque fuera sobreactuado…Noté que Arnold solo asentía, sin reír tampoco…- Es la primera vez que escucho esa historia, así que no podría reconocerla.- Finalicé, mientras Arnold me miraba otra vez… Vi que de un momento a otro se frotaba el cuello, sonriéndome nerviosamente como si quisiera hablar sobre algo más… Desvié mi mirada sintiendo esa sensación de que todo se movía. Hice un gesto hacia el auto:

-Arnold, tengo que volver… Hay una montaña de patatas que esperan por ser peladas, lavadas y cortadas… Olga cocina, pero yo soy su ayudante y como tal, me toca hacer todo el trabajo sucio. Seguramente, Miriam debe haberse olvidado en ir de compras, y Bob debe estar en su tienda de localizadores, aprovechando las últimas ventas…

Pareció decepcionado por unos instantes… Apretó el puño e hizo un movimiento contra el barandal del muelle…

-De acuerdo. Vamos...- Dijo asintiendo, mientras los dos volvíamos al auto.

Fue el viaje más pensativo que probablemente alguna vez, yo haya tenido. Arnold y yo hablábamos de otras cosas, pero seguía pensando en sus palabras… Aún así, no tenía el valor, y tampoco los ánimos para volver a charlar sobre algo que era mejor callarse. Lo más probable es que yo estuviera exagerando, no sabía por qué me sentía tan rara…

Llegamos a mi casa, y él se bajó conmigo.

-Feliz Navidad, Arnold!...- Le dije, aunque me anticipara…- Nos veremos mañana, pero por las dudas… Puede ser que me descuide y te marches en un aeroplano…- Bromeé, sonriendo un poco...

-Dijiste que tenías un regalo para mí, no quiero sonar interesado, pero no me iré hasta recibirlo…- Me dijo siguiéndome el juego. Le di un golpe amistoso en el brazo…

-Regalo que te daré mañana en Navidad. Por cierto, saludos a tus padres y a los inquilinos… Presiento que la noche será muy cálida, como siempre.

Arnold me miró sonriendo ampliamente.

-Sabes que estás invitada, si quieres acompañarnos. Seguro querrás pasarlo con tu familia, pero en caso contrario…

Ladeé la cabeza, con seguridad.

-Te agradezco la invitación Arnold, sin embargo en Navidad cada quien tiene que estar en su casa. Es una fiesta familiar.- Dije rodando un poco los ojos, por los preparativos que me esperaban ese día. Yo sabía que Miles y Stella me querían, pero me daba vergüenza ser toda la vida la niña prácticamente adoptada que nunca se iba. No, definitivamente en víspera de Navidad cada uno en su hogar.

Le sonreí…

-Gracias por el paseo, me gustó mucho aunque ya sabes que no me agrada para nada levantarme temprano así que… Eso habla bien de ti. Tenías razón, valía la pena. - Expliqué encogiéndome de hombros… Arnold me sonrió en respuesta.

-Feliz Navidad para ti también, Helga!...- Se despidió observándome, mientras los dos volvíamos a quedarnos mudos… Por su expresión, parecía que él iba a volver a hablar…

_-Mmmm… Hola…_

Un llamado repentino, provocó que yo pegara a un salto en reacción, y que emitiera un leve gritito por el susto… Arnold tuvo los reflejos como para cargarme en el acto, y quedarse igual de anonadado que yo, al escuchar la interrupción.

-¿Brian?…- Dijimos los dos al unísono al ver a nuestro antiguo compañero de clases, observarnos con una sonrisa tímida… Brainy no había cambiado demasiado, hasta el día de la fecha continuaba sorprendiéndonos en los momentos de más suspenso.

Observé a Arnold de reojo, me aclaré la garganta y me bajé…

-Lo siento… No quería asustarlos.- Nos dijo riendo con su jadeo constante, como si hubiera sido él, quien se había llevado el susto. El enojo momentáneo se me fue, en cuestión de segundos… Le sonreí acercándome.

-No hay problema Brian, estamos bien. ¿Qué haces aquí?, hace mucho frío y luces como si hubieras estado afuera por un buen rato…- Comenté aproximándome y entablando conversación. Noté que se encogía de hombros, y tomaba su inhalador para poder respirar bien…

-Ah… Y así fue.- Enarqué una ceja sin comprender, mientras él me explicaba.- Fui hasta la tienda de la esquina, y me dije que sería una buena idea pasar a visitar a una vieja amiga…- Le sonreí, notando que estaba completamente colorado por el frío…- Ah… Toqué el timbre, pero tú padre me atendió y me dijo que no estaba interesado en comprar galletas o escuchar villancicos… Ah… Entonces me quedé esperándote en el pórtico.- Enarqué un poco las cejas por lo que me dijo… Luego rodé los ojos… _Bob!..._

-Lo lamento, Brian.- Me disculpé por los modales de mi padre, que empeoraban con los años…- Qué bueno que hayas decidido pasar, antes de la reunión en la preparatoria no habíamos tenido muchas posibilidades de conversar…- Mencioné con una sonrisa, mientras volteaba a ver a Arnold. Estaba apoyado de brazos cruzados contra el Packard. Nos miraba a los lejos, como si estuviera analizando la escena…

Le hice un gesto con la cabeza, y dibujó una sonrisa momentánea…

-Acércate Arnoldo, aprende a ser sociable!…- Bromeé, mientras llegaba junto a nosotros y saludaba a Brian.

-Hola Brian… Cómo te ha ido?... Hace un buen tiempo que no te veía…- Lo saludó extendiéndole la mano, sonriendo y cruzando una palabras con él…

Brian estrechó su mano y le sonrió en respuesta.

-Eso es porque estabas muy distraído en la reunión del jueves, cuando me encontré con Brian y charlamos un buen rato… Es gerente en la fábrica donde trabaja, se ganó el ascenso a base de mucho trabajo…- Le expliqué a Arnold, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y asentía a lo que yo le decía…

Brian lo miró sonriendo ampliamente, y manteniendo sus ojos fijos en Arnold.

-Como sabrás Brian, Arnold vive en San Lorenzo… Continúa con sus viajes, sus aventuras son muy excitantes, tendrían que reunirse un día y conversar un poco!- Expliqué haciendo la introducción, pero parecía que yo sola estaba dispuesta a hablar… Ellos no decían nada.- Arnold también está soltero y seguramente ambos se llevarían muy bien, podrían salir a conquistar chicas!...- Dije animándolos a ver si encontraban un punto en común.-Todavía no nace la mujer que logre que Arnold se quede asentado en un lugar determinado...- Dije sonriendo y sintiéndome la propia portadora de mi eco. Solo se oía mi voz… Los caballeros frente a mí, nada más se miraban.

-_Muy entretenida la charla_…- Murmuré, pero no obtuve respuesta.

Después, Brian asintió.

-Estoy seguro que tu vida debe ser muy emocionante, Arnold!…- Mencionó observándolo, parecía que de un instante a otro recuperaba el aire, y respiraba fluidamente…- Todavía me acuerdo de ese viaje en quinto año cuando fuimos a San Lorenzo, y ustedes rescataron a tus padres. Realmente me divertí mucho, Helga caminaba a paso decidido y se hacía difícil alcanzarla!... Fue muy valiente, logró que esos sujetos que nos perseguían cayeran en unas redes puestas para cazar animales!...

Le sonreí recordando ese día…

-Hey tú también fuiste de gran ayuda! No podríamos haberlo logrado sin ti!- Lo alenté levantando los brazos…- En un momento me había dado por vencida en la búsqueda, el tiempo corría y yo no sabía qué hacer… Me devolviste los ánimos.- Dije y Brian me sonrió. Asentí moviendo mi cabeza lentamente por al añorado y viejo recuerdo… Qué locuras se hacen en la niñez!... Ese día había sido todo un revuelo de confesiones para mí: Brian de alguna forma me había demostrado que yo le gustaba… Y más adelante, Arnold me había besado…

Arnold se aclaró la garganta, sonriendo levemente…

-Paseabas por esta calle, Brian? Creí que vivías cerca del hospital…

Brian ladeó la cabeza.

-Solo vine de visita…- Aclaró, mientras sonreía. Vi que la expresión en la cara de Arnold cambiaba… Qué rayos sucedía con él?

-Hey Arnold! Muchacho, eres tú?... Cuánto llegaste?...- El cartero, el señor Harvey (ahora viejo, pero igual de parlanchín que siempre), hacía su recorrido de todos los días y saludó a Arnold…

Los dos se apartaron y conversaron un poco, mientras yo hablaba con Brian…

El Sr. Harvey se dirigió a mí y a Brian…- Feliz Navidad, señorita, caballero!...- Después levantó un poco sus gafas y pareció reconocernos…- Niños… Pero sin son ustedes!...- Nos dijo sonriendo, mientras se marchaba tarareando un blues…

Arnold se aproximó otra vez, como si no supiera si quedarse o irse…

-Bueno… Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya.- Dijo Brian, sonriéndome…- Nos veremos después, si estarás en Hillwood el resto de la semana, sabré dónde encontrarte…

Arnold asintió, repentinamente.

-En ese caso, será mejor que yo también me vaya. Hay mucho que hacer!...

Me dirigí a Brian.

-Mañana nos reuniremos en casa de Arnold, después de almorzar. Por qué no vienes y nos haces compañía?...- Arnold se congeló observándome… Lo miré dudosa.-Lo siento, Brian… No debía tomarme la libertad de decir nada, es casa de Arnold y yo…

-Claro, acompáñanos. Será un placer.- Dijo Arnold, mientras Brian asentía.

Una ráfaga abrió la puerta de mi casa, y escuché a mi sobrino pegar un portazo muy fuerte y salir caminando a grandes zancadas… Olga salió detrás de él, llamándolo con un tono angustiado…

-Olga!…- La llamé al ver a Tommy caminar furioso y marcharse con unos niños a jugar en un terreno baldío…- Qué sucede?... Por qué está tan molesto?...

Mi hermana saludó a Arnold y a Brian…

-Los vuelos están cancelados desde Ohio…- Me dijo, comenzando a llorar…- David llamó y dijo que no podrá venir a cada en víspera de Navidad…- Comenzó a derramar lágrimas y a llorar sin que se le entendiera nada. Brian se despidió de mi y se marchó, probablemente asustado por el ataque de nervios de mi hermana!... Apreté el puño, exasperándome por la escena de _O L G A!_

Miré a Arnold, mientras Olga perseguía a Tommy que ya estaba deslizándose por la acera con sus amigos.

-Eso solo quiere decir una cosa…- Resoplé igual de indignada por la situación…- Nos esforzamos en vano, Arnold… Santa no estará esta noche.

…**.**

-Es inútil, Miriam…- Mencioné sobre la idea de mamá, de que Bob se pusiera el traje de Santa…- David tiene cuatro talles menos que Bob, contando los almohadones que lleva el traje, a Bob no le quedará…- Dije cruzándome de brazos, sobre la mesa de la cocina, mientras mi madre colocaba el ponche en la heladera, y Olga lloraba sin cesar mientras rebanaba cebollas… Es que acaso no veía que su constante melodrama solo ponía más nerviosos a los niños?... Y a mí también!

-Le hice unos arreglos, Helga… Tu padre lo llevará perfecto, y nadie notará que Santa está más grande este año, querida…

-**Miriam!...- **Escuchamos el llamado de papá, mientras bajaba las escaleras…- Cómo esperas que me ponga esta cosa, si no tiene cremallera?...- Le preguntó con el traje que parecía el atado de un jamón… Olga solo lo vio y dijo…

-Ohhh… David!... Waaaaaa…

Rodé los ojos sin poder evitar sonreír…

-Ese traje tenía botones, Bob… Solo que explotaron contigo adentro.- Mencioné señalando los hilos… Miriam se sentó tomándose la cabeza, y yo ladeé la mía escuchando que mis sobrinos volvían. Bob subió a su alcoba a quitarse el bendito traje.

-Niños…- Los llamó mamá…- Por qué no me acompañan?... Decoraremos el árbol!...

Al llamado solo asistió mi pequeña sobrina. Por su cuenta, Tommy se sentó de brazos cruzados en el gran sillón de la sala a mirar el súper tazón. Olga lo llamó, y a regañadientes apagó la televisión y se unió a decorar el árbol.

Le alcancé una esfera roja…

-Mala noche, eh?...- Pregunté y se encogió de hombros…- Que no esté Santa aquí, no es el fin del mundo… Es decir, enviará los obsequios por correo o quizás llegue a media noche…

Sus ojos azules intensos se posaron en mí.

-Es una estupidez que solo creen pobres diablos. Santa no existe. Si existiera traería a papá en Navidad…

Lo miré de reojo, mientras él me pasaba un poco de nieve en aerosol y ambos rociábamos.

-Y… Cómo estás tan seguro que Santa es un invento?... Recibes obsequios cada año, no?... Los duendes trabajan arduamente, y por si no lo sabes, a los miembros del sindicato del Polo Norte no les gusta que desaprueben su trabajo.

Me miró como si le estuviera tomando el pelo…

-Si Santa existe…- Me dijo sonriendo con cinismo…- Cómo es que puede ubicar tantas casas en una noche?... Es decir, sabe a qué sitio llevará los regalos, cierto?... No puede arrojarlos libremente, y esperar que den con el que los pidió…

Lo miré sonriendo de lado.

-Con un sistema de posicionamiento global… O GPS, como quieras llamarlo…- Mencioné colocando los adornos que Catty había hecho para el árbol…- Acaso crees que el tipo más famoso del mundo, no tiene tecnología de última generación?... -Se quedó en silencio por mi respuesta…-Y además… Recorre el mundo en una noche, porque no todos los países festejan la Navidad. Cuando aquí es de día, en Australia es de noche y la Navidad llegó unas cuantas horas antes…

Pareció pensarlo unos segundos…

-Los renos…- Dijo, enarcando la característica uniceja Pataki.- Cómo vuela con nieve sobre renos?... Los renos no vuelan…

_Gracias a Dios que soy ágil!…_

-Mmm… En realidad vuela en una compañía de aerolíneas que se llama "Los renos de Santa"… Su propio jet set privado, con todos los lujos y nada de baratijas…

Se quedó en silencio por unos instantes, mientras Miriam y Olga me miraban y sonreían… Parecía que lo había convencido.

-Tu padre estará aquí mañana por la mañana… Sabes que a pesar de que no tiene mucha capacidad para planear viajes, no hay otro lugar en el mundo donde le gustaría estar más, que este.- Mencioné, mientras Bob encendía las luces del árbol…

-Helga.- Me llamó Olga…- Es tu turno...- Me dijo pasándome la estrella…

Alcé a Catty y ambas la insertamos en la punta.

…**.**

Después de tener una agradable cena, pese a la melancolía de los niños… Me quedé de pie frente al árbol, observando las luces… Pensaba en lo que había ocurrido en la mañana. Pensaba en la dulce mañana fría. En la charla con Arnold, en el tiempo que estuvimos riéndonos y arrojando piedras.

Espié por la puerta, y la nieve caía…

Mis padres, y mi sobrina cantaban "Blanca Navidad", mientras Olga tocaba el piano…

-Helga…- Me llamó mi madre, mientras mi sobrino jugaba en el suelo con su propio twister…- Por qué no nos acompañas?...

Ladeé la cabeza en respuesta.

-Feliz Navidad!...- Les dije a todos, antes de subir las escaleras…- Iré a la cama, estoy cansada y mientras más rápido me duerma, más rápido vendrá Santa…

Mi sobrina saltó del piano y salió corriendo, a hacer lo mismo que yo.

Cuando estaba colocándome el pijama, escuché que algo golpeaba mi ventana. Me coloqué una bata…

-Santa?...- Dije estupefacta al ver al hombre en el árbol que me pedía entrar…

-Si logré convencerte a ti, estoy seguro que Catty y Tommy lo creerán…- Me dijo el falso San Nicolás y me reí…

-Arnold!... Estás loco?...- Mencioné ayudándolo a subir…- Podrías haberte roto el cuello por escalar árboles mientras cae una tormenta de nieve afuera!...- Lo regañé notando que se le salía un poco la barba blanca… Se la acomodé bien.

-Dónde están los obsequios?...- Me preguntó, mientras yo iba a mi armario y los sacaba de allí…

-Aquí tienes…- Le dije sonriendo por lo que veía…

Al bajar las escaleras, Arnold llegó a la sala y Bob derramó su ponche. Juraría que casi le da un infarto del susto.

-**Jojojo!... Feliz Navidad!... No hay niños aquí?... Dónde están Tommy y Catty?...**

Mi sobrina se deslizó mágicamente por el barandal de la escalera…

-**Santa!... Es Santa!... Llegó y está aquí!...-** Gritó saltando sobre Arnold y abrazándolo… Él sonrió y la cargó entre sus brazos…

Me reí al ver la expresión en el rostro de Tommy…

Arnold sentó a Catty en su regazo, mientras mis padres y mi hermana miraban la escena…

-Así que Catty, qué quieres para esta Navidad?... Los regalos ya están aquí. No tienes algún deseo… Algo que quieras más que nada?...

Ella asintió.

-Tengo dos!...- Dijo mirándolo con entusiasmo…- Quiero que mi papá esté en casa, mañana.- Mencionó con los ojos brillantes… Después me miró a mí, y me morí de vergüenza…- Quiero que mi tía Helga, tenga un novio…

Todos reían menos yo.

-Eso puede arreglarse…- Dijo Arnold sonriendo y mirándome… Desvié la mirada, sintiendo que los colores se me subían…- Y en cuanto a tu papá… Estoy seguro que estará aquí, mañana a primera hora.

Miré a Arnold mientras Tommy y Catty abrían sus regalos…

-Gracias… En verdad. Muchas gracias, _cabeza de balón_…- Le murmuré sonriendo… Me sonrió en respuesta.

-Feliz Navidad, Helga…- Me dijo sacando un pequeño paquete de su bolsillo y ofreciéndomelo…

Lo tomé y entonces noté la mirada singular de Tommy sobre mí. Sonreía como si pensara una travesura, o peor aún, como si hubiese descubierto la verdad.

**Continuará…**

¿Cómo les va?... Huuyy… Se pone interesante!... Jajaja!... Por lo que leí sobre la segunda película (The Jungle Movie), me enteré que Brainy sigue a Helga durante todo el trayecto que están en San Lorenzo, mientras ella ayuda a Arnold. En un momento, Helga se da por vencida y Brainy le devuelve los ánimos. Probablemente, ella se entera de los sentimientos de Brainy, a la vez que Arnold comprende los suyos por ella….

Y en cuanto a la última escena… Tengo que reconocer que las fiestas que pasaron, me inspiraron un poco sobre esta pareja. Un especial agradecimiento a: **mari3304, Sams Efron, rickhunter17, DiAnItA LiNdA, angie93, MaryMorante, teddyetere, Ruby P. Black. **Nos vemos pronto… Suerte!


	6. Blanca Navidad

Eran las nueve, cuando el sol comenzó a iluminar vagamente la ciudad. Lo supe, porque los rayos atravesaron las cortinas de mi ventana, dando un matiz de claro a mi habitación de toda la vida… Le di la espalda al nuevo día dispuesta a dormir un buen rato más: no tenía ganas de levantarme! La cama parecía asirme a ella, y las sábanas se enredaban dando prueba de que soy una persona catastrófica al dormir.

-**Es la mañana de Navidad!...-** Escuché el grito de mi sobrina, después de abrir la ventana de un estruendo… Su cuarto estaba pegado al mío. Bufé unas incoherencias, y me cubrí la cabeza con la almohada.

Escuché algo que parecieron unos pasos a todo furor por las escaleras de la casa. Una conversación en voz alta y a todo pulmón, logró que me despabilara de la última pisca de sueño a la que yo me aferraba.

Me coloqué la bata, y decidí tomar una ducha. Me dirigí al baño, y noté que toda la familia ya estaba despierta, desayunando. Cuando escuché los alaridos de la pareja más melodramática de América, cerré la puerta. Al parecer, mi cuñado ya había llegado y con él los reclamos de Olga y luego su perdón por no haber estado la noche anterior…

Una vez que estuve lista para enfrentar la Navidad, bajé al comedor…

-Buenos días…- Saludé llegando a la cocina, mientras Olga atendía a su esposo: el desorientado de mi cuñado intentaba armar la bicicleta de Tommy; papá estaba tomando cocoa caliente y Miriam abrigaba tanto a mi sobrina para jugar en la nieve, que apenas y podía mover las manos debajo de todos esos pulóveres.

-Hola Helga… Feliz navidad!...- Me saludó Olga mientras David y ella se abrazaban, acurrucándose…

-Feliz Navidad…- Dije caminando hacia la cafetera y buscando una buena taza.- Hola David… Llegaste al fin de cuentas, ¿eh?... ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?...- Pregunté saludando a mi cuñado, que apenas y podía con la bicicleta de su hijo.

-Buenos días, Helga…- Me saludó colocando el manubrio de la pequeña bicicleta con unas pinzas…Sonrió con la cara cubierta de grasa negra.- Pasé la noche en el aeropuerto, dormimos en los asientos…Quería ser el primero en la fila esta mañana para abordar, pero me quedé dormido y no salió muy bien…- Se frotó el cuello, terminando de ensuciarse con la grasa para colocar las ruedas. David era un desastre en cuanto a reparar cosas. Rodé los ojos…

-Solo a ti y a Olga se les ocurre que tú conseguirás un vuelo de último momento, en víspera de Navidad…- Mencioné observando su rostro embadurnado de negro. Iba a advertirle, pero me reí un poco y dejé que lo notara por sí solo…

David y Olga eran actores. Vivían en Beverly Hills con sus constantes escándalos y vida melodramática: se peleaban, se querían, ambos lloraban, Olga echaba de la casa David, él volvía días después…. Si, ambos se amaban y podía jurar que nunca había visto una pareja de empalagosos intolerables más destinados a estar juntos. Al parecer, no conformes con ser actores, llevaban toda la historia de las artes de la actuación a la vida. Esa clase de relación les encantaba y siempre había algún nuevo acontecimiento cuando la familia se reunía.

-¿Cómo se llamará el próximo proyecto?... ¿Firmaste el contrato?...- Pregunté intentando sacar charla y notando que el sujeto no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo debían ir las partes de una bicicleta. Tomé un sorbo de mi taza, mientras él se rascaba la cabeza con un gesto pensativo.

-Sí, participaremos de la película y también aportaré al guión… Será un remake de los años 80, de vampiros. Olga será la estrella principal junto conmigo, lo tenemos todo planeado…- Me explicó abrazando a mi hermana que suspiraba imaginándolo, mientras yo asentía.

_Wooou… La idea de la próxima película estaba concreta, en verdad!..._

-Por cierto…- Mencionó mirando de reojo a Olga, que le hizo un gesto con una sonrisa… Enarqué las cejas.- Kaylland me acompañó a firmar el contrato y me dejó entrever que no pierde las esperanzas….

Hay no, ya sabía a dónde apuntaba eso!… Kaylland era el representante de David, y un sujeto que había estado dando señales de que quería que saliéramos desde que me había conocido. No me caí mal, sin embargo no estaba interesada en salir con él y para contrarrestar, Olga creía que tenía el deber de buscarme pareja!

-Ni lo piensen… Se los advierto! No sé qué te dijo Olga, pero estoy muy bien así.- Le aclaré, notando la mirada de mi hermana y la sonrisa de mi cuñado…- No estoy interesada en salir con tu representante y creo habérselo aclarado a ambos, más de cien veces!...

David se encogió de hombros, y Olga me colocó esa mirada de cachorro triste que podía con todo el mundo, menos conmigo…

-Helga… ¿Hace cuánto no sales desde que rompiste con…?

Sí, mi ex novio: Paul. Fotógrafo del New York Times y un aficionado al orden y a la limpieza que prácticamente me había vuelto loca!...

Interrumpí a Olga antes de que siguiéramos debatiendo detalles de mi vida amorosa.

-Disfruto ampliamente mi soltería… Y por si no lo saben, si salgo es solo que yo… No me gusta ventilarlo si no se trata de algo serio!- Dije notando la mirada entre mi cuñado y mi hermana, de complicidad.

David llamó a Tommy cuando "supuestamente" la bicicleta estuvo lista… Luego se dirigió a mí:

-Vamos!... Deberías darle una oportunidad, aunque sea por compasión…- Me crucé de brazos, mientras David reía…- La primera impresión nunca se olvida, pero entiende que él estaba nervioso cuando te vio… Es tímido con las mujeres…

Me reí con ganas, dispuesta a cerrar ese asunto.

-Mira, no tengo nada contra él… Pero no voy a ser una de esas muñequitas coleccionables, infladas y sin cerebro que lleva en su limousine…- Finalicé mientras Olga regañaba a David, con un gesto indignado por haberme presentado a Kaylland. Mi cuñado se excusaba diciendo que no tenía ni idea de lo que el sujeto me había dicho!

Kaylland era de esa clase de hombres muy acostumbrado a tener mujeres calladas a su lado; a fiestas toda la semana después de galas y demás… No estaba dispuesto a escuchar lo que yo tenía para decir, simplemente pasearíamos por Beverly Hills junto a otro par de rubias, beberíamos champagne, iríamos a apostar y esa sería toda la cita, con intenciones de alcoba. No gracias…

Mi sobrino llegó corriendo a probar su bicicleta nueva… Solo que al tocarla, se desarmó completamente.

-Lo solucionaremos, hijo…- Le explicó Olga y yo me sonreí mientras David se llevaba las partes a la azotea.- Le pediremos a alguien que sepa, que la arme otra vez… Pero no le digas nada a papi, podría desanimarse.

-Será mejor que vaya a vigilar a ese chico antes que arrase con todas mis herramientas…- Protestó Bob con mal genio, siguiendo a David.

Mi sobrino se encogió de hombros, sabiendo que eso sucedería… Después me miró unos instantes, y le hice un gesto con los ojos de saludo… Continuó mirándome y lentamente se aproximó a mí. Se quedó contemplándome, con ojos expectantes, cruzado de brazos sobre la mesa…

-¿No hay nada en la televisión, y por eso desgastas tus ojos conmigo Tommy?- Le pregunté curiosa, mientras terminaba mi café…

-Sé toda la verdad, con respecto a Santa…-Me dijo y bajé la taza, enarcando una ceja…

-Ayer lo viste, ¿no es así?... Comprobaste que existía!... ¿Acaso quieres que el gordinflón te entregue un carbón la próxima Navidad por dudar de él?... Porque eso sucederá si sigues haciéndolo. - Cuestioné con un tono serio, tomando el último sorbo de café… Honestamente, no me gustaba tener que mentirle al niño, pero Olga y David les daban a él y a Catty una alegría con toda esa ilusión y yo no era quién para destruirla.

Ladeó la cabeza y técnicamente retuve todo el café en mi tráquea, al escuchar lo que me dijo…

-**Tía Helga, sé que estás enamorada de Santa!…**

Comencé a toser, mientras Catty se aproximaba a nosotros…

-Q-Qué tontería!...- Lo regañé mientras Olga volteaba a vernos…-¿D-De dónde sacaste eso, niño?...- Indagué viéndolo sonreírme de lado y guiñarme un ojo…

-¿Conoces a Santa, tía Helga?...- Me preguntó Catty eufórica y dando saltos a mi alrededor…- ¿Puedes pedirle que nos traiga más juguetes?... ¿Cómo son los duendes?... ¿Es verdad que vive en el Polo Norte y que allí las casas son de dulces?... ¿Alguna vez te ha llevado en su trineo?... ¿Qué tan alto vuela?...

Obviamente Catty no paraba de hacerme preguntas mientras me tomaba del cuello de la camisa, y se aproximaba a mí, en lo que yo me alejaba con los ojos bien abiertos...

Le tomé las manos, intentando serenarla… Me puse de pie, aproximándome a Tommy.

-¿Tommy, qué te hace pensar que estoy enamorada de Santa?... Es una locura!...- Intenté convencerlo...- Un sujeto como Santa no tiene novias, ¿está bien?... Trabaja mucho y no puede generarle un espacio a ese tipo de cosas…

Pareció contentarse con la aclaración por leves momentos… Olga se aproximó a nosotros…

-¿Qué sucede?...- Nos dijo con una sonrisa…- ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?...

-**Tía Helga y Santa son novios!...-** Le respondió Catty, y yo me tomé la frente…- **Estaremos repletos de regalos la próxima Navidad! Siiiiiiiiiii!...**

Obviamente, Olga se sonrió mirándome sin entender nada… Me mordí los labios.

-Escucha Catty, tu hermano está equivocado… Santa y yo no somos novios, porque eso simplemente sería imposible!...- Negué con las manos, notando la mirada insistente de mi sobrino.

-Claro que no, yo los vi con mis propios ojos!...- Exclamó Tommy señalando su rostro…- Anoche Santa y tía Helga se tomaron de la mano!... A mí no me engañas, yo sé que lo conoces!...- Me reiteró colocando una pose firme… Olga reía y yo coloqué mis manos en la cintura frunciendo el ceño…

-Estás muy sonrojada, hermanita… -Mencionó mi hermana, y apreté los puños.

-Deberías ayudarme _O L G A, _y no empeorarlo!- Bufé pronunciando pausadamente cada letra de su nombre.

Se sonrió un poco y se aproximó a Tommy:

-Escucha mi amor, tía Helga no es la novia de Santa… Lo que viste ayer, ocurrió tan solo en tu imaginación…

Tommy se supo más terco que nunca!

-Yo sé lo que vi!...- Dijo cruzándose de brazos…- Vi que se tomaron de la mano, y que Santa le sonreía al igual que ella… No soy _lento_, así que no me subestimen!...- Nos aclaró mientras Olga ladeaba la cabeza y yo rodaba los ojos…

Olga se fue en busca de Catty que corría por toda la casa de la excitación.

Una voz se aproximó a la cocina…

-Gracias, señora Pataki…- Dijo Phoebe, mientras ingresaba con Miriam…- Feliz Navidad!...- Saludó mi amiga con su tono amable y cortés de siempre…- Helga, ¿estás lista?... Arnold y los demás nos esperan…- Mencionó sentándose junto a mí…

Tommy la interrumpió apoyándose contra la mesa, de brazos cruzados.

-¿Pero si conoces a Santa, no es así?...- Me preguntó esperando explicaciones...- Lo saludaste anoche, eso quiere decir que lo conoces!

Phoebe me miró atónita, y yo me mordí los labios con impaciencia… Por todos los cielos!

-Bueno… Te diré la verdad: si lo conozco, le salvé el pellejo al sujeto cuando se había atorado en la chimenea de esta casa, hace años…- Dije intentando sonar persuasiva…- Pero somos solo amigos. Santa no tiene novias, ¿entiendes?...

Tommy se quedó en silencio unos instantes, pensando…

-Si no tienes novias, entonces no hay problema!...- Me dijo con una sonrisa…- ¿Qué le impediría salir contigo?...

Rodé los ojos, mientras Phoebe me miraba con cara absorta…

-No es mi tipo, ¿sí?...- Aclaré intentando cerrar el tema…- Santa no tiene novias, porque trabaja mucho todo el año, ya te lo dije… _No tiene tiempo para salir con nadie…-_ Remarqué notando que no desistía…

-**Podrías viajar con él!... Eso sería genial!...** Piénsalo tía Helga, ocuparías el lugar que muchos niños se mueren por conocer: **el trineo de Santa**!...- Exclamó saltando…- ¿Por qué no es tu tipo?...- Me preguntó y rodé los ojos.

-Porque él es Santa y yo soy _Satán_!…- Dije cortante, logrando que él y Phoebe rieran…- Tommy, Santa solo me dio mi regalo anoche, eso fue lo que viste…- Expliqué enseñándole la pulsera que Arnold me había regalado. Tenía piedras de distintos colores…

Eso ya se estaba volviendo abstracto… Y Phoebe seguía mirándome.

-¿Hay algo de lo que no me enteré?...- Me preguntó ella con un tono divertido, y yo rodé los ojos…

-Yo sé que le gustas…- Me dijo Tommy alentándome…- Además, de todos tus novios es el único que nos agrada!... Mamá no nos dejaba decírtelo, pero eran todos unos idiotas!...- Lo miré boquiabierta por ese comentario, y Tommy asintió…- Santa es genial! Cumplió con lo que había prometido: papá está aquí. Yo sé que es el indicado para ti, lo presiento.

Ladeé la cabeza, levantándome de la mesa y ofreciéndole un café a Phoebe, quien lo rechazó muy interesada en la charla…

-Tommy… Santa vive en el Polo Norte, y yo en New York… Eso quiere decir, que estamos demasiado lejos para que-en una dimensión alterna- estuviésemos juntos. Somos buenos amigos, y ya!...- Expliqué marchándome con Phoebe a tomar mi abrigo… Tommy nos siguió:

-Buscarían la forma: viajarían por todo el mundo, tú lo ayudarías a hacer los obsequios, escribirías en el periódico sobre Santa, los niños harían filas enteras para comprarlo!- Planeó aproximándose a mí, mientras yo lo miraba con inquietud...- Imagínalo tía Helga: tener tu propia compañía de renos que vuelan!...

Lo miré ladeando la cabeza…

-No Tommy, eso no ocurrirá… Lamento decepcionarte, pero Santa es solo mi amigo…. Nos vemos en la noche, diviértete!...- Me despedí revolviéndole los cabellos y marchándome con Phoebe… Desde el pórtico escuché a Catty gritar:

-**Santa y tía Helga se van a casar!... Somos los niños con más suerte del mundo, Santa es súper!...**

Está de más decir, que Phoebe no me quitaba los ojos de encima cuando subimos al auto, y ninguna de las dos decía nada…

-Es una larga historia…- Mencioné una vez que mi amiga intentó romper el grueso hielo con otro comentario cualquiera. Phoebe comenzó a reír, y yo me tomé la frente…

-Claro, Helga... Si tú lo dices.- Me dijo con su astuto tono sublime…- Lo que me gustaría saber es… ¿Quién es el tal Santa?...

Me encogí de hombros para restarle importancia al asunto.

-David no estuvo anoche en víspera de Navidad porque se suspendieron los vuelos desde Ohio. El tonto de mi cuñado fue con su representante a firmar un contrato, y él y Olga creían que por ser actores conocidos, los pilotos estarían dispuestos a volar de todas formas.- Expliqué suspirando un poco, mientras mi amiga ponía en marcha el auto…- Estaba con Arnold cuando me enteré que no vendría y pensaba que los niños no verían a Santa este año… - Hice una pausa, y Phoebe me miró por el espejo retrovisor…- Imagínate mi sorpresa anoche, cuando Arnold se apareció disfrazado de Santa en mi ventana y él… **Phoebe cuidado!...-** Le grité a mi amiga, al notar que se distraía en el camino….- Diablos, Phoeps! Nos quieres matar a ambas?...- La regañé, mientras el desquiciado detrás nuestro tocaba bocina una y otra vez…

-Lo lamento, Helga…- Me dijo tomando aire, y conduciendo nuevamente…- ¿Qué hacía Arnold disfrazado de Santa en tu ventana, ayer por la noche?...- Me preguntó sin entender y me crucé de brazos.

-Lo hizo como un favor… Ya sabes, para Catty y Tommy.- Dije notando que Phoebe se tomaba todo con naturalidad y sonreía…

-Vaya! Qué gesto tan tierno y considerado por parte de Arnold!...- Exclamó mi amiga sonriendo…- No me digas más, ¿eso fue lo que vio Tommy?...

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Sí, y por eso piensa que Santa y yo estamos de novios… ¿Puedes creerlo? En fin, todo producto de la mente de un niño…- Aclaré en lo que ambas éramos chocadas levemente… Apreté los puños maldiciendo y abriendo la puerta.

-**Hey imbécil!... ¿Qué crees que haces?... ¿Acaso estás ciego o manejas mientras hablas por teléfono? Cerdo inconsciente!...- **Grité llena de furia, escuchando que Phoebe se bajaba igual de indignada, y que intentaba tranquilizarme…

Me aproximé al auto, a paso colérico… Phoebe me siguió:

-Helga, no es buena idea entrar en este tipo de confrontación!...- Me decía mi amiga, pero apenas y podía oírla… Cuando estoy enojada, simplemente no bajo de mi aceleración!

-¿**Tienes el pie pesado o qué?... ¿No viste el maldito semáforo? Luz roja, amigo! ¿Qué esperabas? Si quieres matarte, tírate de un risco y no salgas a fastidiar al prójimo que...**

-Vamos Helga… ¿No toleras una inocente broma?... Apenas rosamos el auto!...

Entonces noté quiénes eran: Natalie al volante y Lila a su lado… Las dos me miraban sonriendo, con un dejo de culpa y de verdaderos nervios por mi reacción. Mis dos amigas, al parecer no tenían en claro que no era bueno jugarme ese tipo de bromas, porque soy como un tigre cuando estoy al volante!

Me sonreí dándole un leve golpe al maldito auto en el que estaban, y Phoebe hizo un gesto de sorpresa a mi lado. Ellas dos rieron, se bajaron y nos saludaron…

-Creí que pasarías las fiestas, en la ciudad. ¿Qué hay de tu familia, están aquí?...- Le pregunté a Natalie, después de abrazar a ambas… Ellas vivían en New York, al igual que yo, pero su familia seguía viviendo en Hillwood. Natalie era rubia, de cabello corto y ojos claros. Había ingresado en la secundaria, y después de algunas peleas, nos hicimos amigas.

Por su parte, el padre de Lila se había casado otra vez, y Lila tenía dos medios hermanos que moraban en su ciudad de la infancia.

-¿Ese lenguaje es el mismo que utilizaste el mes pasado, cuando fuiste a verme al teatro?...- Me preguntó Lila con una sonrisa, y ladeé la cabeza rodando los ojos por la broma…

-Muy chistoso!...- Exclamé irónicamente…- Saben que soy la reina de las bromas, no deberían intentarlas conmigo!…- Afirmé con un tono sobrador…- Vamos, nos esperan en casa de Arnold.- Dije, mientras nos volvíamos a subir al auto...

…**.**

En la pensión de huéspedes de Sunset Arms, la Navidad se estaba festejando animadamente cuando nosotras cuatro llegamos. Estaban tontín y rapidín obviamente (Gerald y Charles), Kaylla, Sam y Lucy (la pareja que conocí la noche que salimos todos juntos a cenar); estaban los inquilinos que ahora vivían en la pensión, un par de amigos de Arnold, sus padres y demás personas…

Al llegar y tocar bocina, mientras llamábamos a Arnold para que saliera a recibirnos, no pude evitar sonreír… Arnold no había cambiado en ese aspecto, cada vez que regresaba a Hillwood, lograba reunirnos a todos de nuevo. O mejor dicho, por más escusas que buscara, siempre nos reuníamos todos alrededor de él. Seguía siendo el líder de un grupo de adultos que tenían en común la amistad, y los recuerdos…

En las calles de Hillwood se respiraba ese aire de unión después de un año de distanciamientos. Los niños jugaban en la nieve, haciendo guerras y combates; transformaron una de las calles en una pista de hielo por lo que tuvimos que rodear la cuadra, cuando nos dirigíamos a cada de Arnold. Los niños jugaban hockey y las parejas de novios patinaban de brazos enlazados.

-Hola…- Nos saludó Arnold con una sonrisa, mientras otros caballeros y demás salían detrás de él, para ver qué ocurría…- Con una vez que llamaran era suficiente, yo ya las había escuchado- Nos mencionó riendo por las veces que habíamos tocado bocina…- Y te lo digo a ti Helga… Sé que fuiste tú.- Me aclaró acercándose, junto a Gerald, Charles y Pedro (el hijo de Eduardo, el amigo de los padres de Arnold que había viajado de visita).

Nos aproximamos a saludar, mientras yo me reía con ganas… Por alguna razón estaba muy alegre: sentía esa clase de emoción que solo lograba Arnold cuando nos juntaba a todos…

-Phoebe!...- Escuchamos el llamado de Gerald y todos volteamos…- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió aquí?...- Preguntó alarmado dirigiéndose al auto… Tanto Lila, Natalie, Phoebe y yo nos miramos de reojo… Oh oh…

-Mmmm…- Carraspeó Phoebe, aproximándose a él, y acariciándolo con cuidado…- Te parecerá graciosa la historia, mi amor… Verás, Lila y Natalie venían detrás de nosotras y nos habíamos distraído un poco, entonces…

Gerald se tomó la frente, como si estuviera mareado…

Exageraba!... No le habíamos hecho absolutamente nada al auto, no tenía ni un mísero rasguño!…

-Sabía que yo debía pasar por ustedes… Tengo que decirlo, pero cuando Helga esta cerca de ti, pierdes el control de todo, Phoeps!... Siempre fuiste una mala influencia, Pataki! Dime, ¿así de pésimo conducen en New York?- Mencionó Tontín acercándose al portaequipaje de su auto, y me irrité bastante… Phoebe medio sonrió, dándole un poco la razón a pesar de que yo lo negara a muerte.

-Y según tú Geraldo, ¿dónde dices que está ese famoso rayón?... Yo no veo nada!... Eso ya estaba cuando Phoebe pasó a recogerme así que no quieras culparme!... Seguramente lo hiciste tú, y esto te vino perfecto como excusa! - Dije encarándolo de igual manera… Se tomó la cabeza con las manos, y rodó los ojos.

Lila sonrió tímidamente, dispuesta a asumir la responsabilidad.

-Lo siento, Gerald… En realidad fue nuestra culpa.- Explicó mi amiga, mientras yo ladeaba la cabeza para que no dijera nada…- Pensábamos que el auto era de Helga, no teníamos ni idea que fuera tuyo. Por favor, discúlpanos…

Gerald sonrió un poco suspirando y diciéndole a Lila que no se hiciera problema.

Arnold se aproximó a nosotros, dirigiéndose a Gerald y a mí:

-¿Pueden hacer una tregua por una vez en Navidad?...- Nos preguntó intentando ser conciliador como siempre…- Vamos a entrar, antes que las nuevas pandillas que nos siguen terminen enterrándonos en la nieve…- Dijo riendo un poco y señalando a un grupito de niños que estaban en la esquina, arrojándose nieve con exaltación.

Sonreímos y entramos a festejar la Navidad.

…**.**

Fue un día muy cálido si esa era la palabra… Toda la vida me sentí como en casa, al estar en la pensión de huéspedes. Quizás el hecho de ser amiga de Arnold no representaba solo eso: cuando yo estaba con él (incluso cuando era una niña), me sentía nieta, hija, novia y todas las cosas juntas… Realmente su excéntrica familia era como mi familia…

Comenzaron los saludos y los buenos augurios entre todos…

-Helga… Cómo has estado?... Luces preciosa!- Me dijo Stella abrazándome y me sonreí correspondiendo el gesto…- No es así, Miles?... Me da tanta ternura cada vez que te veo, porque te conozco desde que eras muy pequeña!…- Reiteró mientras yo me reía, y asentía…

-Hola señora Shortman… Feliz Navidad! - La saludé ladeando un poco la cabeza…- Gracias. Para ser que viven cientos de aventuras recorriendo la selva, tengo que confesar que me despiertan una sana envidia… Se los ve muy bien.- Mencioné refiriéndome al hombre y a la mujer de unos sesenta años…

-Hola jovencita. Nos da gusto tenerte con nosotros de nuevo…- Me saludó el padre de Arnold y asentí.

-Gerald y Phoebe!...- Exclamó Stella aproximándose al par de tórtolos…- Nos enteramos de su compromiso ayer, y a pesar de que moríamos por verlos tuvimos que esperar… Felicidades! Esto es para ustedes…- Mencionó entregándole un paquete a mis amigos. Todos los felicitamos… Cuando se habían comprometido nos reímos bastante, pero ese era un buen momento para desear buenos augurios.

Aproveché, la oportunidad para aproximarme a Arnold que conversaba con Natalie y Lila, Gerald y Charles…

-Es estupenda la idea, Arnold!...- Decía Lila, mientras le sonreía… Enarqué una ceja muerta de curiosidad…- Y estaremos aquí hasta la celebración de año nuevo… Sería muy divertido!...

-¿Qué sería muy divertido?...- Pregunté sonriendo y uniéndome a la conversación…- ¿No habrás contado el chiste de la cabra otra vez, no señorita perfecta?...- Bromeé llevándome una mirada pesada por parte de Lila, que me sonrió de lado por mis burlas…

-Iremos a esquiar a las colinas.- Me explicó Natalie, sonriendo…- Alquilaremos una cabaña y pasaremos toda una semana de vacaciones!...¿Qué dices Helga?... ¿Irás con nosotros?...- Me preguntó mi amiga, y me encogí de hombros…

-Vamos Helga…- Me alentó Gerald con sorna…- Allí si podrías conducir sin atropellar a nadie, porque está lo suficientemente aislado como para ti!...

Lo miré de reojo.

-Me encantaría, pero no puedo…- Me disculpé, notando la mirada insistente de Arnold…- Tengo que regresar, así es el mundo de los adultos bola de inmaduros! Existen las responsabilidades!- Me reí mientras cambiábamos de tema…

-Por cierto...- Dije después de que Arnold y yo nos quedáramos momentáneamente solos…- Feliz Navidad Arnold!... Santa también se merece tener su regalo… Lo que te prometí.- Aclaré entregándole su obsequio. Se sonrió tomándolo entre sus manos. Al ver qué era, sonrió ampliamente…

-Gracias Helga…- Me dijo observando la brújula que le había dado…- Era justo lo que necesitaba.

Bajé un poco el rostro, sonriendo…

-Sé que tienes la brújula que era de tu abuelo y que es tu preferida. No pretendo que la cambies, pero creo que ya es hora que tengas la tuya, y que lleve tu historia.- Le expliqué mientras él asentía, y la guardaba en su bolsillo…

Sonreí un poco, observándolo…

-¿Cuándo tendrás tu propio auto, también?...- Indagué, mientras Arnold me miraba levantando una ceja… Me reí.- Es solo una sugerencia: tienes los medios para finalmente comprar uno nuevo. No entiendo por qué todavía no lo hiciste…

Sonrió ladeando la cabeza.

-Un auto sin melancolía no es un auto del todo…- Me dijo encogiéndose de hombros…- Gracias por el consejo, pero… Ya tengo el Packard que era del abuelo, no necesito otro auto. De todos modos, lo uso solo cuando vengo aquí…

Asentí a sus palabras. Yo sabía por qué Arnold no cambiaba de auto, y ya era hora de decírselo…

-Y así como lo dijiste, el Packard era de Phil.- Remarqué notando que había un silencio profundo por parte de él…- Tus abuelos siempre estarán contigo, Arnold. Nunca los olvidarás… Sin embargo, ya es hora de dejarlos ir…

Me sonrió enarcando una ceja.

-Lo sé, Helga…- Dijo suspirando un poco y me maldije internamente… Siempre había tenido la bocota muy grande y quizás lo había lastimado con el comentario…

-Arnold, lo siento… No quería hacerte sentir mal ni nada por el estilo, es solo que…

Me interrumpió...

-¿Sabes qué es curioso?...- Me dijo riendo con diversión.- Que si la abuela estuviera aquí hoy, estaríamos festejando acción de gracias… La única fecha que jamás confundía, era cada viernes trece.- Me explicó con una sonrisa nostálgica.

Asentí dándole la razón…

-Ellos están aquí, porque los llevas contigo…- Afirmé notando que me sonreía… Hice lo mismo.- ¿Qué dices si escuchamos otra música?... Honestamente, los villancicos ya me hartaron. Tener que escuchar a Olga y a mis sobrinos cantar por más de veinticuatro horas_ "Hoy es día de estar contentos, lararará… lalala"-_ Canturrié imitándolos y Arnold rió…- Definitivamente vuelve loco a cualquiera!...

Asintió subiendo a su cuarto, para cambiar la música.

…**.**

Estuvimos reunidos todo el día. La charla se mantuvo muy fluida mientras todos nos poníamos al tanto de lo que había ocurrido esos meses que no nos habíamos visto. Parece poco tiempo, pero cuando los meses se acumulan son increíbles la cantidad de cosas que suceden…

Cuando estaba oscureciendo, decidí despedirme de mis amigos. Al día siguiente tendría que volver a New York y aún no había armado mi equipaje. Saludé deseándoles felicidades a los padres de Arnold y demás personas.

Salí al pórtico con el objetivo de complacer un reciente vicio que me estuvo llamando durante toda la tarde: saqué un cigarrillo de mi bolso y lo encendí cubriéndolo con la mano… Lo fumé suspirando un poco mientras miraba el cielo. La Navidad ya se estaba yendo, y dejando todo blanco a su paso… Todavía no nevaba, pero era mejor que me dirigiera rápidamente a mi casa. Cuando bajaba las escaleras del pórtico, escuché a alguien llamarme:

-¿Helga?...- Arnold cerró la puerta mientras se colocaba su chaqueta. Me observó unos instantes al notar que estaba todavía allí. Cuando posó su atención al cigarrillo, instintivamente lo escondí detrás de mí.

Sonrió aproximándose…

-Ese no es un buen hábito…- Me dijo, y rodé los ojos sonriendo. Me trajo recuerdos… Arnold me dio un sermón de una hora, cuando yo tenía dieciocho años y había fumado por primera vez. Diez años después, yo volvía a hacer lo mismo, y el señor sermón volvía a aparecerse…

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí afuera, Arnoldo?... Un sujeto como tú, no sale a estas horas al acecho de criaturas extrañas o de ninfas devoradoras…- Bromeé, notando que se aproximaba a mí, y me extendía la mano. Ladeé la cabeza, negándome.

-Te sorprendería saber que Bob, no me quita los cigarrillos…- Dije, enseñándoselo como quien hace una actitud de pura rebeldía… Arnold lo sostuvo, y con un pausado movimiento se lo llevó a los labios. Lo miré en todo momento, mientras exhalaba humo…

Enarqué una ceja, recuperándome de mi sorpresa.

-¿Enserio?... ¿Tú?... ¿Fumar?... No es algo que vaya contigo…- Le dije pidiéndole el cigarrillo nuevamente… Me lo entregó, con cuidado.

-De todos modos recibo más humo que tú, aunque te sorprenda. A un fumador pasivo le afecta más…- Me explicó encogiéndose de hombros…- Y vamos! La noche es joven… Por una vez…- Mencionó mientras yo sonreía con un gesto desafiante y fumaba de nuevo…- Eso sí, claro… Tomando en cuenta que la nicotina es terriblemente adictiva, que con el paso de los años se vuelve más difícil dejar un vicio de ese tipo y…

Rodé los ojos, dejando el cigarrillo…

-Oh… rayos!...- Protesté viéndolo asentir…

-Te hace daño.- Me dijo la voz de mi consciencia, y solo lo miré directamente…

-No funcionará, olvida tu plan de salvación a un caso perdido…

Se encogió de hombros, mirándome igual…

-No es ningún plan. Todo lo contrario. Estoy tentado en comenzar a fumar esta misma noche! Incluso, tengo curiosidad por cómo deben verse los pulmones de un fumador…- Mencionó aproximándose más a mí, yo ensanché los ojos por lo que me explicaba…- Los saludables suelen ser de un rosa intenso, los de gente que vive en la ciudad son de un tono gris por la contaminación… Y los de un fumador…

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer eso?...- Le pregunté deteniéndolo y enarcando una ceja…- Ash! Ahora no puedo disfrutarlo!... Bien, bien… Tú ganas.- Dije arrojando el cigarrillo que murió en la nieve.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio.

-Así que…- Mencionó él, hablando primero…- ¿Mañana vuelves a New York, eh?... ¿Los vuelos ya están funcionando con regularidad como es normal, no?- Me preguntó y solo asentí con la cabeza…- A pesar de que están suspendidos en otros estados…- Comentó él, sorprendiéndose un poco… Me encogí de hombros.

-Y qué suerte que es así!... Tengo que entregar esa columna y ver cómo están las cosas en la oficina.- Expliqué notando la inmensa luna que posaba helada para nosotros… Levanté la vista.-Al menos el cielo no continúa pintado de gris metálico. La Luna hermosa serena en el cielo índigo… Podría decirse que inspira, ¿no lo crees?...- Le pregunté mirándola detenidamente. Gracias al cielo, que los vuelos a New York no se habían suspendido!...

-Siii…- Escuché que Arnold murmuraba a mi lado. Pensé en otros asuntos por unos instantes, y después volteé a verlo…

Me congelé en el acto, al notar su mirada profunda sobre mí. No sabía que ocurría, así que solo hice un gesto de naturalidad, dispuesta a seguir mi camino.

-De todos modos, al parecer el sujeto del pronóstico acertó y esta noche nevará más que las anteriores… Comienza a hacer frío… Será mejor que regrese a casa, antes de que la nieve cubra el pórtico.

Me detuve en mí caminar, cuando Arnold me preguntó:

-¿Qué hay de la Luna?...

Me sonreí viéndolo como si estuviera haciendo un mal chiste.

-Me quedaría a contemplarla si no sintiera los huesos congelados…. Ya encontraré otra inspiración.- Dije haciéndole un gesto con la mano de saludo que fue interrumpido en el acto…

-Te acompaño.-Me dijo bajando los escalones de la entrada. Rodé los ojos...

-Hillwood duerme en estos días, Arnold. No te preocupes, estaré bien… Tus padres y otras personas están reunidos adentro, deberías volver...

Arnold sonrió, desviando la mirada…

-Dije que empezaría a fumar esta misma noche, ¿no?... Bueno, compraré cigarrillos y la tienda queda en la misma dirección…- Se detuvo y me preguntó colocando sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta…- ¿Puedo caminar contigo, Helga?

Sonreí un poco, notando que no podría contra un obstinado…

-Claro. Vamos a caminar juntos, cabeza de balón…

Caminamos despacio hasta mi casa. Le hablé sobre el proyecto que tenía de cambiar el formato de mi columna, para que fuera más didáctico… Pero a pesar de que intenté capturar su atención, todo el tiempo estuvo con la vista en el frente y me respondió con monosílabos…

Tuve esa extraña sensación que había tenido la noche que salimos todos a cenar. Allí estaba yo, aburriéndolo con mis rutinarios problemas, otra vez… Me mordí los labios, y opté por no decir nada más. Por dentro me sentía con un revuelo de sensaciones. Entre ellas, la peor de todas: angustia.

-Helga…- Lo escuché decir en voz baja, y lo miré de reojo…

-Mmmm…?

Detuvo su caminata, y me miró directo a los ojos. Yo tenía algo de miedo de que me explicara que no le agradaba mi charla, o que estaba siendo demasiado complicada como siempre. Que me dijera lo que yo sabía que en realidad él pensaba: que yo era una escritora frustrada porque quería serlo. Porque no vivía las propias experiencias que redactaba a diario…

No me esperaba para nada, lo que me dijo en ese momento:

-Te quiero…

No dije nada. La sensación de angustia, fue reemplazada por esa otra adrenalina que me había mareado cuando estábamos observando el río el día anterior…

Los segundos pasaban y no había señales de que ninguno volviera a hablar. Me sonreí muy levemente, intentando controlar mis manos, que temblaban repentinamente.

-Arnold... Sé que no soy muy expresiva, pero el caso es que sabes que también te quiero aunque no me ponga cursi como tu…- Intenté bromear en un momento que no se prestaba para bromas… Arnold ladeó la cabeza, haciendo una mueca…

-Es otra clase de amor… Es el amor que siente un hombre por una mujer.- Me dijo y dio dos pasos hacia mi…- Te amo.

Se me aflojaron las piernas, y tuve que mirarlo dos veces para comprobar que lo que me estaba diciendo, porque no podía creerlo… O no quería creerlo.

-Mira, se nos soltó mucho la lengua esta noche… A veces pasa. Pero para ser franca, pienso que lo mejor sería que termináramos esta conversación aquí…- Confesé con el pulso acelerado y con una ganas inmensas de salir corriendo de allí…. Arnold se impacientó y se aproximó un poco más.

-No, no voy a dar un paso atrás porque estoy jugando todas mis cartas!…- Me dijo sin dejarme volver a evadir el asunto como el otro día …- La razón por la que te pedí que vinieras con tanta insistencia a la reunión de ex graduados, es porque yo organicé esa celebración.

Me quedé muda pensando… Era verdad que Arnold me había pedido que fuera, pero yo hasta ese momento creía saber por qué…

-Y m-me imagino la causa. T-Tus intenciones son siempre buenas…- Dije aclarándome la garganta, y bajando la cabeza… Lo miré nuevamente, y noté lo nervioso que estaba. Y lo decidido también…

-Hablé con Eugene hace más de dos meses…- Me confesó deteniéndome, cuando estaba dispuesta a lárgame de allí…- Le pareció buena la idea de reunirnos a todos, para celebrar la graduación que tuvimos hace mucho…- Me explicó un poco incoherente…- Ayudaría a la preparatoria y sería mi oportunidad de…- Hizo una pausa y me miró…- Pasar más tiempo contigo. De saber si todavía existe una posibilidad entre tú y yo.- Dijo soltando aire, mientras yo me apartaba unos pasos, prácticamente sin sentir el piso en el que estaba…- Pero ahora tú te irás antes y no hay nada que pueda hacer! Por eso necesito saber… ¿Helga, aún queda algo de nuestro amor?...

Salí corriendo de allí, después de mirarlo en un impulso.

**Continuará…**

Bueno, finalmente Arnold no se estuvo con rodeos y puso las cosas en claro: los sentimientos sobre la mesa. Y la reacción de Helga… Alguien la entiende?... Jajaja!... Yo tampoco!... En fin, espero que les haya gustado, saben que esto recién empieza, así que nos vemos pronto! Suerte!... Gracias por todos sus comentarios, la idea es hacerlos reír un poco y agonizar también! Jajaja! Chau!


	7. El viaje

No había podido dormir en toda la noche. Tenía momentos en los que me adormecía y lograba conservar el sueño por un rato… Pero después me despertaba. Había intentado todo para poder descansar… Sin embargo, mi mente no me había querido acompañar. La mañana siguiente cuando me desperté, sobre mi cama había una pila de viejos cuadernos que había encontrado en mi armario; y con ellos, otro par de cosas que yo había escrito durante mis ocho horas habituales de sueño… Para poder concentrarme en algo que no fuera… Que no fuera…

"_Antes de que existieran los templos de piedra, antes de que la especie tuviera su descendencia, solo existían el día y la noche. El hombre cazaba y exploraba los espacios de día. La mujer salía de noche, a plantar las semillas que al día siguiente se transformarían en plantas, que darían sus frutos. El Sol de día… Y la Luna de noche. El día que ambos se encontraron, se produjo el primer eclipse y nació el atardecer, haciendo que el hombre y la mujer se conocieran."_

La Luna de noche… La luna de anoche…

Ahora comprendía esa historia, interpretaba su significado. No sabía cómo lo había logrado _Arnold, _pero yo no dejaba de repasar esa leyenda. Esas palabras, las mismas que no me habían dejado pegar un solo ojo en toda la maldita noche!... Tenía ensoñaciones leves, que se mezclaban con gritos de euforia y recuerdos… Muchos recuerdos. Recuerdos de todo lo que habíamos vivido juntos… De las veces que me reí y lloré por su causa. De todo lo que fue un tiempo atrás.

"_No, no voy a dar un paso atrás porque estoy jugando todas mis cartas!… La razón por la que te pedí que vinieras con tanta insistencia a la reunión de ex graduados, es porque yo organicé esa celebración."_

Retumbaba su voz en mi cabeza…

Con la mente más fría, después de los ataques de calentura y delirio de la noche anterior, donde me peleaba con las sábanas intentando no sudar frío por lo que había oído; analicé lo que me había dicho. Tenía sentido, por más que en un principio yo no lo hubiera entendido. Por algo cuando Arnold llegó a la reunión, no se asombró de ver a Eugene… Por algo había estado tan distraído después. Él estaba a cargo de todo…

"_Hablé con Eugene hace más de dos meses. Le pareció buena la idea de reunirnos a todos, para celebrar la graduación que tuvimos hace mucho. Ayudaría a la preparatoria y sería mi oportunidad de… Pasar más tiempo contigo. De saber si todavía existe una posibilidad entre tú y yo"_

Yo no podía creer que hubiera montado todo ese escenario para estar conmigo…

"_¿Helga, aún queda algo de nuestro amor?"_

La pregunta me producía un montón de emociones… Y me llevó a trazar una línea en el tiempo, y pensar en cómo se habían dado las cosas: yo había comenzado a salir con Arnold después de que volviéramos de ese viaje a San Lorenzo, a los diez años. No había durado mucho… Porque simplemente éramos un par de niños queriendo jugar al amor. Sus padres tenían que volver a Guatemala para atender las misiones de la gente de Ojos Verdes, y por supuesto Arnold había ido con ellos. Esa fue la principal razón por la que terminamos, y la segunda, fueron las diferencias que cada vez se hacían más notorias. En todo ese tiempo, Arnold me había escrito cada semana, pero al no obtener respuesta, sus cartas comenzaron a llegar una vez al mes, una vez cada tres meses… Hasta que perdí contacto con él. Sin embargo, un día que había salido de mi habitual sesión de terapia, decidí dejar de extrañarlo y partí en su búsqueda, a los quince años. Convencí a Miriam y a Bob de que debíamos tomar vacaciones… Y me fui tras él. Sin lugar a dudas, fue la semana más dulce de toda mi vida. Volví a encontrarme con Arnold y ambos recorríamos cada rincón, escapándonos de los adultos. Después de ese viaje, creí que nunca más lo volvería a ver… Por supuesto que yo era melodramática y afortunada, porque regresó en la secundaria y cuando dejé de guiarme por mi orgullo y mi obstinación, comenzamos a salir otra vez…

Lo que pasó luego es más que obvio. Todos nos marchamos de Hillwood… O la gran mayoría. Había un mundo que recorrer ahí afuera, y por más que perdiera el corazón con Arnold, era hora de decir adiós.

Creí que nunca más iba a volver a enamorarme de nadie… Que nunca más iba a experimentar algo por alguien más. Estaba equivocada. Porque el tiempo cura las heridas, todo sana. Yo que pensaba que solo existía un amor… Repentinamente y sin esperarlo me enamoré otra vez en la universidad. Los amigos, gente nueva, los problemas y otras experiencias fueron llegando… Ya había superado a mi primer amor. Con la madurez siguiente, salí con otros hombres, aunque ninguno fuera… _Arnold_.

Arnold y yo quedamos como amigos. A pesar del dolor y de lo difícil que fuera, aprendí a aceptarlo. Arnold se había ido a estudiar, marchándose al igual que en muchas otras ocasiones y a pesar de todo… Jamás me dio la espalda. Nunca me hizo a un lado, inclusive cuando comenzó a salir con otras chicas o como cuando estuvo de novio otra vez. Simplemente continuábamos viéndonos cuando podíamos, a través de mensajes y demás, seguíamos unidos. Decidí entonces, hacer las cosas diferentes: responder a sus cartas, permanecer en contacto y ser buenos amigos. Acepté su amistad y poco a poco… Volvimos a ser cercanos.

En los últimos años habíamos sido grandes amigos, junto al resto de la pandilla a la que se había sumado gente nueva… Phoebe y Gerald eran un nexo muy importante debo admitir: porque el hecho de que los dos estuvieran juntos, nos permitió afrontarnos y llegar a ser lo que éramos.

"_Es otra clase de amor… Es el amor que siente un hombre por una mujer. Te amo"_

Entonces… ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer a partir de ese momento?... Me tomé la frente, intentando conseguir una respuesta, pero no se me ocurría nada. Tenía tantas inquietudes… Sin embargo, de algo estaba segura, no sabía cómo actuar con esa declaración de amor que se me presentaba desastrosa. Es decir, habíamos sido amigos por mucho tiempo… ¿Desde cuándo Arnold se sentía de ese modo?, ¿era algo reciente?... Porque de ser así, me llevaba a creer lo más obvio: ¡solo estaba confundido!... Si!... Tenía que ser así…

Mi vuelo salía a las dos, así que aún tenía tiempo para desayunar e irme…

-Buenos días…- Saludé aclarándome la garganta, una vez que estuve en la puerta de la cocina y escuché a Olga y a mi cuñado en una conversación íntima…- Mmmm… Estoy aquí, aunque entiendo que ambos preferirían lo contrario, ¿están decentemente presentables como para que pueda sentarme a tomar una taza de café?…- Dije con sarcasmo, a la pareja que definitivamente tendría que haberse quedado en su habitación…

-Si Claro! P-Pasa…Buenos días, Helga… ¿Q-Quieres algo de comer?... Prepararé unos huevos!…- Mencionó Olga probablemente más sonrojada que nunca, mientras yo ingresaba a la cocina. Para suerte del par de apasionados, había llegado yo y no ninguno de mis sobrinos.

-Buenos días, cuñadita…- Me saludó David, mientras se sentaba en la mesa, y comía su desayuno…- Mmmm… ¿Dormiste mal?...- Me preguntó observándome…

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Pasé una de las peores noches de mi vida!…- Respondí en un bufido, notando que tanto Olga como David esperaban una explicación… Me encogí de hombros…- Definitivamente tengo que cambiar ese colchón. Lo utilizo en contadas ocasiones, pero está empeorando…

Mi sobrino llegó de la calle, tiritando por el frío…

-Tommy, ¿qué te dije con respecto a salir de casa?... ¿Acaso no sabes que hay una tormenta de nieve que se avecina?... Hace mucho frío, ven aquí!…- Lo sermoneó Olga, y yo lo observé compadeciéndome del pobre niño… ¿Qué sentido tenía que nevara si no podía salir a divertirse un rato?

Tommy se sentó a mi lado…

-¿Qué hay de Santa?...- Me preguntó mientras Olga lo arropaba con una manta…- ¿Volviste a verlo ayer, tía Helga?...

Ese comentario, me había hecho tensarme… Enarqué una ceja, tomando un poco de té.

-Tommy, no es buen momento, ¿sí?...- Dije intentando cerrar ese asunto de una buena vez…- Santa solo viene una vez al año, quiere decir que lo veo en contadas ocasiones… Y como te expliqué, Santa no sale con nadie.

David sonrió dirigiéndose al niño…

-Tommy, será mejor que no molestes a tu tía hoy, está de mal humor y no pasó una buena noche…- Le explicó mi cuñado que de vez en cuando se transformaba en una persona sensata. Asentí dándole la razón.

Tommy me miró de reojo…

-¿Te peleaste con él? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?...- Me preguntó él, con un gesto de incomprensión y totalmente anonadado… Rodé los ojos, pensando en una explicación.

-Digamos que el gordinflón es repetitivo y siempre me trae el mismo regalo…- Expliqué bajando la mirada… Escuché que Olga, David y Tommy reían, entonces ladeé la cabeza notando mi error!…- No voy a hablar más del tema, Tommy. Olvida ese asunto de una buena vez! -Dije con un tono serio poniéndome de pie, y reprochándome que ya empezaba a enredarme con todo ese disparate entre _Arn_… Santa y yo!...

Me dirigí a la sala, buscando un refugio de gente que no me hablara de un asunto que me había trastornado toda la noche!... En la sala estaban Bob y Catty mirando la temporada de hockey sobre hielo… O al menos Catty, porque Bob yacía roncando en su sofá preferido de la sala.

Mi sobrina tomó el control de la televisión y cambió de programa. Me senté a su lado, mientras ella bailaba una canción infantil y yo deseaba estar muerta con una interminable jaqueca!...

-_Te quiero y yo y tú a mi… -_La escuchaba cantar y reír con el programa para niños. Yo tenía la vista absorta en el frente, la miré de reojo cuando me dijo:

-Tiene mucho talento, tía Helga… ¿No lo crees?...

Asentí dándole la razón, mientras miraba de reojo al sujeto verde. No estaba para contradecirla, porque simplemente no tenía la mente junto con mi cuerpo. Mis pensamientos estaban muy lejos…

De repente volví a este planeta, cuando Catty cambió de canal e interceptó lo que terminó de colapsarme!...

-_Y en las últimas noticias… Continúan las tormentas de nieve en toda la nación, los vuelos desde New York, Ohio, Dakota del Norte y otros quince estados están cancelados temporalmente; hay demoras en las autopistas principales y el puente de Brooklyn se encuentra en reparación…-_ Ensanché los ojos como platos, mientras una señal de hastío se dibujaba en mi rostro… No podía creer mi mala suerte!...

**-¿Qué?...-** Exclamé aproximándome a la pantalla…

_-Las autoridades aseguran que el Estado está encargándose de…_

Me mordí los labios alarmándome cuando Catty volvió a poner el programa de niños…

-Catty!... No cambies de canal, estaba viendo eso!...- Le dije quitándole el control, por lo que obviamente chilló con una voz impaciente y salió en busca de su madre.

Tomé el control con exasperación y sintonicé el programa de noticias…

-_Fuentes especializadas anuncian que no hay de qué preocuparse… No se espera que ocurran más tormentas de nieve fuertes, pero como precaución se recomienda cuidar el agua y tomar baños cortos y demás…_

Apagué el televisor, prácticamente arrancándome los cabellos… No podía ser!... Tenía que volver a New York a verificar que el idiota de Pitt Adams (el editor del periódico), se dignara a publicar mi columna como yo la había enviado!... De lo contrario ese enano petulante haría lo que quisiera, cualquier arreglo que yo no aprobaba…

-Por cierto Helga… Olvidé mencionarlo: los vuelos están suspendidos, querida… Hay alerta por la fuerza de las nevadas este año, esta semana será la más peligrosa…- Me dijo mi madre llegando a la sala, y notando el estado de histeria en el que yo estaba…

Rodé los ojos con pesadez.

-Por qué no me extraña, _Miriam_!… ¿Qué voy a hacer?... Otra solución sería volver en taxi, pero dejaría un año de mi sueldo en un viaje con alguno de los conductores de esta ciudad!...- Me quejé por la suba de precios en la tarifa de los traslados… Estaba perdida!... No había salida!...

-Helga…- Volvió a llamarme mamá, y abrí los ojos mirando por la puerta…- Te buscan…

Ladeé la cabeza.

-Sea quien sea, dile que vuelva después… Estoy muy ocupada intentando solucionar cómo regreso a New York… Estoy atascada aquí!...- Dije en voz alta, notando que ya era demasiado tarde… Levanté la mirada, y me apené de lo que había dicho porque gracias a Miriam, había quedado muy mal parada.

-Mmmm… Hola Helga... Y-Yo pasaba a visitarte, pero creo que no es una buena ocasión… No quiero molestar…Nos veremos luego.- Me dijo el hombre de jersey gris que estaba frente a mí, quitándose su gorra. Me puse de pie en el acto, y lo detuve.

-Lo siento, Brian…- Me disculpé medio sonriendo por el hecho de que haya tenido que escuchar lo que dije…- Por favor, no seas ridículo… No molestas de ninguna manera.- Le dije haciéndole un gesto de que me entregara su abrigo…- Estoy algo susceptible, es todo… Siempre reacciono al borde de un ataque de crisis cuando estoy en aprietos…- Confesé, notando que mi amigo sonreía. Probablemente él sabía eso mejor que yo…

-Es verdad…- Me dijo bromeando…- ¿Tienes un problema con los vuelos?...- Me preguntó y solo asentí.- Hay mucha gente esperando en el aeropuerto, fue una suerte que no hayas sido una de las personas que se quedó varada de regreso…

Un sonido, como el de una bocina interrumpió nuestra charla. Abrí la puerta, y cambié mi expresión al ver de quién se trataba…

-**Venimos por tiiii!...-** Me gritaba Natalie, desde su auto con una congelada Lila a su lado…- **¿Cambiaste de parecer?... La cabaña en Lexington nos espera!...- **Me gritaban las dos, mientras tocaban el claxon frente a mi pórtico y reían intentando exasperarme…

Me crucé de brazos observándolas.

-¿Y cómo piensan atravesar Lincoln con el caos en la ruta?... - Dije, mientras me acercaba al auto, y ambas bajaban vestidas con todo un equipo para andar en la nieve y otras tantas cosas que llevaban en el auto…- ¿Qué hay de Phoebe, su novio del extraño peinado y el resto de los que iban a ir?... ¿Abandonaron el barco?...- Indagué con un tono irónico mofándome… Las dos sonrieron.

Detrás de ellas, llegó el auto que faltaba… Sentí un pálpito en el pecho, y ensanché los ojos…Se bajó Phoebe, Gerald, Kaylla, Charles, Pedro… Y por último, lo hizo _Arnold._

Entre todas mis expectativas… Creí que Arnold no tendría el valor de venir a buscarme después de lo que había sucedido el día anterior. Al parecer me equivoqué. Uno a uno, se fueron acercando y me dieron su saludo. Arnold en todo momento hizo movimientos pausados… Fue el último en aproximarse. Y aún así se mantuvo distante…

Como Brian estaba conmigo, todos se saludaron mutuamente, con un gesto de sorpresa debo admitir… Nadie se esperaba ver otra vez a Brainy Morrinson, nuestro ex compañero de clases a esa hora en mi casa. Noté un silencio un tanto incómodo y expectante de una explicación, así que aclaré…

-Brian está de visita… Me sorprendió en verdad!... Yo estaba maldiciendo porque los vuelos están cancelados y ahí apareció él…- Aclaré en un tono de broma, y la mayoría se encogió de hombros iniciando una conversación con la persona que era novedad después de un buen tiempo.

Lila y Natalie me miraron con un gesto sorprendido que después suavizaron cuando yo di mi aclaración. Arnold no estaba prestando atención a la charla, lucía muy distraído con una pose pensante y alejada. Después de que aclaré la visita de Brian, desvió la mirada…

Realmente era una situación un poco inusual: claro que la que más expresó con la mirada su sorpresa fue nada menos que Lila. Había una razón por qué hacerlo… Ella y Brian habían sido novios en la preparatoria y hacía mucho que no lo veía… Al parecer, se había tomado el reencuentro bastante bien.

-Vamos Helga!... Serán solo un par de días! Además, la escuela estará cerrada las dos semanas por la Navidad… No sé de qué te preocupas!...- Insistía Natalie bromeando por el supuesto viaje que iban a hacer todos en grupo. Levanté la mirada y la posé en Arnold quien estaba de brazos cruzados sin mostrar demasiada participación en el asunto. Ladeé la cabeza…

-Que la preparatoria cierre o no, dejó de importarme hace años…- Respondí secamente, escuchando el portazo que daba Tommy, dispuesto a salir a jugar. Saludó al grupo de adultos que tenía en frente, y me hizo un gesto con la mano a mí de complicidad… Lo miré sin comprender…- Tengo que regresar a New York, será lo mejor.- Cerré el asuntó, mientras tontín y rapidín se mofaban (Gerald y Charles)…

-Se suspendieron los vuelos, pero ya tienes tu equipaje listo, ¿no?... Vamos de todas maneras!… Es una semana de diversión, ¿acaso ya estás tan vieja que no puedes con un poco de aventura?...- Me preguntó Charles, mientras Phoebe asentía mirándome…

-No será lo mismo sin ti Helga…- Me dijo mi amiga, y rodé los ojos… Si claro, cómo no! Con el cabello métrico allí y los dos muy melosos, Phoebe iba a echarme de menos infinitamente…- Tendremos lecciones previas antes de bajar por las colinas… Sería una experiencia que aporte mucho, nunca sabes cuándo necesitarás esquiar correctamente.- Phoebe creía que con ese plan psicológico yo accedería tan fácilmente cambiando la rutina que ya había programado. Me reí en son de burla…

Gerald me miró ensanchando esa sonrisa de tonto que siempre tuvo…

-¿Sabes cuál es tu problema Pataki?- Me preguntó y me crucé de brazos observándolo detenidamente…- Tienes miedo a esquiar, porque probablemente te romperás una uña en el intento!... Perdiste ese… ¿Cómo se dice?, ah sí! Las agallas para participar de una nueva aventura!…

Está de más decir, que no dejé que el absurdo comentario que intentaba pinchar mi ego, me convenciera. Ah ah… Para nada!... Antes funcionaba eso conmigo, ahora ya no!... Solo porque soy una persona competitiva no significa que sea tan estúpida como para…

-Olvídenlo!... La idea de congelarme el trasero para bajar desde una colina en un pueblo en medio de la nada no me cautiva en lo más mínimo!…

Cambié mi expresión completamente al escuchar lo siguiente:

**-Cuak cuack cuack cuá!...**

Me detuve en mi intento de darle la espalda a Geraldo, y cerré los puños volteando a verlos… Hubo un silencio muerto, donde ni en el Lejano Oeste hubiera existido en una confrontación!...

-¿Qué insinúas?...- Le pregunté a Charles, quien como el cobarde que fue toda la vida, retrocedió veinte pasos… Desde lejos me dijo:

-**Que eres una gallina, Helga!...-** Bajo esa afirmación todos rieron… Y con todos me refiero a todos, porque por más que se taparan la boca en el intento, la risa se notaba!... Fruncí el entrecejo notando que… Hasta Arnold reía!

Los miré directo a los ojos, y exclamé:

-Bien!...- Dije aproximándome a Gerald y a Charles…- Con que creen que soy una miedosa que no se anima a deslizarse desde una colina, ¿no?...- Pregunté notando la expresión de burla que ambos dibujaban…- Les haré tragarse cada una de sus palabras!...

Ambos me miraron de reojo…

-Entonces aceptarás una pequeña competencia, en el festival anual de carreras de nieve…- Propuso Gerald, y lo miré asintiendo…- ¿Es un reto?...- Me preguntó extendiéndome la mano…

Asentí tomándola…

-No es ni siquiera eso…- Respondí sonriéndome con arrogancia…- Ya lo verán, tendrán que tragarse cada una de sus palabras Geraldito!.- Afirmé decidida a buscar mi equipaje… Sin embargo, Brian me detuvo.

-Si todavía necesitas llegar a New York… Puedo llevarte, voy a la ciudad por un par de días… Tengo negocios que atender.- Me dijo y me sorprendí levantando las cejas… Cierto! Estaban las obligaciones todavía…

Observé a mí alrededor, y noté algunas caras un poco disconformes.

Era una situación incómoda. Brian era el ex novio de Lila y por códigos en el círculo de amistad, cualquier chica sabe que no debería andar a solas con el ex novio de una amiga. Y más aún, después de todo lo que Lila sintió por el sujeto… Brian era mi amigo, pero lo cierto era que no lo había visto en mucho tiempo y no era lo adecuado irme sola con él. Por otro lado, noté algo que me provocó una sensación conocida… La mirada de Arnold se mostraba firme y dura… Por mis adentros, aunque no quisiera pensar en ello, sentía como si él… Como si él… Estuviera… ¿Celoso…? No. Descarté la idea en el acto. Era imposible!... Habían pasado años desde la última vez que me había planteado una escena de celos por causa de Brian.

Me mordí los labios notando mi error, y aflojándome al notar la forma en que Arnold me miraba… Como pidiéndome a gritos que no acompañara a Brian. Cuando me percaté de esa señal, temí por lo decisión que había tomado… La sola idea de pasar una semana con Arnold en una cabaña no me agradaba para nada, todo lo contrario…Me aterraba más que la altura de deslizarme por unas colinas!...

Pero ya era tarde para echarse atrás… Yo y mi grandísima _BOCOTA!_

-Mmmm… ¿Por qué no nos acompañas, Brian?- Pregunté en un tono relajado…- Serán solo un par de días, y seguro disfrutaremos mucho. Vamos! Anímate… Iremos todos.- Insistí con una sonrisa y esperé la respuesta… Brian pensó dudarlo unos instantes, pero luego sonrió.

-Sería estupendo…- Respondió bajo los llamados del resto de los presentes que le pedían ir…- Nos veremos aquí en media hora. Iré por mis cosas.- Nos anunció y los chicos hicieron un choque de manos…

-Entre más hombres solteros, mejor… Salida de amigos!- Concordó Charles, llevándose una miradita de Kaylla, que lo hizo retractarse…- Entre más amigos mejor.- Corrigió y me sonreí… El sujeto ya tenía la soga al cuello, y ni siquiera había pasado una semana. Solo esperaba que Arnold estuviera presenciando de lo que se había salvado al evitar enredarse con una niña de preescolar!.

Una vez que Brian volvió, nos pusimos de acuerdo en cómo viajaríamos… Contábamos con tres autos: el de Gerald, el de Natalie, y el de Brian. No sé si fue el instinto o qué, pero iba conversando con Phoebe, cuando noté mi descuido: me había encaminado hacia el auto de Gerald y eso solo significaba una cosa… No podía viajar con Arnold!... Su presencia últimamente me inhibía y me tensaba demasiado tenerlo tan cerca. Era muy difícil fingir que no escuché lo que escuché la noche anterior…

-Bueno, haremos lo siguiente: viajaremos mujeres por un lado y ustedes cerdos por el otro… Iré con Lila, Phoebe, Natalie y Kaylla… ¿Preguntas?- Ordené colocándome las manos en la cintura como cada vez que lo hacía cuando no quería recibir un no como respuesta. Todos me miraron…

-En una zona de subidas y bajadas es mejor distribuir el peso para evitar pinchar un neumático…- Creo que esa fue la única oración completa que le escuché decir a Arnold desde que había llegado… Lo miré sin decir nada.

-Viajaremos como siempre, Helga!... Y ya vámonos o llegaremos para la próxima nevada…- Dictaminó Gerald, y bufé conociendo cómo iríamos: Natalie, Lila, Kaylla y Charles por un lado. Brian y Pedro (el hijo de Eduardo, el amigo de los padre de Arnold), por el otro… Y Phoebe, Gerald, _Arnold y… yo_.

Al subirme, casi me trago la lengua cuando mi cuñado se aproximó a nosotros…

-Hola Arnold… ¿Cómo has estado amigo?...- Lo saludó David aproximándose a la ventana del auto y ambos estrecharon manos. Se conocían hacía años, muchos años… Olga llevaba un muy buen tiempo de pareja con David. -Por cierto, gracias por lo que hiciste en esta Navidad. No sé cómo podré pagártelo… Los chicos estaban un poco desanimados y me sentía terrible al no poder estar en casa.

Arnold siempre fue un duque en cuanto a modales… Le sonrió, asintiendo.

-No tienes que agradecérmelo… Lo hice con gusto.- Sonrió con ese toque cálido que solo podía provenir de él…- Fue una de las mejores Navidades que he pasado, disfrazándome de Santa. Hacía mucho que no me metía en ese tipo de situaciones…- Explicó y sentí el pulso acelerárseme… Lo cierto es que pensaba en muchas cosas: como por ejemplo si Arnold había tenido ese gesto con los niños por… Ladeé la cabeza.

-Hey Arnold!...- Lo saludó Catty aproximándose a la ventana y tomando la mano de David… Tuvimos que mirar hacia abajo, para reconocer de dónde venía la voz…-¿Adivina quién vino a visitarnos esta Navidad?... Fue Santa!... Trajo un montón de obsequios, vi a su trineo volar, escuché las campanas… Y tía Helga, está comprometida con…

Por suerte Arnold, abrió la puerta para saludarla… Noté que lo abrazaba. ¿Acaso el destino estaba en mi contra o qué?...

-Adiós Catty…- Dije notando que se marchaba sin siquiera saludarme a mí. -Estos niños de hoy viven con prisa…- Dije cruzándome de brazos y Phoebe sonrió. Le expliqué que Catty estaba enojada conmigo por haberle cambiado el programa del dinosaurio verde.

…

Después del asedio de mi familia y de que Bob nos explicara mil veces qué camino debíamos tomar… Partimos rumbo a las vacaciones en grupo que ya se habían organizado.

Fue un largo… Largo… Largo viaje. Sobre todo, porque en esa época del año, la gente emigraba de la ciudad. Y fue más largo aún porque por disposición de los tipos que conducían, habíamos quedado en mitad de un enorme embotellamiento en el puente de Hillwood.

-Bien hecho, Gerald!...- Lo felicité cruzándome de brazos…- ¿Tomar la avenida principal para evitar el recambio de invierno?... Menos mal que tú planeaste este viaje!…- Mencioné quejándome mientras hablaba con Phoebe.

-Fue mi idea tomar el puente.- Dijo Arnold dirigiéndome la primera palabra después de horas…- Lo siento, Helga. Tendríamos que haberte escuchado…- Admitió sonriendo, mientras yo lo miraba y desviaba la mirada en el acto. Lo cierto es que entre nosotros no nos habíamos hablado.

-Estamos de vacaciones Helga… Relájate, ¿sí? Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para llegar a Lexington…. Y no dejaré que nada me estrese incluyendo la mejor amiga de Phoebe!- Mencionó Gerald observándome de reojo por el espejo retrovisor… Me encogí de hombros.

-Moriremos de aburrimiento…- Protesté mientras Phoebe me enseñaba un mensaje en su teléfono.

-Natalie dice que necesita ir al baño… Quiere detenerse en la próxima estación de servicio.- Me dijo Phoebe riendo y yo asentí…

-Sí, mi vejiga también va a estallar en cualquier momento!...- Bromeé y ambas reímos. Después desvié la mirada, y noté el reflejo de Arnold en el vidrio de la ventana… Con la luz del atardecer, sus ojos verdes se hacían oscuros… Casi grises.

…

Al parecer, todos los que nos dirigíamos a las cabañas en Lexington, (y con todos me refiero a las cientos de personas apretadas en el grandísimo embotellamiento), hacíamos lo mismo, al mismo tiempo.

-No lo soporto más… Voy a reventar!... ¿Vienes Helga?...- Me preguntó Natalie, y me sonreí…

-Adelántense. Compraré algo en la tienda y luego las alcanzo.- Mencioné tomando mi bolso… Dios sabía que necesitaba una aspirina, el dolor de cabeza por tener a Arnold sentado frente a mí, era cada vez más intenso!

Fue la peor decisión. Al volver de la tienda, Arnold estaba poniéndole combustible al auto, mientras conversaba con uno de los empleados. Me paralicé observándolo y cuando pensé en perderme… Notó mi presencia.

¿Por qué había tenido que ponerme en esa situación? Ahora los dos tendríamos que hablar de algo que no podríamos evitar durante todo el camino! Y lo peor era que yo conocía mi respuesta. Sin embargo…No sabía cómo decirle que **no** a…_Arnold._

-Hola….- Me saludó cuando los dos estuvimos en silencio y no hubo más remedio…

Sonreí intentando actuar natural.

-Hola…

Otro silencio, que aproveché para buscar algo en mi bolso (cualquier cosa, no importaba qué)… Después de que hiciera tiempo, Arnold se dirigió a mí…

-Qué bueno que hayas decidido venir…

Ya me alarmaba su amabilidad conmigo. Intenté salvar el momento, piloteando sobre el tema.

-Si, mmm... Estaba cansada de dejar de asistir a una reunión de mis amigos por… tonterías mías. Ya sabes, siempre ponía resistencia en ir a las fiestas de Rhonda- bueno, de eso no podían culparme- y demás salidas. La única que se pierde de la diversión soy yo, ¿no?...- Mencioné encogiéndome de hombros, y sonriéndome un poco… Arnold asintió apoyándose de brazos cruzados contra el auto…

-Creía que el hecho de que los chicos te hayan retado, había sido la razón…- Me dijo sonriendo, mientras me miraba… Ladeé la cabeza, negando…- Igual, esté más que claro que participarás de la carrera.

Sonreí asintiendo con tranquilidad.

-Sip… Los haré talco.

Noté ese brillo en sus ojos y me alarmé… Cada vez que quería tocar un tema serio, Arnold tensaba un poco las facciones de su frente. Me aclaré la garganta, buscando una buena forma de evitar lo inevitable…

-Helga con respecto a lo que dije anoche cuando caminábamos a tu casa…

Cuando dijo esa oración, sentí que el alma me volvía al cuerpo y casi pego un brinco de euforia!

Allí estaba, era perfecto! El escucharlo decir esa frase, me devolvió la tranquilidad. Había pensado en el disparate que dijo la noche anterior, y ahora quería corregirlo!... Yo sabía lo que tenía que hacer: hacía años yo me había arrepentido profundamente de mi impulso desesperado en la azotea de Industrias Futuro. En esa oportunidad, Arnold me había ayudado evitando ahondar en el tema, y notando que se trataba tan solo de un error! Esa confesión que yo había hecho no tendría que haber sido así… Pero lo fue. Estaba aliviada, porque por suerte él también había recapacitado, y se me presentaba la oportunidad de hacer lo mismo por él.

-Cielos!... Cuántas locuras que se dicen en momentos como esos!...- Admití siguiendo con el plan, y viendo la salida indicada!...- La Navidad es así… Provoca que todo el mundo se conmocione, junta familias, tienen un momento agradable o discuten. Los matrimonios que fracasan la detestan, porque en una celebración familiar se nota la discordia. Razón por la cual los divorcios aumentan cuando las parejas atraviesan ese tipo de fechas, el motivo: tienen que convivir…- Comenté mientras caminaba sin parar de un lado para otro… Tenía que hacer cambiar su punto de vista, para que a él ya no le quedaran dudas de su error…- Pero sobretodo, es una fecha engañosa… - Concluí observándolo, mientras ambos colocábamos nuestros brazos detrás nuestro.

-Sí, con todas esas emociones…- Mencionó Arnold, bajando la mirada tímidamente…

Asentí haciendo lo mismo.

-Nos dejamos llevar…- Comenté alcanzando la fórmula para borrar un desliz…-Pero seguro pensaste en lo que dijiste y tan solo fue un error, ¿cierto?...- Le pregunté pausadamente, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Sí.

Sonreí al escuchar lo que decía…

-No hablabas en serio ¿verdad?... En realidad tú no me amas, me quieres como una amiga, como tu amiga más densa y… abusiva, ¿verdad?... Solo te dejaste llevar por el momento, ¿no?... - Pregunté descruzándome de brazos… Toda la efusividad de un momento, se fue volando tan rápido como llegó cuando Arnold dijo:

-_No_.

De acuerdo… Eso no había salido tan bien como esperaba. Lo miré en silencio, buscando una respuesta… Me miró de igual manera.

-Sé lo que quieres hacer, pero no quiero retractarme.- Me explicó y me alarmé…- Soy tu amigo… Y también te amo.

Me quedé callada intentando descifrar el acertijo que me planteaba. Rayos eso no tenía ni un maldito sentido por donde se lo viera!

-Eso no tiene sentido!...- Dije mirándolo…- O sientes algo, o no… Quieres a alguien o no lo quieres, Arnoldo. Es blanco o es negro, no hay un punto intermedio en lo que sugieres!

Me miró con serenidad sin amilanarse por mi enojo…

-Fui tu amigo antes de amarte… Siempre. Una y otra vez…

Me mordí los labios, cruzándome de brazos. Desvié la mirada y la posé en el tránsito congestionado que estábamos recorriendo… La extensa fila para llegar a la cabaña que nos albergaría en nuestras vacaciones de grupo…

No pude decir más, porque el resto de los chicos volvieron cargando cigarrillos y demás tonterías para el viaje… Pegué la media vuelta, sin querer mirar a Arnold!... No podía creer que había estropeado la oportunidad perfecta para borrar lo que había sucedido!... ¿Y ahora qué? Yo no podía actuar como una hipócrita durante todos esos días como si nada sucediera!...

Noté la interminable fila para el baño… Y así como al par de cabezas huecas que se miraban en el espejo sin dejar avanzar a la gente que en verdad estaba en apuros!...

-A un lado hermana… Circulen señoritas, esto no es un salón de belleza!... -Exclamé pegando grandes zancadas, y avanzando por el pasillo en busca de Phoebe.

-En momentos como estos agradezco ser un hombre…- Escuché el comentario de un idiota, que observó la extensa fila femenina para el baño. Lo miré sacando chispas!...

-Muévete engendro!...

Dije apartándolo, y notando que se me hacía familiar… Todo Hillwood estaba de vacaciones, quién sabe quién rayos era! Igual… Tampoco me importaba.

Llegué al baño encerrándome, y sacando una fotografía de mi bolso.

En ella estábamos Arnold y yo… Los amigos más felices y sin problemas, antes de que a él se le ocurriera meterse en ese asunto de amor.

Al diablo el amor!...

**Continuará…**

Hola. ¿Cómo están?... Bueno, no va a ser nada fácil… Jajaja!... Quizás en este capítulo pudieron entender un poco más y saciar algunas dudas. Pero aún queda mucho por descubrir y ya veremos la reacción de Helga de ahora en adelante… En fin, nos vemos! Gracias por todos sus comentarios, ojalá les haya gustado. Una de las escenas, está inspirada en la película de Hey Arnold, creo que ya saben cuál es… Jajaja! Chau.


	8. Vacaciones de invierno

-**Llegamos!...**

Escuché una vez que estuve despierta… Entreabrí los ojos cubriéndome un poco más con la manta que Phoebe había llevado al viaje… Era de noche, y habíamos estado todo el día en la ruta camino a la cabaña en Lexington. Hacía cada vez más frío, era de suponerse que en unas colinas abría más nieve… Lo que no esperaba era ese frío helado antes de despertarme completamente!...

Miré de reojo sobre mi ventana, y me tomé el pecho preparada para un infarto…

_-__**Aaaaahhhhh!**_

Grité al notar a los tres sujetos que estaban apoyados contra el vidrio observando hacia adentro… Tenían sus caras pegadas, lo que les deformaba el rostro en una forma espantosa. Además, el hecho de que de por si eran tres tontos horrorosos, ayudaba…

-Bonita forma de babearse, eh!...- Me dijo el sujeto más corpulento mientras Phoebe se acomodaba sus gafas, que se habían caído cuando yo grité…- Jajaja!... Miren chicos a quiénes tenemos aquí!...- Volvió a decir el mismo sujeto medio calvo y enorme… Harold Berman.

A su lado, el tipo con la nariz más grande y peluda del condado: Stinky Peterson con su jersey de animalitos y el mismo acento campirano. Y para cerrar el paquete: Sid Hudson, tan enano y paranoico como siempre, llamando a la multitud para confiar el chisme.

Me bajé del auto, cerrando de un estruendo la puerta detrás de mí…

-No es de vaivén Helga!...- Me reclamó Gerald y lo miré de mala manera… Entonces se dirigió a Phoebe…- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, nena?... Nos fuimos unos instantes para registrarnos en el hotel y las encontramos así…- No continuó con su explicación porque Phoebe también lo miraba igual que yo. Sonrió nerviosamente apartándose unos pasos…

Excelente forma de despertarnos a ambas dejándonos en el auto, mientras _Arnold_ y él se habían marchado a dejar sus propias cosas en las habitaciones!...

Escuché los gritos de diversión de Lila y Natalie, y observé detrás de mí… El complejo era enorme, había mucha gente: la mayoría de nuestra edad, y un grupo de chicos jóvenes también… El hotel tenía cierta estilo country recargado con aire de montaña… Era de noche, y había mucho ruido en las tiendas y lugares destinados al turismo.

-Hey chicos!... Qué casualidad encontrarlos por aquí!... ¿Cómo han estado?... Pasaremos una semana sensacional, de puras fiestas y escapadas nocturnas ahora que la pandilla volvió a reunirse!...- Mencionó Charles saludando al trío de cabezas huecas: Sid, Stinky y Harold que por obra de la "coincidencia", estaban de vacaciones en el mismo lugar. Si claro!... Como si no hubieran planeado toda esa salida para revivir viejas épocas!… No podía creer cómo me habían convencido!...

Después de que el grupo de solteronas se dieran abrazos y demás saludos, era mi turno de decir hola…

-¿Cómo les va?...- Dije cruzándome de brazos y soltando un bufido…

Stinky y Sid se sonrieron aproximándose a mí.

-No sabía que tu también vendrías Hel…

Lo interrumpí avanzando unos pasos.

-Así es, no solo estoy aquí sino que seré la campeona del festival anual de carreas de nieve!... Yo ganaré esa competencia y ustedes par de frágiles debiluchos me observarán levantar el trofeo!...- Advertí aproximándome a Sid que retrocedió unos pasos tragando pausadamente y escondiéndose con los brazos para protegerse…

-S-si… También lo c-creo… Yo alentaré por ti, H-Helga! Hay por favor no me golpees…- Me dijo mientras yo lo observaba y relajaba mi gesto…

Stinky se aproximó a mí.

-No era nuestra intención asustarla lady Helga… Es decir, señorita Helga…- Corrigió el sujeto, mientras yo lo miraba frunciendo el entrecejo…

-Helga a cecas, Stinko.- Mencioné colocando mi dedo índice y empujándolo en el pecho…- Me alegra que las cosas hayan quedado en claro desde ahora… Ya saben, para evitarse un buen escarmiento!- Si iba a tener que lidiar con ese grupo de perdedores, una vez más, lo mejor era establecer quién era la jefa desde el principio!... No quería que pensaran que por ser mujeres íbamos a quedar relegadas y excluidas de toda salida! Se irían _Arnold_ y el resto de los caballeros presentes de parranda dejándonos solas, sobre _mi cadáver_!...

-¿Asustada Helga?... Me _maaaaatas_ en verdad! Jajaja!... Deberías haber visto tu cara, apretando los puños y gritando de miedo… Fue demasiado bueno! Jajajaja!...

Definitivamente si hay algo de cierto, es que algunas personas jamás crecen. (En cuanto a la madurez, ¿no?)

Observé a Harold mientras se reía…

-¿Y cómo no hacerlo, Harold?… Imagina que estás durmiendo cálidamente en el asiento de tu auto, miras por la ventana buscando animales de monte y te encuentras con pie grande, el abominable hombre de las nieves y sin dudarlo, el eslabón perdido… Cualquier se espantaría!...- Mencioné soltando aire, y escuchando las risas del sujeto incoherente delante de mi…

-¿El abominable hombre de las nieves?... Estás bien loca!... Jajaja!... "Pie Grande", dijo que vio a "Pie Grande"… Jajaja!- Harold continuó riéndose y aproximándose a Gerald, quien lo observó rodando los ojos.

Luego se detuvo, con cara de duda.

-¿Qué fue lo que quiso decir, eh?...- Preguntó estático, y me encogí de hombros… Qué remedio!...

-Por cierto, es bueno verlos.- Dije tomando mi equipaje y marchándome con Phoebe a registrarnos en el hotel.

Observé a mí alrededor el constante movimiento de gente entrando y saliendo del lugar… Cada media hora pasaban autobuses para recoger a los turistas y llevarlos a diferentes destinos. Lexington era un pueblo más que nada para albergarse… La verdadera emoción estaba a sus alrededores.

Me detuve en un pensamiento, mientras prestaba atención a los detalles de dónde nos alojaríamos…

-Tenía entendido que nos quedaríamos en una "cabaña", Phoebe…- Mencioné dirigiendo mi mirada a Phoebe, que se encogió de hombros y sacó su documentación.

El recepcionista me interrumpió sonriendo…

-Ese es el nombre del hotel…- Dijo y posé la vista en el cartel de bienvenida… _"La cabaña"… _

Rodé los ojos.

Qué conveniente!

-El desayuno se sirve a partir de las siete hasta las diez. Pueden utilizar el hall del hotel si quieren, no hay problema… Para más toallas, almohadas o papel higiénico llamen al número de la recepción…- Nos indicó el tipo que nos atendió….- ¿Preguntas?...- Nos dijo y ladeé la cabeza negando.

No contábamos con demasiado dinero. El hotel era accesible, pero tengo que reconocer que tampoco era la pocilga que yo esperaba, imaginándome el gusto de los hombres que nos acompañaban: para ellos un lugar donde hospedarse era suficiente. A diferencia de nosotras, los hombres llevan pocas cosas en cuanto a equipaje: tres bóxers, dos pares de medias, tres camisas, dos jerséis, y quizás dos jeans… Listo! Ese era seguramente todo el equipaje para una semana (sin incluir a Harold, que llevaría mucho menos) ¿Cómo lo sé? Lo aprendí en nuestro viaje a San Lorenzo, cuando éramos unos niños.

-Bien señoritas… Tienen reservada una habitación triple y una doble…- Mencionó el sujeto de traje azul, sombrero y guantes por el frío… Nos miramos entre las cuatro (Lila, Natalie, Phoebe y yo), y luego observamos a la amiguita de Arnold que ahora jugaba con Charles… Teníamos que pensar cómo dormiríamos, y a dónde enviaríamos a la tal Kaylla.

-Es sencillo…- Dije preparada para dar una orden…- Phoebe y yo en la doble; Natalie, Lila y Kaylla en la triple…- Mencioné observando al recepcionista y tomando las llaves…- Muero por tomar una ducha!...

Natalie me detuvo en mi camino…

-Espera un minuto Helga… Nosotras también queremos pasar tiempo con Phoebe.

Bueno… Al parecer me estaba anticipando a los hechos. Miré a Phoebe, que me sonrió acomodándose las gafas…

-Gracias por incluirme…- Dije cruzándome de brazos…- Pensé que querían estar conmigo también, ¿pero a quién engaño? Las tres se llevarán más que bien juntas, no me necesitan…- Dije en un bufido…

Lila sonrió aproximándose a mí, con toda su amabilidad.

-Helga… No es que no queramos pasar tiempo contigo. Es solo que no vemos a Phoebe en mucho tiempo… Además, es solo una simple decisión de cómo dormiremos. No hay que tomarlo drásticamente. Pasaremos unas increíbles vacaciones! Hay mucho de qué hablar!...- Me dijo mi amiga colocando su palma sobre mi hombro. Yo me crucé de brazos…

-Solo hay una forma de arreglar esto…- Dijo Natalie y la miré…- Arrojemos una moneda!... Y así decidiremos cómo quedan conformados los grupos.

Acepté haciendo mi elección: pedí cruz… 5 minutos después, estaba de pésimo humor. Me había tocado compartir habitación con Kaylla!

-Ash!... Un momento.- Dije antes de que se marcharan.- Estoy segura que esto puede arreglarse…

Llamé al sujeto que trabaja en la recepción. Lo miré a los ojos.

-Escucha…- Observé su gafete aproximándome…"Waldo"…- Waldo. Tiene que haber un error. Reservamos una habitación múltiple… De esas que tienen camas superpuestas.- Expliqué señalando a las mujeres que estaban a mi lado…- Estas son unas vacaciones en grupo, amigo. La idea es pasar juntas el mayor tiempo posible, aunque eso signifique la tortura de convivir con 4 mujeres. No quiero perderme de la diversión… ¿Comprendes?...- Dije mirándolo y colocando mi pulgar sobre la mesa. Noté que me guiñaba un ojo. Al parecer era un sudoroso pervertido, así que le seguí el juego e hice lo mismo.

-Hablaré con el gerente.- Me explicó marchándose, y buscando al gerente…

Tamborileé mis dedos esperando al famoso gerente. Estaba por llamar a Lila, para que utilizara su encanto femenino y así nos consiguiera lo que nos proponíamos. Lila continuaba teniendo ese toque irresistible, que provocaba que los hombres cayeran rendidos a sus pies, de solo verla.

Cuando vi al gerente, perdí todas mis esperanzas.

-Niña, no hay habitaciones con camas múltiples en este hotel…- Me explicó la inmensa mujer que tenía en frente… Por su forma de hablar, y sus gestos me encontraba con una persona harta de su profesión y con mínimas ganas de lidiar con gente.

Tenía que armarme de paciencia…

-Podríamos juntar camas individuales en la habitación triple que ya es nuestra… Estoy segura que no tomaría demasiado trabajo.- Propuso Lila a mi lado, y la miré de reojo… En buena hora aparecía su encanto!

-Lo siento…- Nos dijo la mujer de voz ronca observándonos…- Es todo lo que tenemos, tómenlo o déjenlo… De todos modos, será imposible que puedan conseguir una habitación sin reservación previa, en esta época del año y en un pueblo como Lexington…- Nos dijo mientras sonreía, y se subía las mangas de su uniforme…

-Ni que lo diga!...- Dijo Natalie, aproximándose a la recepción. La miré de reojo…

-Bien, la tomamos.- Acepté no muy complacida… Me dirigí a la tal Kaylla…- Nuestra habitación ya está lista.- Dije avanzando con mi equipaje. Me sonrió en respuesta.

-¿De modo que compartiremos habitación, Helga?... Wooou!... Fantástico!...- Intenté sonreírle en respuesta lo más que pude… ¿A quién podía culpar? Era mi grandísimo ego Pataki el que me había conducido a esas instancias. Soy un caso perdido!...

Los empleados estaban ocupados cargando otros equipajes, y el ascensor rebalsaba de gente esperando a utilizarlo.

_-"Capacidad máxima: 3 personas"…_- Leí en voz alta, pensando en dónde me había internado!

-No importa… Mejor para nosotras! Un poco de ejercicio será algo bueno! Nos ayudará subir todas esas escaleras hasta el séptimo piso!…- Me dijo Kaylla codeándome, mientras veía a Natalie apresurarse, y subirse al ascensor sonriendo por mi trágico destino… "_Me las pagarán_!"… Pensé marchándome con Kaylla que con su increíble energía de caminar horas y horas por San Lorenzo, escalando montañas y demás, me llevaba la delantera.

Iba arrastrando mi equipaje, y maldiciendo por el hecho de que mis vacaciones en el infierno recién comenzaban, cuando estaba doblando la esquina de uno de los pasillos y sentí un fuerte golpe en la frente que me hizo perder el equilibrio, y me empujó al suelo.

Al abrir los ojos, allí estaba él al igual que muchas otras veces frente a mí… Me llevé una mano al pecho.

_-Arnold!..._- Exclamé, notando que él también se tomaba la frente y me observaba.

-Lo siento Helga… ¿Te encuentras bien?... No te hiciste daño, ¿verdad?...- Me dijo poniéndose de pie, y extendiéndome su mano… Lo observé boquiabierta unos segundos, hasta que reaccioné ladeando rápidamente la cabeza… Me puse de pie, aceptando su ayuda.

-Si Arnoldo, estoy bien.- Contesté sacudiéndome las pelusas de la alfombra…- Y lo estoy milagrosamente, porque por el ritmo que llevabas podrías haberme matado de ataque masivo!...- Lo reprendí colocando mis manos en la cintura y observándolo… Arnold venía a paso acelerado y por su culpa al igual que en muchas otras ocasiones, yo caía por_ él_…

-Lo lamento…- Me dijo sonriendo…- Estoy apurado, tengo algo que resolver.- Me explicó observándome…- ¿No tuvieron problemas con las habitaciones o sí?,-Me preguntó y por mis adentros asentí…- Voy a avisarle a los chicos que tendremos que dividirnos. Al parecer ya no hay habitaciones triples…- Me explicó, mientras observaba mi equipaje. Lo tomó haciendo el ademán de ayudarme… Lo detuve haciendo lo mismo, y quitando la mano con prisa al rosar la suya.

-¿Qué crees que haces?...- Le pregunté arrebatándole mi equipaje en un impulso… Se encogió de hombros…

-Iba a cargarte el equipaje…- Me explicó con naturalidad. Fruncí el ceño mirándolo…

-Ve a hacer lo que tienes que hacer.- Le ordené señalando la salida…- ¿Quién dijo que necesitaba tu ayuda?... Este bolso se arrastra prácticamente por sí solo, cabeza de balón. No te comportes tan empalagoso conmigo!- Mencioné tomando mis cosas, y caminando.

Lo vi mirarme extrañado por lo que había dicho… Para ser sincera, yo también lo estaba. No sabía cómo, sin embargo simplemente había nacido de mí. Lo cierto es que estaba enfadada. Con el mundo, con la situación y principalmente con _Arnold_.

…**..**

Después de desempacar, y acomodar mis cosas llegó la hora de cenar. No sabía a dónde íbamos a ir, pero me comía las uñas de solo pensar que tendría que ver a Arnold. Opté por la estrategia más acertada: ignorarlo completamente. Colocando un pequeño distanciamiento sería suficiente para hacerle notar mi molestia, y sobre todo para que desistiera de lo que tenía en mente. Para que no volviera a tocar ese tema sobre amor…

-Ese es el espíritu!...- Me dijo la tal Kaylla mientras se ondeaba el pelo con calor…- Veo que te pusiste tu mejor vestido, Helga… Y no es para menos! ¿Notaste lo apuestos que son los instructores de esquí, en este lugar?...- Me preguntó mientras yo me acercaba al espejo para maquillarme. No me gusta estar demasiado cargada. Con máscara y un gloss sutil, era suficiente.

-Ya activaste el radar, ¿eh?...- Respondí peinándome… Me miré en el espejo, analizándome sobre su comentario. No me había puesto mi mejor vestido, en realidad me puse el primer vestido rosa que encontré!.- Ni siquiera me había fijado…- Confesé sobre el comentario al respecto del sexo masculino, que más me daba dolores de cabeza últimamente…

Vi que terminaba de darse los últimos retoques con un secador…

-Fíjate de no dejar nada conectado, Kaylla. Este lugar era pura apariencia y se cae a pedazos!… Lo último que necesito es incendiar la habitación.- Señalé mirándola antes de abandonar la pieza. Vi que asentía, mientras se maquillaba…

…**..**

Cuando bajé las escaleras, me senté en uno de los sofás a esperar al resto de las personas que irían… Me parecía raro que ninguno de los neandertales, estuviera listo. ¿No se suponía que los hombres en esas cosas demoran menos tiempo?...

Después los encontré jugando al billar en una sala de esparcimiento.

-¿Qué hay de la cena?... ¿A dónde piensan ir?...- Pregunté aproximándome a ellos… Los miré esperando una respuesta, y noté que Arnold estaba por golpear una de las bolas. Él levantó su vista al verme, y tartamudeó unas incoherencias… El resto de los chicos se quedaron en silencio. ¿Qué problema tenían?...

-¿Y bien?... ¿Ninguno piensa responderme?...- Insistí cruzándome de brazos…-¿_Hola…?_ ¿No bajaron Phoebe, Lila y Natalie, aún?...- Ladearon todos juntos la cabeza negando…-Rayos! ¿Qué es lo que tanto hacen allí arriba?...- Protesté cruzándome de brazos.

-Viejo!... ¿Estás prestando atención al juego?...- Escuché que Gerald le decía algo a Arnold y entonces me puse alerta…- Arnold!... Acabas de meter la bola número ocho, amigo! Perdimos!...- Mencionó Geraldo frustrado, tomándose los cabellos… Me sonreí con diversión.

-¿Y desde cuándo saben jugar?...- Pregunté mofándome…- Hazte a un lado, te enseñaré cómo se hace.- Demandé observando a Charles que se corrió perplejo mientras yo iniciaba el juego otra vez…- Por cierto, tu nueva conquista está arriba terminando de realzar su apariencia de quince años, para darte un infarto Carlos…- Le comenté sonriendo de lado…- Solo espero que no incinere toda la habitación en el intento!...- Dije metiendo tres bolas rayadas. Nada mal, pero ya comenzaba a oxidarme… Antes hubiera metido cinco de un solo golpe!

Escuché que todos se reían por mi broma.

-¿Kaylla tiene quince años?...- Preguntó Sid aproximándose a nosotros…- Realmente no tienes respeto por nada Charles!...- Lo felicitó codeándolo…

Arnold ladeó la cabeza.

-Tienes veintitrés años, Sid…- Corrigió Arnold y yo me encogí de hombros con desinterés mirándolo.

-Suenas celosa de Charles, Helga…- Dijo Gerald y lo miré de muy mala manera…-¿En dónde está el inconveniente que le lleve un par de años a Kaylla?... ¿Según tú, las parejas no eran más duraderas con diferencia de edad?...- Me preguntó Geraldo sobre mi opinión acerca de la madurez… Hice un gesto con la boca. Si una vez yo había dicho eso, pero ahora era diferente…

-No nació el hombre que pueda dar celos a _Helga. G. Pataki_. -Aseguré cediéndole paso a Stinky para que golpeara él las bolas lisas…-Tienes razón, es perfecta para Charles…- Comenté después de notar que Charles pedía un trago con sombrillita y bombilla.

-Estamos listas!...- Nos llamó Lila, y todos volteamos…- ¿Nos vamos?...- Nos preguntó mientras conversábamos dirigiéndonos a algún lugar abierto para poder cenar.

…**..**

La cena me cerró más el apetito de lo que me provocó comer algo… Miraba a Arnold notando casi perpleja que reía y charlaba con todos sin verse demasiado preocupado. No podía creerlo! Después de lo que me había dicho… Del paso terriblemente en falso que había dado, estaba tan… _¿tranquilo?..._

Yo no había podido ni siquiera dormir dos horas seguidas!... Tomé tanto café, que estaba pasada de sueño, por lo que todo el cansancio vino de golpe en el viaje hacia Lexington. Sin contar que la ducha me había relajado un poco… Pero aún así, mis nervios ya no daban más!... En cualquier momento iba a estallarme la vena que tenía en la frente!...

No participé demasiado en la conversación de la mesa.

-Phoebe… ¿Puedes pasarme la sal?... Nunca había comido un pavo tan seco en toda mi vida!...- Mencioné llamando a mi amiga, mientras comía mi comida intentando distraerme con cualquier otra cosa.

El metiche de Gerald tuvo que abrir su enorme boca.

-¿Por qué no se la pides a Arnold, Helga?... Él está más cerca.- Mencionó y miré de reojo a Arnold… No le pedía la sal, porque yo a él no le hablaba!...

-Aquí tienes…- Me dijo Arnold alcanzándomela… Iba a tomarla de su mano, cuando Lila nos interrumpió.

-Déjala en la mesa, Arnold…- Mencionó sonriendo…- Pasar la sal de mano en mano cuando compartimos una comida, significa guerra… Y no creo que quieran pelear!...- Bromeó Lila mirándonos…

Arnold la observó sonriendo.

-¿No creerás en esas supersticiones, no es cierto Lila?...- Le preguntó divertido. Luego iba a apoyar la sal sobre la mesa pero yo no hice caso a lo que decía Lila, y no dejé que Arnold llegara a dejar el frasco.

Hubo un silencio muerto, en el que todos me miraron algo sorprendidos sobre todo Arnold…

-Había escuchado que en la Edad Media hacer un brindis, era una forma de asegurarse que el posible veneno que estaba en un vaso, pasara al vaso del enemigo también.- Nos explicó Phoebe salvando la interrupción, y cado uno hizo un gesto diferente al respecto…

-Voy a ordenar el postre…- Nos anunció Harold mirando la carta del menú.- A menos que no quieras comerte eso...- Explicó señalando el plato de Natalie. Ella le dio piedra libre para que tomara lo que quisiera.

Levanté mi mirada y la posé en Arnold… Solo entonces me di cuenta de lo ciega que había sido durante todo ese tiempo!… Él me miraba de la forma que suelen mirar los hombres cuando tienen un objetivo claro: desean a una mujer, y no notan un impedimento visible o simplemente lo ignoran y siguen con sus propósitos.

Arnold siempre había sido un soñador… Vivía con la mente en sus locas ideas, que me irritaban y… me conmovían a la vez. Me asombraba mucho, que a pesar del tiempo, continuara con esa imagen desdibujada e irreal del mundo. No entendía que estaba arruinándolo todo entre nosotros, y yo otra vez por obra del destino, tendría que traerlo de vuelta a la Tierra! La cuestión es que todavía no sabía cómo…

…**..**

Estaba conversando con Brian cuando volvimos al hotel. Quedamos todos de acuerdo que al día siguiente había que despertarse muy temprano, y alargaríamos más la noche en otra ocasión que no faltaría en llegar. Bajé al hall para escribir algo y enviarlo a New York. Últimamente con el correr de los días estaba muy inspirada…

-Luces muy cansada.- Me dijo Brian cuando lo encontré pidiendo almohadas en la recepción…

Sonreí en respuesta.

-Lo irónico es que sufro de insomnio y no puedo dormir…- Respondí refregándome los ojos…- Rodaré los por los montes cuando bajemos mañana en ese equipo de esquí alquilado!…- Bromeé, mientras él sonreía.

Pensó unos instantes, y señaló hacia atrás.

-¿Ya viste la chimenea que tienen aquí?... Te agradará un poco de tranquilidad, quizás te de sueño…- Mencionó y me encogí de hombros.- ¿Fue muy difícil para ti, este último tiempo?

Rodé los ojos asintiendo.

-Las festividades son agotadoras…- Respondí sin querer tocar el verdadero tema de mi insomnio…- Vamos!... Si no logro dormir, al menos me calentaré las manos porque aquí está helando!...- Dije mirando al recepcionista…-¿Qué ocurre con la calefacción?...- Pregunté mirándolo de reojo.

-No tengo idea a qué se refiere, jovencita…- El pobre tipo estaba tapado con una manta térmica!... Cuánto descaro para mentirme en mi propia cara!...

Brian y yo caminamos hasta el hall y nos sentamos frente a la mediana chimenea. Era simple, pero a diferencia del resto del hotel, parecía funcionar bien sin desmoronarse por completo…

Me sonreí, observándolo…

-Recuerdo la vez que nos quedamos todos juntos frente a esa gran fogata en la selva…- Mencioné riendo…- Harold casi se come uno de los insectos porque le dije que eran malvaviscos! Pero qué idiota!...- Me reí con malicia, tentada de mi propia travesura.

Brian ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Esa fue la vez que me golpeaste con un caparazón de tortuga?...- Me preguntó con una sonrisa, y lo dudé por unos instantes… No la verdad, que no me acordaba de eso.

Ladeé la cabeza, mientras nos aproximábamos a tomar una manta.

-Mentiría si te dijera que lo sé…- Me encogí de hombros buscando ese momento.

-Era un instrumento…- Me explicó y me quedé abstraída pensándolo…- Curly había logrado sacarle sonido, la noche que se quedó solo porque nos marchamos sin él.

Fue ahí cuando lo recordé… Curly… Pobre malandrín desquiciado!...

-Ah sí…- Dije sonriendo…- ¿Te golpeaba muy seguido, no es así?...- Pregunté esperando su reacción. Se encogió de hombros y me miró con naturalidad.

-No después del viaje… Cuando volvimos tenías más tolerancia conmigo… Lo hacías en contadas ocasiones.

Si bien me lo contó con una sonrisa en el rostro, no me sentí para nada bien… Había sido hace tiempo, pero quizás lastimé a alguien y nunca tuve la intención.

-Lamento haber sido tan tosca contigo siempre. De todos modos, eras mi amigo, andabas metido por todos lados con nosotros… Debí tratarte mejor.

Noté que se reía, y lo empujé en el hombro.

-Hey! Me estoy disculpando aquí!...- Le llamé la atención, observándolo…

-Helga… Eso fue cuando éramos unos niños! ¿Acaso crees que guardo resentimiento hacia ti por algo que ocurrió cuanto teníamos nueve o diez años?...- Me preguntó con unas sonrisa y cambié mi gesto. Me sonrió codeándome…- A veces me merecía esos golpes, pero no lo podía evitar…

Rodé los ojos, abrazando mis piernas.

-Sabes…- Dije con una sonrisa.- Mi sobrino, Tommy heredó ese gen Pataki de la discordia. Puede ser muy hiperactivo y demandante, pero es un niño muy tierno… Creo que si fuera mi hijo no se parecería tanto a mí.- Le conté, mientras él hacía sombras con las manos por la luz que proyectaba el fuego.

Me reí y lo miré de reojo.

-A Lila siempre le ha gustado el teatro de sombras…- Comenté con una astuta sonrisa de lado, noté que no respondía mi comentario.- ¿Qué es de tu vida, Brainy?... Ahora eres jefe en tu zona, pero eso es lo único que sé de ti.- Expliqué intentando generar charla… Me miró encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Cómo están?...- Los dos levantamos la mirada al escuchar el saludo del rubio de ojos verdes que teníamos en frente…- Tampoco pueden dormir, ¿eh?... Bonita fogata artificial.- Nos preguntó Arnold sonriendo y mirando el fuego. Analizándonos cautelosamente a Brian y a mí. Inmediatamente me crucé de brazos y desvié mi mirada de él… Noté que Brian le sonreía…

-Estás antiguas construcciones no tienen buen mantenimiento, sino el resto del hotel estaría impecable… Es parecido a la pensión de huéspedes, Arnold… Salvo que tú casa, sigue siendo un buen lugar a través del tiempo…- Dijo Brian, y Arnold sonrió asintiendo…

-Sí, eso creo.- Contestó Arnold con naturalidad, mirándonos a ambos…- Está noche hace mucho frío… Pero es bueno hacernos la idea y prepararnos mejor para esquiar mañana, ¿no?...

El silencio que se sintió luego fue rotundo, y no nos dejaba espacio para disimular la incomodidad. Observé a Arnold, buscando algo que me diera un indicio de que tenía la intención de acercarse simplemente como un amigo. Me miró en respuesta.

-Yo ya me voy a la cama…- Nos dijo Brian poniéndose de pie…- Conducir hasta aquí fue más largo de lo pensaba… Estoy muy cansado.- Mencionó observándonos y sonriendo.

Bien, si Brian se iba yo haría lo mismo… No tenía ganas de quedarme a solas con Arnold.

-Que descansen…- Nos dijo antes de marcharse. Los dos asentimos, y me crucé de brazos apartándome unos pasos de Arnold…

-Helga…- Lo escuché llamarme y giré un poco para verlo…

Sonrió aproximándose a mí.

-Esto sonará absurdo, pero el hecho de que no hayas hecho bromas conmigo… Y que no me hayas hablado me hace pensar que… ¿Estás enojada?...

Lo miré fijamente.

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo? No, la verdad es que con este cansancio a penas y puedo estar despierta… No siento nada.- Expliqué colocando una pose normal, por más que me retorciera de ansiedad.

-Me había dado esa impresión, pero quizás solo me pareció…- Me dijo, y se mordió los labios…-¿Pensaste en lo que te dije?

Llegó el momento. Volvía a presentarse el trágico tema…

-Arnold… Es hora de que tú y yo hablemos como adultos.- Expliqué aproximándome y viéndolo a los ojos. Tenía que mantenerme centrada, buscar la forma de ser firme y decidida.- Entiendo que la Navidad haya provocado que quieras revivir viejas épocas, y con lo nostálgico que eres seguramente pensaste en mujeres. Pero ambos sabemos que después de estas vacaciones todo seguirá como siempre…- Me detuve y lo miré directamente a los ojos…- No puede existir ningún amor, otra vez entre tú y yo.

-…

No dijo nada. Solo me escuchó en silencio bajando la cabeza desanimadamente… Y creo que al verlo de esa manera, me dolió más a mí. Intenté rápidamente animarlo…

-Eso no significa que no podamos seguir siendo amigos! Todo estaba bien entre nosotros antes que esto ocurriera!… Las cosas estaban mejor que nunca!...- Le expliqué con una sonrisa, notando que asentía…Sonreí en respuesta.- Por eso, si queremos volver a ese punto, lo mejor es que te des cuenta de que estás equivocado. El amor entre tú y yo, fue hace años… Solo te confundiste.- Le expliqué con tranquilidad aliviada de reencontrar el punto de paz.

Me miró de reojo, haciendo una mueca…

-Espera… Espera un minuto, Helga. ¿Entonces estamos hablando de _mis _sentimientos?...- Me preguntó aproximándose a mí, y yo lo observé sin comprender.

-Claro, ¿qué pensabas?... El único que ha confundido las cosas, has sido tú. Yo soy tu amiga, y ni siquiera puedes imaginarte hace cuánto tiempo acepté que las cosas fueran de esa manera…- Dije inquebrantable haciendo entrever que nada me haría cambiar mi posición. -Solo olvidémoslo… La adrenalina de un momento no tiene por qué empañar las cosas entre nosotros.- Le expliqué esperando su corrección de los hechos. Que me dijera que se había equivocado y así cada uno olvidaría ese desliz.

Se aproximó más a mí, y sonreí esperando su aclaración.

-No voy a retractarme de lo que dije…

No me gustó nada! Como me exasperaba ese parte heroica de Arnold!... Jamás se acobardaba ante mí, y eso podía llegar a ser muy conflictivo!

-**Lo estás haciendo de nuevo! Tienes una oportunidad de solucionar las cosas, y las arruinas**!- Exclamé apartándome y sin hacer caso a los llamados del recepcionista que me pedía que bajara la voz! Me tomé la frente observándolo y caminando de un lado hacia otro…

Arnold se aproximó a mí, buscando calmarme…¿Pero en verdad esperaba que me calme con esa declaración de amor?

-¿Por qué estás tan molesta? No tienes que ser hostil…

Lo miré en respuesta.

-_No estoy molesta… Y no soy hostil._- Dije casi emitiendo un sonido gutural en cada palabra.

-Si lo estás… Lo que me gustaría saber es… ¿Por qué?...- Me dijo y los dos miramos al conserje, que estiraba el cuello para escuchar nuestra charla. Luego disimuló y continuó pasando el trapeador.

-Es tú culpa que me encuentre en este estado, cabeza de balón!... No asumes los hechos, ese es mi maldito problema!...- Me expliqué intentando no subir tanto la voz.

Me miró igual de terco que cada vez que tenía un objetivo en mente.

-Bueno… Eso ya lo dijiste, ¿no es así?...

No sé a dónde quería llevar esa conversación. Lo miré de reojo, tomando aire…

-Escucha Arnold, si fuera por mí no hubiéramos iniciado esta charla: ni tampoco estaríamos al filo del mismo tema constantemente… Solo quiero dejar las cosas en claro, que no haya malos entendidos, ¿de acuerdo?

-Creí que ya lo habías hecho la primera vez… Pero lo cierto es, que lo repetiste dos veces más…

Me encogí de hombros.

-¿Y?... ¿Cuál es el punto?

Arnold se cruzó de brazos, observándome…

-La primera fue para afirmar lo que creías: la segunda para convencerme… Y la tercera, para persuadirte tú.

Me sonreí con arrogancia.

-Por favor!... Estás viendo situaciones y sentimientos donde no los hay! Solo quiero que comprendas que estás completamente equivocado al respecto de lo que dices sentir. Has viajado mucho, y eso ha desvariado tus ideas…- Le expliqué haciendo un gesto con la mano, de que había perdido completamente la razón…

Se quedó en silencio, observándome…

-No he dejado de imaginarme cómo se te vería el cabello suelto, en los últimos días…Deberías llevarlo así, más seguido…

Me quedé petrificada, casi boquiabierta… _¿Arnold me había imaginado con el cabello suelto?_ Bueno, desde que yo había llegado solía llevarlo recogido como siempre, lo solté esa noche para salir a cenar. Me erizaba la piel de solo imaginarlo!... Dios, esto iba a terminar muy mal…

-Ni siquiera estás prestando atención a lo que te digo!...- Le reclamé apartándome…- No quiero tener que volver a referirme a esa tontería… Fue hace mucho. Somos amigos y así las cosas están bien. No tenemos que complicarlo todo! Y más aún si se trata de amor…- Le advertí señalándolo…

Soltó un suspiro, y asintió.

-Lo que tú digas, Helga…- Me dijo marchándose y rrrr!…. Dejándome con la palabra en la boca!...- Buenas noches.- Se despidió observándome y apreté los dientes.

Menos mal que había puesto un punto final a todo antes de que esa confesión terminara por enloquecerme a mí también!

**Continuará…**

Hola!... Llegaron a la "Cabaña"! Jajaja!... Y ya hablaron acerca de sus sentimientos, o al menos de los de Arnold! Ojalá les haya gustado! ¿Qué opinión les merece? ¿Se puede luchar contra los sentimientos o a veces la atracción es demasiado fuerte?

Gracias por sus comentarios!... Le doy la bienvenida a los nuevos lectores y un especial agradecimiento a: **mari3304, rickhunter17, MaryMorante, mari3304, DiAnItA LiNdA, angie93, hel201, teddyetere.**

**Frann****: **sobre tu comentario acerca de dos historias anteriores, te entiendo perfectamente en cuanto a maratones de lectura! A veces me pasa lo mismo!... Me alegra que las historias te hayan gustado y que consideraras que valen la pena!... Gracias por tu tiempo, y tu ganas!...

Nos vemos pronto! Suerte!


	9. Lecciones de esquí

Me desperté con el agridulce recuerdo de un sueño…

_**Flashback…**_

_Yo caminaba entre las rocas, un día nublado y caluroso… El aire se sentía pesado, había una fila de hormigas a un lado del camino de tierra, que trabajaban a toda marcha. Una de ellas me mordió, y sentí un ardor subirme desde la mano hasta el hombro… Protesté por el dolor._

_Lentamente comenzó a gotear, y mi sueño parecía tan real, que juraría que sentía las gotas de agua tibia en mi rostro (el agua en la selva, se siente cálida por el clima)…_

_Escuchaba un trueno y volteaba a ver a Arnold…_

_-Vamos Tarzán!...- Lo apuraba llamándolo…- ¿Dices que conoces el camino a la cueva? No lo creo… Podría ganarte con los ojos cerrados, y no he estado aquí…- Me burlaba de Arnold sacándole la lengua… No sé porqué, pero siempre que sueño a Arnold, siempre es un niño…- Juguemos una carrera!...- Le proponía mientras los dos caminábamos…- Si gano proclamarás desde aquí: Helga. G. Pataki es la reina de la montaña!...- Le decía extendiendo mis brazos, mientras ambos subíamos por un sendero, en busca de una cueva que nos resguardaría de la lluvia…_

_Arnold venía detrás de mí, podía sentir sus pasos aunque solo veía su rostro en cortos flashes…_

_Y de repente, aparecía algo que no condecía con su anatomía de chico flaco y alto con camisa cuadrille… Su voz era la de un adulto._

_Escuchaba que me llamaba…_

_-Helga…_

_Yo volteaba a verlo, y entonces casi automáticamente cambiábamos de lugar… Los dos estábamos frente a un aeroplano de modelo antiguo…_

_-Tenemos que hablar…- Me proclamaba con la seriedad pintada en su rostro…- No puedes quedarte aquí… Tienes que volver._

_Yo lo miraba con nervios, con miedo de que quisiera echarme…_

_-Arnold, yo solo quiero estar contigo!...- Le decía desconcertada…- No me importa dónde estemos!... Ya encontraremos la forma!...- Intentaba convencerlo aproximándome a él…- ¿Recuerdas lo que prometimos? No importa lo que suceda… Nos tenemos el uno al otro. No necesitamos de nadie más, de nadie que quiera separarnos!_

_Arnold me miraba resignado…_

_-No podemos seguir huyendo como si fuéramos un par de fugitivos…- Razonaba él, y yo me aceleraba…_

_-S-Sé que no respondí a ninguna de tus cartas, pero tenía miedo!... Por eso vine a buscarte, te mentí cuando te dije que estábamos Miriam, Bob y yo en unas vacaciones familiares!…- Le expliqué notando cómo me miraba…- La verdad es… Que me escapé para venir a verte!... Porque te extrañaba! - Le confesaba, y sin embargo para mi mayor asombro… él no estaba sorprendido._

_-Lo sé…- Me decía en mi sueño, lo mismo que me había dicho hacía años cuando yo había ido en su búsqueda…- Sé porqué viniste….- Me decía haciendo una pausa, y yo lo observaba con intriga…Su expresión cambiaba, y mi corazón se partía en dos…- Helga, creo que deberíamos tomarnos un tiempo cada uno por nuestro lado…._

_Yo lo miraba sin comprender… O sin querer hacerlo._

_-Creía q-que…- Mencionaba temblando, por lo que iba a decir y a la vez intentando controlarme…- Que la primera vez que rompiste conmigo, cuando te mudabas con tus padres era porque no nos veríamos más…- Mencionaba yo esperando una respuesta._

_Iba a obtenerla… Y de la peor manera._

_-Mentí…- Me decía en un tono serio, y yo lo miraba prácticamente congelada del dolor…_

_-Eso quiere decir q-que… ¿Ya n-no…no me quieres?...- Le preguntaba, esperando la verdad._

_Él solo asentía, y yo lloraba… Luego intentaba aproximarse a mí, porque al parecer, estaba arrepentido de lo que había dicho; su conciencia había aparecido diciéndole que había herido los sentimientos de alguien… Pero solo era eso: remordimiento._

_Yo me enojaba, pero mi rabia en realidad ocultaba un profundo y punzante dolor… Arnold ya no me quería, y nunca más iba a volver a hacerlo, porque simplemente cuando el amor se va, no vuelve…-¿Quieres que me vaya? Bien! Me iré!...- Le decía con violencia y la voz rasposa, secándome las lágrimas con el puño. Lo empujaba cuando quería consolarme…- __**Puedes quedarte aquí en San Lorenzo con tus padres, con tus nuevos amigos, con tu nueva novia!... Yo ya no pensaré en ti otra vez, nunca más!...**_

_Le gritaba llorando y me subía al aeroplano que me llevaría al centro de la ciudad, donde estaban Bob y Miriam histéricos buscándome por todas partes._

_**Fin de Flashback…**_

Cuando abrí los ojos sentándome en mi cama, me tomé la frente revolviéndome los cabellos por lo que había soñado: esa vez que yo había ido en busca de Arnold a los quince años, y él me había enviado con equipaje en mano, de vuelta a casa…

Sentí un ardor en el puño y recordé la mordida de una de las hormigas en mi sueño… Al parecer, me había lastimado al tocar la madera de la cama y me clavé una astilla. Comprendí la causa de mi dolor: a veces los sueños son tan creíbles que disfrazan la realidad. Protesté caminando al baño, para quitármela… Miré a la niña de preescolar que compartía el cuarto conmigo… Roncaba como un rinoceronte resfriado, y si dijera que partía la habitación en dos, no estaba exagerando. Definitivamente, esas vacaciones iban a agotarme más de lo que me relajarían…

Al salir del baño, me recosté otra vez dispuesta a recobrar el sueño, cuando la alarma del teléfono de Kaylla se activó… Salté en mi lugar, tensándome como nunca!

_**Tac-tac-tac-tac-taaaaaaaaaaaaaaac! taaaaaaaaaaaaaaac! taaaaaaaaaaaaaaac! taaaaaaaaaaaaaaac! taaaaaaaaaaaaaaac! taaaaaaaaaaaaaaac! taaaaaaaaaaaaaaac! taaaaaaaaaaaaaaac!**_

Sonaba el maldito aparato, y yo apretaba los dientes pensando qué persona cuerda utiliza semejante ruido para despertarse sin un ataque de psicosis!...

Se quitó la máscara negra que utilizaba para dormir, se sentó en su cama y me miró…

-Ya es hora de levantarnos, Helga…- Me dijo bostezando… Observó un reloj.- Si… Son las siete y media…

Me tapé los oídos con la almohada…

-Por Dios Santo, Kaylla! Apaga ese maldito teléfono, antes de que yo lo haga!...- Le pedí aumentando la voz, para que me escuchara… Bostezó de nuevo, se rascó un brazo y con un movimiento pausado apagó el artefacto de colores…

Está de más decir, que ya se había cruzado por mi mente acallar semejante ruido de un golpe certero!

Kaylla apretó los dientes y me miró, frotándose los brazos…

-Iré a cambiarme al baño… No demoraré.- Me anunció e hice un gesto de indiferencia…- Si que hace frío esta mañana!...- Dijo llevándose el cobertor de la cama alrededor de su cuerpo. -No descanses los ojos…- Me dijo antes de cerrar la puerta, al ver que yo volvía a recostarme sobre mi almohada…- Tenemos que estar temprano, vamos levántate!...- Me ordenó con un tono simpático, mientras dibujaba una sonrisa… No sé qué se le había dado para asumir el rol de mi madre, con esa exasperante camaradería, pero no le hice caso y me di media vuelta con la almohada sobre mi cabeza... Y las sábanas hasta el cuello!

…**.**

Bajé las escaleras en dirección al comedor… Había un constante ruido de platos, y charlas, así que supuse que ya estaban sirviendo el desayuno. Tomé mi charola, y me avancé directamente por un poco de café para despertarme…

-Buenos días, Helga…- Me saludó Phoebe aproximándose a mí, mientras yo ponía un poco de pan en una tostadora…- ¿Dormiste bien?...

Me encogí de hombros, en respuesta.

-Buenos días, Phoebe…- La saludé tomando un poco de jarabe, y mirando al grupo de mastodontes que bajaban las escaleras… Harold, Sid, Stinky, Charles, y por último Gerald y Arnold conversando entre ellos. Todos portaban sus equipos para la nieve, con gorros y guantes…Noté que Harold se servía más de un plato…

-Sería divertido salir por la noche…- Dijo Phoebe, y realmente no presté demasiada atención…- Natalie mencionó un club al que podríamos ir…

En un pueblo como Lexington todos debían conocerse entre sí seguramente…

-Puede ser…- Dije bostezando, y dirigiéndome a una mesa… Como de costumbre, Phoebe me siguió, sin embargo cuando estaba en mi búsqueda…

-Creo que los muchachos están sentados en la mesa junto a la ventana.- Me explicó, al notar que yo me quedaba en un rincón, poco dispuesta a sociabilizar.

Lo tenía muy presente. Tanto así, que noté mi lugar cerca de Arnold y preferí evitar el asunto.

-Sabes que no me gustan tantos gritos por la mañana…- Expliqué haciendo una pose normal…- Además me estalla la cabeza, me quedaré aquí…

Phoebe asintió sentándose frente a mí.

Está de más decir que me había puesto en un plan de auto contenerme con respecto a Arnold. Y aún así, noté que pasaba con su charola en mano, y los ojos se me fueron con él.

De repente y como si sintiera mis ojos profundos observarlo, volteó su mirada hacia mí.

Me sentí acorralada! Había estado mirándolo como una niña tonta que se enamora por primera vez!

Le hice un gesto con la boca, y me crucé de brazos… Juraría que lo noté quedarse perplejo y ensanchar sus ojos, retrocediendo unos pasos de miedo repentino…

Ash! No podía creer lo que había hecho!... Sentí un calor subirse por mis pómulos lentamente… Cada instante me sentía más fuera de contexto… Sin embargo, fue la salida más simple que encontré. Es cierto que siempre fui una mujer tímida en cuanto a ese tipo de juegos de seducción, desde que era una niña. Pero con el tiempo, había madurado y superado mis miedos: tomaba las risas y los halagos con otra sensualidad… Con señales de cortejo ya no me inhibía, con ningún hombre… Entonces, de ser así, ¿por qué rayos le había mostrado mis dientes a Arnold?... Rrrr… Soy un caso perdido! Qué vergüenza!

No me animaba a verlo a la cara… Me avergonzaba completamente. Fue entonces cuando reaccioné! Mientras más tiempo dejara pasar de esa confesión, las probabilidades de confundirme a mi misma iban en aumento… De ningún modo! Simplemente, no podía dejar que eso pasara.

-Mmmm…- Sentí que alguien se aclaraba la garganta. Noté la expresión de extrañeza en Phoebe, y me metí una tostada completa en la boca, y puse 5 terrones de azúcar en el café…

-Helga… ¿Sucedió algo entre tú y Arnold, últimamente?...- Me preguntó ella en un tono más bajo…

Me tensé bajando mi taza, y cambiando mi expresión.

-¿Qué?... ¿A qué te refieres? Absolutamente _nada_… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?...

Me miró con incertidumbre…

-No lo sé… Ambos han actuado muy extraño desde que llegamos al hotel.- Me dijo con una pose pensativa- Es más, juraría que no los he escuchado dirigirse la palabra en lo que va de las vacaciones.

Corté el asunto antes de que creciera…

-Fue solo tu impresión, Phoebe… Hace poco que estamos aquí, con el viaje y demás… No hubo tiempo para conversar demasiado… No hay mucho que decir.

Phoebe asintió observándome de reojo… Bajé mi vista, y noté que mis manos habían hecho bolitas con todas las servilletas de papel en la mesa. Tomé aire… Maldición, no podía mentirle a Phoebe!... ¿Por qué tenía que conocerme tanto?

Miré hacia un lado y hacia el otro, observé a Phoebe y le hice un gesto secreto de que debíamos tratar un asunto de suma confidencialidad. Por supuesto que ella conocía el gesto, y sabía cuándo se trataba de algo serio… Ambas caminamos hacia la sala, e hice que me siguiera al hall del hotel.

…**..**

_-¿Arnold está enamorado de ti?..._ Helga, eso es maravilloso! Estoy muy feliz de saberlo!...

Phoebe colocó una expresión llena de júbilo cuando terminé de contarle lo que había sucedido. Me quedé pensando en esa pregunta, y luego ladeé la cabeza rápidamente…

-Eso es lo que el cabeza de balón dice… Pero siente todo lo contrario, Phoebe.- Le expliqué notando que me miraba confundida…-Está más que claro que Arnold tiene una pequeña crisis de edad… Se supone que ese tipo de cosas ocurren a los cuarenta, bueno quién sabe si eso cambia en los hombres…- Dije apoyándome contra la pared, y clavando mi mirada en la chimenea del lugar…

Phoebe se encogió de hombros, sin entender…

-Y… Lo dices porque… ¿Tiene sentimientos por ti?

Suspiré mirando a mi amiga a los ojos.

-Escucha… Nuestra historia o como quieras llamarle, sucedió hace algún tiempo… Y con todo lo que ocurrió en ese tiempo, no sigues guardando los mismos antiguos sentimientos por tu primera novia… Nadie lo hace. -Aclaré dejando pasar un breve silencio…-Y sumando las fulanas con las que el cabeza de balón salió, es natural que cambiara.- Hice una expresión con la boca y sonreí con ironía… Phoebe me miró bajándose las gafas con unos ojos inquisidores…- E- Entiende lo que te digo, Phoeps…- Aclaré guardando la compostura de mi opinión acerca de ese tema, que por cierto no me concernía en lo más mínimo…- Arnold es un nostálgico. Y eso es agradable a veces, pero cuando nubla tu razonamiento necesitas de alguien que te haga poner los pies sobre la Tierra!

Phoebe notó mi mirada de decisión, y continuó…

-Entonces… Lo que crees es que simplemente está…

-Confundido. -Advertí…-O peor aún, completamente ciego. ¿Qué te pasa?... ¿Dije algo malo?...

Phoebe parecía estupefacta. Sonrió un poco, observándome…

-No… No es eso, Helga… Es que, estoy un poco sorprendida por esta determinación tan repentina. Tratándose de Arnold… Creí que jamás iba a escucharte hablar de esa manera.

Qué ironía de la vida!... ¿Quién hubiera dicho que años después estaría intentando convencer a Arnold de todo lo contrario? Que yo _no_ era la mujer indicada para él…

-No puede haber nada entre nosotros.- Afirmé sin ceder un solo centímetro…- Intenté hablar con él, sin embargo… No quiso arreglar las cosas, eso es lo que me molesta. Estas vacaciones son solo una burbuja suspendida en el tiempo… Pero después de que pasen, cada quien regresará a la vida que escogió. No hay forma de revertirlo.

Phoebe pareció satisfecha con mi explicación… Y yo también.

-Comprendo… Lo que dices tiene mucho sentido.

Apreté los puños…

-Sí, y él no lo entiende. Sigue diciéndome que anhela que ocurra algo… ¿Puedes creerlo?

Phoebe notó mi expresión de enfado y se aproximó a mí…

-Piensas que… ¿Quiere tener una aventura contigo, en este viaje?... Helga, conoces a Arnold. Sabes que sería incapaz de tratarte de esa manera… Si dice tener sentimientos por ti…

Interrumpí a Phoebe, sin querer volver a escuchar…

-Sigue siendo un hombre. Pero te diré algo Phoebe, yo podría vivir una aventura con cualquier hombre sobre la faz de la tierra… Menos con Arnold. Así que si esa es su idea, ya veremos si desiste o no.- Concluí, notando la expresión de curiosidad de mí amiga.

-¿Y qué planeas hacer?...- Me preguntó, y me encogí de hombros…- ¿No sería mejor dejar las cosas como están?... Si guarda sentimientos por ti, dudo mucho que puedas revertir eso…

-Aún no lo sé…- Dije mordiéndome los labios mientras pensaba… Qué ironía que en un tiempo hubiera hecho lo que fuera para mantener a Arnold lo más cerca posible y en ese momento no supiera como alejarlo… Pensé lo que había dicho Phoebe, acerca de dejar las cosas como estaban…

-Eureka!...- Exclamé sonriendo con satisfacción por mi bien fraguado plan…- ¿Tarzán quiere volver conmigo, porque cree que continuo siendo la misma de siempre, no es así?... Y quién mejor que Helga. G. Pataki para sabotear cualquier relación!...- Me reí observando a Phoebe, que suspiró con resignación…

-Voy a torturarlo tanto que no se acordará de volver a mencionar ese tema sobre amor!...- Afirmé acomodando la marcha, en dirección al comedor…

Phoebe me siguió, seguramente para evitar que peleara con Arnold por algo que quizás después me arrepentiría y _bla, bla, bla_…

-¿Y cómo lo lograrás?

-Lo volveré completamente loco!…- Dije pensando en la manera y riéndome con malicia para mis adentros…- Si dice estar enamorado… Entonces es hora de que tolere a la verdadera mujer detrás de la máscara… Ya lo verás, saldrá corriendo más rápido que lo que canta un gallo!...- Afirmé chocando mi puño contra mi palma y felicitándome por mi ingenio… Me detuve a observar a Phoebe, que me miraba sin estar de acuerdo…- Ah y Phoebe, esta conversación… Jamás sucedió.- Me aseguré haciendo un alto en mi marcha…

Phoebe asintió.

-_Olvidando_…

Al doblar la esquina, me llevé la desagradable sorpresa de encontrarme con el hombre del cabello mutante por así decirlo, Gerald me miraba inspeccionándome… Fue tanta mi sorpresa, que me detuve prácticamente pasmada…

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí?... ¿Ahora Phoebe no puede conversar a solas conmigo, o qué?...- Lo reprendí notando el gesto de fastidio que colocaba…

Ladeó la cabeza mirándome y haciendo su característico…- _Ah, ah, ah_…- Como si hubiera algo malo en mi.

-Es demasiado temprano para tener que soportarte, Helga…- Me dijo Gerald y me crucé de brazos…- Solo venía a avisarles que el autobús ya llegó y tenemos que marcharnos.

Caminé rebasándolo…

-Tengo asuntos que atender, no puedo estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo contigo, Geraldo así que si me permites.- Afirmé avanzando hacia mi objetivo…

Pobre del cabeza de balón! Ja!... El asunto es que visualicé mi blanco perfecto, casi regalado para una buena broma a esa hora… De pie en la fila, Arnold estaba eligiendo algo para el desayuno… Pude notar que se trataba del último pudín de tapioca sobre la fuente, y para su desgracia… Yo sabía muy bien qué hacer!

Coloqué mi pie detrás de él y le toqué el hombro llamándolo para que volteara… Un solo paso en falso, sirvió para que cayera paulatinamente, mientras estallaba un mar de carcajadas a nuestro alrededor…

-Jajaja! Pero qué torpe!... Arnold ya deberías andar con bastón! Jajaja!...- Se burlaba Harold riendo al igual que un grupo de niños que se hospedaban en el hotel…

-Muy gracioso, Harold…- Dijo Arnold dibujando una mueca y suspirando…

-Parece como si tuvieras marcado por la mala suerte, Arnold...- Mencionó de Stinky, mientras el hombre rubio de ojos cálidos se ponía de pie…- Siempre te has tropezado en la fila, si mal no recuerdo…- Dijo Stinky rascándose la cabeza mientras Sid sonreía.

-Sí, y esa mala suerte tiene _nombre y apellido_…- Explicó Gerald observándome y ayudando a Arnold a ponerse de pie… Me sonreí observándolos… Al parecer Gerald había presenciado la escena y nos había seguido, conociendo muy bien lo que iba a suceder.- Es como si _alguien_, intencionalmente hubiera puesto su pie para que Arnold tropezara…- Mencionó Gerald clavando su vista en mí. Noté que Arnold me miraba esperando una explicación.- ¿Qué sucede contigo, Helga?...- Me dijo Gerald, como si no comprendiera nada de nada.

Tomé el último pudín, y una manzana que aventé al aire y limpié dándole un mordisco.

-¿Tan temprano y mareado, cabeza de balón?...- Pregunté con una clara mueca de que estaba disfrutando todo lo que estaba haciendo…- ¿Al parecer ya no lo quieres o sí?...- Indagué tomando el último pudín y un tenedor…Noté el rostro desconcertado e incluso molesto de Arnold… Me reí apartándome…

La primera parte de mi plan, ya estaba en marcha.

_1 a 0 para mí._

…**.**

Al bajarnos del autobús que después de una media hora de traslado, nos dejó en las colinas de Lexington, observé a mí alrededor. Estaba repleto de gente, y en su mayoría se trataba de chiquillos.

-¿Qué haremos aquí? ¿Andaremos en triciclo para después tomar cocoa caliente?...- Pregunté sonriéndome por el claro desajuste de edades. Si hubiéramos dejado a la niña del kínder, no hubiera hecho una gran diferencia…

Lila se sonrió, señalando hacia el otro lado.

-Nos reuniremos cerca de las sillas voladoras, está parte seguramente es para los niños…- Me explicó adelantándose con su tono dulce de una mujer amable y educada.

Las seguí, mientras arrastraba el equipo que habíamos alquilado.

-¿Piensas seguir adelante con lo que dijiste esta mañana?...- Me preguntó Phoebe y asentí…- Aún no veo el motivo por el cual tengas que molestar a Arnold…

-Para alejarlo…- Expliqué…- Arnold jamás ha soportado a las mujeres inmaduras y dependientes. ¿Por qué crees que siempre tuvimos problemas?...- Solté observando al grupo que nos seguía… Los hombres que nos acompañaban venían hablando de que Lexington sería un bonito lugar para acampar.

Natalie se aproximó a nosotras…

-¿De verdad piensan tomarse un día para internarse en el medio del bosque con esta nieve?...- Preguntó desconcertada, por la conversación que escuchábamos…- Qué horror!... De cualquier manera… ¿Qué podrían atrapar en esta época del año?...

Phoebe colocó un gesto de molestia.

-Lo único que si sé, es que estas eran unas vacaciones con amigos para pasar más tiempo juntos, no puedo creer que Gerald esté pensando en irse…

La observé con un toque de alerta.

-Si te molesta, deberías dejárselo bien en claro…- Señalé observándola…- Si la idea era que también pasara tiempo contigo, deberías remarcárselo Phoebe.- Expliqué mientras Natalie, Phoebe y la tonta de Kaylla me miraban…- Yo no me arriesgaría. Lo mejor es tomar el asunto, en mano propia antes de que se agrande… Hacerle notar quién manda en esa relación.- Señalé manifestando mi punto de vista…

-Helga…- Suspiró Phoebe, mirándome…- Eso tampoco sirve de nada… No basas una relación en dominar a la otra persona como tú quieres. Si en una pareja no hay libertad y poder de decisión, terminarán apartándose tarde o temprano.

Rodé los ojos, mirando a Phoebe.

-Por favor, Phoebe!... Quien toma la sartén del mango primero, la tendrá por el resto de la vida!- Exclamé cautivando la atención de las mujeres presentes.- Si no quieres que vaya, díselo y se acabó.

Noté a un grupo de niños revoltosos que jugaban con la nieve arrojándosela… Vi que Arnold y Gerald caminaban por el medio de un campo minado, por así decirlo…

-Observa esto…- Dije riéndome y arrojando una enorme bola a un gordito malévolo de dientes chuecos. El inadvertido se dio vuelta, y señalé a uno de sus compañeros próximos a él… Entendió mi gesto y fue cuando le arrojé otra bola a un niño rubio de otro grupo…

La guerra se había desatado.

-**Guerra de nieve!...-** Gritaron al unísono, y los gritos y las distintas bandas comenzaron a jugar en una competencia de rivalidades…

-**Demonios!...-** Escuché a Gerald gritar, mientras él y Arnold inmersos en la batalla, se cubrían sonrojados por lo fuertes lanzamientos propiciados por ambos lados…

Todos comenzamos a reírnos.

Cuando la batalla se terminó… Después de un extenso y exhaustivo rato, Gerald y Arnold aparecieron siendo el patético reflejo de quienes nos habían acompañado esa mañana…

-¿Pero qué fue lo que les sucedió?...- Preguntó Lila con su risita suave, mirándolos caminar agotados y adoloridos… Yo no podía soportar la risa, me dolía el estómago!...

-Vuelvan aquí!...- Gritó otro niño, persiguiendo a Gerald y a Arnold…

-Ah no, no de nuevo…- Dijo Arnold moviéndose unos pasos a mi lado…

-¿Qué se supone que haces?...- Indagué regañándolo… -No te escondas detrás de mí!... _No me involucres en tus cosas!_...- Advertí mientras él sonreía y los niños comenzaban a bombardearnos a todos…

-Pensé que tal vez mi propia abusiva personal, podía defenderme…- Me dijo riendo y tomándome de la mano para usarme como escudo… Qué rabia!

Cuando vieron venir a Harold y a Stinky, los dos enormes gorilas espantaron a los niños que nos habían cubierto de nieve con cada uno de sus lanzamientos.

Lila, Natalie y Kaylla reían con diversión.

-Hagámoslo otra vez!...- Gritó Kaylla, y miré a Arnold con furia soltándome de su agarre…

_Íbamos 1 a 1._

…**.**

-Nos dividiremos en grupos…- Nos explicó el instructor, mientras yo observaba a los de nivel avanzado prepararse para la competencia de carreas esa misma semana…- Los que jamás esquiaron se quedaran con Ben y los que tienen un poco de experiencia, vendrán conmigo… ¿Todos aquí alguna vez ya lo han hecho, no es así?...- Nos preguntó, y la mayoría del grupo de adultos asentimos.

-Acompáñenme…- Pidió el hermano gemelo de nuestro propio instructor, llevándose a Lila, Brian, Harold y Kaylla…

El resto conformamos el grupo de los intermedios.

-Bien, conocen lo básico, pero hay ciertos tiempos y velocidades que serían útiles…- Nos dijo, mientras todos nos colocábamos en posición…- No teman, esto es algo sencillo, ¿de acuerdo?... Los acompañaré en todo el trayecto.

La primera colina fue pan comido.

Me sonreí con la idea de rebasar a Gerald… Y luego a Arnold.

Una vez que estuvimos abajo, un ruido fuerte de voz rasposa bajaba gritando sin control…

-Parece Harold…- Mencionó Sid, y yo volteé a ver a Arnold que estaba acomodándose uno de sus impulsores…

-**Viejo! Cuidado!...-** Gritó Gerald, y Arnold apenas y notó la gran bola de nieve que venía sobre él… El instructor se deslizó buscando detener a Harold…

-**Qué alguien lo atrape**!...- Gritó su hermano gemelo, y yo solo noté que Arnold lucía como Indiana Jones en una de sus épicas películas… Mi corazón casi saltó por mi garganta, cuando vi que Arnold no se movía… Me marché en su búsqueda, sin siquiera pensar en la aceleración que tenía…

-**Auxilioooooooooooo!- **Gritó Harolda una velocidad mucho mayor…

El último sonido nos puso a todos alerta… Habían chocado, y Arnold cayó junto con Harold…

-**Arnold!...-** Grité a todo pulmón en su búsqueda, notando que se encontraba en el piso con Harold sobre él…

Abrió los ojos dibujando una mueca de dolor… Tomé a Harold de la chaqueta para que se pusiera de pie…

-Hay por fin se detuvo esta cosa…- Casi murmuró, mientras yo lo hacía a un lado…

Todos nos aproximamos.

-Arnold, amigo ¿estás bien?...- Preguntó Gerald ayudándolo a pararse…- Vaya resbalón que te diste!... Si no te hubieras movido a tiempo, Harold probablemente te hubiera…

-**No lo toques!...-** Exclamé empujando a Gerald…- Puede haberse roto todos los huesos del cuerpo!... Tenemos que llevarlo a un médico ya mismo!... ¿Dónde diablos hay un hospital aquí?...- Dije alterada observando hacia todos lados siendo la única persona que pensaba con coherencia…

-Helga…- Me dijo Arnold intentando serenarme…- En realidad no me…

-Eres un torpe, cabeza de balón! ¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando? Vives con la cabeza en otro lado, y no notas absolutamente nada de lo que tienes en frente! Mira lo que sucedió por ser tan distraído!... Si te hubieras movido a tiempo no estarías así!- Le recriminé sin cesar una y otra vez… Luego noté el tono de mi voz, y la mirada estupefacta de mis amigos…

Vi que Gerald se aproximaba a Arnold… Después de puso de pie y se aproximó a mí.

-Helga, linda tienes razón…- Murmuró viéndome a los ojos… -Lo mejor será pasar por un hospital Arnold, no te ves muy bien…

-Awwww…- Se quejó Arnold tomándose la cintura…- No sería mala idea…- Nos dijo y me aproximé a él, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie consternada por el dolor que tenía.

…**.**

Eran aproximadamente las 5 cuando Arnold despertó en su habitación… Yo estaba a su lado con el televisor encendido comiéndome las uñas por lo que había ocurrido.

-Arnold, dime ¿necesitas algo?... ¿Tienes frío?... El médico dijo que debías tomar un analgésico, y rociarte esto donde te duele…- Le indiqué enseñándole un frasco que Gerald me había entregado…- ¿Quieres una almohada?...

Arnold me miró intentando sentarse…

-Estoy bien… Fue solo una caída, lamento haberte preocupado tanto…- Me dijo con una sonrisa, y me quedé de pie mirándolo- Si no te molesta, una almohada estaría bien…

Salté como un resorte en busca de la almohada…

-Claro que no! No seas ridículo!.. Ahí tienes…- Le dije ayudándolo a acomodarse…- ¿Estás mejor?... Debes rociarte esto en la espalda, tres veces al día.- Dije mostrándole el gel descontracturante…- Por la magnitud de la caída, tendrás que guardar reposo mientras sientas dolor muscular. Si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedirlo ¿de cuerdo?..

Me miró haciendo una mueca de dolor…

-Bueno… No puedo ponerme esto yo solo en la espalda.

Me quedé unos instantes pensándolo… Cuando volvimos del hospital, todos decidimos quedarnos en el hotel hasta que Arnold se recuperara. Sin embargo, insistí en ser _yo_ quien permaneciera a su lado, ya que la mayoría eran unos inútiles que podrían empeorar la situación.

_Casi ahorco a la tal Kaylla cuando se ofreció para cuidar a Arnold!_

-Seguro…- Dije notando que pensaba quitarse la ropa…- Espera!- Lo llamé dando un salto, completamente roja…- ¿Qué crees que haces? ¿Piensas desnudarte enfrente de mí? ¿Perdiste el poco recato que guardabas o qué?

Me miró apenado por lo que yo había dicho.

-Disculpa… Pero, Helga ¿cómo vas a rociarlo si no me quito la camisa?

Tenía sentido, aún así… Me ponía demasiado nerviosa. Accedí ablandándome por lo mal que Arnold se sentía. Me volteé mientras se quitaba la ropa y lo ayudé a ponerse boca abajo.

Me aclaré la garganta apartándome unos pasos, para marcar distancia, mientras rociaba el espray.

-Muy bien, chico listo. Ya está aplicado el ungüento.

-¿Hará efecto si no lo esparces?...- Cuestionó él, y me quedé de pie razonándolo… Me senté a su lado para ayudarlo…

Escuché que suspiraba tranquilo, y advertí.

-No te acostumbres a esto… Lo hago porque es una situación de vida o muerte, y porque si yo no te hubiera rebasado dejándote atrás junto con tontín, Harold no te hubiera desinflado.

Escuché que se reía…

-Lo que tú digas, Helga.

Después de una sesión de masajes que el maldito me hizo proporcionarle… Lo ayudé a darse vuelta.

-¿Todavía te duele?...- Le pregunté preocupada, viendo que no parecía mejorar…- Traeré un poco de agua, quizás un analgésico te ayude…

Sentí que me tomaba la mano.

-Quédate.- Me pidió mirándome, y acariciando mis cabellos… Me tensé.

-Arnold, no…- Intenté decir, y lo vi acercarse…

-Me duele mucho más tu rechazo.- Dijo haciendo un movimiento… _Iba a besarme._ Podía sentirlo, y el silencio de los dos, junto con el trasfondo de la televisión prendida y ese gel con olor a menta…

Iba a cerrar los ojos, dejando que me ganara mi mayor debilidad… Podría haberme dado por vencida al fin, y dejarme vencer en la lucha…

_Podría…_

Si no hubiera notado que el sinvergüenza doblaba su espalda sin ningún tipo de dolor!

**-¿Qué significa esto?...-** Exclamé bruscamente rompiendo con el contacto y apartándome de Arnold…- **¿No te estabas muriendo de dolor hace un rato, y de un instante al otro avanzas hacia mí?...**

Pareció percatarse de su error… Pero ya era demasiado tarde para fingir.

Sonrió nerviosamente frotándose el cuello…

Arnold era un buen actor, sin embargo si lo confrontaba era un pésimo mentiroso!...

-No puedo creerlo!...- Mencioné tomando mi chaqueta dispuesta a largarme…

-Helga!...- Escuché que me llamaba, y lo miré desde la puerta…

-Tu juego se dio vuelta hacia ti… ¿No es así?...- Me dijo mirándome con seriedad mientras se ponía de pie, para colocarse la camisa.

-No sé de qué hablas!...- Le dije apretando los dientes…- Pero prepárate porque esto no te saldrá gratis! _Me las pagarás_!

Iba a dar un portazo furiosa por la situación!...

-La idea de tenerte detrás de mí torturándome como planeabas, no me molesta para nada… Hasta diría que me atrae….

Subí el volumen de la voz, sin importarme si nos escuchaban o no…

-Eres un imbécil!... ¿Por qué tipo de mujerzuela estás tomándome?... No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra en lo que resta del viaje, porque te daré la buena tunda que te mereces!

Se aproximó a mí, enfrentándome de igual modo…

-Sé muy bien lo que tenías planeado, Helga… Quieres jugar, de acuerdo… Juguemos.

Lo miré casi atónita por lo que oía…

-Toda la vida me reclamaste mi actitud infantil, y cuando yo maduro ¿tú vuelves en una especie de regresión, idiota?...

Su voz se volvió severa, y dura…

-¿De qué hablas? La que ha estado comportándose como una chiquilla, en lo que va de las vacaciones has sido tú. Helga, no hay una edad determinada para el amor, no tiene nada que ver con la madurez que tengas…

Me crucé de brazos sonriéndome con cinismo…

-Solo he estado actuando como siempre, como yo soy, y que te quede bien en claro que _**nunca cambiaré**_!… -Espeté notado que rodaba los ojos mientras se abrochaba la camisa…-Además… El que se ha estado actuando extraño, has sido tú Arnold. -Dije suavizando un poco la voz… La verdad es que no me gustaba nada cuando Arnold me miraba así…

-El cambio de horario debe haberte afectado. Sí, eso!… Tiene que ser eso. De lo contrario, no te hubieras enamorado de mi, otra vez!...- Le dije haciendo un gesto con la mano, de que se le había zafado un tornillo…

Escuché que se reía a carcajadas, y lo miré de mala manera…

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?...

Rió un poco más y me miró…

-Helga, ¿acaso estás tratándome como si estuviera loco?...- Me preguntó entre risas y solo asentí con la cabeza…- Realmente me hiciste reír con ese gesto… No te enojes… ¿Recuerdas la lección de hace años?... No deberías golpear a una persona loca.- Me dijo en un tono burlón, ensanchando los ojos y mirándome como un completo lunático. No me reí para nada…

Yo recordaba a qué se refería… No tenía que venir a hablarme a mí, de nuestra infancia porque la tenía en mi memoria mejor que él!... Hablaba de esa vez que lo salvé de la golpiza que iba a darle Harold, y a la vez, lo torturé todo lo que pude por ello… Arnold logró zafarse del niño gordo, porque nos convenció a todos de que estaba completamente loco.

Honestamente, ahora yo creía que si lo estaba… Tenía que creer que se había mareado entre tantas idas y vueltas, entre tanto subir y bajar de aviones.

_Porque si ese amor del que él me hablaba llegaba a ser verdad… _

_**Ni pensarlo!...**_

-No te pases de listo!... Estás arruinándolo todo entre nosotros! ¿Es eso lo que quieres?...- Cuestioné aproximándome a él…- Ese tema que sacaste solo nos traerá dolor…

Se quedó en silencio observándome… Después se colocó la chaqueta y dijo:

-Estoy loco por ti.

Ladeé la cabeza, dispuesta a cerrar ese tema.

-No voy a volver contigo, Arnold. No quieras revivir viejas historias polvorientas del pasado… Fue hace años. Tú te fuiste, yo me fui… Fin de la discusión.

Noté su voz tranquila y normal…

-Repites eso muy a menudo… Y me pregunto cuál será tu punto de comparación.

Me alteré encarándolo…

-Parece que hay una parte de NO, que tu no comprendes!... Me obligas a volver a decirlo, una y otra vez!...

-Me refería a esa frase "Fue hace mucho… Nuestro amor fue hace años"...

Me reí secamente, buscando sacarlo de sus casillas que por alguna razón, últimamente me costaba más que de costumbre…

-Lo que haces cuando no se presentan mujeres a tu alcance… Yo soy solo un recuerdo, Arnold. Cambié en todo este tiempo… ¿Cómo puedes decir que sientes lo mismo por mi?

Se detuvo mirándome por lo que había dicho.

-Es decir que… ¿Tú crees que me fijo en ti, porque no hay otras mujeres?... No pretendo estar de vuelta con la misma niña con la que salía cuando tenía diez años… Y tampoco quiero a la adolescente de los quince. Te quiero ahora, así.

Y la forma en que me lo dijo fue tan sincera que casi pierdo los estribos.

-No eres un encanto!... Y ya no me trago ese antiguo cuento de que todas se mueren por ti… Es fácil hacer caer a una mujer comportándote como un caballero… Pero sorpresa, viejo: las mujeres quieren a un hombre inclusive antes de salir con él por primera vez, porque les gusta la idea del amor!…- Mencioné encarándolo con dureza… Me miró como si no hubiera entendido nada…- No, seriamente pienso que en este momento confundes las cosas y tus verdaderos sentimientos de amistad hacia mí, porque no hay nadie al acecho.

-La simple explicación de que eres una mujer difícil de olvidar, ¿no es suficiente?...- Me preguntó intentando terminar con esa pelea…- No sé qué es lo que crees, pero después de estar junto a ti…

Me tapé los oídos.

-Ni quiero imaginarme qué está cruzándose por tu mente, Arnoldo! Nos complicarás menos a ambos si me evitas tener que remarcarte cómo son las cosas! Podríamos estar muy bien pasando los últimos días sin tener que lidiar con todo este asunto!...

Sonrió observándome y sentándose en el borde de la cama…

-Caminando de la mano por las calles bajo la nieve, besándonos en cada esquina. Y sin embargo, seguimos discutiendo por algo que no tiene sentido. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser todo tan difícil entre los dos?... A veces siento como si hubiéramos vivido más de una vida juntos, más de una aventura y la historia siempre se repite: peleas sin sentido.

Me reí mirándolo en son de burla…

-¿Estás muy acostumbrado a obtener todo lo que quieres fácilmente, no?... Quítate esa idea de la cabeza con respecto a mí! Si no tengo que hablar contigo de nuevo, no lo haré hasta que se te pase ese capricho.

Se puso de pie, mirándome con seriedad…

-Sabes que no quise decir eso. Tienes una habilidad sorprendente para asumirme cosas que no he dicho.- Dijo en un tono cansado, abriendo la puerta…- Y si hablas de mis sentimientos, te pido que dejes de asegurar que son un simple capricho. Solo sigo a mi corazón… Deberías hacer lo mismo.

Cuando volteé a verlo, ya estaba bajando las escaleras.

_2 a 1 a favor de Arnold._

_You make me sick_

_**Me enfermas**_

_I want you and I'm hati__n' it_

_**Te deseo y lo odio**_

_Got me lit like a candlestick_

_**Me tienes encendida como un candelabro**_

_Get too hot when you touch the tip,_

_**Me pongo muy caliente cuando tocas la punta,**_

_I'm feelin' it, I gotta getta grip_

_**Lo estoy sintiendo, tengo que controlarme**_

_And it's drivin me crazy_

_**Y me está volviendo loca**_

_Baby don't you quit_

_**Baby no renuncies**_

_Can't get enough of it_

_**Nunca tengo suficiente de ésto**_

_You got me goin' again_

_**Me tienes de nuevo**_

_Baby, you got me goin' again_

_**Baby me tienes de nuevo**_

_You make me sick!_

_**¡Me enfermas!**_

…_**.**_

_He was doing 8-0 on the freeway_

_**Él iba conduciendo a 80 en la autopista**_

_In the 6 double O, bumpin' Isley_

_**En la 600, escuchando a Isley**_

_He was gettin' kinda close, kinda touch-ay_

_**Se estaba acercando de manera delicada**_

_Cuz he had a little too much Hennessey._

_**Porque había tomado demasiado Hennessey.**_

_He told me that he wanna go home,_

_**Me dijo que quería ir a casa**_

_With me up on the hill to my condo_

_**Conmigo, sobre la colina a mi departamento**_

_Told me he would keep it all on the low-low_

_**Me dijo que lo mantendría todo en secreto**_

_But I told him, "Boo, I don't really know though"…_

_**Pero le dije "Bah, ni siquiera lo sé"…**_

…_**.**_

_He got closer to me...it started gettin' deep_

_**Se acercó más a mí… La cosa se ponía seria.**_

_He had me in a zone when he started to show me things_

_**Me tenía en el punto donde empezó a enseñarme cosas**_

_I never saw before…_

_**Que nunca vi antes…**_

_Baby was smooth but I knew it was game_

_**Baby estuvo genial pero sabía que era un juego**_

_Hell-of-a-cool but you men are the same_

_**Fue lo mejor, pero ustedes los hombres son todos iguales**_

_The way he licked his lips and touched my hips_

_**Por la forma en que se lamió los labios y tocó mis caderas**_

_I knew that he was slick…_

_**Supe que era mañoso… **_

…_**.**_

_You make me sick_

_**Me enfermas**_

_I want you and I'm hatin' it_

_**Te deseo y lo odio**_

_Got me lit like a candlestick_

_**Me tienes encendida como un candelabro**_

_Get too hot when you touch the tip,_

_**Me pongo muy caliente cuando tocas la punta,**_

_I'm feelin' it, I gotta getta grip_

_**Lo estoy sintiendo, tengo que controlarme**_

_And it's drivin me crazy_

_**Y me está volviendo loca**_

_Baby don't you quit_

_**Baby no renuncies**_

_Can't get enough of it_

_**Nunca tengo suficiente de ésto**_

_You got me goin' again_

_**Me tienes de nuevo**_

_Baby, you got me goin' again_

_**Baby me tienes de nuevo**_

_You make me sick!_

_**¡Me enfermas!**_

…_**.**_

_In the 6 now, so hot_

_**En el sexto ahora, muy caliente**_

_Gotta pull all the windows down_

_**Voy a bajar las cortinas**_

_Eyes lead and I'm thinkin' bout the sheets now._

_**Me guía con la mirada y ahora estoy pensando en las sábanas.**_

_Wonderin' really should I take it there now_

_**Preguntándome si realmente debería llevarlo allí ahora.**_

_He told me he would make it worth it_

_**Me dijo que haría que valiera la pena**_

_Again, how many times have I heard this?_

_**Otra vez, ¿cuántas veces he oído eso?**_

_Kinda funny, but I wasn't even nervous_

_**Lo gracioso es que ni siquiera estaba nerviosa**_

_Well his slick-ass lines were kinda working…_

_**Bueno sus habilidades estaban funcionando bastante bien…**_

…

_I felt my knees get weak...His body was callin' me_

_**Sentí mis rodillas aflojarse… Su cuerpo me estaba llamando**_

_Just couldn't take the heat_

_**Simplemente no pude asumir la responsabilidad**_

_Anyway it was 2 or 3; I had to get off the streets._

_**De todas maneras fueron 2 o 3; y tuve que salir a la calle.**_

_Baby was cool but I knew it was game_

_**Baby fue genial, pero sabía que era un juego**_

_Said, he was too schooled to be screamin' my name_

_**Dijo que sabía demasiado para estar gritando mi nombre**_

_Even though we made the best of it_

_**Incluso aunque hicimos lo mejor**_

_I still told him this..._

_**Continué diciéndole esto…**_

…

_You make me sick_

_**Me enfermas**_

_I want you and I'm hatin' it_

_**Te deseo y lo odio**_

_Got me lit like a candlestick_

_**Me tienes encendida como un candelabro**_

_Get too hot when you touch the tip,_

_**Me pongo muy caliente cuando tocas la punta,**_

_I'm feelin' it, I gotta getta grip_

_**Lo estoy sintiendo, tengo que controlarme**_

_And it's drivin me crazy_

_**Y me está volviendo loca**_

_Baby don't you quit_

_**Baby no renuncies**_

_Can't get enough of it_

_**Nunca tengo suficiente de ésto**_

_You got me goin' again_

_**Me tienes de nuevo**_

_Baby, you got me goin' again_

_**Baby me tienes de nuevo**_

_You make me sick!_

_**¡Me enfermas!**_

…_**.**_

**Continuará…**

Hola! Lamento tanta tardanza!… ¿Cómo han estado? Aquí está la esperada continuación, y al parecer los intentos de Helga para alejar a Arnold fracasan… Jajaja! ¿Qué hará ahora?... Ojalá les haya gustado, y hayan comprendido un poco más la razón por la cual la rubia no quiere saber nada. Si Arnold logra superar ese divino rechazo de mujer, veremos si la convence…

Sé que me criticaron que Helga actúe tan aniñada, pero ¿qué puedo decir?... Me gusta que aparezca la persona que la pone en su lugar, Jajaja!

La parte del flashback, está inspirada en "Los Pataki's", esa serie que definitivamente debería haber salido al aire. Por lo que supe, en uno de los capítulos Helga se marcha en busca de Arnold, cuando éste se muda con sus padres. Ese capítulo iba a ser utilizado como episodio piloto de la serie…

Gracias a: **angie93, DiAnItA LiNdA, mari3304, teddyetere, hel201, nagarAboshi4739, Lilamedusa,** **Sams Efron, Kuruma Chidori **y a todos los que siguen el fic. La canción que me pareció ideal para este capítulo es de _Pink_. Nos vemos pronto! Suerte!


	10. Toneles congelados

Esa mañana comenzó fuera de lo común.

El asunto es que hacía mucho más frío que los días anteriores… Nos estábamos congelando, literalmente.

El bluegrass de los campos y alrededores estaba completamente cubierto de nieve. Podían llamarme descortés, pero sinceramente para observar todo el territorio en un blanco parcial, nos hubiéramos quedado en Hillwood sin atravesar todo Washington por horas…

En fin, el viaje no lo había organizado yo.

El día anterior, nos la habíamos pasado disfrutando en las colinas esquiando y en la gran chimenea del hotel (lo único bueno que tenía, por cierto). El día siguiente estaba programado para recorrer los alrededores.

Busqué a Phoebe en el comedor, pero me dijeron que todos estaban afuera.

Cuando salí, noté el tumulto de personas, y el gran barullo que se escuchaba entre niños y grandes. Cerca de una plaza, una pista de hielo se había formado.

-Buenos días, Helga…- Me dijo Phoebe al verme, mientras yo me soplaba las manos por el frío…- Creo que la temperatura bajo considerablemente. Escuché por la radio esta mañana, que las cataratas del Niágara están completamente congeladas. Es una ola helada que proviene desde Canadá. La más fuerte en los últimos veinte años. - Mencionó con la nariz roja, mientras ambas observábamos hacia la pista.

-Hola Phoebe…- Dije cruzándome de brazos…- Así parece… No creo poder sobrevivir este invierno.- Bufé medio sonriendo, al ver a Natalie y Lila patinando juntas, captando la atención y las miradas de todos los niños y hombres…

-Hola Helga…- Me saludó Lila, deteniéndose cerca de mi…- Tengo un par de patines de reserva, ¿por qué no te nos sumas?...- Me preguntó, y solo ladeé la cabeza.

Escuché un griterío, y alcé mi mirada hacia donde provenía…

-¿Qué es todo ese ruido?

Natalie se aproximó a nosotras.

-Oh… Según parece van a organizar un juego de hockey.

Enarqué mis cejas, al ver a Harold y al resto de los perdedores involucrados en el juego.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿Con que un juego eh?...- Dije, aproximándome a Lila…- Cambio de planes… ¿Podrías prestarme esos patines?

Ella solo asintió sonriendo, y las cuatro nos acercamos a la zona donde empezarían a jugar.

Phoebe, Lila y Natalie se quedaron a un lado, observando el juego. Las tres dijeron que preferían observar,.

Allá ellas…

Solo una niña rubia de una coleta alta, quiso que estuviera en su equipo conformado por dos niños más y un hombre robusto, casi calvo de dientes torcidos. El resto de los niños no se veían muy animados en tener a una mujer en el equipo.

En frente tenía a Harold y a dos niños más, sin contar a Sid.

-Bien!...- Grité posicionándome en el centro…- Que comience el juego!...

Para mi sorpresa, los niños de mi equipo eran bastantes hábiles y no nos costó mucho complementarnos bien.

Rebasé a Harold, y lo miré de reojo.

-¿Estás seguro que sabes patinar?...- Le pregunté notando como lo hacía…- Solo espero que no atropelles a nadie, Harold…

-Tú aún no te ponías de pie, y yo ya estaba patinando, primor…- Me respondió, con su voz gruesa y su tono presumido…

-Si tu lo dices…- Dije arrebatándole el disco, y escabulléndome…

Vi a Sid frente al marcador. Transpiraba… Me reí.

Hombres o no, continuaban siendo unos bebés asustadizos.

Di mi mejor tiro, e hice el marcador de plástico… Los niños de mi equipo festejaron, incluso el hombre calvo que nos acompañaba.

Escuché los gritos y los aplausos de todo el pueblo que miraba el juego.

Volvimos al centro, y uno de los niños volvió a pasarme el disco.

Cuando me dirigía a toda velocidad, noté que alguien se aproximaba a mí… Pensé que se trataba de Sid, que quizás mágicamente había sacado algo de agilidad. Me quedé helada, cuando noté que se trataba de Arnold.

Con una sonrisa de astucia en el rostro y de la clara prueba de que estaba compitiendo en mi contra, sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo y aprovechando mi distracción había logrado arrebatarme el disco…

Cuando volteé a verlo, avanzaba rápidamente hacia el marcador dispuesto a anotar.

No pude evitar sonreírme al recordar todas las veces que me hacía lo mismo, desde que éramos unos niños. En ese entonces como era un enano, se escabullía por debajo de mí sin que pudiera alcanzarlo, mientras yo suspiraba de amor…

Ahora con una anatomía más _importante_ por así decirlo, sin siquiera rozarme, me frenaba en mi momento de gloria del partido!...

_Arnold_…

El muy maldito era el único capaz de vencerme…

En efecto, anotó y el equipo contrario festejó.

-Bien jugado, Helga…- Me dijo Arnold con una sonrisa… Lo miré de mala manera. No sé si se olvidaba que los dos estábamos peleados.

-No te regocijes tanto… Solo tuviste suerte y eso fue porque _yo _me distraje…- Le aclaré viendo las señas que nos hacían a ambos.

-Es hora de irnos… _Hotel La Cabaña_…- Nos llamó a todos el guía, y el partido se dio por finalizado.

Vi a Arnold caminar, junto con el resto de los mastodontes.

-Mmmm… H-Helga…- Escuché un aliento detrás de mí, y casi doy un salto de lo mucho que se me consternó el esqueleto…

Fue instintivo… Realmente no había sido mi intención!... Moví el puño hacia atrás, noqueando a la persona que me había hablado.

Cuando volteé a encararlo, encontré a Brian tomándose el rostro.

…**..**

La tarde pasó entre lugares que visitamos, fotos y filmaciones. Había sido muy divertido, creo que no recordaba ya el hecho de lo mucho que me gustaba estar con mis amigas todas juntas. Gracioso o no, cuando era una adolescente, tenía más amigos hombres y me la pasaba como buena chica poco afeminada, con los niños y jugando entre ellos. Al crecer, a penas y aguantaba a los hombres y sobretodo sus conversaciones de neandertales… Sobre todo al grupo que viajaba conmigo.

Con Arnold las cosas estaban demasiado complicadas en ese momento. Pero la verdad es que a él sin excepciones siempre lo había considerado mi más querido amigo desde que habíamos roto nuestro noviazgo.

Ya no sabía que más hacer.

-Realmente lo siento mucho. ¿Todavía te duele?... Deberíamos haber regresado al hotel, y curado esa herida esta misma mañana.- Dije mientras caminaba con Brian y ambos recorríamos nuestro último lugar ese día. Una bodega encargada del añejamiento y la venta de vino.

-No te preocupes…- Me dijo con una sonrisa para tranquilizarme…- Ya estoy acostumbrado, mi quijada ni lo siente…- Me dijo en tono de broma, mientras los dos caminábamos conversando sobre vinos y preferencias. Yo no era una bebedora por naturaleza, pero con el tiempo, había aprendido algo acerca del tema. Y por otro lado Brian, era muy conocedor con un gusto refinado que me llamó bastante la atención.

-Podíamos pasar cualquier lugar, pero definitivamente no me perdería una bodega como esta por nada del mundo…- Escuchaba los chistes de los hombres que venían detrás de mí todos exaltados de solo pensar que beberían gratis.

-La copa se toma desde la base…- Nos mostraba una mujer que estaba para las relaciones públicas de la bodega, cuando finalmente tuvimos que degustar…- Se agita suavemente, y primero sentimos el aroma para que invada nuestros sentidos. ¿Cuánto de ustedes pueden decirme que notas contiene esta cosecha?...

Escuché a Stinky reírse detrás de mí.

-Harold ni siquiera alcanzó a olerla… Creo que se ahogó con el queso…

Escuché a Harold toser reiteradas veces.

Apoye la copa sobre una mesa, y me dispuse a practicar primeros auxilios. Un buen golpe en el torso, lo tendría de vuelta.

Todos se rieron cuando Harold dijo:

-Hay… Ahora sí, ya me siento mucho mejor.

Lo miré de reojo.

-El queso es para que puedas separar los gustos en tu paladar, no para que te avientes sobre el tazón como un desesperado.

Lo regañé, tomando la copa, moviéndola, sintiendo el aroma, y probando con ojos cerrados…

-Es una cosecha seca con uva dulce de California…- Dije notando la sonrisa de la mujer que nos explicaba.

-Añejada en madera de roble, con aroma a chocolate…- Mencionó Lila a mi lado, quien me sonrió…

La mujer asintió felicitándonos.

Después sirvió Champagne, y colocó unas fresas en un plato.

Brian la aproximó a mí, pero ladeé la cabeza.

-Helga es alérgica a las fresas…- Escuché una voz cercana a mí, y supe que se trataba de Arnold.

-Oh, ¿en serio?...- Me preguntó Brian y asentí…- Bien entonces solo deberías probarlo con mucha espuma.

Me quedé mirando a Arnold que estaba en un rincón, tomando su copa y observándome…. La levantó y brindó conmigo a lo lejos, luego tomó un sorbo sin dejar de mirarme ni un solo momento.

…

Cuando estábamos por regresar al hotel, luego de que algunos de nosotros compráramos botellas y demás cosas, vi a Gerald y Arnold detrás de la bodega conversando.

No lo dudé ni un instante, y me oculté detrás de un bote de basura que estaba cerca.

-La conoces Arnold… Sabías que no accedería sin hacer un gran melodrama por todo el asunto.- Esa era la voz de Gerald, pero… ¿De quién estaban hablando?... ¿De mi?...- Lo escuché claramente ayer. Pataki hará lo imposible para sacarte de quicio estas vacaciones.

Arnold parecía algo pensativo y al mismo tiempo, confundido.

Lo miré notando algo… Corría con cierta ventaja, por un solo indispensable componente de la lista: me conocía. Sabía de mis preferencias, de mis desagrados, de qué hablarme y de qué no, de mis miles de flaquezas y de mis temores recurrentes que en el pasado, pusieron en evidencia a la niña asustadiza y temeraria que lo amaba.

Alguna vez…

Comprendí cómo fue que Arnold me había descubierto en mi plan, el día anterior.

Gerald…

El había escuchado mi conversación con Phoebe, y había ido corriendo como buen perro fiel a su amo, a contarle a Arnold toda la diversión que yo tenía en mente y mi propia estrategia de alejarlo de mi!...

Me sonreí anotando un punto a favor. Si las cosas seguían siendo como de costumbre, seguramente Gerald estaría hablando con Arnold acerca de su descabellada idea de involucrarse nuevamente con una mujer tan complicada como yo, y lo más probable es que estuviera intentando persuadirlo de lo contrario… Algo que me favorecía bastante, realmente!...

Si, probablemente así era… Después de todo, Gerald siempre había tratado a Arnold como un loco cuando se fijaba en mi… Y solo por esta vez, tener al cabeza de cepillo en mi contra, era de gran ayuda.

-Es obvio que se muere por ti…

_¿Qué?_

-El plan funcionó, ¿o no?...- Continuaba diciendo Gerald, mientras yo miraba a ambos con una expresión perpleja…- Fue la primera en salir corriendo a auxiliarte cuando pensó que te habías quebrado con el accidente de Harold, que por cierto… Me asombra mucho, que no te haya matado.

Desde lejos noté que Arnold exhalaba un poco de vapor espeso, y me pareció extraño ya que si bien era un día más frío que los anteriores, eso claramente parecía humo…

-No debería haberle jugado esa broma.- Dijo él, y fue entonces cuando noté el cigarrillo en su mano…- Es ridículo… Lo que menos quería, era volver a acudir al mismo antiguo camino que ambos tomamos siempre. Creo que hice mal poniéndome a su nivel…

_Ja, amigo! Por más que quisieras nunca vencerías a Helga. G. Pataki en su propio juego!..._

Por otro lado, pensaba en el cigarrillo que Arnold sujetaba en su mano, y el cual se llevaba a los labios en un rápido movimiento…

_Ese pequeña rata mentirosa!... ¿El muy cínico había estado hablándome de mi salud, y de lo mal que me hacía el cigarrillo, cuando él en realidad hacía todo lo contrario?..._

-Arnold… Tú y yo sabemos que Helga se merecía una lección. Estuvo haciendo todo lo posible para fastidiarte a lo largo del día. ¿Qué harías sin mí, viejo?... En serio… Ya deja de preocuparte! Después de todo… Ni siquiera reconoció el aceite de menta para masajes corporales que le entregué en el hospital. Gracias a mi ingenio, tuviste una sesión de masajes tailandeses con los pies, por lo que me dijiste…- Le dijo Gerald codeándolo con una sonrisa de tonto como siempre…

_Idiota! Eras mis manos, no mis pies!... ¿Qué? ¿Acaso creen que tengo las manos de un babuino?_

_Con que aceite para masajes corporales, ¿no?... Rrrr!..._

-Eso solo provocó malestar entre los dos…Terminamos discutiendo cuando se enteró que todo era una farsa…- Explicaba Arnold haciendo un movimiento para apagar el cigarrillo. Lo arrojó hacia atrás. Prácticamente tuve que retorcerme cuando casi se me cae en la cabeza.

_Maldición!... Casi obtengo quemaduras indias, solo por escuchar una conversación!... De la que me salvé!_

-Woow… Espera… ¿Cómo fue que se enteró?- Gerald parecía sorprendido, y entonces me sonrojé al notar que Arnold sonreía…

-Simplemente, olvidé que estaba fingiendo. Digamos que me dejé llevar por la situación…

_Si con eso se refería a que intentó besarme (si eso se podía llegar a considerarse un beso, claro), estaba muuuuy equivocado!_

-Vaya… Eso cambia un poco las cosas, ahora entiendo porque casi te mata esta mañana.- Digo Gerald refiriéndose al partido de hockey en el que ambos se sumaron a último momento…- Sigo pensando que tendrías que ponerla en su lugar, de lo contrario el cuento de nunca acabar no tendrá fin. De cualquier manera…

_Ese tonto con aires de grandeza… ¿Ponerla en su lugar?... Eso estaba por verse!..._

-Sabes que cuentas conmigo.

-Gracias, Gerald…

-No hay de qué… Después de todo para eso están los amigos. Pataki es lo más cercano a una pesadilla, aunque tengo que confesar que me cae bien, debo haberme ablandado todo este tiempo por la influencia de Phoebe.

Eso me sorprendió un poco. Si bien Gerald y yo jamás nos habíamos llevado del todo bien, nunca pensé que podía llegar a agradarle.

-Ella ya te dio su respuesta. -Dijo Gerald, y salí de mi asombro, por arte de magia…-Mañana saldremos a divertirnos, y sería bueno que te olvidaras de todo esto un poco, y dejaras la puerta abierta para conocer a alguna otra mujer. No es la única viejo, abundan afuera…

Arnold solo asintió sin más.

-Seguro… - Dijo moviendo la cabeza…- ¿Qué hay de Phoebe? ¿Hablaste con ella?...

_¿Qué estaban tramando?_

-No, pero… Los muchachos acordaron esperarnos en el centro comercial.- Gerald casi murmuró lo último, y tuve que acercarme todavía un poco más…- Nada puede salir mal. Los encontraremos allí "por casualidad", y no habrá más remedio que salir después de todo… Phoebe lo comprenderá…

Escuché que ambos se reían.

-¿No sería mejor que hablaras con ella directamente, sin rodeos?...- Preguntó Arnold peinándose los cabellos…- Phoebe es muy comprensiva, estoy seguro que si eres honesto y…

-Hay amigo…- Suspiró Gerald…- No tienes idea de cómo se ponen las mujeres cuando dejas de lado unas vacaciones románticas. Si le digo que mi intención es salir con mis amigos, _solo hombres_ por una noche… No lo tomará del todo bien.

Arnold sonrió, mientras ambos caminaban…

-Tienes razón.

Cuando estaba por levantarme, accidentalmente golpeé la tapa del bote de basura. Vi que Arnold se detenía, y recé para que no se diera cuenta…

-¿Oíste algo?

Gerald solo negó con la cabeza.

-Mmmm… No.

…**..**

Cuando regresábamos al hotel, fui a la recepción a pedir las llaves.

-Helga, ¿has visto a Brian?...- Me preguntó Arnold pidiendo las llaves de su habitación.- Estamos buscándolo para una partida de póker, quizás te interese a ti también y quieras venir…

Me sorprendió un poco que me hablara sin incomodidad. Era como si no supiese cómo estaba la situación entre los dos, y lo enfadada que todavía estaba yo…

-No lo tengo en mi bolsillo, si eso es a lo que te refieres.- Mencioné tomando mis llaves, dispuesta a subir las escaleras. Cuando lo oí hablar de nuevo, me quedé escuchándolo.

-Bueno, últimamente ambos han pasado la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, así que pensé que podrías saber…

_¿La mayor parte del tiempo, juntos?_

Miré a Arnold, dispuesta a cerrar el asunto.

-No, no he visto a Brainy desde que subimos al autobús.- Respondí secamente, cruzándome de brazos.

Arnold parecía estupefacto, aún así me preguntó…

_-¿Brainy?.._

Asentí notando cierto tono en la charla que no me agradaba para nada. Era como si Arnold me estuvi_ese reclamando_ algo.

-Exacto… Brainy. Preguntabas por él, ¿no es así?...- Le dije en un tono serio, que no dejaba pie para ninguna objeción.

-Y… ¿Desde cuándo lo llamas _Brainy_?- Otra vez, Arnold usaba un tono entre irónico y juguetón… Acentuando el nombre del sujeto.

-Desde que tengo uso de razón. No veo dónde está el problema.- Le contesté esperando la explicación…

Arnold solo murmuró lo suficientemente alto, como para escucharlo.

-Le pusiste un apodo…- Dijo él, y yo solo clavé mi mirada.

-¿Y qué con eso?- Le pregunté aproximándome…- No quiero ser precipitada, pero parece como si estuvieras haciendo una escena, Arnold.- Mencioné y no obtuve respuesta…- Sabes que no tienes ningún derecho, ¿no?

Se quedó en silencio mirándome y suspirando…

-Sí, la verdad es que estoy muy celoso.

El corazón me dio un salto, que prácticamente se me escapa de no haberlo sujetado en un impulso… Esa respuesta me había descolocado completamente….

Arnold no era un hombre falto de carácter, todo lo contrario. Y a la vez, era orgulloso también, quizás tanto como yo… Por eso no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal afirmación.

No supe qué decirle. Podía haber actuado como si estuviera enfadada con él, sin embargo, ya no lo estaba.

-E-Esfúmate de mi camino…- Aclaré volteando el rostro…- Si no ayudas, no estorbes… Voy a bajar después de tomar un baño, si mmm… Veo a Brian le digo que lo buscas, perdedor.

Escuché que se reía.

-_Dulce_ _Geraldine_…

Me dijo en tono de broma, burlándose de mis rudas palabras. Pero eso solo había dado en la tecla…

-No vuelvas a llamarme de ese modo!... _No_ _te_ _atrevas_…- Le advertí avergonzada. No me gustaba que alguien sacara a relucir mi desdichado segundo nombre que me hacía sonar como tonta…

-De acuerdo, no lo haré de nuevo…- Me dijo intentando hacer las paces conmigo…- Si vas a bajar, entonces estaremos esperándote.- Me comentó con una sonrisa, y se marchó.

El recepcionista estaba sentado en primera fila, y seguramente había escuchado nuestra conversación. Noté que cada vez estiraba más y más la oreja. Últimamente Arnold y yo le entregábamos una telenovela diaria con todas las discusiones que por alguna razón, siempre surgían en el mismo lugar.

…**..**

_Muy bien… De ahora en más dejaré de ser suave con Arnold. Viene plan B._

La ducha había sido un alivio y al mismo tiempo, no dejaba de resonar la voz de Arnold con la caída fuerte de la tina.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan terco?... ¿Simplemente no podía aceptar que lo nuestro era un imposible?¿Qué tenía que hacer para dejarle bien en claro que yo no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo?...

Me costó mucho decidirme si bajar al hall del hotel con el resto de los presentes. La charla con Arnold me había dejado demasiado inquieta.

En definitiva, lo hice… Cuando llegué todos estaban sentados en los sofás, riendo y tomando la cerveza que habíamos comprado en la bodega. Debo decir que el ambiente estaba bastante animado. Sumando el vino ingerido antes y más la cerveza que se estaba consumiendo…

Yo necesitaba mantener todos mis sentidos claros, por eso rechacé mi botella cuando Lila me la ofreció.

Comimos maní y frituras…

Pasamos a ser un grupo de adultos que repentinamente habían regresado a la adolescencia, donde se descubre el efecto embriagador del alcohol, donde las charlas recurren a temas íntimos… Donde el sexo y el apogeo van de la mano.

Todo el tiempo, mientras conversábamos noté a Arnold conversando con Charles. El primero parecía algo desacuerdo con lo que hablaban… Mientras tanto, Charles parecía implorarle algo.

Me distraje con una pregunta de Natalie.

-¿Quién cree en la amistad entre el hombre y la mujer?

Todos dieron su opinión. La mayoría dijo que si, excepto los cerdos que estuvieron en desacuerdo…

-Si tengo una amiga que es ardiente, no podría…- Dijo Sid riendo y tomando de su lata.

Harold y Charles se rieron con él.

-Yo creo que si se puede…- Afirmó Phoebe sentada en el regazo de Gerald…- Si no hay una atracción física, la amistad puede darse sin ningún problema…

Arnold continuaba hablando con Charles… Parecía muy molesto y totalmente indignado por algo. Tenía un humor completamente diferente, a la sonrisa que me había brindado cuando hablamos en la recepción.

No sabía por qué… Pero me moría por saber de que hablaban.

-Lo cierto es… Que cuando miras a un amigo como hombre, es muy difícil volver a la antigua relación que ambos tenían antes… - Dijo Natalie, y Lila asintió con ella…

Yo me quedé pensando en esa afirmación.

_¿Sería que Arnold y yo, en realidad nunca habíamos sido amigos?_

-Claro… ¿Por qué no?...- Escuché a Arnold hablar con la tal Kaylla y sonreír con una risita nerviosa y seductora…

_Exploté en llamas!_

-¿Estás seguro?- Le pregunté interrumpiendo su charla con ella y con Charles… Parecía incrédulo a lo que yo decía…-¿De verdad puedes ser amigo de una ex novia, sin pensar en acostarte con ella?...

Mi pregunta quedó flotando en el aire tornando la situación tensa. Hubo un breve silencio, en el que todos se miraron entre sí.

Cuando Phoebe iba a cambiar el tema, Arnold me respondió.

-Si la relación está terminada, claro que si… No tendría ningún problema.- Su voz se sentía contestaría y desafiante…

Lo miré de igual manera.

-¿Es decir, que según tú Arnold en definitiva si existe la amistad entre el hombre y la mujer?- Le pregunté ladeando la cabeza por la hipocresía de sus palabras.

El tampoco estaba dispuesto a callarse, así que dijo…

-Si volviera a tener sentimientos por una ex novia, la amistad ocuparía un segundo plano. Es obvio, ¿no?... Pero no dejaría ser su amigo, aunque me rechazara de la peor manera.

A nuestro alrededor, nadie decía nada… Todos se habían quedado en silencio…

Tragué pausadamente y levanté la mirada.

-En ese caso, Lila y Natalie son candidatas a tus ojos, Arnold.- Le dije con una sonrisa, por la que mis amigas me miraron.

El silencio volvió de repente. Arnold había salido tanto con Lila como con Natalie, por eso fue que Sid se aclaró la garganta y cada quien intentó pasar el momento de alguna manera.

-Hey viejo… La cerveza negra era más fuerte en ese lugar, deberíamos haber comprado el otro envase…

Gerald llamó a Arnold, y la charla retornó su curso.

Phoebe estaba estupefacta observándome.

Un momento muy incómodo, pero solo así Arnold entendería mi malestar de una vez por todas.

A pesar de que Arnold conversaba con Gerald noté lo muy enfadado que se encontraba por lo que yo había dicho.

Me miró cuando me aproximé para tomar unas frituras, y nuestras manos se chocaron en el tazón.

…_**..**_

_I got a black magic woman._

_**Tengo una mujer de magia negra**_

_I got a black magic woman._

_**Tengo una mujer de magia negra**_

_Yes, I got a black magic woman,_

_**Sí, tengo una mujer de magia negra**_

_She's got me so blind I can't see;_

_**Me tiene tan ciego, que no puedo ver;**_

_But she's a black magic woman and_

_**Pero es una mujer de magia negra y**_

_She's trying to make a devil out of me._

_**Está tratando convertirme en un Diablo**__._

…_**..**_

_Don't turn your back on me, baby._

_**No me des la espalda, nena.**_

_Don't turn your back on me, baby._

_**No me des la espalda, nena.**_

_Yes, don't turn your back on me, baby,_

_**Si, no me des la espalda, nena,**_

_Don't mess around with your tricks;_

_**No juegues con tus trucos;**_

_Don't turn your back on me, baby,_

_**No me des la espalda, nena,**_

_'Cause you might just wake up my magic sticks._

_**Porque podrías despertar mi barita mágica.**_

…_**..**_

_You got your spell on me, baby._

_**Pones tu hechizo sobre mí, nena.**_

_You got your spell on me, baby._

_**Pones tu hechizo sobre mí, nena.**_

_Yes, you got your spell on me, baby,_

_**Sí, pones tu hechizo sobre mí, nena,**_

_Turnin' my heart into stone;_

_**Convirtiendo mi corazón en piedra;**_

_I need you so bad,_

_**Te necesito tanto,**_

_Magic woman I can't leave you alone._

_**Mujer mágica no puedo dejarte sola.**_

…_**..**_

**Continuará…**

Hola!... ¿Cómo les va? La idea en este fic era revertir un poco la situación, y mostrar lo contrario a lo que siempre escribimos (como Gerald a favor de Helga, siendo que ellos en la serie no se toleran mucho mutuamente, aunque supongo que con los años eso puede variar). Y Brainy y otros pretendientes merodeando por el lugar… Creo que a Arnold y a Helga ya no les importa el resto del mundo, ¿no?

En fin, gracias a DiAnItA LiNdA, Kuruma Chidori, mari3304, angie93, hel201, Sams Efron, lupizz, rickhunter17, teddyetere y todos los que siguen el fic.

La canción es de _Santana_. Suerte!


	11. El experimento de una noche

No pensaba quedarme mucho más en el hall del hotel. Nos habíamos levantado demasiado temprano, y estaba cansada. Además, la mirada de Arnold y su humor generaban que mis pensamientos volaran… Sin efecto del alcohol, mi mente ya se encontraba en cualquier lugar menos ahí.

Me despedí con un _"Buenas_ _noches"_ en general, caminé hasta la recepción para buscar la llave puesto que yo la había dejado, porque pensé que saldríamos a cenar. El sujeto de la recepción quitó su vista de la televisión para decirme que se la había llevado otra persona. Pensé que Kaylla seguramente ya estaría allí, después de todo, no la había visto hacía media hora.

Cuando estaba por subir las escaleras, sentí que me tomaron de la mano. Por la forma de hacerlo, entre firme y suave, supe que era Arnold. Lucía harto de mi actitud. Intenté balbucear algo, pero dirigió su mirada hacia la recepción, al notar que no estábamos solos- ya que el pecoso de la recepción con cara de degenerado que siempre nos espiaba, nos miraba con palomitas de maíz dispuesto a escuchar-. Entonces sin darme tiempo a nada, me llevó unos pasos lejos…

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?...- Me preguntó mirándome…

Me solté de su agarre.

-Ya déjame!...

Ladeó la cabeza…

-Suficiente! Dejó de ser una simple charla y lo sabes… Todo lo que dijiste allí adentro estuvo fuera de lugar!...

Me crucé de brazos.

-Solo di mi opinión, no puedes culparme por eso.- Dije sin más, mientras me marchaba a mi habitación.

Me siguió.

-¿Así que eso es lo que piensas?...- Me preguntó mientras caminaba detrás de mi….- Lo único que has hecho es quejarte y protestar por mi confesión, pero sabes… Lo haces todo más sencillo para mí.

Lo miré perdiéndome una parte del asunto…

-¿Has notado que siempre que hablamos, eres tú la que toca primero el tema sobre amor?...- Me preguntó acercándose unos pasos hacia mi…-Eres la primera en sacar el tema sobre nuestros sentimientos, lo que me lleva a pensar que te gusta más que a mí, hablar sobre ello…Así que, en medida estás facilitándome las cosas.

Parecía muy seguro de lo que decía… Tanto así, que noté de qué se trataba todo ese discurso.

Me aproximé a él, y apoyé mi nariz sobre la suya… Noté que se sonrojaba y mi errante corazón me recordó que allí estaba… En alguna parte escondido. Recordé las veces que yo iba en busca de un beso apasionado, y Arnold parecía sorprenderse por mi cambio salvaje, ruborizándose levemente. Por un momento, el niño de mis tantos sueños volvía a renacer. El hombre brillante que deslumbraba a la comunidad de Ojos Verdes, había quedado en la jungla en ese entonces conquistando el corazón de las aldeanas, y olvidándose de todo lo que había dejado atrás.

Me tomó el rostro, dispuesto a besarme… Era un hombre muy seductor a su manera. Tímido y cálido, siempre con una sonrisa y su alegría… Con su mente por las nubes, en busca de nuevas aventuras.

Y también con su debilidad por las mujeres…

Comencé a reírme fuerte, por más que se tratara de una risa fingida.

-Solo lo quieres porque no lo tienes…- Le dije burlándome mientras me apartaba…- Siempre ha sido igual, ese es tu punto débil. Y estás así, porque te dijeron que no… _Es patético_.- Finalicé notando que lo había dejado desconcertado… Bien, así lo quería.

-Por cierto…- Mencioné antes de voltear completamente…- Hueles a cigarrillo…- Dije notando que parecía sorprendido…- No intentes engañarme a mí, recuerda… En un pueblo como Hillwood somos pocos, y nos conocemos demasiado.

Me sonrió de igual manera.

-De acuerdo… Muy bien, Helga _Geraldine_ Pataki.- Cómo detesto que me llamé _Geraldine_!- Parece que tú si sabes controlarte… Y controlar a cada uno de los sujetos que estuvieron contigo.

Me molesté aproximándome a él, otra vez…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? No te sienta el doble sarcasmo, cabeza de balón… Así que habla claro.- Espeté empujándolo a penas, con una mano en el pecho… Me tomó la muñeca y la apartó…

-Dijiste que estoy muy acostumbrado a obtener todo fácil, ¿lo recuerdas?... ¿Pero y qué hay de ti?... Te lo diré: tú estás muy acostumbrada a imponer tu palabra desde que eras una niña…

"_¿Estás muy acostumbrado a obtener todo lo que quieres fácilmente, no?... Quítate esa idea de la cabeza con respecto a mí!"_

Recordé lo que le había dicho el día anterior. Solté su mano, dispuesta a encerrarme en mi habitación… No quería escuchar eso.

-Dices salta y esos tipos te preguntan qué tan alto, ¿no es verdad? Todos obedecen tus órdenes sin chistar, pero ¿sabes qué? Conmigo no será así!… No me retractaré de absolutamente nada de lo que dije. ¿Y a ti qué? Según lo que habías dicho, no te interesaban mis sentimientos. No tendría por qué molestarte…

Me quedé de espaldas a él, sin darle la cara…

La voz de Tommy, también empezó a surgir…

"_Además, de todos tus novios es el único que nos agrada!... Mamá no nos dejaba decírtelo, pero eran todos unos idiotas!..."_

Me aproximé a él, con un tono más suave…

Dios sabía que yo en realidad lo que menos quería en el mundo era tener que discutir con Arnold. Por una vez, quería hacer lo correcto y aceptar que simplemente nuestra relación sería imposible en la distancia. Ya no había funcionado cuando lo intentamos al ingresar a la universidad. De nada servía ilusionarnos y herirnos por algo que estaba condenado al fracaso.

-Da lo mismo Natalie, Lila, o yo… Arnold_, date cuenta._- Le pedí, notando que había llegado al punto sin retorno…

No podía creerlo…

Pero él estaba enamorado.

Atónita por la ternura con la que me miraba… Decidí irme a mi cuarto.

Escuché que él se apoyaba contra la pared, y suspiraba contemplando el techo triste por mi decisión.

Me partía el corazón tener que verlo así. Yo no quería que los dos nos embarcáramos en algo que no tenía futuro, por eso evitaba hacernos sufrir a él y a mí. De alguna forma u otra, esta vez no podía salir corriendo a auxiliarlo… Si lo hacía en ese instante, perdería el control como siempre y ya no tendría nada seguro.

No importaba cuánto tiempo hubiésemos estado cada quien por su lado, yo con Arnold simplemente pierdo el control de todo…

_Perdóname, Arnold…_

-C-Creí que…- Las palabras costaban salir…- Yo creí que te habías olvidado de mi, completamente...- Le dije sin atreverme a mirarlo…- Fue hace tanto tiempo…

De un momento a otro, el clima nostálgico cambio por uno más acelerado cuando me exalté al ver mi equipaje afuera.

_¡Qué extraño!..._

Cuando intenté abrir la puerta, encontré una corbata a lunares colgada en la perilla…Golpeé y llamé un par de veces, pero no obtuve respuesta.

Lo primero que oí fueron unos murmullos… Y una voz de mujer.

Al parecer Kaylla estaba con alguien, y no jugaban precisamente a los dados…

-**¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?...**- Dije en voz alta para que me respondieran… Golpeé la puerta con más fuerza, sin embargo Arnold me detuvo.

Lucía inquieto, y a la vez algo apenado…

-Helga, hay algo que tengo que decirte… Te seguí hasta aquí porque…- Me habló en voz baja, como si estuviera ocultando un secreto…

Estaba dispuesta a hacer más ruido para que Kaylla abriera la puerta, sin embargo… Tanto Arnold como yo nos quedamos mudos al oír risas, mucho ruido y gemidos…

Me tomé la frente, apartándome de inmediato…

-Mi Dios…- Murmuré tomando mi equipaje…- ¿Kaylla está con alguien en mi habitación?...- Pregunté comenzando a enfadarme por lo que sucedía… Observé a Arnold y me di cuenta que estaba muy al tanto, en realidad.

-Eso lo que quería explicarte…- Me dijo en voz baja…-Mmmm… Ella y Charles van a pasar la noche juntos.

Me enfadé al instante…

**-¿QUÉ?** **¿EN** **MI** **HABITACIÓN?...-** Casi grité, mientras Arnold se aproximaba a mí, haciendo un gesto de que bajara la voz… Se colocó detrás de mí, y me tapó la boca con una mano, al ver a una anciana y una niña pasar por el pasillo opuesto…

Los dos nos quedamos en silencio nerviosos como dos estúpidos que encubren un crimen que no cometieron.

Me alejé pausadamente de Arnold, recordando cierto acontecimiento.

Todo cuadraba en la ecuación, en ese momento. Por eso Charles había estado muy ocupado hablando con Arnold durante casi toda la noche, y también me quedaban en claro los gestos que dibujaba Arnold y su reacción ante el pedido… Charles le había mencionado el deseo que tenían él y Kaylla en pasar la noche juntos. Al ver la oportunidad servida con la niña de kínder, _rapidín_ decidió apresurarse. Seguramente ella había puesto como condición que fuera él quien se trasladara a su habitación como todo "caballero" y Charles salió disparado en busca del lugar.

_Rapidín_ seguía haciendo honor al mote que yo le había puesto en la secundaria. Continúa tan veloz y mujeriego como siempre, llevándose a todos sus bobos amigotes por su camino.

_Inclusive a cierto torpe cabeza de balón, que ya de por sí caí bastante fácil!_

-¿Tú lo sabías?...- Le pregunté sorprendida e indignada, sacando chispas… Me sonrió intentando serenarme…-¿Y dónde se supone que voy a dormir yo, eh?... ¿Aquí en el pasillo?...- Le pregunté, mientras él se frotaba el cuello, mirándome…- No tienes que hacerme un croquis de la situación, porque ya me quedó todo claro… ¿Tu amigo te pidió un favor y tu aceptaste sin problemas, no?...- Arnold intentó decir algo, pero no lo dejé…-¿De eso hablaban hace un rato? Dime… ¿Era lo que te tenía tan ocupado?...

Arnold ladeó la cabeza aproximándose a mí…

-Helga, esto no es para hacer un gran acontecimiento sobre el asunto…- Me dijo, hablándome con _"sensatez"_- Nuestros amigos querían estar juntos, no consiguieron ninguna habitación disponible y por eso no tuvieron más remedio…

Lo miré como si fuera un total desvergonzado… ¿Desde cuándo Arnold se había vuelto tan liberal?... A pesar de que fuera persuasivo y tuviera algo de razón (a mí que más me daba lo que hicieran Rapidín y la Zorra, es decir, Kaylla!), pero y… ¿Qué había de mi?¿Dónde dormiría yo?

-Vaya, pero Carlos sí que es todo un caballero!… ¿Tiene un pico de hormonas y habla contigo para que seas tú el que me diga que él y la tal Kaylla se encerrarán en mi habitación a desarmar la cama?…- Me quejé lo suficientemente alto, para que los dos libertinos de la habitación me escucharan…

-_Helga_…- Me llamó Arnold con un tono pesado, haciéndome un gesto de que Phoebe y Gerald venían conversando hacia nuestra dirección.

Ahora lo que no entendía era, ¿por qué le había pedido a Arnold que me dijera lo que sucedía es decir, que yo esa noche había quedado automáticamente expulsada de la habitación que pagaría? Si bien Charles era un promiscuo cobarde…

_¿Qué tenía que ver Arnold en todo eso?..._

-Buenas noches, Arnold… Helga- Dijo Phoebe acercándose a nosotros… Tanto ella como Gerald nos miraron de manera reservada. Ya se había vuelto evidente la situación entre Arnold y yo, y además estábamos solos en un pasillo con cara de ser descubiertos.

-Yo también iré acostarme, nena…- Dijo Gerald pasando la situación y besando a Phoebe…- Mañana a seguir disfrutando de unas vacaciones juntos con mi mujer y nuestros amigos.

_Gerald… Pero qué hipócrita!..._

Phoebe sonrió en respuesta, con cariño.

Yo miré a Arnold cuando el par de tórtolos encerrados en _mi_ habitación, comenzaron a gritar de nuevo, como si estuvieran desplumando a una gallina…

-¿Helga qué ocurrió?...- Me preguntó Phoebe al ver mi equipaje en mi mano…-¿A dónde vas?... No me digas que te quedaste fuera de la habitación!...

Mi amiga en algunas ocasiones era menos despierta que yo… Gerald se aclaró la garganta, mirando a Arnold. Yo estaba segura que el cabeza de cepillo también estaba al tanto de lo que ocurría…

-Algo así, Phoebe…- Contesté, mientras Gerald comenzaba a reírse y a rodar los ojos. Arnold lucía incómodo… Y Phoebe, caía en la situación.- Adivina…- Dije haciendo un gesto hacia la puerta…- Quedé oficialmente desplazada, así que hoy voy a dormir aquí en el pasillo… Y todo porque soy una buena **amiga** que no tenía idea qué clase de hotel era éste…- Dije gritando en la palabra "amiga"…

Phoebe se sonrojó, sintiéndose fuera de contexto al igual que la mayoría. En cambio, Gerald intentó taparse la boca, pero aún así se reía a las carcajadas.

Miré a Arnold después de que Gerald se recostara en su hombro a seguir riendo, y murmurarle cosas como "¿Qué está sucediendo allí adentro?","Charles es mi héroe!","Juajuajuajua!"…

-Deben estar muy ocupados jugando al doctor, ¿no crees?...- Pregunté cruzándome de brazos y codeando a Arnold que me miró fijamente con seriedad…

_-¿Qué?..._- Le pregunté encogiéndome de hombros…

-Phoebe… Vámonos de aquí!- Dijo Gerald tomando la mano de Phoebe y llevándosela con un poco de delicadeza, cuando la situación de graciosa, se volvió incómoda sin lugar a dudas. Arnold siempre era tan caballeroso, que le había hecho notar enseguida que se estaba excediendo con la risa. La rata de Charles se había aprovechado de su bondad, enredándolo en sus asuntos cuando él no tenía nada que ver.

Cualquier chica se sentiría mal con la bromas de un grupo de cerdos. Por algo odio las conversaciones masculinas! Aunque por un instante, yo también me hubiera unido a reírme con Gerald!...

-Espera un minuto… ¿Helga, qué vas a hacer?- Me preguntó Phoebe llevándome aparte…

Los cuatro caminamos unos pasos, para alejarnos de la habitación que estaba dando qué hablar.

-No te preocupes…- Le dijo Arnold, apurando las cosas para que ya nos marcháramos…- Mí habitación es doble y Charles no pasará la noche allí.

Miré a Arnold de una manera fulminante y tímida a la vez… Phoebe me apretó levemente la mano.

No podía ser más tonta por falta de méritos!

Kaylla compartía habitación conmigo. Arnold compartía habitación con Charles. Si Kaylla y Charles pasaban la noche juntos en mi habitación… Eso significaba que yo tendría que dormir en la habitación de…

_Arnold_.

Por eso Rapidín le había pedido que hablara conmigo! Me habían trasladado de un sitio a otro como si yo fuera un costal de patatas!...

…**. **

Cuando llegamos a la habitación, Arnold insertó la llave y abrió con un leve movimiento, encendiendo las luces. Se movió a un lado permitiéndome el paso, y accedí bajando el rostro y arrastrando mi equipaje junto conmigo.

Contemplé los alrededores en silencio. Podía sentir la mirada penetrante de Arnold en mi cuello, como si estuviera esperando algo…

Apoyé mi equipaje en una de las camas, que más me gustó.

-Aquí dormiré yo…- Le dije colocando mis manos en la cintura…- ¿Está bien para ti?... Lo haré de todos modos!

Arnold ladeó la cabeza con pesadez, como si ya no quisiera discutir.

Cuando cerraron mi equipaje y lo dejaron afuera en el pasillo, parecía que lo habían soldado!... Intenté abrirlo, colocando la clave del candado y repitiéndola una y otra vez.

-¿No puedes?...- Me preguntó Arnold notando mi lucha constante…- Te ayudo…- Me dijo aproximándose, pero ladeé la cabeza.

-Puedo hacerlo yo sola, Arnoldo… Es un simple candado.- Me negué tomando aire, y dejando el equipaje a un lado. Noté el control de la televisión a mi lado, y decidí que era hora de mirar mi programa favorito. Pero por más que lo intenté… No pude prenderla!

-¿Qué sucede con la televisión?...- Pregunté de muy mala gana…- Los cuartos de esta ala del hotel se suponían que eran mejores!...

Arnold negó un par de veces.

-No funciona…- Me explicó quitándose el jersey y abriendo su armario.

-¿Sin televisión en lo que queda de la noche?¿Y qué ocurre con esta lámpara, tampoco funciona?...- Volví a cuestionar encendiendo la lámpara que estaba en mi lado… Arnold se aproximó e intentó repararla, sin embargo no pudo… Yo ya comenzaba a irritarme!

Busqué por todos lados un refrigerador con botanas, puesto que yo no había comido mucho en la cena por mis nervios hacia Arnold, entonces después moría de hambre!...

-Vaya fiasco…- Dije colocando unos cobertores sobre mi cama, que encontré en una silla.- Sin televisión, sin luz, sin comida… Espero que hayan declarado que en esta habitación nada funciona.

Arnold levantó la mirada, y la posó en mí a la vez que cargaba su cámara de fotos.

-Helga… Sabías muy bien que el hotel sería algo barato.- Mencionó tomando su ropa…- El dinero lo utilizamos en los paseos, en los clubs, para alquilar la ropa…- Nombró haciendo cuenta de los gastos… Yo me crucé de brazos y rodé los ojos…-Al menos tenemos la luz de las estrellas, y la Luna… Es una hermosa noche, y nos alcanzará para alumbrar el tiempo que estemos despiertos. Mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano de todos modos.

Me reí secamente.

-Muy bonito, Copérnico… Pero yo no pienso pasar la noche en un cuarto donde ni siquiera hay un refrigerador con comida… Me largo de aquí!

Estaba dispuesta a tomar mi equipaje, ir a mi habitación y sacar a patadas a cualquier libidinoso que estuviera allí…

Me detuve en la puerta, cuando Arnold me dijo…

-Bien, puedes irte si es que no tienes lo necesario para soportarlo!…

Volteé a verlo en el acto.

-¿Con qué eso crees?... ¿Qué estoy corriendo asustada, porque me inhibe tu presencia?... Te demostraré que puedo pasar la noche en esta habitación contigo, sin ningún tipo de problema!- Le dije avanzando nuevamente hacia mi cama…

Tomé una planta casi marchita (supuestamente de ambientes internos), y tracé una línea con la tierra en la mitad de la habitación.

-Helga… ¿Qué haces?...- Escuché a Arnold preguntarme en un tono serio, mientras me observaba dibujar el límite.

-Esto es una línea que tú no cruzarás…- Espeté observándolo, e indicándole cómo serían las reglas.- Ese es tu lado, y este es mi lado. - Señalé su parte de la habitación, viendo que enarcaba las cejas poco de acuerdo con lo que yo estaba haciendo. Las camas estaban separadas por una mesa de noche, con dos lámparas (de las cuales una no funcionaba, y la otra iluminaba vagamente). El baño estaba en el medio, así que no había problema.

-Mancharás la alfombra!...- Me dijo quejándose en voz alta, dispuesto a detenerme… Le hablé en un tono claro y estricto.

-Y estoy dispuesta a pagar, si eso ayuda a resguardar mi integridad física… Si cruzas esa línea, te irá muy mal- Dije terminando de trazar la línea y sentándome en el borde de mi cama, dispuesta a buscar la forma de abrir mi equipaje…

-Puedes estar tranquila. Tampoco pensaba acercarme…- Le oí decir en un tono sarcástico y desinteresado, mientras ingresaba al baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Me quedé en silencio bajando el equipaje, y observando hacia dónde Arnold se había ido…

En ese momento estaba muy molesta y fastidiosa como para actuar amablemente. Sin embargo, ese comentario me había afectado demasiado…

Yo conocía a Arnold muy bien y por eso no lo culpaba con respecto a lo que había sucedido con Charles y Kaylla… Sabía que si bien Arnold podía ser un idiota a veces, jamás me faltaría el respeto aprovechándose de la situación. Sabía que no había sido su idea. Aún así… Que me dijera que no le interesaba aproximarse ni un poco…

_¿No quiere acercarse a mí?... _

El tiempo que Arnold estuvo en el baño, intenté abrir mi equipaje de alguna manera… No podía patearlo, ni arrojarlo por el piso porque tenía que volver con él…Arnold cepilló sus dientes, se cambió y volvió a salir.

No me dirigió la mirada… Aún así, me sonreí al verlo salir del baño…

-Bonita pijama, hijo…- Dije rodando los ojos, y viéndolo guardar su ropa.

No obtuve respuesta.

Intenté utilizar otro método, y forzar el candado de alguna forma. Cuando estaba por maldecir, y arrojarlo con todas mis fuerzas, algo se cayó sobre mi cama.

Levanté los ojos y los posé en Arnold, que me miraba esperando mi reacción.

-¿Y esto…?...- Pregunté tomando la ropa que había dejado.

Era una camiseta verde agua, con un gran dibujo en el frente y con una inscripción en la que se podía leer: "_Amazonas_… _Brasil_".

Uno de los tantos lugares que Arnold había visitado…

Gracioso, pero me sentía parte de ese viaje.

-Tienes que dormir con algo, y será un poco incómodo hacerlo de jeans…- Me explicó levantando las cejas y haciendo un gesto de naturalidad. Tomé la camiseta, y la extendí observándola en todo su esplendor. Estaba genial!... No pude evitar sonreír, como si fuera mía.

-_Gracias_…- Dije haciendo una pausa y con nivel de voz muy bajo.

Él solo asintió, y se dirigió al armario a guardar su propia ropa. Cuando volteó, tomé la camiseta entre mis brazos y aspiré su olor exhalando pausadamente.

Al parecer lo había hecho en voz alta casi sin notarlo porque Arnold se volteó hacia mí, y dijo:

-Si tienes frío con eso, tengo una camisa más grande que podría prestarte.

Me enseñó su camisa blanca a los lejos. Sentí el calor subirme por las mejillas. No importaba el tamaño de la prenda… Lo que me tenía un poco inquieta era el hecho de imaginarme…

_Una mujer vestida con la camisa de un hombre, después de hacer el amor…_

Ladeé la cabeza repetidas veces, para aclarar mis pensamientos… Mi maldito lado poético, estaba dándome problemas!…

-No es necesario, estoy bien.- Negué volteando hacia otro lado, y bajando mi equipaje. Al menos ahora no tenía la urgencia de abrirlo. Ya vería qué haría con él, por la mañana siguiente.

Apagamos las luces y me cambié tan rápido como pude, con un silencio bastante abrumador.

Cuando hundí mi cabeza en la almohada, pude sentir ese aroma… Sin lugar a dudas, era el shampoo de Arnold. Esa esencia entre refrescante y cálida a la vez… Un olor que parecía llevarme, y hacerme dibujar una sonrisa de forma casi instantánea. De repente recordé cuando estábamos de novios, y yo solía hundir mi cabeza en la almohada de su cama, cuando pasábamos tiempo en su habitación… O en caso contrario, las veces que hurgaba en su habitación como una intrusa, por diferentes motivos sin que él lo supiera.

Suspiré ante el dulce recuerdo…

_Viejos tiempos…_

Eso iba a ser más difícil y tortuoso de lo que yo esperaba. Al parecer, esa era la cama en la que dormía Arnold, y la otra era la de Charles…

-Luce mejor en ti…- Escuché que me dijo y me cubrí con las sábanas.

-Ah?...

-Mi camiseta… Se te ve bien.- Respondió él y yo me morí de vergüenza… Al parecer me había visto con la camiseta puesta, y quién sabe qué tanto había visto. La camiseta de Arnold me quedaba como un camisón bastante corto.

-Eso es porque eres un flacucho…- Respondí bostezando… Escuché que se reía. Yo sonreí para mí.

-Lo que dijiste respecto al tiempo…- Mencionó él después de unos momentos…- Yo nunca dejé de quererte…

Suspiré por lo que me dijo, pero me mordí los labios.

-Arnold me conoces bien, no voy a negarlo…- Le expliqué, asimilando que debíamos hablar en serio…- La estadística de mis últimos cinco noviazgos rotos te da una pauta de lo que te espera.- Proseguí…-Estamos muy lejos uno del otro… Y además yo no sé convivir, tengo todos los caprichos de una solitaria… No funcionaría.

Lo escuché reírse para sí solo y me quedé en silencio…

Después murmuré…

-No es la primera noche que pasamos juntos…- Recordé cierta noche en un invernadero hacía ya muchos, muchos años atrás… Recordé una noche en la selva donde miramos juntos las estrellas por primera vez. Y la primera noche de amor cuando di un paso drástico a su lado hacia la adultez…

Él respondió:

-Entonces… ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo en ser una mujer?...

Agravé mi voz, sin saber muy bien a qué se refería.

-Un minuto… ¿Quién dijo que yo tenía miedo?... Y para que sepas, tú tampoco te comportas como un hombre, burro!

El suspiró hondamente.

-Pasó el tiempo, pero… ¿Los dos estamos nuevamente aquí, no?...- Me dijo con un tono de satisfacción…- En el fondo, somos los mismos.

Pensé en sus palabras y para cambiar el tema me reí con ironía.

-Arnold, te digo esto por tu propio bien y estabilidad emocional: no te ensañes con lo que no puedes lidiar… No juegues con fuego, ¿de cuerdo?… Podrías salir quemado.

Y no pude terminar de decirlo, porque el colchón se hundió prácticamente debajo de mí… La cama era una pesadilla!... Podía sentir la madera en mi espalda! Cielos!...

-Buenas noches, Helga…- Lo escuché decirme y me moví de lado, para notar entre el claro de Luna que ingresaba a través de las cortinas e iluminaba la habitación de azul nocturno, que Arnold cerraba sus ojos y se disponía a descansar pacíficamente.

Me acomodé boca arriba con los ojos bien abiertos, escuchando como el viento susurraba y golpeaba con su ráfaga de nieve la ventana de la habitación.

_Arnold_…

…

**Continuará…**

Hola!... Bueno, los que me pedían que quitara a Kaylla del medio, de alguna forma lo hice, ¿no? Jajaja!... Cómo me reí al escribir esto!… No puedo dejar de imaginarme a Helga y a Arnold discutiendo en el pasillo… Jajaja!... Este capítulo está inspirado en un episodio que se llama "_El_ _experimento_", para los que no se dieron cuenta… Arnold y Helga pasan la noche en un invernadero cuando son niños, por un proyecto escolar.

La idea era que se rieran un poco esta vez, ojalá les haya gustado…

Gracias por todos los comentarios y las ideas, que a medida que puedo y se adaptan las voy siguiendo. Suerte y nos leemos pronto!...


	12. Una noche en Seattle

Después de aquella noche, sentí que nunca más quería despertar de nuevo… Sentí que había estado flotando en un sueño, que no era más que eso… Tan solo un sueño. Había volteado a ver a Arnold dormir, en varias oportunidades. Se lo veía soñando tan pacíficamente….

Pensé en la descabellada idea, entre los delirios de mi propia ensoñación, de cerrar la puerta y no volver a abrirla de nuevo… De estar juntos en esa habitación, por siempre… Sin nadie más a quien acudir. Sin distancia, ni tiempos que se interpusieran… Así ya jamás volveríamos a separarnos. Resultaba inclusive irónico, sin embargo… Yo que siempre había sido una persona realista estaba dejando que mi lado romántico me ganara y se llevara lo poco que quedaba de mi natural raciocinio, directo a la perdición.

No sé cuándo fue el momento en el que me dormí también.

Al día siguiente, los rayos leves del Sol alumbraron lo que había sido una espantosa tormenta de nieve la noche anterior. Igual no fue eso lo que me despertó… No, fue algo que estrujó mi corazón y lo dejó intranquilo.

El teléfono de Arnold había recibido una llamada, a las seis de la mañana.

Abrí los ojos levemente al escuchar su voz. Estaba sentado de espaldas a mí, bostezando y conversando con quien había llamado en un tono bajo, para no interrumpir mi descanso. Inmediatamente, abrí los ojos y puse mis sentidos alerta, deseosa de escuchar sobre todo lo que él decía…

_-Lo tengo muy presente…- _Dijo él hablando con el desconocido que había llamado tan temprano… Parecióreírse_…- Probablemente, así sea aunque aún no lo sé…_- Dijo peinándose los cabellos, con un tono somnoliento, y la voz rasposa de quién recién abre los ojos…-_ Estaré allí el miércoles, y me encargaré de todo._- Me mordí los labios, apretando la camiseta que tenía puesta al escuchar esa afirmación… No podía ser! Pero si había escuchado bien… _¿Miércoles?... _¿Arnold estaría de regreso en San Lorenzo, el _miércoles_?...- _De_ _acuerdo_, _nos_ _vemos_ _pronto_… _¡Felicidades_ _para_ _ti_, _y_ _tú_ _familia!..._ _Adiós_.- Se despidió él, finalizando la llamada… Mi angustia fue creciendo a pasos agigantados, y no supe cómo ocultarla cuando Arnold volteó de inmediato a dejar su celular sobre la mesada…

Quise aparentar y hacerme la dormida, pero no me dio tiempo de hacerlo, ya que había volteado de una forma veloz…

-Hey…- Me dijo susurrando con una sonrisa…- Buenos días.

No tuve otra que abrir los ojos de una vez y responder.

-Buenos días…- Dije estirando los brazos, para fingir desinterés…- ¿Quién llamó?...- Yo y mi grandísima bocota!... Fue inconsciente, pero no pude evitar preguntarle eso…

_¡Diablos!_

Él pareció dudarlo unos instantes, como si no estuviera seguro si responder o no… Me sentí una completa idiota!... Si quería mantener las cosas en orden, no podía meterme de esa manera en sus asuntos! Después de todo, ese viaje no era nada más que unas simples vacaciones… Era obvio que él tenía sus obligaciones y su propia vida, algo que a mí no me concernía.

-Era Alejandro…- Me dijo después de unos instantes con un extraño tono en su voz… Yo conocía a Alejandro, al igual que conocía a la mayoría de los amigos de Arnold. Aunque, claro siempre me encontraba con alguna sorpresita también… (La niña de kínder, por ejemplo). Alejandro era un arqueólogo; un viajero al igual que Arnold. A diferencia de la mayoría de los exploradores que los acompañaban, el sujeto estaba casado y tenía familia.

-Solo llamó para saludar por las festividades, y contarme que es probable que los carnavales se adelanten este año… Los Ojos Verdes anunciaron lluvias para la segunda semana del año, por lo que adelantarán las cosechas y sus rituales de celebración…- Arnold lucía un tanto extraño, y eso me inquietó más aún… ¿Estaba mintiéndome?...

_¡Pequeña sabandija mentirosa!_

Pasé el tema, y decidí tocar otro diferente…

-¿Hace cuánto fumas?...

Si Arnold había mentido en una cosa mínima como esa, no me extrañaría que estuviera ocultando algo más.

Me miró de una manera curiosa…

-¿Por qué lo preguntas ahora?...

Lo miré de reojo.

-Porque me parece muy hipócrita de tu parte estar sermoneándome, cuando tienes todas las claras huellas del vicio…- Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, la manera en la que Arnold había levantado el cigarrillo el día anterior, sus dientes y demás… Se notaba que ya hacía un tiempo. Solo lo disimulaba el hecho de que estaba bronceado y con esos ojos verdes claros, la atención se desviaba.

-Hace un año, tal vez dos…- Me dijo, y tomé la almohada dispuesta a arrojársela por la cabeza…

-Ouuuch!…- Se quejó mirándome, mientras yo buscaba sus pantuflas para irme al baño.

-Tonto!- No podía creer que me hubiera ocultado eso!... Yo siempre le contaba todo con respecto a mí!...

Ahí estaba de nuevo… Me estaba comportando como una mujer, como una novia que pide explicaciones…

-Solo te di ese consejo porque es muy difícil dejarlo después… Créeme, lo he estado intentando…- Me explicó mientras yo me dirigía al baño.

Al salir del baño, noté a Arnold sentado en su cama con su caja de herramientas con él… Me miró fijamente.

-¿Qué piensas descomponer ahora?¿ La otra lámpara?...- Le pregunté con una sonrisa burlona… Él ladeó la cabeza.

-Tenemos que abrir tu equipaje, o seguirás usando mi ropa…- Me respondió, y me crucé de brazos cuando dirigió su mirada a las pantuflas que yo tomé sin siquiera pedir prestadas…

Como si usar la ropa de Arnold me molestara!... Si hubiera tenido la osadía de hace unos años, me hubiera puesto sus bóxers!...

_¡Contrólate!_

-No tienes que hacerlo…- Respondí después de volver a la realidad.

Me sonrió, observándome.

-No lo hago porque _tenga_ que hacerlo… Si no porque _quiero_ hacerlo. Quiero ayudarte.

Le alcancé mi equipaje, y él lo subió a la cama…

-B-Bueno… Gracias.- Le respondí, y solo asintió dispuesto a trabajar.- Aún es muy temprano…- Me quejé acostándome en mi cama de costado y observándolo…- ¿Alejandro no duerme?...

-No olvides que hay una diferencia horaria… Estando en Hillwood, probablemente nos hubiese despertado a las cinco de la mañana.

-Ni en broma!...- Dije colocando los brazos debajo de mi cabeza y contemplando el techo… Después de unos minutos, lo escuché hacer un leve sonido, y extraer el pequeño candado…

-Listo…- Me anunció levantando el destornillador… El equipaje se abrió casi automáticamente, y así fue como yo me abalancé sobre Arnold…

-**No!** **No!...** **No** **veas!... No puedes!-** Le dije exasperada, provocando que él cayera sobre su cama, y que ambos tiráramos la lámpara que estaba funcionando… Nos golpeamos la frente.

Nos miramos mutuamente, cuando caí encima de él. Me levanté como un resorte en el acto…

-Tranquila...- Me dijo colocándose de pie, cuando yo me levanté…- No tenía pensado espiar… De cualquier manera, ¿qué escondes, allí eh?...- Me preguntó sonriendo de lado…- No pesa demasiado, así que descarto la idea de un cadáver.

_Puffff_!... Eso había estado cerca… Demasiado!... ¿Qué escondía allí?... Nada más que los cientos de escritos, poemas y demás cosas que había hecho durante toda esa semana en la que Arnold me había dicho esa catastrófica confesión de amor!... Sin contar las fotos que guardaba de él y yo juntos, o de las cartas que él me había enviado cuando éramos chicos (donde el papel estaba amarillento, y la letra en bolígrafo bastante añejada), y demasiadas cosas humillantes para ser vistas…

-Muy agudo, Tarzán!…- Le dije frunciendo el ceño por su humor matutino…- Que te permitiera ayudarme, no significa que puedas fisgonear en la ropa íntima de una chica!…- Solo le aclaré con el pulso acelerado por haberme salvado…

Él se encogió de hombros, y se dispuso a reparar la lámpara.

Tomé mi ropa, y fui al baño a cambiarme y darme un baño. Cuando me quité la camiseta de Arnold, le estreché contra mi pecho… Hacía tanto tiempo que no vivía una noche tan hermosa como la anterior!... Un sueño que quizás me había perseguido durante toda mi vida… ¿Cómo podía estar tan feliz y eufórica si Arnold ni siquiera me había tocado?... O mejor dicho, yo no me había abalanzado sobre él como un tigre hambriento, encerrado en una jaula con un filete de carne jugosa. Algo que ya había hecho cuando éramos novios y aún tenía grabada la sensación de su piel con la mía….

Prácticamente arañaba las paredes de la habitación de solo pensarlo…

_Mi amado Prometeo regresó después de su odisea y ahora recorrerá los mares de mi cuerpo…_

Suspiré dispuesta a recitar…

_¡Vuelve a la Tierra, Helga!..._

Me dije dándome una palmada seca en el rostro…

Pensé en la idea de lavar su camiseta con jabón, después de todo Arnold siempre tan bueno y atento, había tenido un dulce gesto al habérmela prestado…

Deseché la idea en el acto. Ya me comportaba como su esposa, solo faltaba que atendiera la puerta de su casa!

Al salir del baño, Arnold encendió las lámparas que reparó y me miró con una sonrisa de lado a lado…

-¿Decías...?...- Me preguntó con un tono de satisfacción, guardando sus herramientas.

Me sonreí.

-¿Phil te enseñó muy bien después de todo, no?... Apuesto a que esto era demasiado fácil para ti, Arnoldo… Debes reparar cosas más complejas en la selva…

Arnold siempre había sido bueno reparando cosas, o inventando diferentes aparatos con piezas restantes. Su habitación de niño, contaba con una tecnología muy moderna… ¿Quién mejor que yo para saberlo? Se me hacían incontables las veces que dormí allí como una intrusa, y como una invitada.

Por leves momentos, recordé la vez que perdí mí primer relicario con la foto de Arnold, y él y su abuelo casi lo abren y descubren el grabado que había dentro:

"_Arnold mi alma, siempre estarás en mi corazón… Helga. G. Pataki"_

Mientras cepillaba mi cabello frente al espejo que estaba en la puerta del ropero, el radio- reloj que Arnold solía llevar a sus tantos viajes, se activó.

Se escuchaba el sonido de un saxofón, siguiendo las fuertes notas de un jazz cantado por una voz francesa…

Me sonreí. A Arnold le fascinaba la música, la buena música. Siempre que escuchaba un jazz en la radio del auto, me acordaba de él…

-Vaya… Sí que me sorprendió esa cosa!…- Le dije mientras me recogía el cabello- ¿Puede captar la frecuencia de una radio en Hillwood?... Realmente llega lejos…

-¿Cómo sabías qué radio era?...- Me preguntó él un poco sorprendido…

Sonreí de lado.

-Eres tan predecible cabeza de balón!… Lo adivinaría aunque estuviera sorda…- Le dije mofándome… Yo conocía muy bien qué tipo de música sintonizaría Arnold, no había mucho misterio en eso.

Él se aclaró la garganta…

-No puedes negar que suena bien, ¿no?...

Ladeé la cabeza colocándome la bufanda, la gorra y los guantes.

-Aún sigo pensando que se te tiene que pulir la oreja… ¡Cómo se nota que no sabes distinguir la buena música! - Respondí esperando la discusión… Yo sabía que eso era una gran mentira, que a Arnold siempre le había gustado lo bueno… Solamente tenía ganas de hacerlo enfadar un poco.

-Claro, Helga!… Si lo que escuchas puede denominarse _"música"…-_ Me respondió él en un tono sarcástico, riendo un poco… Lo cierto era que si se trataba de música, yo contaba con una gran influencia por parte de Arnold.

Habíamos tenido el mismo choque de gustos desde que éramos novios. Con los años los gustos cambian, y quizás podemos volvernos más tolerantes con otros estilos o más arraigados a lo anterior… Mi etapa de renegada había pasado, sin embargo… Molestar a Arnold nunca pasaba de moda.

Cuando volteé a verlo dispuesta a contestarle, lo encontré sentado en su cama mirándome…

-¿Sucede algo?...- Le pregunté al notarlo muy pensativo…

Se puso de pie, sonrió a penas y volteó la cara.

-No es nada.

Me crucé de brazos. No iba a jugar al señor interesante conmigo!...

-¿Cómo que nada?...- Le pregunté rodeando la cama, y aproximándome a él…- No tenías esa cara hace menos de cinco minutos, entonces tengo que pensar que algo pasa!…- Espeté observándolo…-¿Es por esa llamada que recibiste, no es verdad?...

Me miró en silencio, ladeando la cabeza.

-Tú lo pediste…- Me dijo aproximándose más a mi…- Al verte así de nuevo, me hizo recordar cuando usabas esa vieja gorra azul con parches…- Me explicó con una sonrisa, tocando la gorra de polar que yo me había puesto… Repentinamente fijó sus ojos en los míos…- Todavía usabas tu moño rosa debajo de ella, y bueno eso me hizo recordar… Recordar…

Lo miré en silencio esperando a que continuara.

De pronto pareció tomar coraje…

-Cuando te quitaba esa gorra, y descubría ese lindo moño debajo… Y luego te besaba… Mucho.

Eso había pegado en lo más hondo de mi sensibilidad femenina. Había pegado donde más me dolía… Arnold todavía tenía ese toque, sabía dónde pegar. Sentí que me estaba doblegando con su ternura… Si continuaba mirándolo a los ojos, me hubiera matado de amor.

Entonces hice lo mismo que él. Retrocedí un paso, apenas sonreí y volteé la cara.

Hubo un silencio breve…

-Mmmm… Si ya terminaste con el baño, iré a tomar una ducha.- Me dijo él y se fue cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Me dejé caer en la cama, preocupada por lo que ocurría…

Cuando vi mi reflejo otra vez, sonreí genuinamente por lo que veía…

_Ya es exagerado que los dos queramos volver así en el tiempo… Al parecer, no soy la única que está en una especie de regresión. Juraría que hacía años que no escuchaba algo tan inocente de tu boca, Arnold. _

…**..**

_-Lo estás provocando…_

Miré a Phoebe de una forma ingenua, cuando me dijo lo que pensaba… Habíamos bajado a desayunar, y aproveché ese tiempo para contarle todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Le expliqué porqué me había encontrado en el pasillo discutiendo con Arnold, la aventura "épico-romántica" de Charles y la tal Kaylla, y todo lo que había sucedido… Inclusive el casi beso que estuvimos a punto de darnos, cuando apreté su nariz contra la mía.

-¿Qué quieres decir?...- Le pregunté en un tono serio… Me miró en respuesta.

-Bueno, Helga… Desafiar a Arnold de esa manera para que te bese…- Le hice un gesto de que detrás nuestro estaban los neandertales pidiendo huevos revueltos y tocino a una de las camareras, y entre ellos… _Arnold._

Phoebe suspiró rodando los ojos y accedió.

-Desafiar al _"mantecado"_ con que vas a devorarlo de un solo bocado… Es una provocación.- Me explicó bajándose las gafas y mirándome fijamente… Ladeé la cabeza, ensanchando los ojos de par en par, totalmente en desacuerdo.

-Es dejarle en claro que no debería subestimarme y mucho menos mentirme, Phoebe. De cualquier manera…

Phoebe me interrumpió.

-¿Estás segura de lo que estás haciendo?...- Me preguntó ella, y me quedé muda…- Porque si todavía sientes algo por tu postre favorito…

Hubo un silencio, en el que me detuve en mis pensamientos…

Después me recompuse y dije:

-Olvida mi problema con Arnold…- Me mordí los labios, ¡qué torpeza!...- E-Es decir mantecado… Tenemos algo más importante que atender ahora.- Phoebe tomó un sorbo de su jugo, y me miró…- Ayer cuando salíamos de la bodega que visitamos… Fue cuando lo vi fumar y además…- Le expliqué recordando el humo que Arnold exhalaba…- Escuché su conversación con Gerald. Natalie no estaba equivocada con respecto a que los hombres de este grupo tenían pensado irse de caza… Pero no precisamente de venados.- Remarqué colocando mi índice sobre la mesa…

Phoebe pareció confundida.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tienen pensado salir a un club, hoy por la noche. No escuché demasiados detalles, aunque… Conociéndolos, conducirán hasta Seattle.- Le expliqué en un tono más bajo, resguardándome esa vez de que absolutamente nadie estuviera oyendo…

-Helga… ¿Estás segura que oíste bien?...- Phoebe parecía muy tranquila, pero yo asentí con la cabeza…- Ya habíamos mencionado un lugar que podíamos visitar este sábado por la noche, Gerald lo habló conmigo.

Me sonreí con audacia.

-¿Te dijo que pensaba reunirse con Louis, Monroe y el resto de la vieja pandilla de descarrilados, en una salida solo de _hombres_? - Le pregunté recordando al grupo dorado de las fiestas y la diversión sin fin…

Ahora sí, Phoebe notaba cómo se movían los peones en ese tablero…

-No puedo creerlo…- Dijo con un tono enfadado, y yo asentí dándole la razón…- Gerald prometió que estás serían unas vacaciones entre amigos y conmigo, ¿y ahora está pensado marcharse, sin siquiera consultármelo?…

La detuve antes de que se enfadara más aún.

-Espera, Phoebe. Ahí es donde debemos intervenir rápido.- Le expliqué señalándole las jugadas…- Usará psicología inversa contigo, cuando se encuentre con el resto de los cerdos "por casualidad", en el café donde rentan trajes. Les dirá a los demás delante de ti, que no puede acompañarlos porque estas eran unas vacaciones con su novia también. Entonces tú por culpa lo dejarás ir, siendo que el resto de los cerdos estarán libres por el chiquero es decir, solteros.- Me detuve pensando…- A excepción del viejo campirano de Stinky Peterson que se reproduce como una fotocopiadora…- Y que por cierto, no sabía que excusa le había dado a su esposa Gloria, para que lo dejara ir a ese viaje…

_Gloria… Ese nombre se me hacía conocido. ¿Dónde lo había escuchado antes?..._

Phoebe suspiró indignada…

-No es que no confíe en Gerald, es solo que… ¿Por qué deberían marcharse solos por su lado?

Asentí moviendo la cabeza, y probando los waffles de Phoebe.

-Y no tienes por qué dudar de él, nunca te dio una razón para hacerlo.- Muy bien, le devolví el favor al cabeza de cepillo… Ya que había hablado bien de mi delante de Arnold, ahora me tocaba hacer lo mismo….- Phoebe, eres lista y tienes delicadeza, algo de lo que yo siempre carecí. Lo único que necesitas es práctica. No te enfades con tontín ahora, de nada serviría reclamarle. Eso es precisamente la reacción que esperará de ti. Confía en mí, darás vuelta la situación tan sutilmente que no será necesario gastar saliva.

Phoebe se río disimuladamente, observándome.

-Helga… Tú... Me sorprendes, en verdad es un plan muy ingenioso.

Levanté una ceja, sabiéndome triunfadora.

-Ya no soy la misma celosa compulsiva que solo sabía protestar. Digamos que tengo mis propios métodos para arreglar este tipo de asuntos.- Phoebe me miró y yo apunté hacia la mesa de los caballeros que venían con nosotras…- _Sabotaje_…- Murmuré teniendo mi plan muy bien fraguado.

Arnold podía intentarlo con otras mujeres, sin embargo con una estratega como yo no le sería tan fácil irse de fiesta por una noche loca!

_Estás loco, si piensas que vas a escaparte de mí… Te seguí a San Lorenzo, cuando te mudaste y solo tenía quince años! No tienes idea hasta dónde puedo llegar a los 28! Iría hasta el fin del mundo…_

_Jejeje…_

…

Cuando estábamos todos rentando nuevamente los esquís, la pareja de libidinosos apareció:

-Hola a todos… Buenos días!...- Saludó la tal Kaylla. Se notaba que recién se había dado un baño, y rapidín también tenía el cabello mojado y una sonrisa de satisfacción en la que cualquiera hubiera podido leer el trasfondo. Ella y Charles llegaron últimos, y los cometarios y las bromas se terminaron.

Saludaron a todos, pero la niña de kínder optó por quedarse con el grupo masculino… Phoebe me miró y yo sonreí observándola de reojo.

-Según el cabeza de balón, tiene veintitrés años…- Expliqué cruzándome de brazos…- Charles tiene casi treinta, así que se podría decir que el sujeto está de vuelta. - Miré a Phoebe quien estaba escuchando muy atentamente lo que yo decía mientras nos poníamos el equipo…- A los hombres les nace el instinto paternal, nada más mírala!… Con unos años menos y recién iniciándose, Charles siente que tiene la edad de con quién se acuesta….Una niña de kínder hace que pierdan completamente la cabeza!...

Mi olfato seguía siendo fino. La primera vez que la vi conversando con Arnold, ya me había percatado de absolutamente todo. Me jugaba un ciento por ciento, de que la tal Kaylla había intentado seducir a Tarzán, pero no lo había conseguido.

Phoebe miró en la misma dirección que yo, asintiendo mi teoría… O mejor dicho, mi conclusión.

-Todavía ninguno de los dos se aproximó a ti, Helga… Supongo que deben tener algo de vergüenza… Después de todo, tú tuviste que ceder tu habitación.- Mencionó Phoebe, y rodé los ojos.

-No me lo recuerdes!…- Dije apretando los dientes…- Lo único que tuvo de bueno, fue que terminé durmiendo en la misma habitación que _Arn_…

Phoebe me miró expectante…

Rapidín se aproximó a saludarnos, y yo afilé la lengua…

-Hola Phoebe… Hola Helga… ¿Cómo están?¿ Durmieron bien?...- Dijo Charles pasando por al lado de nosotras, en dirección a la tienda que había en el lugar donde rentábamos los equipos… Allí vendían coca caliente, cigarrillos, galletas, botellas de agua, en fin…

-Hola Carlos!…- Lo saludé después de Phoebe, mientras me ponía de pie…- Seguramente no dormimos tan relajadas como tú, pero gracias por preguntar!...- Contesté en un tono entre ácido y dulce…- Luces muy bien, tienes la piel más brillante… Como si tuvieras dieciocho años!... Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo de mí, salvo que yo todavía tengo la marca de la tina en la que tuve que dormir… Ya sabes, en el baño de la recepción para que la gente de seguridad no me notara.

Él solo asintió sonriendo a penas de forma pasajera e ingresando a la tienda. Phoebe se río a mi lado, y yo me crucé de brazos riendo también…

-No seas tan mala con ellos…- Volteé a ver al rubio sonrojado por el frío, que estaba a mi lado, tomando un sorbo de café… Arnold sonrió observando hacia donde se había marchado Charles - Escucha entiendo que estés molesta y tienes toda la razón, pero… Seguramente, ambos deben sentirse un poco apenados y además solo fue por una noche…

-Yo no dije nada…- Me defendí, mientras avanzábamos todos cada quien por su cuenta, a esquiar…- ¿Acaso no puedo divertirme con una pequeña broma?...- Arnold continuó siguiéndome, y lo miré de reojo. - No necesitas estar controlándome… No le diré nada a la niña de kínder ni a rapidín, si es lo que te preocupa.

Arnold se río, probablemente porque era la primera vez que escuchaba el apodo que le puse a Kaylla. Su risa contagiosa, provocó que yo también me riera… Se salvaban de que yo no me hubiera enfadado tanto, y si no hablaba con los dos, era porque Arnold me lo había pedido.

-Lo que tú digas, Helga…- Me dijo antes de marcharse con los demás.

Me reuní con Phoebe, Lila y Natalie en las sillas voladoras que bajaban después de cruzar un buen tramo del paisaje y nos dejaban en las colinas…

-Hola Helga…- Me saludó Lila, mientras yo me acercaba a ella.- ¿Tomarás la próxima?... Adoro la vista de los campos a esta hora… Podría decir que es mi hora favorita. Observa el colorido de los azules, todo cubierto por la nieve.

La señorita perfecta continuaba siendo igual que siempre. Me sonreí.

-Seguro Lila…- Asentí subiendo con ella, a la silla más cercana que se aproximaba lentamente…- Tengo algo que hablar contigo…- Dije yendo directamente al tema que me interesaba…- Phoebe me dijo que a través de tus contactos habías reservado el lugar para esta noche, en un club en Frankfort… ¿No es así?...

-La música es variada, y estoy segura de que a todos les encantará… Intenté buscar algo intermedio donde pudiéramos divertirnos todos…

Suspiré observando a Lila.

-Escucha necesito que me hagas un favor… Debes conseguir unos pases para un lugar en Seattle esta misma noche.

Lila pareció sorprenderse un poco…

-Pero Helga… Las reservaciones ya están hechas!... Sería casi imposible poder conseguir otro lugar en menos de 24 horas… No creo que pueda.

Ladeé la cabeza, observándola.

-Yo sé que puedes Lila… Conoces a mucha gente del medio, estoy segura que lo lograrás… Es de vida o muerte!...

Lila no parecía muy convencida, y tuve que explicarle lo que ocurría… Contarle todo lo que había conversado con Phoebe y lo que yo estaba tramando.

-Phoebe tiene razón, yo también estaría molesta…- Me dijo después de unos instantes…- Sin embargo, no veo el motivo por el cual el resto de los chicos no puedan irse por su cuenta una noche. Todos son solteros sin compromisos…

Ladeé la cabeza sin ceder.

-No podemos permitir que esos gusanos se vayan por su cuenta haciéndonos a un lado!…

Lila me miró de reojo.

-¿Por qué, Helga?

Suspiré empezando a impacientarme…

-Porque es necesario, ¿entiendes?

Ella sonrió levemente…

-Bueno, si no tienes una buena razón…

Pasaban los años y tenía que admitir que la señorita perfecta, era lista. Más de lo que yo creía… Era la única persona que no podía manipular con mis ingeniosas excusas.

-Si hay una buena razón, pero no puedo decírtela…- Le dije observando la altura en la que estábamos y lo diminutas que parecían las casas de repente…

-No será de casualidad que esto tiene que ver con la discusión que tuviste ayer con Arnold, ¿o sí?...

Me quedé congelada en el acto…

-¿D-De qué hablas?

Lila me miró de una forma inquisidora…

-Bueno, mencionar que Natalie y yo salimos con él, enfrente de todos como si fuera un reproche… Sin contar que eso ocurrió hace mil años…

Lo dudé unos instantes…

-De acuerdo… Bien! Si te digo lo que sucede… ¿Conseguirás esas entradas y no se lo dirás nadie?...

Lila levantó una mano, observándome.

-Helga, vamos! Somos amigas!... Sabes bien que no se lo contaré a nadie, lo prometo.

Volteé el rostro, y dije entre dientes…

_-Estoy confundida con Arnold…_

Lila se aproximó más a mí.

-¿Qué?... Lo siento no te escuché…

Me aclaré la garganta…

_-Estoy confundida con respecto a lo que siento por Arnold…_

Lila ladeó la cabeza, esperando…

-De nuevo Helga, no pude oír…

Lo último fue a todo pulmón, tanto así que casi me levanto de la silla voladora en la que estábamos!

-Arnold dijo que me amaba!... Y hasta este punto había tenido todo bajo control, pero ahora estoy empezando seriamente a confundirme y ya no sé qué hacer! Porque la verdad es que no toleraría verlo con otra mujer!... ¿Satisfecha?

Lila me observó amarrándose de su silla, puesto que tenía algo de miedo a las alturas. Aún así, no estábamos a demasiada altura, ya que eran unas colinas y no montañas donde esquiábamos.

-Al parecer, sientes algo por él todavía…

Afirmó con una sonrisa, y yo también sonreía aliviada.

-Es decir, que… ¿Conseguirás esas entradas?

Asintió.

-Sí.

Exhalé tranquila…

-Gracias Lila…

…**.**

**Continuará…**

Holaaaaaaaaa**! **Bueno, aquí les dejo este capítulo… En esta parte mencioné un poco la relación de amistad que se fue creando entre Lila y Helga con el paso del tiempo (después de superar la rivalidad de la niñez por parte de la rubia). En el capítulo "La obra escolar", cuando Helga consigue el papel de Julieta, le tiene que confesar a Lila que ama a Arnold, para que la deje interpretar el papel. Y por otro lado, considerando que todos son adultos, la personalidad de cada uno tiene que estar marcada por todos los acontecimientos que vivieron a lo largo de su vida. Yo creo que se cierta forma, si bien Helga tiene problemas con respecto a sus sentimientos por Arnold, ella los conoce muy bien (al igual que en la serie de Hey Arnold!).

En fin, gracias a todos lo que siguen el fic y me dan su aliento y apoyo, en especial a: **angie93,****mari3304, Sams Efron, patricia, hel201, lupizz, danfrijol.**

**MaryMorante: **Espero que te mejores pronto, este capítulo va dedicado a ti… Y ponte a estudiar, no me quiero sentir responsable de nada! Jajaja!

Suerte a todos, nos estamos leyendo pronto!


	13. Fiesta un sábado por la noche

Después de pasarnos la mayor parte de la mañana esquiando, tomando capuchino para cortar el frío, y caminando por el pueblo, finalmente los hombres del grupo estaban dispuestos a dar el gran golpe que era lo que habíamos estado esperando… Sin ninguna presencia conocida, Phoebe comenzaba a mencionar que tal vez todo se trataba de un "malentendido", y que solo tenían pensado en ir de camping cuando los vimos observando artículos de cacería en una tienda.

-No quiero decir un _"te_ _lo_ _dije"…-_ Mencioné aproximándome a ella, cuando vimos a Monroe aproximarse a Gerald y saludarlo con júbilo por la tremenda casualidad! O causalidad… Lo mismo, ¿no?

Phoebe se cruzó de brazos y yo medio sonreí.

-Pero a si fue… Te lo dije. - Finalicé en el oído de mi mejor amiga, mientras Louis se aproximaba a ellos, y también saludaba a Gerald con una abrazo fraternal…- Vamos Phoeps, haz lo mejor que puedas… No tienen que sospechar de nada.- Le mencioné mientras íbamos por ellos.

Nos acercamos a saludar a los ideólogos de la vieja pandilla de aquellos años dorados donde nos escapábamos de casa para ir a bailar…

Monroe el chico listo del estado, me saludó extendiendo la mano.

-Oh… Las chicas también están aquí…- Dijo el sujeto con chaqueta de cuero, y guantes acorde, como si no supiera de nuestra presencia de antemano…- Ah pasado un tiempo que nos las veía!… Helga, ¿cómo va eso? - Me dio un apretón de manos luego de quitarse los guantes, y asentí sintiendo su mano sudorosa… Puaj!

-Y… ¿Qué los trae por un pueblo como Lexington?...- Pregunté iniciando la charla, y animando a Phoebe con un leve apretón, para que hiciera la mayor actuación de su vida y no mostrara enfado alguno.- No me digan que es por el festival… No sabía que esquiaran!...

Louis, un tipo de cabello rizado y ojos cafés ladeó la cabeza.

-No, de hecho estamos de cacería y alquilamos una cabaña con el resto de los muchachos para pasar las vacaciones como en los viejos tiempos…

Phoebe suspiró, y yo sonreí cuando Gerald buscó su salida airosa.

-¿En verdad?... ¿El resto de la pandilla también está aquí?... Eso si es una coincidencia!... Encontramos a Sid, Harold y Stinky en el mismo hotel que nos alojamos todos estos días!…- Dijo Gerald con esa sonrisa de tonto iluminada…

_¡Por favor!... ¿Quién puede tragarse algo tan estúpido como eso?... _

-¿Enserio?...- Preguntó Monroe mientras el grupo de nostálgicos arrancaban con el listado de viejas anécdotas en una de esas conversaciones que prácticamente se vuelven eternas…- ¿Y dime, qué hay de Arnold?¿Ya no los acompaña o todavía sigue en su propia gira por la selva?...

Cuando mi ex compañero de secundaria hizo esa pregunta, me quedé tildada… Era verdad! No había visto a _Arnold_ por ningún lado hacía un buen rato… ¿Por qué no estaba participando de ese circo de salida _"solo_ _de_ _hombres"_? ¿Dónde rayos se había metido?...

-En fin…- Dijo el gran Monroe, sonriendo…- Esta noche vamos a ir a tomar unos tragos, y a divertirnos inocentemente. Ya sabes, después de mirar el juego iremos a festejar la victoria de quien sea que gane… Hillwood tiene posibilidades este año, Mickey Kaline Jr., se recuperó de su lesión. - Propuso abrazando a Gerald y diciéndoselo como si fuera algo que escondieran…- ¿Por qué no nos acompañan?...

Gerald ladeó la cabeza observando a Phoebe…

-Me encantaría, pero… mi mujer está conmigo y no me siento bien dejándola sola aquí… Arnold y el resto de los chicos quizás quieran ir; Brian Morrinson también vino con nosotros y un sujeto llamado Pedro, quizás lo recuerden…

_Ah, no… Precisamente Arnold, no iría a ningún lado a divertirse "inocentemente"…_

-A Pedro lo conozco…- Dijo Louis sonriendo…-¿Pero quién rayos es el tal Brian?...- Preguntó desconcertado, y yo solo me crucé de brazos de manera diplomática.

-Brainy…- Aclaré… Y todos dijeron un _"Ahhhhh…"_ en general.

Phoebe dio un paso al frente, colocando un tono sutil y comprensivo con dulzura…

-Gerald, amor… No es necesario que hagas esto. No tienes que quedarte solo por mí, ve y diviértete…- Le dijo dándole un beso en el rostro y acariciando su barbilla… No me gusta presumir, pero Phoebe aprendió de la maestra. Jejeje -También necesitas tu espacio, y de ninguna manera voy a invadirlo… Te lo mereces. Además, Lila reservó unas entradas para la ópera esta noche e iremos con las chicas… ¿No te molesta verdad?

Gerald se rió besando a Phoebe.

-¿Acaso no tengo a la mejor mujer del mundo a mi lado?...- Preguntó y los cretinos de Monroe y Louis sonrieron asintiendo…- Sabía que lo entenderías, nena. Claro que no, ¡qué lo disfruten!. Es una pena que tenga que perderme la función de esta noche, pero…

-Yo le avisaré a Lila que ustedes cerdos incultos, no asistirán. Después de todo, no son lo suficientemente sofisticados para algo como la ópera…- Dije yo interviniendo con sarcasmo para que pensaran que era una reacción normal.

Louis y Monroe apenas pudieron aguantar la risa burlona, y Gerald solo me miró con pesadez.

-Sabes Helga… Deberías aprender un poco más de mi mujer… Ella si conoce su lugar.

Phoebe desdibujó un poco el rostro, sin embargo yo solo me aclaré la garganta llamándola para que fuéramos a comer algo.

Escuchamos el grito de Harold que se acercó a ellos…

-Hey estúuuuupidos! Ya se estaban tardando!... ¿Y qué?... ¿Lograron los pases para esta noche…?

Gerald lo codeó en el estómago, y yo me apuré en intervenir para que no creyeran que sospechábamos nada…

-Si quieren volver loco a Harold esta noche, solo díganle que escondieron una pizza en una de las esquinas, de una habitación redonda… Se le zafará un tornillo!- Bromé mientras todos se reían…

Phoebe y yo nos encontramos con Lila y Natalie en el shopping…

Miré a la rubia y a la pelirroja que tenía frente a mí, y le sonreí a Phoebe con astucia.

-Mastercard, Visa, efectivo… Hay que poner todo señoritas!… Hoy tienen que arreglarse de la forma más atrevida que en toda su vida!... Phoebe, saldrás de aquí convertida en un bombón.- Dije animando a mi amiga, que me sonrió en respuesta.

…**..**

Bien el juego había empezado y si así iba a ser, lo jugaría de ese modo. Había una parte de mí que se ocultaba detrás de cualquier barrera que yo hubiese construido. Mi pasión y mi intensidad solo crecían con el correr de los minutos… Yo también podía ser sensual si así lo quería, también podía lucir bien con el solo propósito de dejar a Arnold sin aliento, destilando sexapil. También podía ser una _mujer fatal_. Para ser sincera podía quejarse cuanto quisiera de mí, pero le cumplía cada deseo que se le presentaba: como aquella vez que quiso un estilo europeo y me disfracé de francesita. O cuando se convirtió en el rey de la selva, y me vestí acorde.

A penas y estaba calentando para todo lo que tenía en mente… Era hora de voltear miradas, y arrancar suspiros…

Estaba maquillándome, cuando escuché que alguien golpeaba la puerta de mi habitación.

-¿Si?...

-Helga… Mi secadora se averió. ¿Podrías prestarme la tuya? No encuentro el modo de peinar mi cabello, está tan rebelde…- Me dijo Natalie, ingresando con Lila quien se sentó a mi lado.

-Tómala. Está arriba de la mesada que da contra mi cama.- Le dije, señalándole hacia atrás…

Escuché que la pesada de Natalie se aclaraba la garganta… Siempre tenía que molestarme!

-Wooou… Me encanta ese atuendo!... Realmente te arreglaste para matar hoy, ¿no es así?...- Me preguntó en un tono burlón mientras yo tomaba el lápiz labial rojo carmesí.

-No todos somos hermosos y agraciados como Lila por naturaleza…- Dije observando el reflejo de mi amiga en el espejo… -A otros nos lleva un poco más de tiempo arreglarnos para lucir bien.

Lila se rió, y Natalie chistó aproximándose a nosotras…

-Evadiste la pregunta. No metas a Lila en todo esto… Solo buscas cambiar de tema. Resaltaste tus ojos más que nunca, y esa mirada tiene un blanco en particular…

Me tensé un poco al escuchar eso, pero intenté tomarlo con calma como si no ocurriera nada.

-No sé de qué hablas.

Natalie se apoyó contra la pared observándome…

-Hablo de cierto rubio de ojos verdes por el cual siempre caes rendida a sus pies… Vaya!... Sí que ha pasado el tiempo, y hacía mucho que no te veía tan interesada en alguien… No te arreglabas así desde que saliste con aquel sujeto del Central Park.

Me desconcentró lo que me dijo esa chistosita… Tanto así, que coloqué labial hasta en mi nariz.

Escuché a las dos reírse, y tomé una toalla húmeda para limpiarme…

-Lila, estás muerta!... Prometiste que no dirías nada!...- Dije observando a la pelirroja que estaba sentada a mi lado… Se veía estupenda. A decir verdad, tanto Natalie como ella estaban arregladas de una forma más atrevida que lo normal... Muy bien, eso era lo que quería… Así el plan marcharía a la perfección!

-Y no dije nada, Helga…- Me dijo Lila observándome mientras yo me ponía de pie, buscando el frasco de perfume por todas partes…

Natalie se rió de mí.

-Jajaja!... Lo sabía, a mi no me engañas! Ayer en la cena con todo ese enojo que tenías me pareció volver a ver a la Helga Pataki que conocí en noveno grado y que casi me despelleja viva por salir con _Arnold_…

La interrumpí perdiendo la paciencia.

-¿Quieres que te preste la secadora, o no?...

-Qué carácter!...- Bufó Natalie y yo solo enarqué una ceja.

Lila me observó suspirando a mi lado… Las dos estaban haciendo demasiado alboroto por nada!

-A mí me parece tan dulce… Que todavía quien fue tu primer novio despierte cosas en ti…

-Es él quien confunde las cosas, no yo.- Aclaré interrumpiendo a Lila…- Además… Arnold volverá a San Lorenzo el miércoles así que…. No es algo por lo que vaya a ilusionarme de todos modos.

Natalie me miró con astucia.

-Bueno… No hay nada dicho aún, ¿o sí?... Ahora comprendo por qué no tolerabas a la jovencita que los acompañaba.

Noté que las dos me miraban de reojo con una sonrisa. Me puse de pie, buscando mis botas de cuero altas… Muy altas.

-No es cierto… Después de todo, comparto habitación con la tal Kaylla, ¿o no?...- Dije notando que las dos se miraban de forma cómplice…- Bah! Muévanse o tendré que salir descalza de aquí!

Ambas se rieron y cuando me volteé de espaldas, yo también lo hice aunque no estuviera dispuesta a admitir nada.

_No importaba lo que suceda, mi amor es mío y solo mío. Nadie puede saber cómo me siento, porque con esta intensidad solo amo yo… Y me hace sentir viva._

…**..**

Cuando íbamos a bajar, nos encontramos las tres en el pasillo, ya que le dije a la niña de kínder que nos esperara abajo.

-¿No le dijiste nada Kaylla?...- Me preguntó Lila, y solo asentí…

Si, lamentablemente teníamos que llevarla con nosotras.

-Le dije que nos esperara abajo… No me mires así, le avisé a dónde iríamos y la invité. Después de todo, siempre tuve curiosidad en saber qué se siente ser una niñera.- Aclaré mientras Lila me miraba con una pose de sermón, y Natalie solo reía.

Cuando buscamos a Phoebe, inclusive yo no podía creer lo que veía… Sin lugar a dudas, mi mejor amiga era la más linda de todas y sería la reina de la noche!

-¿Estás lista, Phoebe?...- Pregunté viéndola tomar su bolso, y cerrar la puerta.

Bajamos las escaleras dejando feromonas por el aire, y luego me aproximé a la recepción.

-Oye amigo…- Dije llamándole la atención al pecoso…- Volveremos tarde esta noche, así que no nos despiertes mañana temprano con una llamada a las habitaciones…- El sujeto desvió un segundo la mirada de la televisión y casi se cayó de la silla… Le entregué las llaves en la mano, y me encargué de cerrarle la mandíbula que tenía abierta de par en par.

Los chicos estaban abajo, esperando a que llegara el resto para irse todos por el mismo rumbo. El único que faltaba era Arnold que estaba dándose una ducha… No es necesario agregar que casi me muero de la risa al ver la cara de Gerald, cuando Phoebe caminó en su dirección.

-Phoebe…- Casi murmuró mirándola de arriba abajo…- ¿E-Eres tú?...

-Cielo, ¿qué haces todavía aquí? Creí que se irían hace una hora a mirar el juego y luego desde allí al club…

Gerald lucía sorprendido, inquieto y no dejaba de mirarla… Me reí con Natalie y Lila.

-Monroe y Louis todavía no llegaron…- Le dijo como un robot, mientras mi amiga lo miraba a los ojos…

-¿Te gusta mi vestido? Lo compramos esta tarde… ¿Por qué no me dices nada?...- Preguntó Phoebe con una sonrisa.

-Estás realmente preciosa!...- Exclamó Gerald, sonriendo.- Jamás te había visto así! Wooou! Deberías vestirte así más seguido, estoy sin aliento amor!… Aunque, creí que irían al teatro esta noche y bueno… Pensaba que te vestirías un poco más acorde…

-¿Cómo?...

-No lo sé… Tú sueles ser más conservadora. ¿Estás segura de que las dejarán entrar así? Por cierto, están todas muy bonitas también.- Mencionó con una sonrisa melosa, besando a Phoebe y apenas mirándonos a nosotras que estábamos sentadas en el sofá principal.

Stinky Peterson ya coqueteaba con Lila, y eso que estaba casado! ¿Qué esperar del grupo de solteros?… Me senté junto a Harold a jugar videojuegos, después de escuchar los halagos de Brian… Harold perdió 5 veces consecutivas, mientras me acomodaba el cabello. Usar la magia femenina tiene sus ventajas!

-Gerald, hay un cambio de planes…- Le explicó Phoebe, y yo intenté no reírme…- Lila había conseguido unos pases para un club esta noche, y decidimos que sería mejor salir a tomar algo, en vez de ir a la ópera. Ya sabes que las chicas van casi todo el tiempo, y sería un poco rutinario para ellas…

La cara de Gerald se tornó seria.

-¿Estás diciéndome que piensan salir a bailar, vestidas de… _esa_ _manera_?

-Bueno… El sitio cambió y teníamos que adaptarnos. Mi amor, no pongas esa cara… Solo estaremos allí un rato, tomaremos algo y volveremos temprano…

-Phoebe… No hay manera de que pueda estar tranquilo viéndote salir vestida así… Esa ropa es demasiado… Estás demasiado… No! De ninguna manera!...

Phoebe colocó un tono firme…

-Creí que no te molestaría… Después de todo, tú saldrás con los muchachos. Irás a un club también, y verás a muchas mujeres vestidas así… ¿No es cierto?... ¿Por qué en ellas está bien y no en mi?...

Gerald solo hizo un gesto con la boca y se llevó a Phoebe a discutir a otro lado.

-Es una mala señal cuando una mujer quiere salir sola con sus amigas, vestida así…- Escuché a Stinky murmurar y sonreí de lado.

Habíamos jugado bastante bien el principio…

…

En el momento en que Arnold bajó las escaleras y se aproximó a la recepción, fui yo quien quedó sin aliento. Era simple, pero maravilloso a la vez. Tenía puesta una camisa color rojo intenso, y una chaqueta. Un reloj negro en su mano izquierda. El cabello dorado revuelto y húmedo por la reciente ducha. Los mismos ojos verdes expresivos y cálidos… Y todas las facciones de un hombre maduro que vive en una zona tropical. Sin contar con ese lindo color bronceado en la piel, que lo hacía lucir igual que siempre. Para mi Arnold siempre estaba igual…

Cuando se acomodó el reloj que tenía, noté que la camisa que traía era roja intensa… A cuadros.

Mi alocado y adolorido corazón no dejaba de dar saltos por ese descubrimiento. Podría haberle dado lo mismo a cualquier otra persona, haberlo visto y pensar que se trataba de otra camisa más… Para mí una camisa a cuadros en el cuerpo de Arnold me derretía, no importaba el modelo o el color de la camisa. ¿Por qué?... Porque ese era su estilo, y porque yo lo adoraba. De no ser porque tenía la tarea de ayudar a mí mejor amiga… Hubiera secuestrado a Arnold y lo hubiera encerrado conmigo en una habitación, arrojando la llave por el drenaje con la sola idea de comerlo a besos durante toda la noche. ¿Por qué no lo había hecho cuando tuve la oportunidad?... ¿Por qué había tenido tanto miedo?... Cómo me arrepentía en esas instancias! La noche anterior en la que habíamos compartido la habitación, podía leer el deseo en los ojos de Arnold, sus ganas de hacer el amor conmigo. Solo que una noche implicaba muchas cosas… Con cualquier otro sujeto no hubiera importado si el deseo hubiese existido, sin embargo siendo Arnold simplemente no pude… Con él había sentimientos de por medio. Sentimientos que comenzaban a renacer. Con él me daba miedo…

Me acerqué a él, y le murmuré al oído…

-Y pensar que antes me volvía loca por ti cuando te veía vestido así, cabeza de balón…- Intenté hacer la voz más sensual que pude como la mujer fatal a la que estaba jugando ser…- Es una pena, porque la salida se suspende...

Se quedó de espaldas a mí unos instantes… Luego volteó a verme, dejando caer las llaves.

Me reí con malicia, apartándome…

-¡Electroshock para Arnold!...- Exclamé burlándome de su falta de reacción…- Lástima que no vayamos por el mismo camino esta noche... Justo cuando mi imaginación vuela con tan solo mirarte…

-Arnold, estás pasmado… ¿Qué sucede?...- Le pregunté como una sonrisa…

-Nada. B-Bueno… Es que nunca te había visto así…

-¿Así cómo?...- Pregunté aproximándome a él…

-Así tan diferente… Tan….

-¿Sexy?

Sonrió un poco, y dudó en responder.

-Bueno… Si.

-Siempre he sido sexy, tal vez nunca lo notaste… Sé explotar mi potencial como cualquier mujer y no tengo inhibiciones con mi sexualidad… Deberías saberlo más que nadie.

Se quedó pensando en lo que le dije…

-Realmente tengo que admitir que…

Mi corazón daba zumbidos en mis oídos… Daba lo mismo que cualquier otro hombre me encontrara sexy. Pero si Arnold me encontraba sexy, era diferente…

-¿Si?

-Que ahora que lo mencionas yo…

-Dime…- Pedí esperanzada…

-¡Estoy impresionado!

_De acuerdo… Esa respuesta no era lo que buscaba…_

-Espera un minuto… ¿Solo impresionado?...

Nos distrajimos cuando escuchamos el ruido que hacía el recepcionista inflando goma de mascar, mientras presenciaba la escena romántica.

Suspiré alejándome de él…

-De cualquier manera, no estoy buscándote por eso…- Dije dándole la espalda y cruzándome de brazos para que no descubriera mi decepción…- Gerald tiene noticias para ti, y por como están las cosas ahora necesitamos un buen metiche que solucione todo, y creo que tú eres el indicado.

…**.**

-No y es mi última palabra, Phoebe!…- Escuchamos la voz de Gerald cuando nos aproximábamos a ellos…-¿Acaso perdiste completamente la razón?... Son mujeres, y deberían aprender a cuidarse!... Ese vestido es demasiado escotado y corto… Ah, no… Tú no sabes cómo piensan los hombres allí afuera, pero deberías darte cuenta que se comportarán como animales cuando te vean así!…

Mientras Phoebe y Gerald discutían, aproveché el momento para oler el perfume del cabello de Arnold que se encontraba de pie a mi lado, oyendo la disputa al igual que yo…

-¿Por qué tu si puedes salir a esa clases de lugares y para mi está prohibido?... No te estoy pidiendo permiso de todos modos… Quiero salir con las chicas, y eso haré… Al menos podrías haberme dicho que estaba bonita, pero no… Tenías que comportarte de esta manera y arruinar las vacaciones para todos!

Me aproximé a mi amiga que estaba de brazos cruzados a un lado… Miré a Arnold para que dijera algo:

-Phoebe tiene toda la razón y te consta, Arnold… Por un caprichito de tu amigo, nadie podrá salir hoy!

Gerald me miró firmemente, y así lo hice yo…

-Pataki… No te metas en esto, ¿de acuerdo?... No es tu asunto, así que mejor cállate!…

No estaba dispuesta a callarme. Estábamos solos los cuatro, ya que yo llamé a Arnold para que me ayudara a solucionar el problema… O mejor dicho, para lograr mí objetivo.

-Digo lo que se me pegue la regalada gana!... Si Phoebe no va, no vamos a dejarla aquí sola!…- Contesté de igual manera, en un tono firme mientras Gerald me miraba con enfado…

Arnold se aproximó a nosotros.

-Calma todos!...- Nos pidió intercediendo entre Gerald y yo…- Gerald… Phoebe… Esto es una discusión de pareja y estoy de acuerdo en que no deberíamos meternos ni Helga, ni yo…- Dijo Arnold mirándome, pero solo me crucé de brazos…- Sin embargo, ambos saben que nadie saldrá esta noche si alguno de los dos se queda. Vamos amigos! Estas eran unas vacaciones para divertirnos y despejarnos un poco de la rutina!… La mayoría no nos vemos hace tiempo… Solo quedan tres días para volver cada quien a su hogar.

Al escuchar la voz de Arnold, mi corazón me traicionó otra vez y un sudor frío me recorrió la espina dorsal… _Tres_ _días_… Tan solo tres días para separarme de _Arnold_ de nuevo.

Phoebe suspiró con resignación.

-Arnold tiene razón… No podemos amargarle la noche al resto de nuestros amigos, por una discusión que debería darse en otro momento. Este no es el lugar…

Por su parte, Gerald no dijo nada. Yo me aclaré la garganta, dispuesta a interceder.

-Bueno… Viéndolo del punto de vista del cabeza de balón, estoy segura que podríamos encontrar la solución, ¿o no?...

-Exacto…- Respondió Arnold…- No será lo mismo esta noche si ustedes se quedan aquí. Ambas partes quieren salir, deberíamos buscar una forma de…

-Ya que mujeres y hombres, salimos…- Mencioné yo, y Arnold me observó asintiendo.

-¿Por qué no vamos todos juntos?... Estoy seguro que Monroe y el resto de los muchachos no tendrán problema, Gerald…

Gerald miró a Arnold de reojo como si estuviera bromeando.

-Si tu temor es que algún baboso quiere sobrepasarse con Phoebe, ¿quién mejor que tú mismo para ubicarlo en su lugar, Geraldo? No creo que nadie se pase de listo contigo allí.- Mencioné yo, siguiendo las palabras de Arnold.

Gerald y Phoebe se miraron, y Arnold y yo sonreímos.

-De acuerdo…- Dijo Gerald quitándose su chaqueta y colocándosela a Phoebe en los hombros.- Lo único que resta saber es… ¿Cómo haremos para que las chicas pasen al club?...

Yo sonreí de lado.

-No se preocupen… Lila tiene pases para la mayoría de los lugares en Seattle. Vive en New York y tiene sus contactos. Ya veremos cómo lo haremos, pero lo importante es salir todos juntos sin nadie que se escape por ahí…- Mencioné sonriendo victoriosa por lo impecable que había salido el plan, pero cuando miré a mi lado noté a Arnold sonriendo mientras se mordía los labios y se tomaba la frente…

Phoebe y Gerald se fueron juntos a continuar la conversación en un lugar más privado. Por mi parte, estaba punto de alcanzar a Lila y a Natalie, cuando sentí que Arnold me tomó de la mano. Me miraba con brillo en los ojos, y se aproximó a mi rostro tanto que casi me derrito en ese instante!…

-¿Q-Qué te sucede?...

-Tengo la sensación de que fuimos sutilmente manipulados…- Me dijo observándome, y desvié la mirada… Me solté de su agarre deslizándome lentamente…

-No sé por qué dices eso… No olvides que fue _tú_ idea que todos saliéramos juntos.- Respondí marchándome mientras me sonreía por dentro.

…**.**

Trasladarnos hasta Seattle había sido todo un trayecto. Menos mal que había ido al baño, antes de salir!... En fin, llegamos al confabulado lugar. Era bastante grande, con distintos sectores, diferente iluminación y mucha gente… La gran mayoría eran todas mujeres! Ja! Lo sabía…

-Wooou… El lugar es genial!... Sí que lo pasaremos en grande!...- Celebró la tal Kaylla mientras todos ingresábamos, entrando en clima.- Y miren qué amplio es el bar! Tengo sed, iré por una piña colada o unos girasoles!…- Celebró con euforia, mientras caminaba de la mano junto con Charles…

Me sorprendía que la niña de preescolar hubiera podido pasar. Cuando sacó su identificación en la puerta, me imaginaba que todos tendríamos que quedarnos afuera!...

Me sonreí, aproximándome a Phoebe…

-Vaya que son innovadores en este lugar!… ¿Aquí las _margaritas_, se llaman _girasoles_?...- Le susurré a mi amiga en el oído, y Phoebe sonrió rondando los ojos…

-¿Como que hay una predominación del sexo femenino, o no?...- Preguntó Natalie, mientras todos caminábamos… Al parecer ella también lo había notado.- De todas maneras, me gusta el lugar. Hicieron una muy buena elección…- Dijo dirigiéndose a los hombres que tenían la mirada perdida en la multitud…

¡Juro que nunca antes había visto tanta silicona barata! Sin contar que casi todo el mundo tenía ojos claros, las lentes de contacto son una maravilla en verdad!… Además de los rostros brillantes combinados con maquillaje y bótox. Por alguna razón había demasiadas mujeres… ¿Por qué sería?...

Era temprano, y de apoco el lugar comenzaba a rodearse de gente. Había mesas en las que estaban reunidos personas del medio de la música, del espectáculo, del periódico… Me detuve a saludar a un ex compañero que escribía conmigo y que se encontraba conversando…

-Cielos… Sí que hay mucha gente aquí!… Parece que va a haber algún show o algo por el estilo… Quizás venga alguna celebridad! Qué suerte que traje la cámara conmigo!...- Festejó Lila, y yo me detuve al oír cierto anuncio…

"_Damas y caballeros, esta noche recibiremos a los campeones del súper tazón… Así es, el equipo de Los Halcones de Washington vienen a festejar su título aquí"…_

Ahora todo encajaba en el hecho de que la mayoría fueran mujeres en ese club! Estaban en la caza de alguno de los millonarios jugadores del equipo… Y también entendía por qué los hombres que venían con nosotras habían elegido ese lugar para escaparse solos… Las mujeres que no lograran pasar al área VIP esa noche, encontrarían consuelo en algún otro lado… Claro! Qué lenta de mi!

-Eso quiere decir, que… ¿Hillwood ganó?...- Pregunté con una sonrisa, y Arnold asintió…

-Y tú que no les tenías fe… Vamos hacia allí…- Me dijo en lo que yo caminaba delante, y él colocaba su mano en mi hombro, mientras llegábamos a la barra. No pude evitar suspirar! Ese gesto tan protector, solo lograría espantar a cualquier hombre que intentara acercarse, cosa que en verdad no me importaba en lo más mínimo!...

Por unos instantes toda la magia del momento fue eterna…

Hasta que noté que el destino no me sonreí del todo esa noche.

-Hey Arnold! Qué sorpresa encontrarlos aquí!...- Y no era nada más ni nada menos que Rhonda Wellington Lloyd con unas amigas… Solo mátenme!...- Helga, querida!... Luces fantástica, adoro esa chaqueta!…

Me sonreí saludándola al igual que Arnold quien se disculpó y aprovechó el momento para huir y reunirse con los hombres que nos acompañaban! Cobarde!… Al parecer no éramos para nada originales, porque todo Hillwood frecuentaba el mismo lugar…

_Estamos todos…_

**Continuará…**

Hola… Bueno la noche comenzó!... Jajaja! Esto recién empieza, veremos que sucede en una fiesta entre todos estos antiguos y nuevos personajes!... Espero que les haya gustado la primera parte.

Saludos especiales a: **angie93, hel201, mari3304, lupizz x 3, Blanca,** **Sams Brok, danfrijol, MaryMonte** y a todos los que se toman su tiempo en leer la historia.

Suerte y nos estamos leyendo!


	14. Al ritmo de la música

_¿Por qué no huí yo también cuando pude?..._ Por estar perdida gracias al encanto de Arnold, por eso!... Si lo hubiera visto venir… La conversación se había vuelto una de esas charlas en las que hay una persona que habla… habla… y habla. Y claro, otra que asiente. Me permití colocar mi cerebro en off…

Creo que la única que prestaba su educada atención era Lila. Y me salvaba que ella estuviera allí!... Por su bondad y su buen genio, siempre había tolerado a _Rhonda_ _Wellington_ _Lloyd_ aún cuando en la preparatoria se había vuelto _insoportable_. Al cumplir los dieciocho, Rhonda heredó su fideicomiso y los años próximos se la pasó en el mundo de las pasarelas, las revistas y frecuentando las fiestas que marcaban tendencia…

-Así que le dije a Cher, "muñeca tienes mi bendición con esos abrigos de piel". Siempre se usaron, y las marcas en Aspen no quieren nada sintético… Si vas a optar por algo que cuide el medio ambiente, ve al festival de Kansas, hay un desfile todos los años…

Rhonda continuaba hablando, mientras sus amigas bebían sus tragos y Lila sonreía y opinaba cuando le daba oportunidad. Yo por mi parte observé la situación a los alrededores: como era de esperarse, el grupo de hombres que venían con nosotras estaban en su mundo aparte conversando y bebiendo… Excepto Gerald que no se despegaba de Phoebe ni a sol ni a sombra, y de Charles que se besaba con la niña de preescolar ambos sentados en un sillón blanco. Natalie estaba bailando con un sujeto, y Brian se hallaba cerca del dj…

-No me parece una mala idea… Podríamos hablar con los chicos, ellos también rentaron una cabaña por esa zona… Luego del festival, estoy segura que les encantaría conocerla, ¿no es así Helga?

Lila me despertó de mi aburrimiento, y solo escuché su voz como un leve tono a lo lejos…

-Mmmm… Sí, claro que si… Por qué no!- Respondí para que no se notara mi verdadera ubicación en el planeta Marte… Cómo me arrepentiría después…

-De acuerdo, entonces los espero mañana al atardecer…- Concordó Rhonda y fue entonces cuando me desperté… ¿A qué había accedido?...- No sabía que supieras esquiar Helga, nunca antes había escuchado que fueras a algún lugar de vacaciones donde pudieras practicar ese deporte … Ya sabes, siempre estabas metida entre los hombres jugando bruscamente… ¿Lo recuerdas querida?... Si que has hecho un gran progreso!...- Mencionó Rhonda y solo asentí sonriendo a penas… O mostrando los dientes mejor dicho.

-Helga es muy buena. Competirá en el festival que se hace todos los años… Y está entrenando duro para quedarse con el trofeo! - Comentó Lila observándome… De alguna forma, siempre había sido amiga mía y de Rhonda como si eso se pudiera… Siempre me había intentado convencerme de que Rhonda y yo éramos demasiado competitivas y orgullosas, pero que si dejábamos esa rivalidad en el fondo podíamos ser amigas. Ya que si bien Rhonda podía ser frívola, en el fondo tenía buenos sentimientos y bla, bla, bla…

-¿En serio?...- Preguntó Rhonda observándome… Era una cuestión de química, simplemente no nos agradábamos mutuamente…- Eso será casi imposible, ya que mi familia ha ganado ese trofeo por generaciones!...

Revolví mi trago y me sonreí enarcando una ceja:

-Bueno princesa… Nada es imposible y nada es eterno… Nunca hubo una Pataki en la competencia, quizás sea por eso que el legado de la familia Lloyd fue imperturbable por tanto tiempo. - Respondí sintiéndome segura de mi misma…

Rhonda rió histéricamente y me miró:

-Buena suerte entonces!... Yo estaré en esa carrera Helga, no te será nada sencillo.

La miré de igual manera:

-Lo mismo digo…

Lila entre nosotras solo se aclaró la garganta para pasar el momento.

-Genial! Entonces… Luego iremos todos juntos a visitarte, Rhonda…

_No… ¿A eso había accedido?... ¿A conocer el castillo Lloyd?_

Miré a la señorita perfecta queriendo asesinarla… Me había embarcado a visitar la cabaña de los Lloyd en las afueras del pueblo. Por otra parte me sonreí… Si Rhonda había pensado en invitar a los muchachos también, no tenía ni idea la cantidad de monos que caerían allí! Jejeje!...

Harold y Sid vieron a Rhonda y a sus amigas, y de inmediato se aproximaron a saludar. Aunque claro, la presencia de Harold era algo que a Rhonda le molestaba de sobremanera…

-Vaya… Vaya… Vaya… ¿Qué hace alguien de la realeza metida en un antro como este?...- Preguntó Harold sentándose junto con nosotras…- Rhonda primor… Ha pasado el tiempo…- Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Harold Berman…- Mencionó Rhonda acomodándose su bufanda de bisonte gris…- Veo que tu forma de enlazar la corbata no ha cambiado…- Dijo la morena rodando los ojos…- Si llevaras una claro, te ayudaría a tapar las manchas de salsa que tienes en la camisa…- Finalizó la princesita haciendo cara de asco.

Harold no prestó atención y ordenó una cerveza…

-Hey flaco, apúrate!...- Lo llamó Sid señalándole una mesa…- Monroe pateará nuestro trasero si lo hacemos esperar después de haber conseguido el pase al área privada!…

-Ve tú…- Dijo Harold observando a Rhonda…- Yo me quedaré aquí…

-Si tan solo lo hubieran pedido yo lo habría logrado sin esfuerzo… Puedo pasar al área privada cuando lo desee. En este lugar antes eran más selectivos… Ahora parece que puede entrar cualquiera.- Dijo Rhonda y miré a Lila haciéndole un gesto con los ojos de que era nuestra oportunidad de dejar a Harold con Rhonda y volar de allí… La señorita perfecta solo me ignoró… Ash!

Harold ladeó la cabeza, tirándose hacia atrás en su silla.

-Estoy exhausto, los pies me duelen y no tengo ganas de bailar…- Dijo bufando…- Me quedaré aquí y solo impondré mi carisma… Además necesito beber algo.

Yo interrumpí el jueguito que había entre los dos de _"te encuentro repulsivo… pero acuéstate conmigo"…_ Para ver si ya podríamos largarnos Lila y yo de una buena vez por todas!

-Eso solo indica mala suerte luego…- Mencioné sonriéndome y mirando a Harold…- Ya que las mujeres relacionamos el baile con el sexo.

Hubo un breve silencio en el que me reí disfrutando mi copa, y por su parte Lila comió maní…

Después Harold se dirigió a Rhonda…

-Para todo hay excepciones… ¿No es así _Rhonda_?….

Lila y yo fingimos distracción cuando Rhonda le cerró la boca con un gajo de limón, en un impulso.

Si bien lo que había dicho era una gran verdad (Harold literalmente le bajaba la libido a cualquiera que lo viera moverse), no me hubiera sentido tan avergonzada si no me hubiera percatado de la presencia de _Arnold_ y Gerald. Me quedé helada observándolo y mi sonrisa malvada se desvaneció… ¿Por qué me ocurría eso con él?... Era increíble que yo no fuera vergonzosa para hablar de ese tema abiertamente con otras personas, sin embargo si _Arnold_ oía me daba… _Pudor_. Si Arnold se enteraba de mis cursilerías o pasaba la línea de mi intimidad, me sonrojaba en el acto…

_Quizás sea porque a él lo deseo con una intensidad que me hierve la sangre…_

Gerald pasó por alto mi comentario con gran fastidio ya que estaba molesto conmigo desde que habíamos salido del hotel, y se abstuvo de saludar a Rhonda y a sus amigas… Pero Arnold mantuvo el contacto visual. Al ver cómo me miraba, desvié un poco los ojos e hice un comentario sobre un asunto que olvidé rápidamente… Cuando volví a posar mis ojos en él, noté que _¿sonreía?_, y no solo eso… Me miraba de una forma que me costó descifrar en un principio. Era una mirada que veía un desafío… Casi traviesa.

Caminó en mi dirección y casi me puse de pie siguiendo el impulso de bailar juntos…

Pero dejándome estática, pasó por mi lado y extendió la mano a la rubia estilo Barbie que estaba apoyada en la barra.

-¿Te gustaría bailar?...- Le preguntó, y casi eché humo por las orejas…

_¿Qué?_

-Invítame una copa primero, y luego veremos…- Le respondió ella sonriéndole de igual manera…

Me quedé observándolos a los dos y prácticamente tuve que morderme la lengua de la rabia!

Ok... Había llegado el papi que Barbie estaba esperando y que le pagaría el champagne…

_Arnold, idiota!_

…**..**

Caminé a paso decidido buscando cualquier otro lugar del club en el que no tuviera que ver a Arnold coquetear con el modelo de rubia californiana bronceada, de cabello largo rizado y ojos de vidrio…

_¡Tonta, tonta, tonta! ¿En qué momento bajé la guardia? No estaría sucediendo esto, si no me hubiera ablandado!…_

¡Hay si hubiera mantenido la guardia alta!… Yo sabía que eso iba a suceder. Me conocía muy bien a mí misma, conocía la forma en que yo caí lentamente casi sin siquiera percibirlo. La forma en que volvía a perder completamente la cabeza por _Arnold_…

Estaba maldiciendo furiosa y tremebunda cuando una voz me bajó de un hondazo…

-Hola preciosa…- Me dijo un sujeto de sombrero y chaleco…- Sonríele a la cámara!... Al menos quiero tener una foto tuya para recordarte…- Mencionó abrazándome y colocando su teléfono enfrente de nosotros para captar una imagen conmigo…

-¡Qué hermosos ojos!... Me enamoré Bill…- Lo codeó el amigo a su lado, mientras cargaba su copa de licor…

Me aparté de los dos y de todo ese aliento a alcohol…

-No, gracias…- Dije de pésimo humor y sin ganas de lidiar con nadie y menos con dos mamelucos como esos!…

Los escuché chiflarme y tratarme como una verdadera loca… Podían hablar cuánto quisieran, que poco me importaba ser tildada de amargada o antipática; o ser llamada con nombres de gato, ronroneos despectivos e inclusive chiflidos… Todo me daba igual! La verdad, tenía la concentración en una sola dirección.

Por suerte encontré a Natalie en el camino que ya había ahuyentado al tipo que había estado bailando con ella.

-Cuando dicen la palabra "_divorcio_" y nombran a su ex esposa más de tres veces…- Me dijo mi amiga señalando al tipo de traje que había despachado…- Es un buen momento para salir corriendo…- Terminó de decirme y se sonrió.

Yo me encogí de hombros y asentí, cruzándome de brazos.

Repentinamente las luces cambiaron por un juego de azul y amarillo brillante; la música se puso más intensa…. Casi tanto que la multitud parecía palpitar.

-Hey…- Me dijo ella tomándome de la mano y arrastrándome…- Vamos a bailar! Adoro esa canción!...

Por más que tuviera la intención, mis pies parecían no querer moverse. Natalie festejó bailando conmigo, y yo por mi parte miraba de reojo a Arnold de espaldas, conversando con su Barbie… Intenté concentrarme en la música y ayudar a mis movimientos… Pero echaba un vistazo a cada rato. Sentía una pesadumbre dentro de mí… Como un nudo en la garganta que se convertía en puñal a medida que mis celos crecían…

-Si te estás divirtiendo díselo a tu cara porque no se nota…- Me dijo Natalie moviéndose a mi alrededor y guiñándole un ojo a un sujeto a lo lejos…- Hola… ¿Helga, sigues entre nosotros?...- Me preguntó moviendo su mano enfrente de mi rostro…

Resoplé apretando los dientes…

-No me gusta esta música…- Aclaré con un tono áspero…- Diviértete, yo iré a sentarme en algún otro lugar…

Natalie me detuvo fijando su mirada en la misma dirección que yo…

-Oh… Ya veo…- Asintió notando lo que sucedía…- Creí que habías mencionado que esta noche la pasaríamos en grande… ¿Arnold está con alguien más y tú te sientas a aburrirte?...- Me preguntó y rodé los ojos…

Quizás volvía a experimentar la misma sensación que me carcomía antes cuando iba a una fiesta y Arnold le prestaba atención a otra chica. Cuando venía de San Lorenzo de visita y yo sentía que había ingresado una persona extraña otra vez a mi vida… Con los meses él crecía y volvía diferente… Pero en el fondo era el mismo… Era _Arnold_.

La campana me salvó de las fastidiosas burlas de Natalie cuando todo el mundo se puso eufórico por la llegada de los campeones… Hubo un grito femenino en masa y más de veinte enormes sujetos caminaron hacia el área VIP, saludando y sonriendo…

"_Demos la bienvenida a los campeones! Los Haaaaalcoooooneees de Waaaaashingtoooon!…"_- Presentó el tipo de traje blanco que tenía el micrófono…

Al ver tanta euforia, hice un gesto hacia el jugador estrella que era invadido por las chicas…

-¿Qué rayos ven en ese sujeto?...- Pregunté con desgano…Natalie se encogió de hombros…

_Mickey Kaline Jr._ El hijo del jugador de baseball favorito de Arnold, la superestrella Mickey Kaline… No era tan bueno como su padre es decir, acarreaba el estigma de ser hijo de una leyenda del deporte. Sin embargo, después de años, el equipo ganaba una temporada…

-Tiene su encanto ¿no?… Miles de dólares, once campeonatos a lo largo de su carrera hasta ahora, un cuerpo atlético y casi todos los dientes…- Contó Natalie con los dedos y rodé los ojos -De cualquier manera, vamos a bailar! Quiero olvidarme de todo esta noche!...

Miré en dirección a la barra, pero no encontré a Arnold allí…

Ya estaba bailando con la muñeca histórica.

Podría haberme largado y aventar la noche, la salida, el club, los amigos y a Arnold en ese mismo momento… Pero decidí que no lo haría. Si se trataba de bailar, yo lo hacía muy bien no como la pareja del cabeza de balón. No iba a darme por vencida para nada…

-Tienes razón! Vamos a gastar suelas!...- Le dije a Natalie y ambas invadimos el centro de la pista… Cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por la música electro y las luces incandescentes.

_Olvídate de él Helga… Volverás a tu vida en tres días, sabías que eso no tenía futuro de todas maneras. Mejor las cosas como están. Mejor ahora que todavía no caíste del todo por Arnold. _

…**.**

Bailé con pasión, casi descontroladamente… Bailé porque era la única forma de olvidar las penas y centrarme en otra cosa que no fuera… _Arnold bailando con otra mujer._ La tenía entre sus brazos, y ambos reían y gozaban de la música… Lo toleré todo lo que pude, hasta que decidí volver a sentarme. Le hice un gesto a Natalie de que me iba, pero mi amiga estaba demasiado metida en la fiesta como para notarme.

-¿Cuál es su nombre, señorita?...- Me preguntó un sujeto de traje negro, gafas oscuras y bastante alto…

-No tengo…- Le respondí sin querer lidiar…- Además, vine con mis amigas así que no te molestes…

El hombre se subió un poco las gafas.

-Creo que me malentendió, señorita…- Me explicó señalando hacia arriba, en el vidrio del área privada…- Mickey Kaline quiere conocerla, por eso vine hasta aquí para buscarla…

Me quedé un poco sorprendida al escuchar eso.

-¿A mí?...- Pregunté señalándome… El lugar estaba repleto de mujeres que bailaban semidesnudas en la barra y en las tarimas solo para llamar la atención del sujeto…-¿Y por qué quiere conocerme a mí?...- Al hacer esa pregunta, noté que el tipo probablemente era parte de la seguridad del club.- Y además… ¿Yo soy quien tiene que ir a buscarlo a él?...- Pregunté medio sonriendo con ironía por lo que oía… Si estaba muy relajado desde su posición, yo también lo estaba.

-Quiere invitarla al área apartada.- Me explicó el hombre, y me crucé de brazos…- Cualquier propina que otro caballero pudiera darle en horas extras, el señor Kaline podría duplicarla si así lo pidiera…

Detuve al sujeto antes de que lograra sacarme de mis casillas.

-No trabajo aquí… Y de todas formas, no me interesa.- Finalicé dando la media vuelta.

Mi cara cambio drásticamente cuando vi a Gerald, Phoebe, Arnold y a Barbie sentados allí…

-Llegaste a tiempo Helga… Arnold estaba por invitarnos una botella de Don Perignon…- Me saludó Gerald con una sonrisa, al verme próxima a la mesa… Arnold me miró en el acto, y Phoebe solo hizo un gesto con los ojos viéndome con pena.

-¡Qué suerte la mía!...- Respondí de igual manera, notando que Gerald disfrutaba mucho ver a Arnold con la fulana con la que estaba… Y mi cara por ello. - Hace mucho calor, y el ambiente ya se está poniendo pesado aquí adentro…- Me quejé, siendo observada por Phoebe.

-¿Sucedió algo con ese sujeto?...- Me preguntó mi amiga, y ladeé la cabeza…-¿Todo está bien?...- Asentí viendo a Arnold conversar con su rubia debilidad.

Arnold me miró, notando mi gesto de malestar.

-Zoe quiero presentarte a una amiga… Ella es Helga.- Le dijo a su acompañante y sonreí saludándola…- Helga, ella es Zoe.

-Es un pla**z**er… **Z**upe que trabajas para el New York Times, **z**iempre tuve curio**z**idad de cono**z**er cómo era por dentro…

Cuando la oía hablar miré a Arnold en el acto… ¡Tenía que estar bromeando! Pero no, solo escuché que Gerald se reía y Phoebe la miraba igual de atónita que yo… Mientras más transcurría de la charla, ¡mi Dios!¡Qué cabeza hueca que era!... Tenía la nariz puntiaguda, y no terminaba de formular una oración coherente que se reía simultáneamente como una hiena… Tomé mi copa y la bebí hasta el fondo.

A Arnold lo derretían las mujeres atractivas, siempre había sido así. Sin embargo, esas mujeres tenían algo de CEREBRO. Lo que la tal Zoe tenía a diferencia de las demás, eran dos **Z**EREBROS grandes en lugar de senos.

Cuando Arnold y Gerald se disculparon acudiendo al llamado de Monroe, miré a Phoebe en el acto.

-Así que Zoe… ¿Eres comentarista del clima?...- Le pregunté intentando hacer un esfuerzo sobre natural para no reírme…

Le murmuré a Phoebe en el oído…

_-Hoy es un día __**z**__oleado con __**n**__ubozidad mínima, __**z**__in probabilidades de lluvias ni escabro__**z**__os relámpagos!..._

Phoebe me dio un codazo leve, sonriéndole a Barbie.

-Zi… Pronto zeré la chica del clima para la BBC. Wow!... ¿Zúper no?...- Me respondió sacudiéndose los cabellos, y vi a Arnold a lo lejos hacerle un gesto para que Barbie lo acompañara.

-Suerte con mi amigo… Está un poco solo hace ya algún tiempo y en plan de lo que sea. No sabía cómo quitármelo de encima, resultaba una verdadera molestia… Pero por suerte llegaste tú para arrebatármelo!- Le dije levantándome de la mesa y dirigiéndome al baño.

Me encerré allí, pegando un fuerte portazo detrás de mí. Saqué una fotografía de mi cartera…

_Arnold… Qué iluso! Qué tonto! Qué torpe! Qué desabrido!... Creyéndose un gran comediante y muy modosito con una cabeza hueca que solo sabe sisear constantemente! Cómo lo odio! Cuánto lo detesto! Aborrezco su sola existencia!_

_Y por otro lado…_

_Ohhh lo amo! Amo cada hebra de sus dorados cabellos que se contonea con la briza del viento… Solo miro la Luna y me enamoro más y más… Y esos lindos ojos son estanques en donde quisiera bañarme… Qué no daría por estar en el lugar de su nueva fulana amiga!…_

Salí del baño echa un remolino dispuesta a buscar a Arnold, cuando noté a Charles y Kaylla todavía en el mismo sillón blanco. La vieja expresión: "Consíganse un cuarto y úsenlo!" no iba bien con el tacaño de Charles… Seguramente ambos me harían caso, y se irían a mi habitación otra vez!...

-Quiero que participes del concurso que haré esta noche…- Me dijo una voz, y miré de arriba abajo al sujeto frente a mí. Mickey Kaline Jr.- Supe que querías que te lo dijera en persona, y aquí estoy. Mickey Kaline siempre persigue la pelota y anota un cuadrangular antes de la segunda entrada…- Me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-Amigo… Odio las metáforas de deportes.- Aclaré tomándome la cabeza y sonriéndome con sarcasmo…- Y por último no competiría en un concurso arreglado por ti, ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello.

Me detuvo, mostrándome un folleto.

-¿Ni siquiera para acompañarme en un crucero con todo pago, por el Caribe?. -Me preguntó y lo miré como si delirara…- Será un concurso de besos. Elegiré a la que mejor me bese de todas… Vi cómo bailabas y el fuego que tienes. Eres una gran candidata a ganar.

Cuando estaba por mandarlo al demonio, me quedé con los ojos en blanco al ver a Arnold a mi lado.

-De hecho, ella está conmigo…

Me sonreí viendo la oportunidad perfecta para vengarme de Arnold, por más que me hubiera encantado que dejara todo por venir a defenderme.

-Participaré…- Afirmé con una sonrisa, y Mickey Kaline asintió.

-Genial. Te espero arriba…- Me dijo y asentí guiñándole un ojo.

-¿No hablarás enserio o sí?...- Me preguntó Arnold tomándome de la mano…

-Son todas veinteañeras, ¿y qué? Aún así no son competencia para una _mujer_…- Le respondí relajadamente, soltándome de su agarre.

Arnold se aproximó a mí, perplejo de lo que oía.

-El beso es algo subjetivo así como el buen vino… No existe el mejor, porque depende del paladar…- Me murmuró intentando convencerme…

-¡Te felicito! Veo que aprendiste algo de esa bodega a la que fuimos. ¿Pero qué es lo que te afecta tanto?... ¿Qué participe de ese concurso, o estás así porque sabes muy bien que voy a ganar?...- Le pregunté sonriendo con astucia por lo fácil que había llegado mi revancha…

-¡Me olvidaba del enorme ego Pataki!...- Me respondió él después de unos instantes…- ¡Helga ese juego es solo una estafa!... El sujeto aprovechará la oportunidad para besar a todas esas jovencitas que van a participar…

Me siguió hacia la escalera, donde estaba por pasar al área VIP. Al igual que yo… Había cientos de mujeres haciendo la fila también.

-¿Eso es lo que ocurre?... ¿Tienes tanto miedo de que yo sea la ganadora?... ¡Nadie va a arrebatarme ese crucero, porque lo dejaré sin aliento!... Después de un beso mío, sentirá que nada lo enciende de nuevo… Y a ti te duele tanto porque nadie en toda tu vida te besó como yo…

A pesar de que dije algo como eso, Arnold no lo negó como yo esperaba que lo hiciera.

-Bien… ¡Haz lo que quieras!...- Me dijo apartándose con una pose de enojo…- Pero si lo haces, no habrá marcha atrás… Por lo menos no conmigo.

Me crucé de brazos, mientras él se alejaba. Lo único que tenía que hacer era imaginarme que Mickey Kaline era Arnold y besarlo con todas las ganas que tenía…

Ladeé la cabeza largándome de allí. Por más que yo tuviera una gran imaginación y realmente estuviera enfada con Arnold, era casi imposible imaginar a ese idiota un poco apuesto.

No puedo explicar la sonrisa que habré dibujado cuando vi a Arnold de pie, esperándome.

-El juego se salió un poco fuera de control, ¿no es así?...- Me preguntó extendiéndome la mano…- Vamos a bailar.

Lo miré de reojo.

-Creí que ya tenías con quien hacerlo…- Dije entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos… Lo hice porque una canción que me encantaba había empezado a sonar y porque me moría de ganas de bailarla con Arnold.

Arnold se aproximó a mí, apurándome y ensanché los ojos al notar que se reía.

-Intentaste darle una lección a mi amigo, ¿creíste que no lo notaría?...- Me preguntó repentinamente y tengo que confesar que me movilicé un poco… Pensé que él no lo había notado del todo…- Sabías bien que Gerald solo nos acompañaría y no haría nada malo. Admítelo: esto fue _tú_ idea y lo planeaste desde un principio.- Me dijo con un tono de reproche… Lo miré con impaciencia…

_No estaba intentando darle una lección a __**Gerald**__, grandísimo tonto…_

-¡Como si no lo merecieran!...- Exclamé indignada por lo que decía…- Solo mira a tu alrededor, Arnold… ¿Desde cuándo frecuentan este tipo de antros?. No, ¡qué desconfiada de mí!: ¿sería solo una salida inocente, no es así?...- Le pregunté aproximándome más, tal y como lo había hecho él, apurándolo de igual manera…- Puedes engañar a quien quieras, pero no intentes pasarme a mí… Estoy tan por encima de ti, que nuestros relojes biológicos tienen diferentes horarios…- Le advertí con un tono irónico…

Arnold hizo una mueca y sonrió. Lo miré como si quisiera golpearlo por ser tan idiota! Me miró en respuesta…

-Estaba recordando un consejo… Que mi abuelo me dio hace años.

_¿Respecto a mí?_

Me quedé callada y desvié los ojos con malhumor…

-Que siguiera mis instintos…- Me explicó buscando mis ojos…- Los buenos, claro.

Aún así no lo miré…

-Algo que tomas muy enserio, realmente…- Dije después de unos instantes sin seguirle la corriente.

-¿Estás celosa?- Me preguntó con una sonrisa en la que se le iluminó todo el rostro… En verdad se estaba buscando un buen golpe de mis puños esa noche!… Cuando iba a protestar me callé al notar su expresión. Se veía tan contento que de no estar tan enojada… Lo hubiera acariciado…- No deberías… Para mi eres la única.

Lo miré directamente a los ojos, mientras mi cerebro intentaba ponerle un freno a mi corazón.

-¿Ah sí?... Bastante rápido te olvidaste de que yo también estaba en este club. Ni lo intentes Arnold, es en vano… No voy a caer con algo como eso.

_En realidad caí desde que me extendiste la mano._

Lo escuché suspirar con una sonrisa en el rostro todavía.

-Helga… Solo bailé con otra mujer… Y sabes muy bien por qué lo hice…

-No, no sé porque lo hiciste…- Negué siguiéndole el ritmo mientras ambos bailábamos.

El enarcó una ceja, acelerando sus movimientos.

-¿No lo sabes, eh?...- Me preguntó y ladeé la cabeza…- Solo jugué tu juego.- Afirmó él.- Dijiste que las mujeres relacionan el baile con el sexo. Y aunque me parezca absurdo… Sirvió para hacerte reaccionar.

Lo miré completamente incrédula, sonrojándome nuevamente. _Arnold_… ¿Me había engañado?.

¡No podía creer lo ingenua que había sido! ¿Arnold me lo había hecho a propósito? ¿Su idea desde un principio era provocarme los grandísimos celos que estaba sintiendo como nunca antes en mi vida?... Al parecer la respuesta era _sí_, porque por la forma en que me miraba y como se reía gozoso de mi situación, no había la menor duda…

_¡Rrrr!_

-Si estás enojada en parte te lo mereces…

Lo miré dispuesta a recobrar las riendas.

-¿Creíste que estaba celosa?...- Le pregunté con una sonrisa desafiante y él asintió…- _Yo_ _no_ _caigo_ _tan_ _fácil,_ _cabeza de balón_. Pero me asombra que tú si hayas caído tan bajo, solo porque te dejé frito cuando intentaste hacerte el galán conmigo.- Le expliqué viendo que él hacía un gesto con la boca…- Sigues empecinado en no querer retractarte por algo que es solo un imposible.

Me abrazó con más fuerza, y exhalé las últimas palabras quedándome muda…

-Está bien, yo…- Hizo un gesto de dolor y me sentí terrible!... A veces hablaba demasiado…- Entiendo.- Finalizó él mirándome y tuve que tragar pausadamente para volver a hablar.

-¿Eso quiere decir que todo vuelve a como estaba antes?... Ya sabes… ¿Fue solo la adrenalina de unas vacaciones, y seguimos con nuestra antigua relación?

Él ladeo la cabeza.

-No exactamente… Ya dijiste que no, y de lo contrario no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto.

-_Ah_…

-Pero a partir de ahora, seremos realmente solo amigos.

Me encogí de hombros…

-Es lo que hemos sido durante….

-_No_ _más_ _juegos_.- Me interrumpió apretándome un poco la mano…- Entiende que no puedo perseguirte para siempre… Hasta ahora, todavía guardaba esperanzas con respecto a ti, y pensaba que estaba en lo cierto: que te gustaba jugar porque aún sentías algo…

Respiré profundo, pero hablé con sinceridad.

-Escucha… Cuando rompimos, pienso que éramos muy niños. Fuimos novios de pequeños y después de grandes. Y era algo de esperarse, es decir… Es muy raro que dos personas al crecer, evolucionen juntas y de la misma manera. De repente surgen otras inquietudes, diferentes caminos… No es común que a los veintiocho quieran lo mismo que hace diez años atrás.- Le expliqué lo que yo en realidad pensaba. Aunque claro, en el fondo jamás lo hubiera aceptado. Podía decirlo en voz alta y querer asimilarlo, sin embargo… Algo dentro de mí se quebraba cada vez que lo hacía.

-Quizás los dos necesitábamos crecer por separado.- Me dijo él buscando una salida a mi nostalgia. De un momento a otro, yo también me había puesto mal….- No voy a mentir respecto a esto: es cierto tuve otras mujeres, y me enamoré muchas veces. Tú lo sabes.

-Yo también me enamoré muchas veces…- Le dije apurándome para hacerle notar que no estábamos en desventaja. Que yo no era tan inocente como antes, cuando me imaginaba que Arnold era el único hombre para mí. Que también había sentido atracción y había tenido sentimientos por otros hombres. Lo que sí, estaba dudosa si lo había dicho como una confesión o como una advertencia por mis celos…

_Y creía que ya te había superado, Arnold._

Por más que colocara una pose normal, noté que le había afectado lo yo había dicho.

-Pero eso solo me sirvió para saber que no quiero estar con nadie más.- Aclaró él después de pasar mis palabras…- Yo en el fondo… Nunca dejé de amarte.

_Yo tampoco… Es verdad, yo tampoco!... Nunca dejé de amarte más que a nada en el mundo, mi amor…_

-Quizás ahora volvió a ocurrir el flechazo, aunque el amor siempre estuvo…- Mientras él continuaba hablando con sinceridad, sin muros ni barreras yo pensaba seriamente en cada una de sus palabras… Parecía que mágicamente habían revivido a mi corazón. -Si tu respuesta sigue siendo igual, la aceptaré y ya no volveré a mencionar el tema. Pero si cambias de parecer, estaré esperando por ti cuando estés lista.

Y al terminar de hablar conmigo como en un principio tendríamos que haberlo hecho, se acercó a mi rostro y me dio un beso… Se quedó allí unos segundos y me dio otro… Cerré los ojos al sentir el doble contacto.

Sonrió soltándose de mi agarre…

-Y por cierto… Me pareces mucho más sexy cuando actúas como tú misma, sin exagerar nada.

No pude evitar sonreírme feliz al verlo apartarse con el resto de los muchachos.

_¡Arnold cree que soy sexy!_

Así era Arnold y probablemente por eso lo amaba tanto… No era el amante loco que yo inventaba en mis fantasías: quien me rescataba de las fieras para proclamar que me amaba. No, Arnold era simple… Y maravilloso a la vez. Lograba hacerme sonreír… Siempre me contenía.

Ahora solo dependía de mí. Ahora solo debía poner a mis sentimientos en claro, y dejar de jugar juegos… Era el momento de pensar en otra oportunidad entre nosotros y por una vez, no echar las cosas a perder.

_You know if you break my heart I'll go_

_**Sabes que si rompes mi corazón me iré**_

_But I'll be back again_

_**Pero volveré de nuevo**_

_Cos I told you once before goodbye_

_**Porque ya, te dije adiós una vez**_

_But I came back again._

_**Pero volví de nuevo.**_

…_**..**_

_I love you so…_

_**Te amo tanto…**_

_I'm the one who wants you_

_**Soy el único que te quiere**_

_Yes, I'm the one who wants you._

_**Sí, soy el único que te quiere.**_

_**Oh ho, oh ho, oh**_

…_**..**_

_You …_

_**Tú …**_

_Could find better things to do_

_**Podrías encontrar mejores cosas que hacer**_

_Than to break my heart again_

_**En vez de romper mi corazón, de nuevo.**_

_This time I will try to show that I'm_

_**Esta vez, voy a tratar demostrarte que yo**_

_Not trying to pretend._

_**No estoy intentando fingir.**_

…_**..**_

_I thought that you would realize…_

_**Pensé que te darías cuenta…**_

_That if I ran away from you_

_**Que si me iba lejos de ti**_

_That you would want me too_

_**Que tú me querías también**_

_But I got a big surprise_

_**Pero me llevé una gran sorpresa**_

_**Oh ho, oh ho, oh**_

…_**..**_

_You…_

_**Tú…**_

_Could find better things to do_

_**Podrías encontrar mejores cosas que hacer**_

_Than to break my heart again_

_**En vez de romper mi corazón de nuevo**_

_This time I will try to show that I'm_

_**Esta vez, voy a tratar demostrarte que yo**_

_Not trying to pretend._

_**No estoy intentando fingir.**_

…_**..**_

_I wanna go… _

_**Quiero irme…**_

_But I hate to leave you,_

_**Pero odio dejarte,**_

_You know I hate to leave you, _

_**Sabes que odio dejarte, **_

_Oh ho, oh ho, oh_

_**Oh ho, oh ho, oh**_

_You…._

_**Tú…**_

_If you break my heart I'll go_

_**Si rompes mi corazón me iré**_

_But I'll be back again_

_**Pero volveré de nuevo.**_

**Continuará…**

Hola! ¿Cómo están?... Esta vez no tengo mucho que decir, me parece que Helga y Arnold ya lo aclararon casi todo… ¿Arnold la convirtió en la reina de los inocentes o no?... Jajaja!... En fin, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo… Falta poquito para el final. La hermosa canción es de Los Beatles obviamente. Gracias a todos los que siguen el fic, y saludos a: **JhungYuki, DiAnItA LiNdA, hel201, lupizz, angie93, esgoher, Kuruma Chidori.**

Suerte! Nos estamos leyendo pronto…


	15. Festival anual de Lexington

A esas alturas, tenía una rara mezcla de sentimientos y sensaciones.

La noche anterior mientras bailaba con Arnold y conversaba con él, pude entender muchas cosas que quizás antes no. Por esos dos dulces besos que me había dado, me había serenado olvidándome de la idea de seguir apartándolo. De continuar alejándolo de mí.

Cuando éramos unos adolescentes y nos separamos, al principio me había costado un enorme esfuerzo comprender que debíamos emprender diferentes caminos. Realmente la había pasado muy mal. Tan así, que sentí que perdía el amor con él. Con el tiempo, las heridas fueron sanando aunque las cicatrices quedaran. Una vez cuando Arnold se había mudado y éramos unos niños; yo estaba tan temerosa de perderlo y de que me olvidara, que le di la espalda sin responder a una sola de las cartas que él me escribía. De grande pensé en hacer lo mismo… Sin embargo no lo hice.

A pesar de la distancia, de mi carácter, de los problemas que tuviéramos… Arnold jamás me dio la espalda. Él siempre intentaba mantenernos en contacto, hacía lo imposible porque al menos fuéramos amigos. En no quedar en el olvido.

Pasaría un tiempo considerable antes de que él se enamorara de otra chica de nuevo, y comenzara a salir con ella. Poco después, cuando comencé a crecer y a dejar de interesarme en qué hacía él, mi vida también se llenó de personas nuevas y lugares que recorría: y entonces inclusive para mi propia sorpresa, yo también me enamoré de alguien más.

Y así entre tantas parejas de un lado y del otro, dejé de sentir dolor y fue cuando acepté la amistad. Es verdad que nunca había dejado de amar a Arnold, y por eso no podía simplemente sacarlo de mi vida. _No…_ Arnold era algo mucho más importante que cualquier otra relación pasajera, o cualquier romance efímero de un tiempo. A Arnold lo amaba profundamente…

Fue grandioso aceptar la amistad, ya que nos habíamos vuelto _grandes amigos_. Nos veíamos siempre que podíamos, Arnold siempre estaba cuando necesitaba tomar una decisión importante, Arnold siempre estaba cuando necesitaba un consejo porque me sentía perdida. Y viceversa… Siempre intenté estar a su lado, a pesar de que yo jamás quise conocer a ninguna novia suya, o aventura que tuviera. Para ser honesta, ninguna mujer que estuviera con Arnold me caía bien. Ninguna era de mi agrado. Y la niña de kínder merodeándolo en esas vacaciones… No era la excepción.

Yo había intentando olvidar… Por mucho tiempo había hecho de todo para matar cualquier idea que quedara de nosotros dos. Había puesto el corazón a un lado, forzándome a mí misma, haciéndome entender que eso formaba parte del pasado. Tenía que asumir la idea de que tarde o temprano, Arnold formaría su propia familia con alguna otra mujer.

Sin embargo… _Él no lo hizo._

Y ahora que él había desestructurado todos mis planes y pensamientos, cuando me había dicho que _me_ _amaba_… Cuando había vuelto a tocar ese tema de amor, que en mi solo causaba terror de solo pensarlo… Ahora que volvía a aparecerse y jugarse por completo… Ahora…

Yo tenía que aclarar mi mente.

-¡Salchichas, salchichas! ¡Lleve sus salchichas!... ¡Perros calientes y cerveza!… ¿Quién quiere sus perros calientes y cerveza?…

Esa era la voz de uno de los vendedores que estaban por la zona. El festival de todos los años, se había iniciado esa mañana. Con varias competencias, con curiosidades y otras tonterías…

-¿Vista aérea de la zona?...- Leí con Phoebe un cartel de publicidades en uno de los puestos…-¿Doscientos cincuenta dólares, por una vuelta en helicóptero para ver los atractivos de la ciudad?...- Pregunté en voz alta tomando el papel conmigo…- ¡Pero qué robo!... En un pueblo como Lexington, no verán nada más que el verde azulado del bluegrass y un par de colinas artificiales construidas para deslizarse como diversión.- Me mofé sonriéndome…

-¿Dónde podría despegar un helicóptero aquí?...- Preguntó Phoebe con extrañeza, y me encogí de hombros.

Un sujeto de nariz respingada, me miró de reojo.

-No necesitamos alarmistas, mujer. ¡Compra algo o lárgate!…

Solo le rodé los ojos al sujeto y miré a Phoebe cuando un grupo se aproximó a hacer reservaciones para la falacia de la excursión aérea. Me sonreí ampliamente al notar que la mayoría de las mujeres que estaban en la fila, eran las mismas que estaban la noche anterior en el club. Y no solo eso, la Barbie que había bailado con Arnold también estaba allí.

-Yo ya había **z**ubido, pero lo haré otra ve**zzz**… Y quiero llevar a Poopie conmigo para que vea todos los pasti**zzz**ales…- Dijo la misma rubia californiana de la lengua mordida que entretuvo al cabeza de balón. Tenía un espantoso cachorrito en sus brazos.

Codeé a Phoebe, riéndome mentalmente… Era hora de hacer una leve e inocente broma.

-Mmmm… Si, como te decía Phoebe…- Dije aclarándome la garganta…- Mejor me implanto ese par de siliconas el mes próximo. Escuché que en la altura, esas cosas se desprenden.

La fila completa de mujeres que venía con Barbie se tomó el pecho, emitiendo un grito de dolor. ¡Nada como la paranoia en masa, jajaja!...

-¡Mujer!...- Me gritó el mismo sujeto que vendía los vuelos…- ¡Loca desquiciada! ¡Vas a arruinar mi negocio! ¡Váyanse de aquí!... ¡Fuera! ¡Largo!...- Nos echó, mientras la multitud que acompañaba a Barbie salió corriendo. Ya sabía yo que esas tallas D, eran falsas… Je!...

Phoebe se sonrió, mirándome mientras ambos caminábamos.

-Sabes que eso es tan solo un mito, ¿cierto?... No se desprenden con la altura.

Asentí escuchando el barullo de una de las carreras de niños.

-Si lo sé…- Dije sonriéndome ampliamente al ver a Arnold con los demás…- Pero no creo que ellas lo sepan. ¿Y tú?...

-Te noto muy contenta hoy, Helga…- Mencionó Phoebe notando hacia dónde miraba yo… Tomé un poco de nieve del piso, y forme una dolorosa bolita rápida…- ¿Se debe a algo en particular?...

-Se puede decir que estoy inspirada…- Respondí lanzándola con mi mejor golpe… Le apunté bien porque a Arnold le revolvió los cabellos. Lo vi hacer una expresión de dolor, y voltear.

Me sonreí observándolo… Me sonreí con ternura, con una locura que solo podía hacer el amor que sentía por él.

_-¿Qué?...-_ Le pregunté con un tono inocente, encogiéndome de hombros…

Él solo hizo una mueca, mirándome por unos instantes… Después se alejó.

Me dejó perpleja esa actitud. Él no solía reaccionar tan desinteresadamente. Simplemente, no me había dicho nada.

Phoebe se aproximó a Gerald que estaba a un lado con toda la multitud observando la cerrera.

-¡Hey, Geraldo!…- Le llamé la atención, después de que se abrazara a Phoebe…-¿Le ocurre algo, al cabeza de balón?... ¿Está de mal humor esta mañana?...- Le pregunté sin comprender por qué ese cambio tan repentino.

Gerald me miró ladeando la cabeza.

-¿Arnold debería estar de mal humor?...- Me preguntó con cierto tonito, e hice un gesto de no saber…- Si quieres saber algo respecto a Arnold, te sugiero que hables con él.- Me crucé de brazos por la respuesta, mientras Phoebe lo regañaba…

Rodé los ojos, despidiendo a mi preciosa mañana. Rhonda Wellington Lloyd se aproximaba con Lila y compañía…

-¿Preparada para la carrera, Helga?... No veo tus esquís por ningún lado.

-Todavía no me cambié, Rhonda. La competencia será en un rato, cuento con tiempo para hacerlo.- Dije escuchando el saludo de Lila…

-Buenos días, Helga…- Dijo mi amiga.- La fiesta de anoche fue muy divertida, me temo que casi no puedo despertarme esta mañana!... Pero como ambas van a competir, quise tomar fotografías para el álbum del viaje.

Me sonreí, observando a la princesa.

-Me fotografiarás alzando ese trofeo entre mis brazos, Lila.- Dije saboreando la victoria…

Rhonda me miró de mala manera y yo hice lo mismo. Era ganar o ganar.

-No les será nada fácil… -Murmuró Gerald contemplando la señal de partida en la cima de una de las colinas… Señaló a las cinco mujeres que estaban a nuestro lado…- Hay cinco participantes alemanas en la misma carrera que ustedes. Y por la forma en que descienden y la velocidad que tienen… Sus piernas tienen más músculos y son más anchas que la mayoría de los que estamos aquí.

Rhonda y yo rompimos con el contacto visual, al escuchar a tontín hablar.

-Eso es imposible… Mi familia ha ganado ese trofeo cada año, y nunca antes había oído hablar de concursantes extranjeras.- Mencionó ella y yo asentí.

-Y además… No pueden participar atletas profesionales, genio. Está en las reglas.

Gerald ladeó la cabeza lentamente…

-Y no lo son.- Negó observándolas con admiración por su cuerpo casi masculino…- Buena suerte a ambas, la necesitarán.

Cuando noté la contextura física de las cinco pequeñas rubias europeas, abrí los ojos de par en par.

_¡Estamos fritas!_

…

Busqué a Arnold por todas partes. Quería verlo antes de que empezara la carrera, de otro modo, no podría dejar de pensar en el tema. Ya me había colocado la ropa y llevaba conmigo los esquís…

-¡Helga!…- Escuché a alguien detrás de mí, y volteé curiosa…- ¡Casi no te alcanzo!…. ¡Quería desearte buena suerte!... Seguramente ganarás.

Le sonreí a Brainy.

-Gracias Brian… ¡Desearía que fuera cierto!- Le dije mientras ambos caminábamos… Noté que llevaba también sus esquís con él.- ¿Tú también participarás en la carrera que va después?... ¡Vaya! No creí que te gustara este tipo de competencias. Nunca antes te había visto…

Él me interrumpió ofreciéndomelos.

-Me di cuenta que uno de los esquí que llevas está dañando, y por eso te traje los míos.

**-¿Dañado?...- **Pregunté alterada observando uno de mis esquís de color rosa y blanco… ¡Oh demonios!

-¡Diablos!... Realmente me excedí esta vez. Este equipo es rentado, estoy en serios aprietos. ¡Mi tarjeta se sobregirará aquí!...- Bufé tomándome la cabeza por mi descuido. Brainy sonrió.

-¿Quieres probarlos?... Ven te ayudaré a ajustarlos.- Me dijo y asentí dándole las gracias.

-¿Estás seguro de que tú no participarás?... Esperaba que alguien le cerrara la boca al presumido de Charles. Aunque desde que se regodea con la niña de preescolar, prácticamente sus piernas se duermen por tanto ejercicio exagerado que…

Brainy comenzó a reírse mientras yo hablaba. Me dio algo de vergüenza lo que dije, pero después me reí también mientras él me ayudaba a ajustarme los esquís. Era afortunada de que me quedaran a la perfección.

Brian me acompañó a la salida… Me sonreí.

-Realmente te lo agradezco, Brainy. Si no fuera por ti, no podría competir.

Él me sonrió por unos instantes, asintiendo. Sentí su mano helada en mi rostro y lo miré de reojo.

-Tenías un poco de nieve en el cabello.

Me refregué los cabellos, asintiendo.

-Con este clima y las tormentas supongo que es inevitable.

No terminé de decir lo que dije, que vi a Arnold… Estaba junto a Harold y Sid, quienes comían algo esperando el inicio de la carrera. Lo vi cruzarse de brazos y mirar hacia otro lado.

…

La competencia fue un desastre… No hay mejor forma de describirla. De veinte mujeres compitiendo, salí en el puesto diez. Ni siquiera figuré entre las mejores. Las cinco alemanas súper musculosas fueron las cinco primeras. La más rápida de ellas ganó. En todo ese ínterin, un perro se atravesó en la competencia; un idiota marcó mal los límites de la pista, dos mujeres desviaron el rumbo, y una ni siquiera pudo salir. (Menos mal que no había sido yo, y todo gracias a Brainy).

Los bobos de Harold, Sid, Stinky, Charles, Pedro, Monroe, Louis y Gerald no dejaron de reírse a las carcajadas…

¡Tan humillante!

Vi a Arnold entre la gente, sin embargo cuando me notó… Caminó en dirección opuesta a mí. Me mordí los labios hartándome de esa extraña actitud.

_-¡Arnold. P. Shortman!_- Lo llamé para que me mirara de una buena vez por todas. Me mordí los labios, al escuchar cómo había sonado mi voz.

_¡Puaj! ¡Genial, Helga! Cuando no te comportas como su esposa, ¿suenas como su madre?... ¿Qué sucede contigo?_

Me tomé la cabeza, admitiendo que yo realmente no cambiaba más: sabía muy bien que lo que más desanima a un hombre es que la mujer que le gusta se comporte como su madre. Y la verdad tenía pocas ganas de que Arnold me viera de esa manera. Mi carácter dominante comenzaba a jugarme en contra y solo lograría ahogarlo como siempre lo hacía.

Para mi sorpresa, él se aproximó a mí y me afrontó directamente…

-Helga, solo voy a preguntarte algo: ¿Tú le dijiste a la mujer con la que bailé anoche que para ti soy solo una molestia, que estoy desesperado y que no sabes cómo deshacerte de mí? Por favor, dime que no lo dijiste…

Lo mencionó tan rápido, que me dejó tartamudeando… Él lucía bastante irritado y con los ojos opacos. Yo por mi parte estaba sin palabras… La verdad era que no me acordaba qué le había dicho a esa cabeza hueca la noche anterior… Mis celos habían sido tantos, que no recordaba qué rayos había dicho. Igual de todos modos, tenía que admitir que seguramente no había sido nada bueno.

Al parecer, Barbie era más lista y arpía de lo que me había imaginado.

_¡__**Zzzzzz**__orra!…_

-B-Bueno…- Dije intentando conectar mis ideas…- Eso no fue lo que quise decir…. Mmmm… Las cosas no iban en el orden en que las pones. - Le aclaré mientras él dejaba de mirarme, al parecer… Muy decepcionado.

"_Suerte con mi amigo… Está un poco solo hace ya algún tiempo y en plan de lo que sea. No sabía cómo quitármelo de encima, resultaba una verdadera molestia… Pero por suerte llegaste tú para arrebatármelo!"_

Sí, sin lugar a dudas esas fueron las palabras que prácticamente escupí cuando me enfadé.

-Entonces, si era cierto…- Suspiró Arnold, medio sonriendo amargamente… Se colocó las manos en los bolsillos, dispuesto a marcharse.

-Arnold… Yo no quería….- Dije viéndolo alejarse de mi… Corrí dispuesta a alcanzarlo…- ¡Espera! ¡Tienes que escucharme!

Él se volteó repentinamente y me miró con seriedad.

-Voy a pedirte que sigas tus propias palabras y no te me acerques.

Me había hablado con tanto enojo que me dejó prácticamente paralizada. Era muy extraño ver a Arnold en ese estado de cólera irremediable, pero cuando ocurría era muy difícil que escuchara razones, eso lo sabía bien. Mientras más lo veía bajar las calles repletas de nieve, más se estrujaba mi corazón y entonces comenzaba a tener muy presente la separación que estaba próxima. Los dos días que quedaban antes que volviera a embarcarse en su propio rumbo y yo en el mío.

Lo seguí cautelosamente sintiéndome un tanto infantil por hacerlo. Hacía años que no seguía a Arnold… Pero mi curiosidad era más, y él parecía muy determinado en dirección a la ciudad. Mientras caminaba, por poco un grupo de deportistas hacen que lo pierda de vista. Me escabullí con rapidez, notando que Arnold había ingresado a una _empresa de viajes__. _

_¿Qué está haciendo aquí?... ¿Planea irse antes de lo pautado?..._

_Oh… No._

Tomé un periódico gratis que se repartía en la zona con todas las tonterías del festival, lo abrí de par en par e ingresé sentándome cerca del mostrador para poder oír:

-Buenas tardes señor…- Lo saludó el hombre bajito y calvo que tomaba las llamadas…- ¿En qué podemos ayudarlo?

Arnold sacó un papel de su bolsillo, y una credencial que no me costó trabajo identificar, porque la conocía muy bien…

_Es su pasaporte…_

-Había hecho una reserva para dos pasajes a Guatemala… Quiero cancelar uno.- Explicó él, y el hombre de la recepción tomó su pasaporte e ingresó los datos en la computadora que tenía en frente…

Miré con más atención, bajando un poco el periódico.

-No habrá problemas si el pasaje es comprado aquí, ¿no?... Quiero abordar el mismo vuelo que sale desde Washington, mañana.- Mencionó Arnold con las facciones más duras que de costumbre… Sus ojos simplemente eran tan verdes, que me perdí unos instantes desesperada por lo que oía…

Él hombre ladeó la cabeza…

-Ningún problema, señor.

Al terminar de oír esas palabras, me puse de pie dejando el periódico en la silla.

_¡Arnold se va!… ¡Se va de nuevo!_

Era algo que yo sabía muy bien que tarde o temprano sucedería. Pero me sentía tan desconsolada… Tan nerviosa por alguna razón. Si pensaba irse antes… ¿Por qué no lo había dicho?...

Al parecer el tiempo que yo me había quedado afligida había sido considerable, porque ni bien Arnold terminó su trámite me encontró en la puerta.

-¿Helga? - Dijo mi nombre, y yo me crucé de brazos esperando una explicación… -¿Qué estás…?- Me preguntó abriendo la boca, demasiado molesto por verme ahí. Bien no me importaba.

-¡Te pedí que me dejarás solo!- Mencionó, mientras yo hacía un gesto con la boca para aguantar las ganas de gritar que en realidad tenía…

-¿Así que vas a marcharte, eh?- Le pregunté con un tono irónico, aproximándome a él… Si antes me avergonzaba que el pecoso de la recepción del hotel escuchara nuestras conversaciones; en ese momento no me importaba si toda la ciudad se ponía al tanto….- Lo sabía, Arnold, lo sabía… Siempre es igual. Sabía que al terminar estas vacaciones volverías a San Lorenzo, no me sorprende.

Él estaba muy enojado también como para razonar en dónde estábamos discutiendo.

-Y si no te sorprende, ¿se puede saber qué haces aquí?...- Me preguntó con un tono cortante, haciendo el amague de darme la espalda…- Tal y como lo pediste, te dejaré en paz ya que solo soy una carga para ti. Tranquila, tú te diviertes de todas maneras por tu propia cuenta.- Mencionó con una sonrisa cínica, pero caminé a su lado sin dejarlo escaparse.

-Eso fue tu culpa. Todo esto es tú culpa. Por suerte, yo ya sabía que esto sucedería, sabía que no tenía que ilusionarme de nuevo contigo. ¿Le crees a la primera desconocida que se aparece?... Las cosas no fueron como te dijo tu amiga de siliconas baratas ¡Eres un idiota realmente!...- Espeté dispuesta a marcharme.

_¿Por qué tuviste que ilusionarme de esta manera Arnold, cuando estabas pensando en irte nuevamente? ¿Por qué tenías que despertar la llama que ya se había consumido en paz? ¿Eh, por qué?..._

Ya era muy tarde para que yo saliera corriendo de allí, porque estaba tan atada a Arnold como el día que lo conocí.

-¡Se cuando estás mintiéndome!...- Me dijo levantando un poco más la voz, y mirándome a los ojos… Suspiró intentando serenarse, y yo me encogí de hombros… -Sí soy un idiota, tienes razón. ¿Pero sabes qué?... ¡No soy el único!... Pobre Brian… ¡Cuánto lo compadezco!... No tiene ni la menor idea en qué está metiéndose…

Enarqué una ceja, cuando la conversación tomó un giro que no esperaba.

-¿Brainy?... ¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?...

Él solo me miró haciendo un gesto que a pesar de la situación, en parte me causó gracia.

_-¡Brainy!… ¡Brainy!… ¡Brainy!- _Canturreó caminando a mi lado…- Tu solo lo llamas _Brainy_, ¿no es así?... Olvidaba que se volvió tu sombra desde que lo volviste a ver.

Me serené notando los ojos de Arnold. Cuando se había acercado a mí esa tarde que volvimos de la bodega, y me había reclamado con un tono entre irónico y juguetón por Brainy, yo lo tomé natural. No había notado que él en realidad parecía estar celoso de nuestro ex compañero.

-Brainy siempre fue solo mi amigo.- Comencé a hablar, intentando aclarar las cosas…- Con el único que salí fue contigo, y antes realmente era una estúpida: mientras tú frecuentabas a muchas otras chicas yo solo quería estar a tu lado. - Lo miré detenidamente, mientras él levantó la vista y la posó en la nada- Pero ahora todo eso cambió...- Dije viendo como él volvía a mirarme…- Anoche volviste a hacer lo mismo. No estabas celoso de Brian cuando éramos unos niños, ¿y lo estás ahora?... No me arrepiento de lo que dije: eres un idiota con todas las letras.

Ladeó la cabeza, aproximándose a mí.

-No, no lo pongas todo sobre mi, Helga… Tú propusiste ese juego, yo no lo quería. No voy a doblegarme a tus caprichos y condiciones. Te diré algo respecto a Brian: ¡abre los ojos!… Él no tiene intenciones de ser tú amigo como crees, se nota a la distancia.- Lo quedé mirando y mordiéndome los labios por todas las sandeces que decía… Arnold se sonrió haciendo un gesto irónico…- ¡Por Dios! ¡El sujeto prácticamente se congeló esperando por ti en la entrada de tu casa! ¿Y tú dices que solo busca una simple amistad contigo?...

Iba a replicar, sin embargo Arnold hizo un gesto con los ojos y comenzó a hablar.

-¿Sabes qué vine a hacer aquí?...- Me preguntó, y lo miré con rabia…-A cancelar el vuelo de la persona que me acompañaría. - Me explicó sonriendo, y bajando un poco la mirada…- Iba a pedirte que me acompañaras a presenciar los carnavales de fin de año en San Lorenzo. Que fueras conmigo el resto de las vacaciones. Pensé que sería algo que te gustaría, ya que nunca antes lo habías visto. Tuve toda la semana la reserva en espera, ansiando que dijeras que sí. Esa fue la llamada que recibí de Alejandro, la mañana que desperté en la misma habitación que tú. No tenía planeado volver a separarme de ti.

Al decirme eso, mi enojo pareció disuadirse repentinamente. Por más que quisiera, no podía permanecer mucho tiempo enfadada con Arnold. Y la verdad, que él tuviera la intención de estar conmigo me volvía ¡completamente loca de alegría!…

Recordé la conversación que había escuchado esa mañana que abrí los ojos, y me angustié de sobre manera:

"_Lo tengo muy presente. Probablemente, así sea aunque aún no lo sé… Estaré allí el miércoles, y me encargaré de todo"_

Ese era Arnold hablando con su amigo. Yo lo había notado muy misterioso y esquivo cuando le pregunté de qué se trataba.

Si bien era cierto que me moría de ganas de acompañar a Arnold, había otra realidad también: yo ya tenía una vida en otra parte. Tenía mi trabajo que si bien por el momento estaba algo estancado, adoraba escribir y eso no era ningún secreto a esas instancias. Además contaba con otros proyectos, con otras cosas que me gustaba hacer. Vivía un tanto cerca de casa, por lo que podía visitar a mi familia cuando quería (más allá de todos los dolores de cabeza que me causaran, ¿no?). La verdad, quizás en otro momento de mi vida… Hubiera dejado todo por seguir a Arnold en una de mis imaginarias fantasías.

Lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo. Pero dejar a mi familia, a mis amigos, a mis sueños… Era un precio demasiado alto, y quizás lo hubiera hecho la niña de los quince que fui alguna vez… O la de los dieciocho, que no aceptaba el adiós. Sin embargo, a esa edad y en ese momento de mi vida…

-T-Tú sabes que mi vida no está en San Lorenzo, Arnold.- Dije titubeando insegura de lo que estaba a punto de decir…- Eso solo sería por unas semanas, y luego…

Fui interrumpida al escuchar la bocina de uno de los autos en los que habíamos ido.

-Hey!... El resto ya va camino a la reunión en casa de Rhonda. De allí iremos de fiesta!... ¿Qué esperan?...- Nos llamó Charles viéndonos con la ventana baja. A su lado la niña de preescolar nos sonrió.

Arnold y yo nos miramos, y tomé aire hondamente cuando él accedió subiéndose junto con ellos. Lo seguí haciendo lo mismo.

_¡Yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti, otra vez!... ¡No de nuevo, mi amado!… ¡No lo soportaría! _

…**.**

Nosotros fuimos los últimos en llegar. Tal y como había dicho Charles, los demás ya se encontraban en casa de Rhonda hacia un buen rato.

Casi todos los hombres estaban reunidos alrededor de una mesa de billar, fumando y riendo. La cabaña de los Lloyd no era una modesta casita, claro está.

-Hola muchachos…- Nos saludó la princesa desde la puerta, después de que un sujeto saliera a recibirnos.- Pasen y siéntase como en su casa.- Nos dijo mirándome específicamente a mi cuando cruzamos el umbral.- Helga… Espero que no estés devastada por la derrota. Te dejé la oportunidad servida en bandeja, y no pudiste aprovecharla… Oh bueno, quizás el año próximo si puedas.

La verdad es que ese comentario no me enfadó. Es más, me reí de su soberbia. Yo al menos había aceptado mi décimo puesto. En cambio Rhonda continuaba resentida por la derrota de unas horas antes. No solo tenía que tolerar a los presumidos Lloyd, sino que además, las amigas de Rhonda se encontraban allí. La única que se salvaba un poco de ese carácter completamente banal era Nadinne, con la que nunca me llevé mal. Si bien había crecido mimetizándose un poco a la personalidad de Rhonda, a pesar de todo, no era tan pesada.

-Quería estar cerca de ti, Rhonda querida. Por eso salí en el décimo puesto… ¿Y tú, en el…?- Pregunté sonriéndome por lo patéticas que sonábamos las dos.

Rhonda hizo una mueca cuando Nadinne se adelantó.

-Y Rhonda en el puesto doce… Lo tengo todo grabado aquí.- Señaló la rubia de cabello rizado que era mi ex compañera… Yo me sonreí. - Las filmaciones que venden el pueblo son demasiado costosas y de mala calidad. Te haré una copia gratis, Helga.- Mencionó Nadinne y ladeé la cabeza agradeciendo. No tenía ganas de contemplar mi propio papelón. Con las fotos que Lila había tomado, me bastaba.

-¡A mí sí me gustaría ver ese video!… De veinte competidoras, estar en el puesto diez, no está nada mal Helga…- Me dijo Brainy y lo miré como si bromeara…- Al menos mis esquís llegaron más lejos de lo que yo podría haberlos hecho llegar.

Me encogí de hombros, mientras Arnold me miraba como si él tuviera razón. Ladeé la cabeza mientras el video comenzaba…

Instantáneamente la imagen se detuvo y la grabación se vio nublosa. Un ruido fuerte como si un helicóptero despegara se pudo escuchar… Luego hubo un ruido fuerte y un chillido. Todos nos quedamos en silencio.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?...- Preguntó Harold siendo el primero en hablar… La sensación era como si algo estuviera cayendo sobre el techo.- ¿Eso…?... ¿Eso fue el sonido de un helicóptero volando sobre la casa?...

Sentí que el corazón me palpitaba con más fuerza, mientras la sensación pasaba insoportablemente lenta.

-Chicos… No quiero alarmar a nadie, pero… ¡Aquí la madera del techo está crujiendo!...- Dijo Sid bastante alterado y todos miramos hacia arriba… Todas las decoraciones se movían, hasta la cabeza de alce colgada en una de las paredes.

Escuché un golpe más, y retrocedí dos pasos aferrándome a algo…

-Esto se pone feo…- Murmuró Gerald, abrazando a Phoebe.

Un último crujir…

-¡Una avalancha!...- Dije comenzando a exasperarme por el silencio tenso… Por las miradas de súplica hacia el techo, y por los idiotas que se escondían en lugares más peligrosos para una situación así.

Todos voltearon a verme.

Y solo entonces noté que estaba aferrada al brazo de Arnold.

**Continuará…**

Holaaaa!... ¿Cómo están?... Bueno se quedaron atrapados nomás! Jajaja!... Y Arnold, sí que se enojó y creo que no es para menos… Ahora solo resta esperar qué sucederá en el tiempo en que estén encerrados todos estos neuróticos personajes juntos. Prometo hacerlos reír!

En este capítulo intenté dar una breve explicación de cómo Helga con los años pudo llegar a ver a Arnold como su amigo, aunque siempre lo amó. Creo que con una persona que se compartieron tantas cosas especiales, (contando que yo considero que ellos fueron novios como quería Craig Bartlett el creador de Hey Arnold!). A una persona así es difícil darle la espalda, más allá de los distanciamientos y rompimientos que existieron entre ambos. Por eso se termina aceptando la amistad, si las condiciones para estar juntos no se dan. Para Arnold pienso lo mismo, ya que Helga no deja de ser la mujer con más presencia en su vida. (Aunque ni ella misma se lo crea… Jeje!).

Gracias por los comentarios dejados: **MaryMorante, lupizzx4, DiAnItA LiNdA, JhungYuki, hel201, rickhunter17, angie93, Kuruma Chidori, Sams Brok. **Y gracias también a todos aquellos que se toman su tiempito en leer el fic.

**Lupizz**: espero que te mejores pronto, y que puedas asistir a todos esos compromisos que tenías pendientes. Me alegra que te entusiasme la historia, ya que yo siempre espero tus comentarios! ;)

Suerte y nos leemos pronto! Solo quedan dos capítulos para el desenlace, y no voy a demorarme en publicar. Chau!


	16. Sobreviviendo al desastre

Estuvimos todos en silencio después de mi afirmación… Ninguno se animaba a hablar. Es increíble como en un momento de temor, hasta los que más desvaríos hablan se quedan helados por el sudor frío del caos.

_Una avalancha…_

Miré a Arnold y cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, decidí soltarlo. Por naturaleza siempre se busca a algo o a alguien a quien acudir en el peor de los casos. Y la verdad era, que yo estaba malacostumbrada a correr hacia él desde que era pequeña; cuando los nervios me carcomían, cuando la vida me daba sus golpes y lo único que parecía visible era el dolor. En esos momentos… _Siempre acudía a sus brazos_. Como un abuso a veces, tomando ventaja de poder abrazarlo… Y otras veces, porque realmente lo necesitaba.

Phoebe fue la primera en animarse a hablar… Su lado racional estaba en funcionamiento al parecer porque con una expresión casi atónita de no poder creer la situación, dijo:

-No estamos en zona de montañas…- Razonó usando la lógica…- No puede ser una avalancha. Quizás solo se trate del derrumbe de algún árbol…- Comentó casi murmurándolo, mientras fijaba su vista al techo. Se la oía realmente asustada, al igual que todos.

Era cierto. Lexington no era una zona montañosa, era un pueblo en el cual nevaba mucho más que en las ciudades contiguas, y por eso habían creado esas colinas artificiales para hacer competencias y carreras. Pero a pesar de eso, lo que estábamos viviendo no se sentía precisamente como el derrumbe de un árbol.

-Perdone señorita Phoebe, no sé si son mis nervios, pero eso no suena como el derrumbe de un árbol… ¡Es como si el cielo estuviera cayéndose! - Comentó Stinky Peterson con su acento de Arkansas. Creo que por primera vez en la historia de nuestra existencia, ese sujeto había logrado refutar una teoría de Phoebe.

Un estruendo agudo más intenso que los anteriores, nos volvió a sumir en el silencio.

-Que nadie se mueva…- Dijo Arnold a mi lado, y nos congelamos esperando que la sensación pasara.

Harold tomó su teléfono móvil (el cual parecía un arbolito de navidad, por tantas luces y boberías que el enorme sujeto le colocaba), e inició una llamada de emergencia. Si bien eso fue lo primero que se nos ocurrió a todos, no lo hacía de la forma más adecuada.

-¡Harold!...- Lo llamé, notando que sudaba como un pollo rostizado, y temblaba la madera del suelo de tantos movimientos que hacía…- ¡Idiota!... ¡Quédate quieto, o moriremos aplastados como cucarachas!

**-¡No hay señal!...-** Gritó despavorido yendo de un lado a otro. Su teléfono indicaba que estaba fuera de servicio…-No hay ni un mísero número al que podamos llamar porque estamos anclados en este maldito pueblo en medio de la nada; atrapados con nieve hasta en el trasero, y probablemente ¡moriremos enterrados antes de que alguien pueda salvarnos!

Gerald se alertó al igual que yo:

-¡Harold, alto!...- Mencionó con un gesto de preocupación mirando hacia arriba…- ¡Que alguien lo sujete!

Sid, Stinky y Charles se abalanzaron sobre él tomándolo de ambos brazos, y uno de ellos colgándosele por la espalda.

-Esperen…- Volvió a decir Arnold a mi lado, y todos nos quedamos quietos al escuchar el último crujir…- Se está deteniendo…

Sentimos una leve presión más que provocó que varios cuadros decorativos se vinieran abajo.

Luego todo fue silencio… Un largo, penetrante y sórdido silencio.

Rhonda se aproximó a Harold a paso decidido, y colocó el pulgar sobre su pecho:

-Te lo advierto: si haces algo más que provoque otro sonido como ese de nuevo, te arrepentirás Harold… ¿Comprendes?...- Le advirtió aproximando su rostro, con una expresión seria.

Harold tragó pausadamente, viéndola mirarlo fijamente… Mientras Rhonda lo miraba al rostro… Él tenía la vista en dirección a su blusa.

-Sí… _mamá._

Ohhh… ¡Por todos los cielos!... ¿Cuánto tendría que tolerar de todo eso? ¡Yo sabía de antemano que no debíamos ir a visitar esa cabaña en las afueras de la ciudad! ¡Cómo lo sabía! Mi instinto me lo decía: no solo nos aburriríamos como nunca en la casa de los Lloyd, si no que ahora además, contábamos con una situación difícil de remediar.

Sid se dirigió caminó a la puerta, pero Arnold lo detuvo.

-¡Déjame pasar, Arnold!... ¡Quiero salir de aquí!...- Insistió mientras el hombre rubio de facciones suaves lo detenía…- No sé qué fue lo que pasó, ¡pero tampoco quiero quedarme a averiguarlo!... Hay que huir de este lugar antes de que el techo se caiga y con él, ¡toda la nieve que tenemos encima!...

-Sid… Es muy peligroso que salgas ahora.- Intentó razonar Arnold de pie frente a él…- No tenemos certeza de que fue lo que exactamente ocurrió, pero no puedes abrir la puerta. Si fue un derrumbe, la nieve entrará más rápido aún y no podremos hacer la suficiente fuerza para sacarla… Quedaremos cubiertos en el acto.

Charles también se aproximó unos pasos.

-Arnold tiene razón….- Meditó unos instantes, colocando su brazo en el paranoico de Sid…- ¡Aunque vale la pena intentarlo!...

_Rapidín_ (uno de los apodos con los que más acerté en toda mi vida); salió corriendo hacia la puerta, y nadie pudo atraparlo… Intentó girar la perilla y hacer un brusco movimiento para abrirla… Gerald lo detuvo con un empujón:

-Charles, ¡contrólate!... Estamos pasados por nieve y no podrás abrirla, ¿no lo entiendes?… ¡No me obligues a desmayarte, porque no dudaré en hacerlo!

Charles y Gerald se quedaron viéndose como dos perros hambrientos que inician una pelea por el último pedazo de carne. La verdad no sabía si iban a morderse, o a besarse. Arnold, el eterno mediador, se colocó frente a los dos:

-¡No podemos seguir actuando así o nos volveremos locos!...- Gritó acallando a los otros dos… Wooou! Cuando Arnold se ponía así de rudo, realmente se veía… _increíble_… - Y la verdad no servirá de nada que estén malgastando el tiempo así. ¡Tenemos que buscar la forma de salir de aquí!

Charles y Gerald parecieron razonarlo, y luego como si se disculparan mutuamente cada quien removió la mirada.

-Lo siento, viejo…- Dijo el cabeza de cepillo después de unos instantes…- Es verdad: cuanto más demoremos esto se pondrá peor.

-Primero tenemos que hallar el trasfondo del problema…- Mencionó Phoebe a mi lado, suspirando. Las dos estábamos contemplando toda la patética escena. Me crucé de brazos, dándole la razón.

-Concuerdo contigo, Phoeps… ¡Menos mal que estás aquí! De lo contrario no sabría cómo lidiar con perros que solo saben ladrar y rabiar, pero no morder. Instinto animal…

Arnold dirigió su mirada penetrante hacia mí.

-_Helga_…- Murmuró agotado, con un tono que no me dejaba provocar más disturbios, y me callé.

Brainy se aproximó al centro del debate.

-Ninguno de los teléfonos que hay aquí tiene señal.- Dijo sacando el suyo del bolsillo y mirándome…- La única solución sería esperar que alguien viniera por nosotros… Por suerte no estamos todos los que deberíamos, ¿cierto?...

Yo me quedé pensándolo unos instantes…

_Lila… Natalie y los inútiles de Monroe y Louis._

-Es cierto, Brainy….- Asentí recordando un suceso que había vivido esa mañana antes de participar en la carrera…- Lila, Natalie, Monroe y Louis dijeron que vendrían después. ¡Sí!... ¡Es cierto! ¡Menos mal que estabas conmigo cuando me avisaron! ¡Ellos son nuestra única esperanza!...- Dije ilusionada observando a Brainy de reojo. Alcé los brazos en señal de victoria, y casi saltando por todo el lugar mientras él me sonreía.

Arnold ladeó la cabeza, desviando la mirada.

-No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados… Quién sabe cuánto tardarán en llegar.- Dijo antes de mirar a sus alrededores…- Necesitamos _ideas útiles_. Como dijo Phoebe, primero hay que hallar el núcleo del problema, qué fue lo que lo ocasionó. De lo contrario, removeremos nieve hasta el cansancio sin lograr nada.

Fruncí el seño, mirando a Arnold: _"ideas útiles"_. De acuerdo, tenía todo el derecho a estar enojado. Pero la verdad, ya comenzaba a irritarme su actitud.

Phoebe asintió observándolo.

-No puede haber sido una avalancha, aunque estemos repletos de nieve.- Dijo mi amiga como si pensara para sus adentros…- Los helicópteros… La vista aérea de la ciudad…- Mencionó después de unos instantes, alarmada mirándome a mí.

Ensanché los ojos, recordando el episodio de la mañana…

_Esos malditos hijos de p…_

-¡Ese estafador y su negocio en unos de los estantes!…- Dije apretando los puños por la rabia que me causaba…- El recorrido por toda la ciudad en helicóptero, en el que iba el tumulto de siliconas que anoche bailó contigo, cabeza de balón.- Mencioné mirando a Arnold… Él me miró en respuesta, de muy mala manera…- Ya sabes, tu amiga que se balanceaba hacia adelante por el peso de su pecho.

La mayoría se rió por mi comentario, mientras Charles abrazaba a Arnold felicitándolo…

"_La arrogancia de los campeones"… ¡Bola de idiotas!_

-Un despegue no puede generar un desastre así, pero si movieran el sendero de una de las colinas…- Dijo Phoebe continuando con su idea. -La nieve se desplomaría…- Finalizó mi amiga dándome la razón.

-Entonces eso fue lo que ocurrió…- Dijo Gerald acariciando su barbilla…- Aún así, hay que idear algo que nos permita quitar la nieve, aunque sea un poco.

En mayor o menor grado, todos teníamos muy en claro que la presión de la nieve por mucho tiempo podía terminar ahogándonos…

Bueno, no todos pensaban de manera taaan profunda, por así decirlo.

-¿Entonces qué estamos esperando?...- Dijo Harold alarmado con ese gorro alpinista que le cubría su calva cabeza…- Ya mismo iré a encontrar una salida por el techo, la cocina, las ventanas… ¡Escarbaré con los dientes de ser necesario!...- Mencionó apurándose, pero la voz de Arnold nos detuvo otra vez:

-Hay que hacer esto de forma organizada: cada pareja inspeccionará un cuarto de la casa para buscar alguna apertura. Nos reuniremos aquí en quince minutos. ¿De acuerdo?

Miré a todos colocándome las manos en la cintura, dispuesta a tomar las riendas:

-Muy bien: Stinky, Sid y Charles por un lado… Harold, Rhonda, Nadinne irán juntos.- Ordené sin dar lugar a replicas cuando vi a la princesita Lloyd apunto de quejarse por la sonrisa de Harold quien se preparaba para ir con ella…- Gerald y Phoebe…- Al escuchar lo que dictaminé, ellos dos se adelantaron sin ningún tipo de problema.

Observé a las tres amigas de Rhonda que estaban sentadas a un lado sin ningún tipo de participación en el asunto.

-Ustedes será mejor que se queden aquí, por las dudas.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia Arnold… Me miró por unos instantes, e hizo un gesto con la boca.

-Iré con Kaylla… Los dos estamos acostumbrados a este tipo de cosas, encontraremos la salida más rápido.

Me quedé mirando a Arnold, pero solo obtuve una mirada fría de sus ojos.

_¡Gran cosa!... Quedarse estancada en una cueva de la selva por caminar bordeando la orilla no la hace una "súper exploradora"… ¡Ja! _

Por momentos me sentí desplazada. Hacía mucho que no viajaba junto con Arnold a alguna de sus aventuras. Es más, podría decir que durante todo ese último tiempo, la vida me había hecho viajar por un rumbo muy distinto. Sin embargo, _**yo**_ siempre había sido _**su**_ compañera. Era yo y no otra la que lo acompañaba en cada locura que se le ocurría… Que me despojara de mi lugar de privilegio llamando a alguien más… Incluso para algo tan tonto como eso, no podía dejar de molestarme.

Lo miré perdiéndome en un recuerdo reciente…

**Flashbaack…**

Aquella noche que ambos compartimos habitación (pero no la cama), dormí poco y nada. Creo que la mayoría del tiempo me la pasé desvelada entre la ensoñación y mis pensamientos. Ver a Arnold dormir tan pacíficamente me dejaba repleta de sensaciones desencontradas… Los recuerdos siempre permanecían vigentes con él.

"_En el fondo somos los mismos"_… Sí, esas habían sido sus palabras, pero él se equivocaba. Yo ya no era la misma de antes… Cuando niña, las cosas eran más sencillas. Podía amar a Arnold y esperarlo, sin considerar mucho de lo que ocurriera después.

Estuve un buen rato viéndolo dormir. ¡Yo y mi maldita suerte!… En otro tiempo, hubiera fraguado cualquier descabellado plan para pasar una sola noche con Arnold. Me hubiera jugado por completo, sin medir las consecuencias, sin importarme un mañana… Me hubiera sumido en mi propia locura, apasionándome completamente para conseguir mi objetivo. Ese era otro tiempo… Ahora la historia se disponía diferente. Yo sabía lo que era caer por Arnold, ¡claro que lo sabía! A tal punto que no podía dejar de imaginarme cómo sería estar entre sus brazos, otra vez… Sus caricias… Sus tantos besos. Pero allí estaba el problema… Si Arnold escuchaba un suspiro de amor salido de mi boca al gritar su nombre, se daría cuenta de que yo no estaba tan inmune como aparentaba.

Lentamente me puse de pie, buscando las pantuflas de él y me dirigí al baño. Hacía mucho frío… El calefactor estaba al máximo y aún así, el baño se sentía como un refrigerador. Afuera continuaba nevando…

-¿Todo está bien?...

Me alerté al escuchar la voz casi ronca de Arnold, hablarme mientras bostezaba.

-¿E-Estás despierto?...

-Como si realmente pudiera dormir contigo moviéndote de ese modo…- Dijo él levantando un poco la cabeza. No podía notar si me miraba o no, porque estábamos a oscuras.- Helga… ¿Sucede algo?... Has estado inquieta por horas.

Cuando vi el desastre en mi cama entre las sábanas y las cobijas, solo entonces me percaté de lo perturbada que había estado.

-Espera un minuto… ¿Desde cuándo estás despierto?... ¡Creí que estabas dormido!- Fue casi inevitable que yo sonara un poco alterada… Después de todo, me había quedado pensando en Arnold mientras lo contemplaba en silencio. ¡Pero se suponía que él estaba dormido!...

-Eso intentaba hacer… ¿Qué ocurre?... ¿Sigues molesta porque Charles y Kaylla acapararon la habitación?

Me crucé de brazos, y resoplé un poco.

-No, la verdad lo que haga ese par en este momento, me tiene sin cuidado.- Admití clavando mi mirada en el techo…- Tengo insomnio, eso es todo.

Escuché que él se movía por debajo de las cobijas…

-¿No crees que merezco un poco más de crédito que eso?... _Te conozco_. Algo te tiene así de extraña, de lo contrario no estarías retorciéndote como lo haces.- Cuando dijo eso volteé hacia un costado para verlo… ¡Diablos! Esos lindos ojos verdes apenas eran visibles a través de la oscuridad casi alumbrada por la luz que provenía de afuera y entraba por la ventana… Con esa luz, y de esa forma… Arnold parecía prácticamente un vampiro.

_Daría cualquier cosa porque me clavaras los colmillos… ¡Helga, recuerda que lo rechazaste! _

Ladeé la cabeza sin querer tocar el tema.

-Como te dije no me pasa nada…. Pero a ti sí, ¿no es cierto?...- Le pregunté en un tono sospechoso…- No me digas que no puedes dormir con el ruido que hago, porque seguramente en la jungla duermes con más sonidos que tus propios ronquidos…

Él permaneció callado unos instantes. Muy bien, al parecer lo había dejado sin palabras. Iba a darle la espalda cuando abrí los ojos de par en par, al oír lo siguiente:

-Bueno… Hay una chica que no deja de enredarme con sus juegos y sus bromas. Me está volviendo loco y es cada vez más difícil dormirme sin pensar en ella….- Lo escuché soltar un suspiro y me tomé el pecho… Yo podía tener entereza, pero el corazón me estaba traicionando.-Y menos teniéndola tan cerca. No tengo paz con ella de día, y no me deja dormir por la noche…Tiene sentido si lo piensas, ¿no es así?...- Me preguntó, pero no dije nada… Lo escuché reírse un poco, probablemente por mi silencio.

-¡Por favor!... Deja de balbucear frases hechas por un sujeto de secundaria, cabeza de balón.- Me mofé sentándome en mi cama…

-Deja de comportarte como una niña de preescolar, y tal vez lo considere.- Me respondió bostezando nuevamente…

Me reí un poco con cinismo…

-Tienes el preconcepto de que fui tu novia de la adolescencia e intentas seducirme con esas cosas…- Dije notando hacia dónde iban sus palabras…-Esa chica te dijo que no, y es exactamente lo que te trae loco… ¿Crees que no lo sé? Oh bueno, así es la raza humana… Mientras más se nos niega una cosa, más querremos obtenerla. Después de todo… Las chicas que te rechazaban siempre te traían loquito, ¿cierto?...- Mencioné con altanería, para dejarle bien en claro cómo eran las cosas.

Lo escuché hacer un chiflido burlón, y apreté los dientes…

-¡Woow! Para una persona que dio un _**no**_ tan rotundo, sabes mucho sobre mi vida amorosa. ¿Realmente piensas eso de mi?...- Me preguntó con un tono que se puso serio…

_¡Tonto y terco cabeza de balón!... Por una vez que estoy haciendo una buena acción, alejándolo de… de… de una mujer tan conflictiva y testaruda como yo, ¡y decide que ahora sí quiere ir contra la corriente!_

No le dije nada… De alguna forma, yo había provocado esa conversación a las dos de la madrugada, y no quería continuarla…

Lo escuché suspirar hondamente…

-Es cierto, no he dormido mucho… Pero tú tampoco. Te atrapé espiándome…- Me comentó riéndose y me amarré a la sábana…

-¡No seas tan presumido! No podía dormir. Está cama es tan incómoda… ¡Peor que la de mi habitación!- Contesté salvando mi pequeño desliz… Por poco y casi quedaba expuesta a ser atrapada mirando a Arnold con una sonrisa de idiota, mientras el dormía…

-Bueno… Puedes dormir aquí, si quieres.

_Pufff… Así comienzan__** todas**__ mis fantasías…_

Enarqué una ceja en el acto… El deseo era mutuo. Sin embargo, lo cierto es que las mujeres y los hombres tenemos diferentes perspectivas respecto al sexo: los hombres piensan con más claridad después de hacer el amor. Arnold notaría su error, el impulso de llevarse por la situación al decir que me quería. La separación sería irrevocable, al fin de cuentas cada quien tomaría su camino luego. Y yo por mi parte quedaría más encandilada y temerosa por perderlo. Con una máscara podía esconderme y jugar a ser fuerte como siempre lo hice. Desnuda y expuesta, no podría ocultarme.

-Ni lo sueñes… No obtendrás otra sesión de "masajes tailandeses". -Aclaré recordando la forma en la que Arnold me había engañado el día que Harold se cayó sobre él cuando esquiábamos, y yo pensé que estaba mal herido. -Creo que la peor tormenta de nieve de los últimos treinta años que está cayendo allí afuera no fue suficiente para ti, ¿eh?... Aún no te enfrías.

Lo escuché reírse un poco por lo que le dije… No pude evitar reírme yo también. Arnold había cambiado. Antes la que sugerías propuestas indecorosas era yo: encerrarnos en el cuarto de escobas para besarnos, escaparnos en el viejo Packard hacia una colina bien apartada donde estuviéramos solos… La oscuridad del cine, y etc.… etc.… ¡ejem!... etc.

-Nada sucederá esta noche, Tarzán… Así que mejor, duérmete.- Negué dispuesta a cerrar el asunto.

-Cuando dije que podías dormir aquí, me refería a cederte esta cama. He dormido en la cama en la que estás todas estas noches, y sé lo terriblemente incómoda que pueda llegar a ser…- Me explicó tranquilamente soltando la sugerencia en el aire y dejándome como una lujuriosa que solo pensaba en que lo hiciéramos. Por otro lado, yo ya sabía que la cama en la que estaba era la de Arnold. ¡Tenía su rico perfume en mis fosas nasales!

-_Pero que no es mala idea, no es mala idea_….- Lo escuché susurrar, y levanté una ceja, medio sonriendo.

-Buen intento, amigo…- Dije en un tono burlón…- Sabes… Antes tenía insomnio, pero ahora dormiré con un ojo abierto por si vuelves a tener "buenas intenciones" como esa.

-Te amo…- Me respondió acomodándose nuevamente para seguir durmiendo.

No lo dije, pero mi corazón lo sintió:

_Yo también… Igual que siempre… Y a la vez, más que nunca._

**Fin de Flashbaack**

Como habíamos acordado, nos dividimos en grupos y cada uno se dirigió a inspeccionar un área de la casa. No podía sacarme de la cabeza la idea de Arnold y la niña de preescolar trabajando juntos. Y por otro lado, no encontraba ni una pequeña abertura en el cuarto que nos habían designado a Brainy y a mí.

Caminé por el pasillo hacia otra habitación… Los Lloyd tenían un despacho con los trofeos de competencias y demás adornos, colocados en un estante… Había una ventana.

-Escucha, Brainy…- Dije avanzando hacia la reposera, buscando algún elemento que nos ayudara a destrabar la ventana que había quedado más obstruida por la nieve…- Yo revisaré esta ventana y tú encárgate de la chimenea. Pienso que con un par de esquís y algo de fuerza podríamos traspasar esta barrera, aunque no estoy muy segura…- Suspiré esperando que me respondiera.

Volteé hacia atrás…

-¿Brainy?

Al hacerlo, me choqué la frente con la suya. Brainy siempre había tenido esa costumbre entre molesta y desconcertante de caminar muy cerca de mí.

-Lo siento.- Me dijo frotándose la frente con una sonrisa…- Creo que me perdí en un pensamiento… ¿Nunca te ha pasado?

Solo asentí, entendiendo a qué se refería. Estábamos todos nerviosos por la situación.

-Revisa esa chimenea, ¿de acuerdo?... Yo me encargaré de la ventana.

Hice un par de intentos para subirme al escritorio y lograr destrabar la ventana. Casi me resbalé la primera vez, y me caí la segunda. Cuando intenté golpearla con un palo de hockey, la madera saltó y me astillé un dedo.

-¡Me rindo!...- Dije bajándome y capturando la atención de Brian quien salió de la chimenea…- No hay forma que logremos superar esta adversidad: ¡esto es algo crítico!...- Exhalé levantando las manos…- El tiempo se agota… Nadie sospechará en dónde estamos, porque la nieve terminará de enterrarnos antes que logren sacarnos de aquí… ¡Es inútil! De todas formas… La mediocridad opacará cualquier intento afortunado al desviarnos de la luz… - Suspiré recitando como hacía bastante que lo no hacía, y refiriéndome a los golpes que Harold le estaba dando a la ventana contigua del cuarto de alado.

Escuché a Brainy aplaudir y lo miré con un gesto irónico mientras se aproximaba…

-¡Sigues siendo una poetiza excelente! No te des por vencida. Encontraremos la salida, ya pensaremos en algo. Aún cuando menos lo esperas, puedes encontrar la luz al final del camino… Tengo fe en ti, Helga. No te rindas.

Agaché la cabeza frustrada por mis intentos, pero subí la mirada cuando Brainy habló. Por alguna razón, la sensación era bastante familiar; quizás fuera un déjà vu… Pero la experiencia, no solo la había tenido en mis sueños, en realidad la había vivido hacía muchos años… Cuando era una niña y también me había desanimado una vez. Fue entonces por Brainy, que decidí continuar la lucha. Me había devuelto la fe. Me devolvió a la vida.

**Flashbaack…**

-¿Dónde estoy?...- Me pregunté en aquel entonces, siguiendo el rastro de un par de cazadores furtivos que trabajaban para "La Sombra", el villano que amenazaba la Comunidad de Ojos Verdes, y tenía cautivos a los padres de Arnold…Hacía un buen rato que estaba girando en círculos, sin pistas y con la sensación de que nunca lograría salir de esa bendita selva…- Ohhh… ¡La agonía!... ¿Cómo podré ayudarte mi amado?... El tiempo se agota, y tenemos que dar con el paradero de tus extraviados y queridos padres, concretando así tus verdaderos locos sueños en este improvisado viaje, donde viniste trayéndonos a todos con tus propias intenciones… - Suspiré tomando mi relicario con la foto de Arnold… Mi cuerpo, y mi voz eran muy diferentes en aquel entonces. Una niña tiene otra pureza en su corazón.

-¿A quién engaño?...- Bufé peleándome con un mono café, que quiso arrebatarme mi más preciado tesoro…- Apenas puedo encontrar mis agujetas sin enredarme en estas lianas… Es casi imposible que logre dar con el paradero de mis futuros y conflictivos futuros segundos "papá" y "mamá", sin volver a perderme y terminar en el mismo lugar… No podré ayudarte, Arnold. Supongo que no soy tan lista como creía.

Cuando me senté cabizbaja en una roca, tuve una sensación familiar en el cuello… Estaba por gritar, tomándome el pecho…

-¡Ahhhhh!...

Sin embargo, cuando observé bien…

-¿Brainy?... ¿Qué haces tú aquí?...- Dije al ver al ver al sujeto respirando como siempre, oculto entre el vapor del ambiente…- Escucha, esto es demasiado extraño… ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? ¿Me espías o qué? ¿Estabas siguiéndome?...- Pregunté al verlo de pie, solo esforzándose por respirar entre ese par de gafas empañadas…

-Mmmm… ¿Algo?...

Suspiré resignada caminando en círculos:

-Supongo que eso no tiene la más mínima importancia ahora que estamos anclados en los crueles y errantes dominios de la selva…- Tomé aire, agarrando a Brainy por el cuello de la camisa…- Estamos perdidos, ¿comprendes? ¡PER-DI-DOS!...- Me senté nuevamente en la roca, exhalando aire detenidamente…

Sentí que me tomaba de la mano, y levanté mi mirada hacia él. Me estaba sonriendo pacíficamente, como si no le importara nuestro infortunio. Lo miré fijamente, algo sorprendida por la tranquilidad en su rostro, pero de repente noté los vidrios empañados de sus gafas, y las toqué observando detrás de mi…- ¡El río!...- Grité eufórica…- El diario que lleva Arnold con él, ¡estaba en lo cierto! ¡Eso quiere decir que hay una caída de agua aquí cerca! - Tomé a Brainy de la mano, y corrí con él…- ¡Nos salvamos!...- Brainy suspiró durante todo el camino, que caminamos juntos dibujando una expresión como si estuviera enfermo. Al soltarlo, lo escuché desmayarse a mi lado.

**Fin de Flashbaack…**

-¿Helga?...- Escuché la voz de Brainy, y miré hacia arriba…- Creo que te perdí por un instante…

**-¡Oh bendita ranura por donde se vislumbró la libertad!-** Grité poniéndome de pie al notar una apertura que ninguno había visto antes…- ¡La salida!La salida! ¡Brian, es un ático!- Dije señalándole el techo y moviendo a un lado un par de adornos estorbosos…- ¡Lograremos escapar! ¡Sí! ¡Inmensa dicha!…- Celebré prácticamente saltando en mi lugar…- ¡Nos salvamos! O mejor dicho, ¡nos salvé!...- Fue sin pensarlo, que me aproximara a Brainy y lo abrazara… Sin embargo, él se quedó en silencio. Un silencio algo tenso por unos instantes… Cuando observé su expresión, estaba prácticamente congelado…- M-Mejor hay que apresurarse… - Dije tomando la delantera, algo inquieta por lo que había descubierto en ambos sentidos: la posible salida, y la reacción de Brian.

Como habíamos acordado, nos reunimos en la sala nuevamente… Creo que mi emoción de un principio se evaporó en el aire, al notar las reservas de comida que Rhonda Wellington Lloyd tenía en su refrigerador…

-¡Comida!...- Dijo Harold aproximándose al igual que yo a la caja de cartón…-¿Qué diablos es esa cosa?...

Enarqué una ceja, sin poder creerlo…

-¿Es todo?...- Pregunté dirigiéndome a Rhonda…-¿Vienes una semana de vacaciones la ladera de una colina artificial, y es todo lo que compras para tu estadía?... ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Acaso es siquiera comestible?...

Rhonda se cruzó de brazos, tomando la "porción"…

-Comida Thai congelada…- Nos explicó con una mano sobre la mesada…- Y comida específicamente macrobiótica…- Dijo señalando unas barras de cereales.

Phoebe se aproximó a nosotros, mientras Harold se desmayaba prácticamente en una silla y yo me tomaba la frente con los dedos, intentando tranquilizarme.

-Creo que me va a dar algo…- Dijo Harold bastante agitado, mientras se apantallaba con una servilleta…- Dime que todo es mentira… Que me despertaré de nuevo en mi cama, en mi casa, y sobre la alacena habrá un jugoso tocino esperando por mí…

Rhonda se aproximó a él, peinándose el cabello.

-Ash, ¡no seas llorón!... No te hará ningún daño pasar algunas cuantas horas sin comer.

-¡Auxiliooooo!- Gritó Harold, y yo me mordí la boca.

Con los años había aprendido a controlarme en un momento de desesperación. Ya no era la primera en caer en el escándalo.

_Lo importante era mantenerse fuerte en la adversidad, y lograr conciliar la calma…_

-¡Vamos a morir!… ¡Todos vamos a morir! ¡Y los lobos encontrarán nuestros cuerpos a media noche, y nos desgarrarán la piel hasta devorarnos completamente!…- Exhalé aire sin conseguir la forma de serenar mis pobres nervios.

-¡Muero de hambreeeeeee!...- Se quejó Harold a mi lado. Tomó una barra de cereal, y estaba a punto de tragarla, pero Phoebe lo detuvo.

-Lo más conveniente es racionar la comida, Harold. No sabemos cuánto tiempo puede pasar hasta que alguien descubra dónde estamos…

-¿Qué alguien lo descubra? ¿Qué alguien lo descubra?... ¿Tienes idea de lo insignificante y remota que es probabilidad, Phoebe?... ¡Estamos atascados en el recinto más impensado, y pasaremos horas y horas sin probar un solo bocado, porque Rhonda no sabe hacer otra cosa más que cambiarse de ropa, y no come para poder entrar en una talla 4 cuando apenas y cabe en una talla 6!

Escuché a Rhonda apretar los dientes…

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? ¡Repite eso, fenómeno!...- Me llamó Rhonda como antes solía hacerlo. Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando sentí un golpe seco en el rostro, y me quedé paralizada. Fue tanto mi asombro, y el silencio que se produjo que miré hacia la nada, al notar quién me había proporcionado una bofetada. Rhonda Wellington Lloyd tenía el rostro igual de sonrojado que yo.

-Lo siento… Ambas estaban histéricas….- Explicó Phoebe, guardando la comida antes de que acabáramos con ella.

-Gracias Phoebe… Eso creo.- Dije tomándome el rostro, y viendo como Rhonda se quedaba en silencio, al notar la rudeza con la que había actuado mi mejor amiga, quien casi simultáneamente nos había tranquilizado a las dos.

Fue entonces cuando el resto de los grupos volvieron de los cuartos que les había tocado revisar.

Recordé la posible salida… Y me aproximé a ellos junto con Brainy para decirles lo que habíamos encontrado. Cinco minutos después, todos estaban de acuerdo que debíamos inspeccionar. No quedaba otra opción. Aunque claro: los hombres ya habían tomado el mando de la expedición y habían impuesto sus reglas…

-Pataki… ¿Acaso estás sorda o qué?...- Me preguntó Gerald, cuando los seguí hasta el ático.

Arnold volteó para encararme algo sorprendido… -Helga… Dije: vamos solo los hombres… Las mujeres se quedarán aquí.

Me puse enfrente a él, de brazos cruzados.

-¿Y por qué no puedo ir? Ah, entiendo… Es porque no soy una niñita exploradora, ¿es eso?...- Me quejé deteniendo el camino de Arnold, quien me observó fijamente bastante irritado.

Tomó aire…

-Kaylla se quedará con el resto de las chicas, también.- Me explicó entendiendo a "quién" me refería yo.

-Definitivamente no puede acompañarnos…- Mencionó Sid, y lo miré de mala manera…- Una mujer gritará en el primer instante de peligro.

-¿T-Tú crees?...- Tembló Harold a nuestro lado.

Stinky y Sid sonrieron aproximándose a él.

-¡Buh!…

Harold pegó un brinco, pero después se aproximó a los otros dos que estaban riendo muy a gusto -¡Si vuelven a hacer eso los usaré como trineo!

Rodé los ojos por la ironía. Los hombres que los acompañaban eran unas gallinas.

-Siempre fui una más de los chicos, de todas formas… Así que yo también iré. ¿Quién dice que no puedo ir zopenco, eh?...- Me aproximé a Sid y él dio dos pasos hacia atrás…- ¡Asuman que si no fuera por mí, estaríamos perdidos! ¡Yo divisé esa puerta!

Al parecer, amenazarlos con el puño no estaba funcionando del todo. La mayoría me miraba, con una pose de burla. Muy bien, yo podía sacar provecho de algo que las mujeres sí tenemos… _Encanto_.

-No es cierto, ¿Charles?...- Le pregunté al baboso, acariciando su barbilla mientras ronroneaba.

-_Jijiji_… No veo nada de malo en que nos siga…- Comentó Charles… Al ver la mirada de Arnold, ensanchó los ojos, apartándose. -O quizás, ¿sí?

Arnold dio dos pasos al frente, aproximando su rostro al mío.

-**Yo** digo que no puedes ir. Ese fue el acuerdo, hombres suben a inspeccionar y las mujeres se quedan aquí… No me importa si hoy quieres revivir viejas épocas y comportarte como un chico, no quiero por ningún motivo que nos sigas. No voy a ser tolerante con tu necedad ahora.

Fruncí el seño, aproximándome también.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué piensas hacer para detenerme? Voy a ir, te guste o no Arnold.

-No me pruebes…- Me respondió mirándome de la misma forma, en que yo lo hacía. Una voz, nos detuvo en nuestra batalla visual:

-Helga puede acompañarnos… Después de todo, ¿ya lo hizo varias veces o no? Y te consta…- Dijo Brainy observando a Arnold…- Será igual de peligroso con o sin ella. Si fue quien encontró la salida, me parece justo.

Arnold asintió soltando aire, indignado.

-Muy bien. De acuerdo, así será. Pero queda bajo tu responsabilidad Brian. Sí algo sucede, tú tendrás que responder.- Le dijo observándolo fijamente…- Vamos.- Y caminó delante de nosotros, pasando por mi lado como un témpano de hielo lo hubiera hecho.

Suspiré por mis adentros. Si bien podría parecer que lo estaba haciendo solo para desafiarlo, el hecho es que estaba muerta de miedo. El ático no había sido visitado en años. Por la presión de la nieve, quizás algunas maderas se podrían haber desprendido. Pensar que Arnold estaría allí arriba, y quedarme sin hacer nada me dejaba muy afligida. Era peor que estar sobre lava hirviendo. No…. ¡Tenía que acompañarlo!

_Perdóname, mi amor… _

Lo que parecía un simple ático en un principio, se volvió algo inmenso en cuestión de segundos…

-Ooooh vaya…- Mencionó Stinky a mi lado…- ¿Qué clase de lugar es este? ¡Tienes pasadizos secretos!...- Dijo riéndose como una foca.

-Parecen ser cámaras…- Señaló Gerald, alumbrando con su linterna…- Hay que ser precavidos. La madera debe estar un poco podrida…

No tardé en perder al grupo y encontrar a Arnold. Caminé detrás de él, casi todo el trayecto. Pero cuando unos muebles me impidieron el paso, lo perdí.

-¡Diablos!…- Protesté haciendo fuerza por apartarlos…

Sentí un crujido, y noté a Arnold haciéndolos a un lado. Estaba furioso.

-Veo que te volviste muy fuerte, ¿eh?… ¿Qué fue? ¿Avena mágica?...

Había sido una mala broma. No solo no me respondió, sino que continuó caminando. Cuando era niña y solíamos discutir… Yo sabía hasta que punto podía jugar y molestarlo todo lo que quisiera, riéndome y maltratándolo como lo hacía. Pero también conocía el límite. ¿Qué podía decir? Los dos teníamos un carácter fuerte y Arnold dibujaba esa mueca de molestia cuando estaba enfadado, sus ojos verdes se volvían oscuros y mostraba una afable amabilidad, sobre todo conmigo.

-¡Arnold!..

Lo seguí llamándolo una y otra vez. No volteó a verme.

-Está bien, así que estás enfadado por lo que le dije a tu fulana amiga… ¿Pero sabes qué?... No tendría por qué molestarte. Después de todo, te irás otra vez. Y ni siquiera fuiste capaz de consultarme… - Mencioné caminando a su lado, mientras esquivaba los obstáculos al igual que él.- Me hechas la culpa de todo… Sin embargo no fue mi culpa esta vez. ¡Yo te advertí!... Sabía que lo nuestro no tenía futuro, Arnold.

_¿Por qué tenías que encender la llama que ya se había consumido en paz, si pensabas marcharte de todas formas?... _

Él volteó a verme, aparentemente tocado por lo que yo había dicho.

-¿Por qué eres tan agresiva conmigo?... ¿Por qué has estado actuando tan esquiva y arrogante?

Desvié la cara, sin querer entrar en ese tema otra vez.

-Solo vine a dejar las cosas en claro…

Lo escuché reírse con sarcasmo, aproximándose a mí.

-Sabes bien de qué te hablo… No ibas a venir a este viaje, hasta que confesé mis sentimientos por ti… Si estás aquí, es porque querías.

Lo aparté de mi espacio personal, con un leve empujón.

-¡No soy agresiva contigo!... ¡Y no quiero ser grosera, es tu culpa! ¡Tú me llevas a tener que serlo, porque insistes con lo mismo!...

Sin embargo, él me tomó de los hombros.

-Y si no te importa… ¿Por qué haces esto?...- Me preguntó con una pose sarcástica y colérica…- ¿Qué te da derecho a decidir con quién salgo o no?...

-Te sorprendería saber la cantidad de veces que saliste con alguna chica, gracias a mí.

Eso no era nada más que la pura verdad. Gracias a mis miedos, mis enredos y tonterías… Muchas veces había hecho que Arnold se enamorara de otra mujer.

Él me miró incrédulo en silencio…-¿De qué hablas?

No respondí.

-¿Acaso crees que la manera en la que me rechazaste no me dolió? ¿Te hago algún daño al quererte?... ¡Jamás pensé que podías llegar a ser así de cruel!- Me gritó aproximándose… Me encogí de hombros, agachando la cabeza.

-¡Quizás ya deberías aceptar que soy una persona cruel!...- Respondí de igual forma, mirándolo a los ojos. Algo en su mirar fue como un puñal demasiado fuerte para mantenerse en pie…

-¡No eres cruel y lo sabes!...

-¡Sí, si lo soy!…

-¡No lo eres, no lo eres!...

No sé en qué momento ocurrió, ni tampoco pude distinguir el movimiento que hizo para besarme…

-¿Q-Qué crees que haces?...- Le pregunté al sentir que me llevaba cargándome hasta dejarme contra una pared.

-Esto…- Me respondió alzándome.

Mi lucha. Todo mi esfuerzo y el autocontrol que me había impuesto para que mis sentimientos por Arnold no ganaran la batalla… Se evaporaron en el instante en que sentí su boca inquieta y la forma en que me tocaba. Lo tomé de los cabellos, y casi le mordí los labios al sentir su lengua contra la mía. Me abrazó con más fuerza y solo entonces ambos volvimos a un insoportable día de calor.

Al beso de mis sueños…

**Flashbaack…**

-¡Cuidado!... Es muy sagrado, no debemos verlo…- Me alertó una voz infantil, un día hace mucho tiempo en las selvas de San Lorenzo…- El corazón de los Ojos Verdes, tiene que permanecer oculto…- Me dijo mi amor, cubriéndolo entra sus ropas…- Eso estuvo, muy cerca… Demasiado. Casi nos atrapan… ¿Estás bien?...- Me preguntó un Arnold de diez años, en ese entonces…

-Sí…- Respondí algo agitada por la extensa corrida que habíamos hecho…- La trampa funcionó, ¿no?... Fue un buen intento de esos bandidos, pero quedar enredados en la cima de un árbol es lo que obtienes si te metes con Helga. G. Pataki. - Me sonreí victoriosa y noté que Arnold sonreía también… Luego él cambió la expresión y me preocupé…

-Arnold… ¿Qué sucede? ¡Tenemos que apurarnos! ¡No desistas, ahora! ¡No puedes! Hay que encontrar el templo antes de que La Sombra lo haga…

Él me interrumpió de todo mi arrebato de adrenalina.

-Helga… Gracias. Esto significa mucho para mí, es decir… Sin tu ayuda probablemente no hubiera podido escapar. -Y la decirlo, Arnold tenía una sonrisa de medio párpado y una expresión serena en su rostro. Sentí que me tomaba de la mano, y mi corazón casi me delata de lo fuerte que latió. Pestañé varias veces mirando hacia ambos lados para corroborar que no se trataba de un sueño- Sin ti, creo que me hubiera dado por vencido en un principio… Realmente disfruté mucho este tiempo contigo en los últimos días. Y b-bueno lo que quiero decir es que… Yo…- Lo miré algo incrédula, mientras él se frotaba el cuello con algo de nervios… Ensanché los ojos, al verlo acercarse. Lo siguiente me derritió casi inevitablemente. Un dulce beso de sus labios contra los míos me regaló el instante más feliz…

-Arnold, Helga… ¿Dónde están?... Tenemos que apresurarnos, esos ladrones se escaparan en poco y no… Viejo… No me digas que estás haciendo lo que creo que estás haciendo…

Fue casi inevitable que ambos nos separáramos.

-G-Gerald… Helga y yo solo estábamos… Bueno, fueron m-muchas emociones, ya sabes… Estábamos apurados y creo que… Mmmm…- Balbuceó Arnold sonrojado por la forma en la que el moreno nos miraba.

-Mmmm… ¿Seee? ¿Qué p-pasó? Los pajaritos vuelan… Turururú…- Fue solo lo que atiné a decir, desde mi estado de nirvana…

Gerald sonrió observándonos.

-Seguro. Lo que ustedes digan.

**Fin de Flashbaack…**

De la misma forma que hace casi veinte años, fuimos interrumpidos. Escuchamos el estruendo de que algo se caía, y separamos nuestros rostros para mirar en esa dirección.

De pie frente a nosotros, estaba el mismo mal tercio de toda la vida… Se había quedado casi atónito al vernos. El problema no era que nos estuviéramos besando… Sino _cómo_ nos besábamos.

-Mmmm… Viejo, yo lo lamento, no tenía idea…- Dijo aclarándose la garganta, mientras Arnold me bajaba, y se colocaba contra la pared en lo que los dos tomábamos aire…- Solo quería decirte, que encontramos un pasadizo y… Mmmm…

_Gerald Johanssen… Lo mataría. _

-Gerald… No es lo que piensas…- Murmuró Arnold viéndolo de reojo, con sus manos sobre la pared.

Él asintió rápidamente, probablemente viendo la expresión en mi rostro y la mirada asesina que le lancé.

-Claro… Lo que tú digas. Bueno, mejor desaparezco… Ustedes entienden.

Se marchó dejándonos otra vez, solos…

Recobramos el aliento por unos instantes, en los que lo miré abstraída por lo que había ocurrido… Tenía una sensación de tristeza repentinamente, que no podía explicar. Había algo diferente en el ambiente…

-Arnold…- Lo llamé preocupada, por el cambio insipiente en él. Me temblaban las piernas como nunca antes en mi vida. Después de recuperarse unos instantes, y dándome la espalda, dijo:

-Lograste lo que te proponías… Desisto de lo que te dije. Ya no me interesas…

Me quedé desbastada…

_¿Qué?_

-Entonces… ¿P-Por qué me besaste?...

-Porque al igual que tú… No me importa si te lastimo o no. Adiós, Helga.

"_E-Esto podrá sonar algo tonto… Pero, siento que somos el uno para el otro."_ Por mis adentros recordé el eco de la voz de un niño de diez años, que con su ternura me había dicho eso.

Cuando levanté la vista, él ya se había ido y yo sentía lágrimas deslizarse por mi rostro sin que pudiera evitarlo. Nunca, nunca… Arnold me había dicho algo como eso. Si bien habíamos tenido miles de discusiones antes, jamás me había tratado de esa manera…

Y ese beso. Me robó el aliento, y me dejó casi sin una gota de vida.

Se había sentido casi como el beso del final.

…**..**

**Continuará…**

Holaaaa!... ¿Cómo han estado? Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, la falta de tiempo a veces nos juega en contra. Bueno, a esto le queda solo un capítulo: el final.

Creo que siempre nos preguntaremos cómo hubiera sido ese beso de la segunda película de **Hey Arnold!**, que nunca salió al aire (**The Jungle Movie**). Esta vez fue contado por la experiencia de Helga; al igual que la ayuda y el cariño de Brainy que también aparecerían supuestamente en esa misma película.

Gracias a todos lo que siguen el fic; y un agradecimiento especial a quienes dejan sus opiniones: **DiAnItA LiNdA, rickhunter17, JhungYuki, angie93, Sams Brok, EsGoHer, hel201, Shun2007, MaryMorante,** **Mitsuki-Akari, lupizz x 4, peste21. **El aliento de sus comentarios, me dio ánimos para encontrar un momento y seguir con la historia.

**¡Suerte y nos leemos en el final! :D**


End file.
